Conviction
by QuestofDreams
Summary: NaruSasu, SasuNaru. Convictions are what guide a ninja. But with assassinations, misplaced goals, and the threat of Akatsuki to occupy his time, even Naruto can lose his way.
1. Ch 1: In Search of Dawn

**Title**: Conviction

**Author**: questofdreams

**Rated**: NC-17

**Notes**: Conviction deviates from canon directly after the timeskip in the manga. Thus, everything that happens in shippuuden is not taken into account in this story.

**A/N important:** Conviction was originally completely in 2005. Late last year (2007), I decided I wanted to do a rewrite and got as far as chapter 15. Unfortunately, since then, I started several new writing projects and decided it just wasn't worth the effort trying to fix an old fic when there were new ones to be worked on. Every time I reread an old chapter I had already edited, I kept finding new things to fix and it drove me mad lol.

In my humble opinion, my writing style has changed too much for me to rewrite Conviction in any kind of acceptable way and still stay true to its original storyline. As such, I apologize for the inconsistency of the storytelling as Conviction is now a massive mesh of my style as it changed over the last several years. Recently, editing this story has grown less and less appealing because I want much more to focus on my new stories and I feel like it's time to just let this one go.

Therefore, I am reposting the last 13 chapters of Conviction, which I only looked over briefly to tie up some loose ends I'd created with the rewrite. I'm truly sorry to those who had to wait for the rest of this story as I struggled with my indecision.

As of today, you can consider Conviction complete :3 *wipes hands*

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Search of Dawn**

On first glimpse the alley appeared unremarkable. Piles of day-old garbage tossed against stained walls. Shadowy lumps of things better left unknown slumped against trashcans. The occasional rustling of a scavenging rat.

Further scrutiny would reveal the slow, almost languid shift of one of those shapeless silhouettes as it rose and straightened, taking on the form of a tall, hooded man. The head was bowed, its attention riveted on a second anonymous lump lying in the grime of the darkened alley.

A slender arm materialized from within the cloak's recesses as Naruto adjusted his mask. He surveyed his work dispassionately.

The body lay on its side, the head several feet away. Its face was fixed into a permanent expression of surprise. Naruto had finished before his victim had even realized he was about to die.

An easy kill. Little pain. Naruto preferred it that way.

He stiffened as he sensed a surge of chakra approaching.

He dropped to a crouch. His left arm snapped back the material of his cloak as his right unsheathed a three-foot long katana. He swept the blade outward in a graceful arc of silver just as the body of raging chakra barreled toward him.

Blue eyes hidden behind the mask widened when he recognized the dark blur and the enraged chakra.

At the last second, he rotated his wrist. The blunt edge of his sword connected with a crack against Sasuke's ribs, sending the man flying into the alley wall. Sasuke crumpled silently to his knees.

Quickly sheathing his sword, Naruto stepped up to his unexpected visitor and crossed his arms.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. The husky timbre of his voice was the only indication of his fury.

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his head and Naruto nearly flinched at the intensity in his friend's dark eyes.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the damp stone of the wall behind him. His breath was jarred from his lungs as brick chips burst from the wall and scattered at their feet. A hard lean body pressed against his and Sasuke's breath rustled the hair by his neck, just below the curve of his mask.

Naruto gulped in air, mentally cursing Sasuke for making him sound like a yelping seal. "S...Sasuke?" he said.

"You've gotten faster," Sasuke said blandly, as if Naruto hadn't just almost killed him. He forced his knee between Naruto's clenched thighs. His hand tightened on Naruto's wrist and he ground his hips against Naruto's.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped. His fingers dug into the layers of wet cloak draping Sasuke's shoulders. Water welled up beneath his hand, soaking into the thin cloth of his gloves. The sound of their feet shuffling over the damp concrete echoed off the narrow walls. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto's eyes darted toward the end of the alley, where the light from a flickering lamppost pulsed faintly. He thought briefly–and humorlessly–about the possibility of his mission being compromised. Tsunade would flay him.

"Frightening, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, voice soft, at odds with the sharp angles of his body pinning Naruto.

Hot breath seared Naruto's neck as Sasuke's knee rubbed roughly against him through the layers of cloth. For a moment, he thought insanely that Sasuke had read his mind. But then reason kicked in and he shoved at Sasuke's shoulder. The other man wouldn't budge. He stifled a groan and muttered, "What is?"

"How efficient we've become at killing," Sasuke mumbled into his neck. "We don't even think about it anymore."

Naruto stilled at the unexpected response. He groaned aloud this time as a wet tongue lapped at his neck. Sasuke's hand fumbled into the folds of material that separated them, seeking closer contact. Naruto's gaze darted toward the alley end again. Summoning his control, he shoved Sasuke off him, pushing away the temptation.

Sasuke responded by grabbing Naruto's throat and slamming him again into the hard stone.

"Damn it, Sasuke, you jackass," Naruto said through gritted teeth. His vision spotted briefly as he broke the other man's hold. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You know you want it." His voice was calm despite the emotion heavy in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter." He rubbed at his throat then the back of his head, giving Sasuke a resentful look that was ruined by the fact that he was wearing a mask.

"Haven't you come to your senses yet?" Sasuke asked. His excess of emotion stood out sharply in the angry lines of his mouth, the deep slant of his eyebrows.

"I'm not going over this with you again!" Naruto stalked past him.

A hand on his shoulder twisted him back to face the angry ANBU captain. Sasuke's nostrils flared. His face was pallid, gray in the dusky light. Naruto lifted his chin so he could look down his nose at him. They were equal in rank and he was only an inch taller than Sasuke, but an inch taller was still taller.

Those dark eyes flickered over to the body cooling in the filth of the alley's contents. "You killed him without flinching, didn't you?"

Naruto's lips compressed. "_What_ the hell is your problem?"

"It's because you don't know him. He's just another completed mission. Any more than that and your conviction falters. We just do our jobs. We don't get paid to feel."

"We can't _afford_ to." It was something he had to accept long ago when taking lives had become a necessity. When killing became your livelihood, you learned to separate yourself from the carnage or risk losing the part of you that could still feel. Naruto normally chose not to think about such things, Sasuke even less.

Including having just molested him in a dank alley next to a corpse, Sasuke was behaving even more unusual than was customary for him. He could see the tension in Sasuke's tightly fisted hand, in his rigid stance, in the whiteness around his pale lips. Something had shaken him-a rare feat. Beneath the waves of anger and frustration that rippled the air around him, Naruto could sense the unrest, as if Sasuke stood at the edge of a precipice with nothing but Naruto's hand keeping him from losing his footing. It scared him like no tailed demon or Akatsuki ever could.

He tempered his questions though, knowing Sasuke would confide in him when he was ready. In the ensuing silence, he felt the inane urge to fidget. He didn't know what else to say. He glanced again down the alley, taking note that the lamppost had died. He turned to leave.

"If I abandoned the village again and you were ordered to kill me, could you do it?"

Naruto paused. "It seems _you're_ the idiot today." The short answer would have been no. Sasuke should have known that.

"Answer me." Sasuke stepped forward.

"What are you getting at, Sasuke?"

"When you're standing over someone you've known all your life, ready to kill as you're trained to do... what does it mean if you can't do it?"

"It means you're human," Naruto answered simply.

"What if that person _deserved_ to die?"

The pieces fell into place. Naruto reached up and removed his mask, revealing bright blue eyes shadowed with concern and whiskered cheeks. Blond hair fell in messy locks against his forehead, the rest of it hidden beneath his hood.

"You saw Itachi." It wasn't a question.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's cloak and dragged the man against him, his mouth clamping hungrily over Naruto's. It was a bruising scrape of dry lips and sharp teeth.

"Sasu... Sasuke..." Naruto clawed at the hand keeping him in place.

"Don't fight me," Sasuke whispered against his mouth. His tongue slipped past Naruto's lips, forcing entrance into the moist warmth, relishing in the remembered taste.

Naruto felt his knees go weak at the need in his best friend's voice. He was tempted to give in to that mouth that tasted of cool relief on hot summer days, the kind that made him sag in satisfaction, in sated thirst.

The illusion was marred, however, by the sour tang of blood and other excrements tainting the air in the narrow alley. It was dangerous to linger any longer. The entire situation reminded Naruto that most dreams, especially the attainable ones, were never without their sacrifices. Dawn remained forever on the horizon, forever out of reach.

And with that dismal thought, he pushed himself away from that sinful tongue.

"This isn't the way to handle it," Naruto said-or rather, panted-breathless from Sasuke's assault.

Sasuke dug his nails into his palms in order to keep from jumping the blond anyway and to hell with how Naruto thought he should handle being unable to complete his life's mission.

"You don't know shit," Sasuke said angrily. His eyes flared red for a moment, leaving the brief impression of a spiral. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, nostrils flaring as he drew in a deep breath.

Naruto watched as he seemed to reign himself back in, the turbulence of his emotions carefully receding back beneath his veneer of control. Encouraged, Naruto smiled his blindingly radiant smile and ruffled black hair affectionately. Sasuke swatted at the hand with a flash of irritation. Naruto grinned wider, relieved to see him acting more like himself again.

Sasuke needed time to sort out his thoughts. No matter how concerned Naruto was, he could wait until Sasuke was ready to tell him what had happened with Itachi. The fact that he was here and alive after an encounter with his brother was enough for the moment.

"Come on, I'll show you where I'm staying. We can head home tomorrow."

Sasuke watched mutely as Naruto leapt deftly onto the roof of the next building. He returned his mask to its place and moved to follow his friend.

oOo

"Has Sasuke returned yet?"

Without looking up from the scroll he was reading, Neji shook his head.

"He's never late," Sakura said to herself. She gnawed at her lip as she paced across the polished floor outside the Hokage's office.

Neji glanced at Tenten with whom he was standing watch and they exchanged exasperated looks. In any other situation, Sakura might have apologized for badgering them. As it was, she couldn't be bothered to care about what they thought right then.

"Sakura," Tenten said. She offered the pink-haired woman a friendly smile. "Sasuke is an ANBU captain, and he's got Kiba with him. I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

"Yes, but...he's never been late coming back from a mission before."

"Uchiha is fine," Neji said. His nose was buried again in the scroll and his gaze was lowered although Sakura had the distinctly uncomfortable impression that those pale eyes were observing her.

The office doors suddenly flew open. Neji and Tenten stood to attention.

Tsunade scanned the faces of the three ninjas-two blank, one anxious. "Get in here," she ordered.

They obeyed, Sakura biting back any questions she had. She lost that battle, however, the moment she saw Kiba standing before Tsunade's desk, Sasuke pointedly absent.

"Where's Sasuke? What's happened to him?"

When Kiba held his tongue, she barely resisted the urge to grab him by his white vest and shake him.

"It's alright, Kiba. Tell them what you told me," Tsunade said, taking her place behind her desk.

"We came across Itachi."

At this, there was a sharp inhale as Sakura gasped, clutching at the lapels of her jounin vest.

"Sasuke went after him while I completed our mission. When he didn't return by the time I finished, I went searching for him. All I found were traces of blood and their battle ground." Here, he paused to snort. "Every tree for a mile around had been leveled. I couldn't find where he'd gone, even with Akamaru's nose. The rain had washed away his scent."

Sakura resumed gnawing her lips to keep from shouting at the Hokage to act. Sasuke couldn't have lost, she assured herself.

"Kiba, take Neji with you and track him down. He's probably just somewhere licking his wounds. Drag him back if you have to."

Kiba nodded curtly.

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to Sakura.

"Send me too." She already knew what Hokage-sama would say, but she could be just as stubborn. She'd learned from the best, after all.

Tsunade regarded her for a moment, expression indiscernible. "No, Sakura. You are too emotional when Sasuke is concerned. It's unfortunate Naruto isn't here."

Sakura bit her tongue to refrain from making an angry retort. Naruto was arguably even more emotionally unbalanced than she was when it came to Sasuke. But between the two of them, the only one who stood even a minute chance against Sasuke's obstinacy was Naruto.

"Next to Naruto, I'm the closest person to him. I'll bring him back. Please, Hokage-sama."

Sakura didn't need to mention that being second closest to the stoic young man was only marginally better than not knowing him at all. She knew he cared for her, proven every time he had saved her life on a mission and on the rare occasion he accompanied her to a snack at Ichiraku's of his own free will. But all the same, she had never seen him without that wariness in his eye. She would catch a glimpse of his smile-rare but precious-and ache with the desire to see it directed at her.

"You are not suited for this job."

"I am a jounin! I am more than qualified for a simple search mission." It galled her that, despite their history, Tsunade still found her lacking. It wasn't her ninja abilities Hokage-sama doubted. It was whether or not Sakura could remain level-headed in situations that provoked emotional duress.

She couldn't help feeling vaguely betrayed as Tsunade's expression darkened. Neither of them had ever had much patience. Sakura swallowed, knowing full well the consequences of inciting her former teacher's temper. Nonetheless, she met Tsunade's gaze evenly.

This time, she wasn't going to be left behind.


	2. Ch 2: An Instance of Misadventure

**Conviction  
****Chapter 2: An Instance of Misadventure**

Naruto grumbled groggily about inconsiderate jerks as he rolled out of bed. Another series of insistent knocks sounded at the door to the room he was renting. He glared through it to the individual beyond waking him at four in the morning.

Unlocking and opening the door a crack, he peered out into the dim hallway. His drowsiness instantly fled when his gaze met a pair of milky white eyes.

"Neji? What the hell? First Sasuke and now you. Does everyone miss me that much?"

Neji smirked, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "I figured Uchiha would be here."

Turning, he spoke to someone further down the hall who Naruto couldn't see. "I was right. He's here."

In the next instant, Naruto jumped back as someone shoved his door open and a flurry of pink blew past him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, her eyes darting about the room.

Naruto blinked. "Sakura? You too?"

She turned to him and, upon seeing his disheveled appearance, blushed prettily. He was bare-chested, his pajama bottoms hanging low on narrow hips. Sakura immediately averted her eyes. Naruto resisted the urge to preen.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for barging in like that. It's just–"

"Sasuke, yeah, I know. He's–"

"Right here."

All heads swiveled towards the man now standing behind Neji in the hallway, Kiba next to him.

"Tsunade-bachan sent an entire _team_ just to look for him?" Naruto asked irritably.

Neji shrugged. "Kiba's nose and my eyes make for the most effective search team."

"What about Sakura?"

She smiled sheepishly, gaze falling to the floor. She clasped her hands behind her and said, "I was worried... and they let me tag along."

"So what happened with Itachi?" Kiba asked loudly. Anyone would have thought that being on Sasuke's ANBU team would have made Kiba more wary of the Uchiha's moods.

Sakura's smile wilted and she raised fretful eyes to Sasuke. Neji didn't register a reaction although Naruto could have sworn he rolled his eyes (one could never tell with Neji), and Naruto groaned, covering his face with his hands.

And everyone thought _he_ was the slow one.

Sasuke sent Kiba a frigid glare before padding silently back to his room.

Neji sighed and turned to Naruto. "Be ready to leave in half an hour."

Naruto groaned again, louder this time, but nodded reluctantly.

oOo

They spent the majority of the day traveling swiftly through the treetops, wanting to reach the border of Fire Country by nightfall.

Naruto did his best to ignore the stares Sasuke kept pinning to his back. The vicarious tension between them could be felt by all members of the party–the result being a somber and irritable group of ninjas. Kiba made himself scarce by scouting ahead and Neji had dropped back to watch the rear. A group of ANBU (and one jounin) would be a suspicious sight to any foreign ninjas and, despite the irritation spreading among them, they remained attuned to possible threats.

Sakura had remained with her former teammates to keep the peace, or at least that's what Naruto assumed since she had kept herself firmly situated between them the entire day.

When they reconvened, they opted to find a small inn, as none of them were enthusiastic about sleeping on the damp ground. It had rained for the better part of the day. They did it when necessary, certainly, but seeing as their missions were complete, they could afford to have the simple comfort of sleeping somewhere warm and dry.

After locating a suitable inn, the four ANBU changed into their jounin uniforms to avoid drawing any unwanted attention. Walking about an inn, even one as remote as the one they'd found, with masks on would certainly be noticed and remarked upon.

Dinner was a quiet affair, especially since Naruto had chosen to be unusually subdued all day.

"So, Naruto," Sakura began. Her smile was much too bright, the tone of her voice making obvious her discomfort with the continuing silence. "How did your mission go?"

He grinned at her, the corners of his lips strained so that it was more a grimace. "It was fine, Sakura. Not a hitch," he said around the food in his mouth. A piece of rice escaped, landing on the edge of the table. Naruto eyed it, debating whether or not to put it back in his mouth.

Sakura's lips twitched and for a moment it looked like she would laugh. But she seemed to catch herself, her expression smoothing over again as she glanced at Sasuke. "I hope Sasuke showing up didn't distract you."

She started when Naruto suddenly lurched forward coughing, hands clutching at his neck.

Sasuke, who sat at his left, rolled his eyes and drew back his hand. He smacked Naruto's back so hard that he went flying onto the table, spattering a good portion of their meal onto everyone.

Kiba growled and stood, apparently fed up with the two men. "Damn it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at him, conveying without words that he was still Kiba's captain.

Kiba glared back but refrained from saying anything more than, "You didn't have to hit him so hard. Geez." He gave both men disgusted looks, and stomped off to clean up.

Neji stood next. "Don't kill each other. Hokage-sama will have my head." Then he turned to leave as well.

Naruto, who had spent those few seconds mulling over whether to kick Sasuke's ass for being such a jerk or to try to heal the growing rift between them by thanking him, finally pushed himself off the table. He simply couldn't bring himself to be civil. So he promptly turned and punched the smirking bastard in the face.

"Naruto!" Sakura stood and quickly put herself between the two now very angry young men, hands outstretched in supplication to Sasuke, who was normally the more levelheaded of the two.

"Now, Sasuke, you have to admit that you sort of deserved that, although–" she said, turning to give Naruto a disapproving glance "–you didn't have to _punch_ him."

Naruto picked at the rice plastered to his shirt and didn't respond. Sasuke crossed his arms, also refusing to speak as a tiny trickle of blood leaked from his bottom lip.

Sakura's shoulders drooped. "We're not childish thirteen-year-old genin anymore. We're Konoha elite. Let's _try_ to act like it."

She flipped her hair back and strode off after their other companions.

Naruto's blue gaze flickered up to meet those steady black ones. Sakura was right, of course. So he suppressed the urge to punch that maddeningly beautiful face again and muttered, "Come on. Let's clean up."

Sasuke's brows narrowed warily at the unexpected remark. He watched Naruto turn away towards the bathhouse and followed silently. He continued to observe as Naruto shut the door behind them and began filling the tub with hot water.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked when Naruto began peeling off his sticky shirt.

Naruto shook the hair from his face as his head emerged from his shirt and glared at Sasuke. "What's it look like? I'm going to clean this mess off me."

"So why am _I_ here?"

Naruto ignored him. He wet a cloth in the hot water. Then he tossed it at Sasuke, who caught it before it could hit his face.

"Look, I don't know what happened with... Itachi. But could we just pretend like yesterday never happened?"

"Why? So we can go on pretending we're happy?" Sasuke asked flatly. He shrugged off his shirt and swiped at bits of food that clung to his forearms. Itachi was not an issue he wanted to be reminded of at the moment. He had replayed those last moments in the rain to exhaustion in his head... it had done little but feed his frustration. He felt disoriented, uncertain of which direction to take, past and present blurring into painful images that had him reeling if he focused too long on them.

The steam from the tub had begun to fill the small space. It warmed his face and, with Itachi's dark eyes still lingering in his mind's eye, made him feel faintly nauseous. He drew in a deep breath to clear his head, unwilling to let that minor weakness prevail.

Naruto glanced at him, gaze caught at the sight of the large bruise over Sasuke's right side and feeling only mildly guilty for having caused it. Sasuke had acted recklessly, although Naruto couldn't fault him for his behavior, given the circumstances. His gaze lifted, settling on the thin thread of blood at Sasuke's lip. His body seemed detached from his will as he moved forward and lifted a hand to cup the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke froze, eyes narrowing warily. His jaw tightened as Naruto leaned forward, pink tongue darting out to swipe at his bottom lip before pulling away again.

He held the taste of Sasuke's blood on his tongue. His fingers curled briefly into Sasuke's hair before his hand fell away. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his cheek grow shallow.

"You'll thank me someday, when you're looking at your son and the knowledge that you're line will continue finally hits you," Naruto said.

"Why do you care so much when I--?" Sasuke couldn't say with complete conviction that he didn't care. Even so, he had made his resolutions regarding the revival of his clan long ago. He rubbed absently at his temples before making an annoyed sound.

"We've already had this conversation. I don't feel like repeating it," Naruto said.

"Why are you so fucking stupid?" He grasped Naruto's shoulders roughly. His arms felt tired. His head had begun to ache. He wanted to press his palms to his temples and push inward.

"I'm not what you need."

"What the hell do you know of what I need? Maybe I'm not what you need."

Naruto pulled back enough to look the other man in the eye uncertainly.

"Maybe you just got tired of me in favor of someone–" his dark eyes flashed with anger "–softer."

Naruto pulled away completely. Sasuke's hands fell limply to his sides. After a day of little rest, his bruised muscles protested even the smallest movement, but he easily ignored it. He'd endured much worse before.

"Don't bring her into this."

"You're so damn concerned about my happiness, even though you _deny_ me what will make me happy. You can damn well give me a better reason than your excuses of self-sacrifice."

"Just because _you're_ a selfish bastard doesn't mean everyone else is," Naruto said, fists balling. His gaze dropped to the floor and his fingers unfurled, trembling faintly. "I...I'm sorry." He stepped out of Sasuke's reach. "I need to bathe."

Sasuke eyed him for a moment, but no more words seemed to be forthcoming. Which was just as well because there really wasn't much else to say.


	3. Ch 3: Concessions of a Sort

**Conviction  
****Chapter 3: Concessions of a Sort**

Naruto paused when he noticed the shadow sitting at the edge of his bed. He slowly dragged the damp towel from his head and draped it over the back of a chair. He flicked on the lamp and shut the door behind him, deciding to ignore his companion for the moment. Digging through his pack, he found his orange boxers and, dropping the towel around his waist, quickly pulled them on. Dark eyes followed his movements.

"I couldn't do it."

Naruto looked up from closing his pack. Sasuke sat with his forearms propped over his thighs, head lowered and staring at his hands which hung limply between his legs.

"I hadn't realized how much stronger I've gotten. He tried to use the Mangekyou, but somehow...it didn't work. I don't know exactly what I did, but next thing I knew, his Sharingan was gone and it only took me a few minutes to bring him down."

His voice was clinical, carefully blank, as if even a speck of emotion might tear the seams of his precarious control and the weight of everything and everyone he had failed would come crashing down around him in a spectacular shower of rubble and ruin.

Naruto straightened and made his way over to the bed. Running a hand through his damp hair, he sat down, careful to keep at least a foot of distance between them. He wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted comfort or just a confidante.

"But as I stood over him, I remembered... things... and for a moment... he looked like the old Itachi... and I couldn't..." Sasuke's hands suddenly curled into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut, glad his bangs concealed his face from Naruto's searching gaze. He was becoming increasingly incensed at this sudden weakness in him and that Naruto was witness to it.

Naruto, unable to form any kind of adequate reply, finally reached out to lay his hand over Sasuke's tightly clenched fist. Sasuke immediately grasped it, his cool fingers squeezing Naruto's warm hand.

Naruto created inside him a whirlwind of contradictions. He was too loud and overwhelming–things which Sasuke couldn't abide in anyone else. But in Naruto, they were bearable traits because they came packaged with his unrelenting faith in everyone around him, even those who didn't deserve the sentiment.

Sasuke glanced at the wall clock. It was late and the others were likely asleep by now. Beside him, Naruto sat silently, letting Sasuke gather his thoughts.

At some point, Naruto's faith in him had taken root and transformed into hope for a future beyond the path he had initially chosen. For a brief time he had been angered by it, by what he perceived as a weakness, something that would impede his growth. But Naruto, simply by being who he was, had proven that such dreams were of better use as sources of strength.

Tightening his grip on Naruto's hand, he jerked him closer and grabbed a fistful of light hair. He glimpsed startled blue eyes before crushing his lips to full, slightly dry ones, smothering the cry of protest already forming on Naruto's mouth.

He pushed Naruto back onto the bed, quickly shifting to cover the long body with his. They grappled briefly–hands shoving and limbs twisting until Sasuke finally pinned Naruto down with sheer brute force. Sasuke blew an exasperated sigh before aligning their hips and pressing down hard. Naruto groaned loudly, the fight draining from his limbs.

Sasuke suckled gently on Naruto's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, satisfied when he met not resistance but Naruto's moist tongue tentatively seeking out his own. Releasing his hold on Naruto, who had grown limp beneath him, Sasuke's hand smoothed down a firm chest to skim over ribs and sinew to the waist of the boxers he had watched Naruto pull on only minutes ago. He smelled of soap and cheap shampoo, but beneath the artificial was the lingering musk of the forest, of Fire Country, of home.

Naruto's hands pressed into a pale back, kneading the muscles there, his hands moving lower until they cupped the firm globes of Sasuke's buttocks through his cotton pants and squeezed.

Sasuke growled, nipping at Naruto's lips as he thrust downward, pushing Naruto into the mattress. His toes curled into the carpet, his fingers bruised Naruto's hips. He felt the rigid length of Naruto's response rub against his through their clothes and he ground harder, seeking friction and heat. Naruto's breath grew shallow and ragged against his lips. In Naruto's eyes Sasuke saw the lust, the need... and for now, it was enough.

"God damn you," Naruto growled, digging his fingers into Sasuke's bottom as he moved his hips upward as feverishly as Sasuke ground down. His conscience told him to stop, to think of the pale eyes and warm smile that he was betraying as he lay needy and panting and _willing_ beneath his friend who was once his lover.

But that distant image didn't seem to matter as Sasuke's lips seared his jaw with kisses and a warm wet tongue scraped down his neck. He bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out. It would be less than spectacular for the others to come barging in, expecting a fight of some sort and finding something wholly different. Neji would probably skewer him in Hinata's honor and he didn't even want to think about how Sakura would react. Further reason for him to push Sasuke off and kick him out, of which he did neither.

Teeth nipped lightly at his collarbone, while their hips continued to apply that delicious pressure and friction. He felt the heat coiling in his groin, building and twisting and clawing like the fingers clawing at his hips until he threw his head back, mouth open in a soundless scream, and came hard. Wetness seeped into the front of his boxers and he didn't care as he pressed a sincere, tender kiss to Sasuke's temple. The air was thick and he drew in a sharp breath, lying still until Sasuke clamped his teeth into Naruto's neck and shuddered.

They lay there for several long moments as their breathing regulated and the mindless need withdrew, making way for reason and regret. Naruto closed his eyes, his hands leaving the curve of Sasuke's butt to splay against his pale chest, pushing against the body still pressing down on him. Sasuke grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Sasuke–"

"Don't you dare say it," he whispered fiercely. He lapped at Naruto's neck before tracing the curve of one whisker mark up Naruto's cheek with his tongue. "I needed this. I'm not going to ask you for anything more." _Yet. _

Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling overhead, not yet trusting Sasuke's words. "So we're...ok now?" he asked uncertainly. It was true that it shouldn't have happened, but Sasuke was his best and closest friend. He would give anything for Sasuke's happiness, even this one time lapse in judgment.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, earning a weak sigh from Naruto. It stung to see how relieved Naruto was that he hadn't incidentally committed himself to anything, but Sasuke knew that he had only to bide his time.

"I'll clean up first," Sasuke said. "'Night." He slid off the bed and slipped quietly from the room.

Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling for a long while despite the stickiness across his crotch. Goosebumps sprang up along his arms as the sheen of sweat across his chest and stomach cooled. The thought that his skin would be gritty again so soon after his bath was a fleeting one. His concern lay elsewhere.

He could hear the guilt scratching at the door, begging to be let in. Eventually, the door would give, and the guilt would prick him every time Hinata lifted her face with silent hope and expectance, and he'd smile and hug her instead because he couldn't bring himself to betray his love for Sasuke even though he had just betrayed _her_ love for _him_.

But Sasuke had a responsibility to himself and to the village. Because Naruto loved him, he would remove himself as an obstacle in Sasuke's responsibility to carry on the Uchiha name. And because Naruto loved Konoha, he would not take away Konoha's aspirations for rebuilding one of her most powerful clans.

Sasuke didn't understand this. Sasuke would give up the village–_had_ given up the village–to fulfill his own goals. His loyalty to Konoha was no longer in question, but even so, Sasuke lived by his own principles before those of the village. Someday, when the abandoned Uchiha neighborhood once again echoed with the laughter of children and Konoha swelled with pride at the rebirth of the clan, Sasuke would realize that what they might have had together was insignificant in the scope of things.

Sasuke would have a family again.

And that alone was enough to fortify Naruto's conviction.

oOo

Naruto greeted everyone the next day with one of his brightest smiles.

"Naruto, stop grinning like an idiot and hurry up," Kiba said, although he was grinning as well so Naruto took no offense.

Sasuke smirked and even waited patiently as Naruto adjusted his pack. Kiba and Neji went ahead and the former teammates followed shortly after.

"So I see you two must have made up," Sakura said. She was looking at Sasuke so she missed the telltale flush of Naruto's face.

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally.

Sakura smiled so Naruto assumed she had taken that as a yes. Not everyone was as adept as they were at reading Sasuke-speak. As he watched her face, the blithe ease in her eyes, he found himself smiling as well. They didn't have much leisure time anymore so any time the three of them could be together-without him and Sasuke bickering-was time treasured.

They continued through the day with Sakura making steady conversation. Naruto had returned to his loud, affable self and Sasuke...well, Sasuke was Sasuke.

They reached Konoha just before sunset. The Hokage had shut herself in her office with visitors so the five companions waited idly in the hall to give their reports.

Naruto propped his shoulder against the wall and let his head fall back. "Damnit, what's taking so long? I'm _starving_." His fingers ran idly along the zipper of his pack, where his ANBU gear had been carefully put away in favor of his jounin uniform.

"There's some cup ramen down in the lounge if you want me to get some for you, Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto blinked at her in surprise. Sakura usually berated him for his overindulgence of ramen. When she became a medic ninja, she had taken on the responsibility of making sure he and Sasuke remained healthy in every aspect.

"That's alright, Sakura. But thank you," he said, not with one of his wide toothy grins, but with a small genuine smile. "Tsunade-bachan will just yell at me if I'm eating instead of listening to her."

"Hokage-sama favors you. I don't think she'd mind," Neji said. There was no malice or sarcasm in his voice. It was simply a fact.

"Besides," Sasuke said, "can't you do both? Or is that beyond you?"

Naruto scowled and made to lunge at the smirking man when the doors finally opened. Two Sand jounin exited her office. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, but didn't question their presence. Ninjas were almost constantly traveling between the two villages to discuss relations.

He spared them a glance and then shot Sasuke a peeved look before hurrying into the office. Tsunade was slouched in her chair, frowning down at her desk and the mountain of paperwork sitting there.

He pulled a scroll from his pack and placed it on her desk. His expression was neutral, arranged in a way he was uncomfortably aware was reminiscent of Sasuke's the night before.

Tsunade arched a finely plucked brow. "Well?" she asked.

"It's done. Can I go now?"

"In a bit. Sasuke, where the hell did you run off to?"

Sasuke frowned a bit at her rudeness, but didn't reply. Tsunade rolled her eyes and let it pass. Naruto knew enough about their exchanges by now that his silence meant he would only speak to her about the issue in private.

Neji gave her a brief recap before she dismissed everyone except Naruto.

"Sasuke, wait outside. I want to talk to you next."

Naruto plopped into a large chair set before the desk and waited expectantly. He was used to this talk by now.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It was quick. Didn't even have to fight him." He turned his head, fixing his gaze on the spire of a tower just outside the window.

Contrary to the general consensus, Naruto was quite aware of those around him–it was an ability that had taken him a few years more than the average ninja to acquire, but one he possessed nonetheless. Tsunade was scrutinizing him, making plain her concern with his growing detachment from the work he was forced to do.

But beneath the concern, he was aware of her discomfort, her wariness of his forced pretenses. He knew she regretted–perhaps even shouldered the blame–the assassinations Naruto was given. But Naruto held her at no fault. He was an ANBU captain, which meant he was one of Konoha's best, an honor he gladly bore. Being one of the best meant he received the S-rank missions. It was simply the order of things.

Naruto turned a smile at her and could visibly see the anxiety in her eyes ease. "I'm alright, really. You don't have to keep worrying about me."

Tsunade stood and reached across her desk to ruffle his hair like she had when he was still a short obnoxious genin screaming to be recognized. He continued smiling as he stood, effectively shrugging off her hand.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Take care, Naruto."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Send Sasuke in on your way out."

Naruto opened the door to find Sasuke leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Your turn," Naruto said. Sasuke straightened.

"Meet you at Ichiraku's in a bit," he said as they passed in the doorway.

"Sure." He paused to watch as Sasuke turned to shut the door behind him.

His gaze met Naruto's. He smirked–a covert _knowing_ smirk that made Naruto blush–and closed the door.


	4. Ch 4: Strings of the Marionette

**Conviction  
****Chapter 4: Strings of the Marionette**

As beautiful and grand as the Hyuuga estate was, Naruto was certain he'd feel small and insignificant living in such a sprawling set of buildings–both emotions which he'd been far too familiar with in his childhood. In her own subtle ways, Hinata was much stronger than Naruto would ever be.

Hinata's hand in his, however, felt small and fragile. The only indications of her occupation were the smooth calluses on her palm where the hilt of a kunai would usually rest. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled as she returned the gesture. Ichiraku's came into view and he could see Sasuke and Sakura already seated at the counter. He drew in a breath as Neji, who was several steps ahead of them, pushed aside the flaps that hung over the entrance, alerting the others to their arrival.

Sakura grinned at them and waved animatedly. Sasuke, however...

He felt Hinata inch closer and her grip on his hand tightened as she was dealt the full brunt of Sasuke's glare. Naruto sighed. Hinata was ANBU, but even a seasoned killer might be tempted to turn tail and run at that look.

Sasuke's hand tightened around his teacup.

"Try not to be so transparent, Uchiha," Neji said without looking at him.

Sasuke averted his glare from one Hyuuga to the other. "What are you talking about?"

Neji ordered himself a bowl of beef-flavored ramen, ignoring Sasuke's question.

Sasuke snorted softly, one eyebrow slightly hitched. He turned back to Naruto, who had seated himself next to him with Hinata on Naruto's other side.

"So did Tsunade-bachan give you an earful?" Naruto asked. He made to elbow Sasuke's side but Sasuke shifted away. Naruto grinned and poked his shoulder instead.

"Nothing new," Sasuke said. He sipped at his tea, nose wrinkling at the intense smell of ramen around him.

"Hinata, you look so lovely!" Sakura said. She brushed her fingers over the flowered sleeve of Hinata's kimono. "Naruto sure is lucky."

Sasuke scowled darkly into his cup. Naruto's pleased exclamation was extra loud as he was handed his steaming bowl. Both men ignored the concerned look Sakura gave them, making apparent their preference to avoid answering any questions.

"Let's say we take a walk and leave the guys to their boy talk," Sakura said. She grasped Hinata's hand and tugged her off her stool, steering her away from Ichiraku's. Hinata threw Naruto a startled look over her shoulder as she was dragged off.

Naruto frowned around a mouthful of ramen. His eyebrows were drawn in confusion as he watched them hurry away. Women were so odd sometimes. He turned back to his bowl, the aroma reminding him that his ramen was the more pressing of matters at the moment.

oOo

Sakura knew from much experience that no matter how long she drilled Sasuke, he'd never tell her what was bothering him, or even admit to it. But without even trying, Naruto could get it out of him. She had long since learned not to waste time coaxing him to talk to her. She just immediately left him to Naruto.

On occasion, Sasuke would emerge from their chats (sometimes chats-turned-fights) even more irate than before and Naruto would remain in an uncharacteristically foul mood for days until they began to get along again. She envied the bonds of their friendship. But as their closest female companion and former teammate, she had accepted many years ago that the two males had faced challenges few friendships could endure and they had come out stronger for it.

"So how are you and Naruto?" she asked when she realized her mind was wandering.

Hinata folded her hands over her middle, fingers brushing her obi. She stared down at her hands, a small smile on her face. "We're good... I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'? Naruto obviously adores you."

"But..." Hinata's gaze shifted to the side, looking unsure. She suddenly stopped and pulled Sakura off to the side of the road, their hurried feet scattering dust and gravel. A lone streetlamp provided the only source of light for several yards in the waning evening.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, concerned with the anxiety in Hinata's face.

"Naruto and I have been together for over four months now, but...but he hasn't even–" she dropped her voice to a whisper "–_kissed_ me yet."

Sakura blinked. Her pink brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Really? Well, maybe–maybe he's just really shy about those things." Then again, Naruto had never shown any sign of restraint regarding his crush on her when they were genin.

Hinata shrugged, looking uncertain again.

"Have _you_ tried to kiss him yet?"

She looked away and shook her head.

Sakura sighed. "You're just too innocent for your own good. You need to get Naruto into a situation where he won't be able to resist you."

Hinata looked confused for a moment. Then she blinked and blushed scarlet. "Sakura, I–I don't think...I'm ready for that."

"Oh, not _that_, silly. _I_ haven't done that yet. Here, let's see..."

Sakura leaned in towards Hinata and together they–or rather, Sakura–plotted a course of action.

oOo

Conversation between the three men were strained as Sasuke continued to brood and Neji wasn't much of a conversation starter. Naruto sighed, deciding it was up to him to break the silence.

"I hope I get a long break before my next mission. I haven't had more than a couple days' rest between missions for almost two months."

"You will. We have a week before our next mission," Sasuke said, staring down into his cup.

Both Neji and Naruto turned to look at him.

"How do _you_ know that?"

"Hokage-sama told me before she dismissed me. She asked me to let the rest of you know. We're going to the Chuunin exams this year. Final rounds are in about two weeks so we're to escort the Hokage and be a source of back up should it be necessary."

Naruto stewed about this for a moment, wondering why Tsunade hadn't told him earlier. "Where are the exams being held this year?"

"Sand."

Naruto groaned. "Great. Just great. Last time I was there, I kept finding sand in the strangest places. Took me a week before I stopped finding grains in my hair–and I don't mean the ones on my head." Neji and Sasuke both grimaced. Naruto chuckled mischievously. "But I did get to kick Gaara's ass again so it was worth it."

Sasuke's scowl, which had begun to fade, renewed upon hearing Gaara's name. Naruto and the resident Kazekage had made it a habit of challenging each other to a spar whenever one was in the other's territory. A spar between the two demon vessels usually turned into a full-blown battle landing both of them in the hospital for several days. Sasuke was not fond of Gaara.

"So, who exactly are 'the rest of you'?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's mutinous glare. He was well aware of Sasuke's dislike for the Sand ninja.

Naruto had dubbed him "the Sandman," while laughing uproariously about how both Gaara and the imagined spook were "creepy as hell." Gaara had ignored him the first few times. But by the fifth time Naruto had screamed the name into Gaara's face, he'd had enough and it had sparked one of their fiercest battles. Sand's council had had a week-long meeting just to berate their leader about his behavior with Konoha's Kyuubi. Naruto still flinched when thinking about it.

But Naruto remained stubbornly attached to the nickname and eventually Gaara had stopped picking a fight every time Naruto called him by it, although he still refused to answer to it. He would even occasionally take advantage of Naruto's easily distracted mind and smack the blond in the back of the head with a ball of sand. Yet rather than provoking Naruto, it amused him to no end. Naruto claimed it was proof Gaara was finally developing a sense of humor.

Nonetheless, Sasuke didn't like him.

"My team, your team, and Neji's team."

Naruto's brows shot to his hairline and he nearly choked on his mouthful of ramen. He swallowed thickly before saying, "She's sending _twelve_ ANBU with her? What do they think is going to happen? Sand has been our ally for years, especially now that Gaara's their leader. They don't actually think Sand would turn against us, do they?"

"Sand has significantly fewer numbers than Konoha. I think we're probably just going as reserves," Neji said.

Naruto shook his head. "Still, I think Tsunade-bachan is just being paranoid."

"Better to be over-manned than under," Sasuke said.

Just then the women returned. Sasuke slapped some money onto the counter and stood.

"Meet you tomorrow morning for practice?" Naruto asked. He bit back the urge to ask him to stay or walk him home.

"Sure," Sasuke said without looking back. He shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared down the dark road. Naruto watched him go, careful to hide that traitorous longing in him. Hinata deserved better from him.

"I'll walk you home, Hinata," Naruto said, leaving his payment on the counter.

"N-No, Naruto," Hinata said, a blush rising on her pale cheeks. "I'll walk _you_ home."

Naruto looked confused. "But–"

"Oh just do it, Naruto!" Sakura said, shoving him at Hinata.

He caught her shoulders to steady himself, frowning once again at Sakura's peculiar behavior. Hinata gave him a lopsided smile and gestured with a tilt of her head towards the road.

Naruto shrugged and said his good-byes to Neji and Sakura, Hinata doing the same. He led her down the road, in the opposite direction Sasuke had gone. They walked for a while in silence. Hinata fidgeted with the cloth of her sleeves until she seemed to realize what she was doing and abruptly dropped her hands.

A warm current of air tugged Naruto's hair over his forehead and he brushed at it absently. He watched the back of Hinata's dark head, still vaguely puzzled.

It was the first time she had asked to walk him home. She was a few steps ahead of him and that, in itself, was unusual. She almost always walked beside him, her small hand linked with his. Either that or slightly behind him. Why she, a skilled ANBU, walked behind _anyone_ other than the Hokage, he couldn't quite say except that she was probably just very well-bred, being a Hyuuga and all.

He felt a stirring in his gut and the fine hairs on the back of his neck tingled in the warm night. Naruto's steps slowed as he briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red, slit pupils piercing through the shadows along the buildings as they passed.

Weathered wood and stone, scarred by time and careless children were the only things that hid beneath the darkness. Naruto turned his fox eyes to the tops of the buildings. His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of something or someone before it moved out of view. He made to follow it.

"Ah!" Hinata cried.

Naruto spun towards her, a kunai appearing in his hand.

He blinked. No enemies were attacking her. In fact, she was lying on her side, her legs curled under her, her hand clutching her left ankle.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" He dropped beside her, putting away the kunai. He reached out, his fingers floating just above her ankle, not quite touching her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I stepped in a hole. I think I twisted my ankle." Her face was turned away so he couldn't see her expression, but he was certain she was blushing.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he stared at her bare ankle. "It looks ok to me."

"I'm not imagining the pain, Naruto," she said softly.

Naruto immediately flushed. "I didn't mean to imply that you're...er, I'm sorry," he said. "We better get you inside and put some ice on that ankle." He slipped his arms under her and scooped her light weight up against him.

Her slightness seemed foreign to him. He recalled the weight of Sasuke's body over his. He shivered in the warm evening. She rested her head against his shoulder and her breath rustled the strands of his hair against his neck. He swallowed and subtly moved his head.

Red eyes swept through the shadows one last time even though his senses already told him that whoever had been watching them had already gone. Red faded into blue again and he walked a little faster, careful not to jar her leg too much.

He paused when they reached the door to his small apartment and gently set her on her feet, keeping one arm around her. He fished his key from his pocket and opened the door before helping her into the dark room. He groped along the wall until he found the light switch.

Light flooded the room, revealing a decidedly humble living and dining area. He set Hinata carefully on his worn green sofa before dashing into the kitchenette. He was uncomfortably aware of her gaze on him as he moved about getting her an ice pack and finding a footstool to prop her ankle. It wasn't the first time she'd seen his apartment but her glimpses of it had always been in passing. They had never dawdled long enough for her to really inspect the shoddy state of his apartment. Naruto shouldn't have felt self-conscious, but he did anyway.

"How does it feel?" he asked, referring to her ankle. He arranged her ankle comfortably and sat beside her.

"Doesn't hurt too much anymore. I think it's just sprained. I might be able to walk on it in a bit without limping too bad."

He nodded. "That's good. You probably shouldn't tell anyone about this. They'd never let you live it down."

Hinata smiled gently, the hint of laughter in her pale eyes. "An ANBU twisting an ankle. It's ridiculous, isn't it?"

Naruto smiled. "It happens. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I don't suppose you have any tea?" she asked, brushing aside a lock of hair from where it had fallen over her eye.

"You're in luck. I think I have just enough left." He flashed her a cheeky smile before standing again.

As he moved about the kitchenette, he tried not to worry too much about the presence he'd felt. An enemy would have attacked him while his arms were full carrying Hinata. Therefore, he reasoned, it must have been no more than a restless stranger wandering the night. In a ninja village, it wasn't so unusual to find people on rooftops at all hours.

Settling the issue to his satisfaction, he returned his attention to pouring the freshly brewed tea into two china cups. The cups had been a gift from Sakura who had insisted that every good ninja host needed good tea, and that required proper teacups. Naruto had wanted to ask why regular cups weren't adequate but feared invoking Sakura's wrath. She could be scarier than Sasuke sometimes.

Carrying a steaming cup in each hand, he returned to the living room. His steps faltered and he almost spilled his tea when he saw her.

She had removed the obi from around her waist. It lay neatly folded beside her. She had also raised the bottom of her kimono to mid thigh so she could comfortably rest one foot on the cushioned stool and the other on the floor.

He skimmed the expanse of smooth pale skin before he firmly planted his gaze on the floor and sat beside her. It would not do to start thinking unwholesome thoughts about her when she was merely making herself more comfortable.

"Um, here you go."

She accepted the cup with another smile, her fingers brushing his.

"Thank you, Naruto," she murmured.

"Don't mention it."

They settled into an odd silence again. Naruto tapped his fingers against his knees, his gaze wandering away to the corner of the room. His store of ninja weaponry was lying haphazardly across a small, scarred desk and overflowing from its single drawer. The evening had been awkward all around, Naruto thought.

Beside him, Hinata gasped and jumped to her feet. Alarmed, Naruto stood, eyes widening when he saw that she had spilled her tea down the front of her kimono.

"Hinata! Uh, um, wait right here! Let me get a wash cloth." Naruto dashed down the hallway to the bathroom, returning quickly with both a dry cloth and a damp one.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm such a klutz." She dabbed at herself, looking harried.

Naruto bit his lip, wondering if she had sensed his tension. He had never seen her so clumsy before.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm pretty clumsy myself," he said. He grinned nervously and scratched absently at his neck.

"Do you think...I could get something else to wear?" she asked hesitantly.

He blushed at the question although he honestly couldn't be sure why. He muttered something unintelligible even to himself before turning and disappearing down the hall again. He paused in his bedroom and took a deep breath.

He had never been this flustered with Sasuke. With Hinata... Naruto didn't know why he was so afraid to touch her. She was a strong person. She wouldn't break.

He rifled through his closet, wondering what on earth he had that she could wear. He couldn't very well send her home wet and uncomfortable... Although he wasn't completely convinced that sending her home in his clothing was any better. One wrong conclusion and he'd be fried Uzumaki beneath her father's lethal fingers.

He found a clean black t-shirt with a faded logo on the back and a moment later, unearthed a pair of white shorts. He frowned. The shorts were Sasuke's.

Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke _was_ slimmer in the hips than Naruto. Forcing his mind not to continue down that avenue of thought, he decided that they would probably fit her better than a pair of his own. He shrugged and took both articles of clothing back into the living room.

"Here. You can change in the bathroom," Naruto said, handing her the clothes.

"Thank you, Naruto. Sorry again. I don't mean to be so much trouble."

Naruto shook his head. "Stop worrying. It's fine."

He plopped onto his sofa and set to cleaning the spilled tea while she changed. A moment later, she returned wearing Sasuke's shorts, which were much too large for her, and his equally oversized t-shirt. He smiled. She looked rather ridiculous.

She limped lightly as she sat beside him, placing her stained kimono over her obi.

"Naruto," she said, facing him.

His brows narrowed curiously as he sat up and faced her. "What is it, Hinata?"

Hinata twisted the cloth of the large t-shirt in her hands, her gaze lowered to her lap. She seemed to be contemplating something although Naruto couldn't even guess at what.

After a moment, she straightened her shoulders and lifted her head, having seemingly come to a decision. She swallowed and he watched her pale throat move with the action. Then she closed her eyes and tilted forward.

His eyes widened as her face filled his vision, lips slightly puckered. His hands flew out to grasp her shoulders, stopping her.

"H-Hinata!"

Her eyes flew open, a pink heat crawling up her neck and blossoming across her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I just–I just thought maybe...maybe..." She stuttered in her mortification, her eyes beginning to gloss over.

Naruto had seen Hinata face opponents she couldn't defeat; he'd seen her on the edge of death. Hinata had clawed her way to the top, never giving into the doubt and fear inside her. Through it all, he had never seen her cry. He felt the guilt come flooding in, washing over him in self-deprecating waves. She deserved better than this.

Steadying his hand he reached up to cup her cheek and turn her face to him. Her eyes were red but she wasn't crying, for which Naruto was immensely relieved. But her gaze was lowered, refusing to meet his. He licked his lips uncertainly, closed his eyes, and touched his mouth to hers.

He felt her grow still against him. He waited, letting her refuse or accept his kiss. Gently, she pressed back. He felt her tongue touch the seam of his lips and he almost jerked back, but forced himself to remain still.

When he didn't open his mouth, she pulled back. He cracked open an eye uncertainly. She smiled at his flustered face and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

Naruto mentally sighed. He knew it must have hurt her every time she presented him with the opportunity to kiss her and he hadn't. It wasn't as if he hadn't entertained the idea–Hinata was an attractive woman. He wouldn't have accepted her shy request for a date those months ago if he hadn't found her appealing. He was simply... unprepared for what a kiss would mean. He had let Sasuke go but he had yet to let the _memory_ of them go.

After a long while, Hinata lifted her head. He watched her carefully, wondering what she was up to next.

"I should go. It's getting late," she murmured. He nodded dimly as she stood and gathered her folded clothes to her chest.

He followed her to the door. "Do you want me to walk you home? With your ankle and all..."

"No, I'll be fine. You just got back today. Just rest." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly before turning and disappearing into the shadowy night.

Naruto shut the door, letting his breath out on a long sigh. Feeling incredibly weary, he decided a shower could wait until morning. He made his way to his bedroom, threw off his clothes, and stumbled into bed.

oOo

Sasuke resisted the urge to punch his pillow. He had an Uchiha's innate control over his emotions, but that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to an internal tantrum when it suited him. And the inclination never arose save for situations in which a certain blond ninja was centered. That idiot.

Sasuke blew an angry breath of air through his nose and sat up in bed. He would never get to sleep as angry as he was.

_Forget the morning_, he thought. He'd just go kick Naruto's ass right now. An ANBU captain needed to train his senses against surprise attacks while he slept as well, he reasoned.

Decision made, he dressed quickly and left through his window. He made his way through the village, landing on the roof of the building next to Naruto's apartment complex. He flexed to jump the distance to the roof just above Naruto's window, but paused. Naruto's front door had opened and Hinata came into view.

His eyes widened. The Sharingan flashed, his fingers curling into the old shingles of his roof perch. They cracked beneath his hands as he watched her kiss him and turn to leave. She was wearing Naruto's shirt... and _his_ shorts.

He leaped into the air, landing nimbly outside Naruto's bedroom window. It had been left partly open due to the warm night. He slipped in with practiced ease. Naruto was already sprawled across his bed.

Sasuke crouched and prepared to strike.


	5. Ch 5: Threads of Silver Lining

**AN: this chapter is edited for mature content (haha! see profile for link to full chapter) Sadly, b/c this chapter is pretty much all smut, lol, it's majorly short. Like I said, see my profile for the full chapter.  
**

**Conviction  
****Chapter 5: Threads of Silver Lining**

_3 years earlier_

Sasuke flipped a kunai in his hand. He moved with slow precision–one step to the right. Dirt shifted silently beneath his heel. Another step, circling his opponent who was crouched on all fours. Red feline eyes tracked his movement. He watched, the Sharingan spinning, as Naruto's lip curled back over gleaming canines.

An observer would have sworn that one second they were there and the next, there was a flicker of red and blue chakra and then nothing, leaving the clearing still and silent save for the rustle of stray leaves.

Up in the canopy, Sasuke's leg arced up, just barely missing a blond head before he latched onto a branch and flipped away, disappearing into the higher boughs of the trees.

Naruto followed suit–his fist lashed out. Sasuke caught it easily, but quickly released it when Naruto braced his other hand on the trunk and twisted, legs kicking upward. Sasuke bound backwards and jumped again as Naruto's foot swept under him. He leaped back a few branches, but Naruto wouldn't let up. Sasuke cursed, wondering when Naruto had gotten so fast.

He dodged another punch, hands blurring through a series of seals. Before he could even gather his chakra for a fireball, Naruto lifted both arms, palms outward. Chakra swirled around him and Sasuke went flying into a thick tree trunk, shoved backwards by the force of Naruto's fierce chakra.

The bark dug into the skin of his back and arms, but it took only a second for him to recover. He heaved a breath and blew a stream of flames into the trees where Naruto stood. A fist came flying out of the smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened. He ducked, the fist smashing into the tree, sending woodchips flying.

He spied an opening and struck, fist connecting with a hard belly. Naruto grunted and staggered back, allowing Sasuke the opportunity to turn and blur through the leaves.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" Naruto shouted, giving chase.

They leapt through the branches, one a millisecond behind the other, deeper into the forest until the clearing was left far behind. Sasuke ducked behind a tree trunk, hearing his pursuer crash through the foliage and land on a thick limb to his left. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the racket Naruto made. How the idiot ever reached jounin was a mystery to him.

No, he corrected himself. He had seen Naruto in battle too many times to count. He knew _exactly_ how Naruto had reached jounin. He smiled, feeling a curious sense of pride at Naruto's prowess. And that he could still kick the blond ninja's ass.

He shot from his hiding place. Naruto turned his head, fox eyes just glimpsing him before Sasuke smashed into him. They went tumbling from the branches, snapping twigs and gathering debris on their descent before landing with a loud, painful thud on the forest floor.

Naruto groaned, his ears ringing. He squeezed his eyes shut as white lights danced behind his eyelids. It took him a good minute to regain his equilibrium.

"You... bastard...," he groaned, thankful for Kyuubi's advanced healing that saved him from the concussion he would probably be suffering otherwise.

Sasuke, having landed on top of Naruto, raised himself to his elbows and smirked down at the indignant ninja.

"I win."

Naruto cracked open an eye–now back to a bright blue–and glared at him. "Are you _serious_?"

"I didn't lead you all the way out here for nothing."

Naruto winced at the vaguely malicious glint in Sasuke's eyes. "Give me a second." The ringing in his ears had faded and the pain was receding, leaving behind the beginnings of a headache.

"No mercy," Sasuke murmured as he lowered his head.

His lips latched onto Naruto's neck, moist tongue flicking out to taste sweat and musk. Strong hands pushed at the vest impeding his quest for skin. Naruto let the hint of a smile slip before glaring sternly down at the man groping him.

Sasuke glanced up, caught the disgruntled look, and smirked. He sat up and straddled Naruto's hips as he shrugged off his vest. Then he grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it aside, unconcerned with where it landed.

He paused to observe the way those blue eyes roved the expanse of his chest. The intensity building behind Naruto's eyes held the same fierce passion he carried with him into battle. Naruto reached out, smoothing rough palms up Sasuke's chest. His thumbs skimmed over nipples, earning him an appreciative hiss. Sasuke arched his back, leaning into Naruto's touch. He smirked when Naruto made an impatient noise and pulled him back down roughly by the shoulders.

Their lips locked, warm breaths coming faster as their tongues met and dueled for dominance. Sasuke tugged at the zipper of Naruto's journin vest–the dumb thing always caught on the surrounding material. He jerked it down, hearing a distinct rip before shoving it off Naruto's shoulders and out of the way.

Naruto flashed him a look of irritation, which he immediately dismissed. Naruto needed a new vest anyway. He lowered his head, teeth nipping at the skin of Naruto's neck. He reached down between them, cupping the growing bulge in Naruto's pants and squeezing firmly.

"Nnnn..." Naruto tugged at the hem of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke gladly obliged, shifting off of him to shed his pants as Naruto did the same. When they came back together, it was skin to skin. Sasuke braced himself with an elbow as his other hand slid down Naruto's side. His fingers curled around a sharp hipbone and he thrust downward, pushing Naruto hips into the loose earth.

"Sasuke…" Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's shoulders, bucking up into the dry friction. Sasuke dropped his head and licked a trail up one whisker mark to Naruto's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke murmured against his lips. He moved to grasp a muscled thigh in each hand and not-too-subtly pushed them apart, settling himself between Naruto's legs.

Naruto opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him, feigning a resentful look. "You won. I'll bottom this time."

(...) 

Naruto's mouth was a strange addiction that Sasuke couldn't quite admit to, even now. There was the faint hint of ramen from his earlier meal, but otherwise, Naruto's mouth tasted warm and sharp. His lips were soft and pliable when he was feeling languid, and rough and insistent when he was frantic. Kissing Naruto was like a constant high of sky and sunshine. The power Naruto had over him in this regard was disconcerting–Sasuke had made certain never to mention this particular infatuation of his to Naruto.

(...)

"Sasuke," Naruto said. He turned his face to place a brief kiss against Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke lifted his head enough to look down at him. His face was still flushed with exertion. He gave Naruto a wry grin. "Mm?"

"I love you."

Sasuke stilled. They didn't say it often. But whenever one of them chose to voice what both of them already knew, Naruto was typically the instigator. At any other time, Sasuke might have rolled his eyes and smacked Naruto's head before debating whether or not to vocally reciprocate the sentiment.

But right then Naruto's eyes were unwavering and the seriousness there hampered any intent he might have made at being brusque. He sighed, his dark eyes softening. He lifted a hand and brushed strands of damp hair from Naruto's forehead.

"Yeah. I know."

Naruto blinked up at him. Sasuke shook his head, an exasperated smile tugging at his mouth. He dropped his head back to Naruto's neck.

"I love you too," he mumbled.

He felt Naruto smile against his shoulder and his vague irritation at having to voice his feelings was immediately swept away. Naruto had often likened a specific period in Sasuke's past to a time when he'd been trapped in darkness. Sasuke himself wasn't certain it was quite so clear cut, but he let Naruto believe what he wanted because it couldn't be said that Naruto _hadn't_ given him something brighter.

And if he ever said anything so lame and nauseatingly sweet out loud, he'd stab himself with a kunai.

"Let's go back," Naruto finally said. "My ass is caked."

Sasuke snorted and refused to laugh at the remark. "You're such a moron."

The two stood and threw their clothes back on in silence. Naruto beamed at him before he turned and took off, blurring into the foliage. Sasuke sighed, a smile tugging at his own lips, before he too disappeared into the trees.


	6. Ch 6: Fade to Gray

**AN: This chapter is also edited for mature content (see profile for link to full chapter).****  
**

**Conviction**

**Chapter 6: Fade to Gray**

_3 years earlier_

A gust of wind rustled the hems of skirts and sent hats flying as a blond blur swept down the streets. Naruto had only just returned from a mission—he hadn't even reported to the Hokage yet. Even though he could already feel his ears ringing from the scolding Tsunade-bachan would give him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He knew Sasuke would be at the tower, turning in his own mission report to the Hokage. He raced with the single-minded purpose of reaching Sasuke's house first. They'd been sent on solitary missions for a solid two weeks and Naruto wanted to properly welcome his lover home.

The streets grew bare as he approached an area of the village that had been long since sectioned off. The normal bustle of the village was absent here. Even the wind fell silent, as if afraid to disturb the ghosts that some imagined lurked behind the worn wooden gates. The old Uchiha neighborhood had stood neglected for years because the only person, aside from the Hokage, with the authority and ownership rights to order it demolished had chosen to ignore its heavy presence.

Just outside the gates, a small monument had been erected. The names of all the Uchihas who had once lived there were carved into the stone. Once, long ago, when they'd still been genin, he'd caught Sasuke kneeling before that small monument, head bowed in prayer.

On any other day, he would have passed by without a glance. However, today two people cast shadows across the narrow width of the street. An old woman was gazing down at the monument. Her wizened hand trembled as she tightened her grip on her cane and her eyes fluttered shut. The folds of loose, wrinkled skin on her face transformed into an expression of such evident pain that Naruto was brought to a stop. He slipped into the shadows of the building across the street.

Behind her a younger woman stood, hands clasped demurely at her waist. Her head was bowed and she waited patiently as the old woman spoke. The utter stillness of the place easily allowed Naruto to hear words he knew should have been private.

"We were so proud of you the day you married him." The old woman blinked watery eyes down at the old stone. A tremulous finger reached out to trace a name Naruto was too far away to read. "My little girl, an Uchiha." Her voice wavered and she paused to collect herself.

Naruto closed his eyes and wanted to turn back. He could just as easily take another street. But his legs seemed frozen in place and even as he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the sight, his ears strained in curiosity.

"When do you think that Uchiha boy will marry, Ayano?"

Naruto's eyes startled open. His hand slid up the rough cement wall, sharp points scraping the pads of his fingers. The woman standing silently behind her, Ayano, straightened at the question.

"I... I don't know," Ayano said. "Some ninjas never marry."

"Of course he will," the old woman said, brows drawn into a frown. "And the woman he chooses will be as proud and lucky as my Rie was." Her voice faded into a tight whisper.

Ayano nodded. "We all hope to see the clan restored some day."

"Some day," the old woman repeated. "I think I'd like to see that before..."

Ayano shook her head gently. "Please don't say such things."

"Oh hush, child," the old woman said, her voice weary. "I know how old I am. It's only a matter of time."

The two continued on but Naruto was no longer listening. A dull roar had filled his ears at the mention of Sasuke marrying. He turned away, the cool air whipping his hair about his face as he leaped for the roofs to avoid seeing anyone else.

It had never occurred to Naruto that Sasuke held the hope of anyone's future other than his own. It was what they had fought so hard against Orochimaru for after all—to make sure Sasuke _had_ a future. He stared ahead and tried to imagine Sasuke with someone else... sharing with her the same intimacy and veiled affection that Naruto had learned to read in his cool demeanor. His hands balled into fists and he shook his head sharply to clear it.

He picked up his speed, practically flying across the rooftops toward Sasuke's home. When he reached the large two-story building, he was disappointed to find the door unlocked. Sasuke had already returned.

He entered the house, sliding the traditional doors shut behind him. Sasuke's dark head appeared from a doorway at the top of the stairs. He smiled softly. It was just the barest tilt of his lips but it always managed to disarm Naruto.

Naruto stood, breath held, as Sasuke descended the stairs. He'd changed out of his ninja gear into loose drawstring pants and a thin t-shirt. He paused when he reached Naruto, that small smile twisting into a smirk at Naruto's lack for words.

"Welcome home," Naruto finally said. He took a deep breath, feeling winded even though the dash home hadn't exerted him at all. "I missed you."

Sasuke lifted his hand, a slender finger tracing the curve of one whisker mark on Naruto's cheek, his expression thoughtful. Naruto smiled, the gesture telling him without words that he'd been missed as well.

Naruto toed off his sandals and kicked them against the wall next to Sasuke's neatly lined shoes. He scratched his stomach, his hands feeling idle.

Sasuke nodded towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Want to eat? I picked up some ramen for you."

He turned and led the way through the living room to the kitchen. Naruto followed, watching Sasuke's butt sway as he walked. Yes, he decided. He was hungry.

Sasuke snorted and couldn't quite hold back a chuckle when Naruto pounced and shoved him up against the living room wall. Naruto leaned into him, inserting a knee between his thighs and forcing his legs open. Naruto's lips and tongue attacked his neck, growling softly against the pale skin.

"I thought you would at least wait until after ramen for this," Sasuke whispered, both amused and aroused.

Naruto didn't respond. The words of the two women were still fresh in his mind. He needed to feel Sasuke against him, needed to reassure himself that Sasuke was his. Perhaps it was an irrational notion, but reason had never been one of his stronger assets.

He grabbed the waist of Sasuke's pants and yanked them down. Sasuke helped by shucking his shirt and tossing it aside before kicking at his pants that had pooled around his ankles. He grunted softly as Naruto's mouth immediately attacked his skin.

A rough tongue licked random patterns down Sasuke's chest, teeth scraping along the ridges of his abs. Fingers dug into Sasuke's hips as Naruto lowered his head and swallowed him whole. Sasuke's hands grasped at blond hair, his breath catching on a small gasp.

(...)

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck, the long days of the past weeks fading away into meaningless blurs as the scent of Sasuke and sex surrounded him. Even the painful words of the women he'd eavesdropped on became an insignificant buzz at the back of his head. All that mattered right then was the slide of skin against skin, Sasuke's breath panting against his shoulder, Sasuke's fingers digging painfully into his buttocks.

He lifted his head and nudged Sasuke's cheek until the man lifted his head. He covered Sasuke's mouth with his, drinking of his lover's taste and breath until his lungs burned for air.

"God, I need you," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's body clenched around him at his words and those dark eyes opened briefly to give him a heady look.

"Naruto," he whispered, his voice laden with lust and emotion. His body wasn't ready to come again so soon but the need Sasuke felt went beyond physical release.

Naruto moaned at the sight and kissed him again, his body straining. His hips snapped forward hard and he shuddered in release. His arms tightened around Sasuke, his legs trembling from more than exertion. His mouth sucked gently at Sasuke's lips as he lowered them to the floor.

He sank to his knees, Sasuke straddling his hips. They pressed their foreheads together, gathering their breathing as they waited for their pulses to regulate.

Naruto lifted his hands, fingers dusting the curve of pale cheeks as he cupped Sasuke's face. He placed a tender, reverent kiss on those firm lips. He's mine, he thought fiercely. It was foolish, perhaps, but after everything they'd been through, Naruto thought it only fair to have Sasuke to himself. "Mine."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. His eyes reflected his curiosity at Naruto's sudden gentleness and the possessiveness in that single word. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto immediately smiled. There was no need for Sasuke to know what was bothering him. Sasuke would probably laugh at his insecurities. Or worse, confirm them.

"No. Come on, let's shower and then we can eat." The wood floors and Sasuke's weight were making his knees ache and he shifted carefully.

Sasuke's brows were still narrowed skeptically but he nodded, letting it go. He stood, unmindful of the come dripping down the inside and backs of his thighs. The sticky white trails caught Naruto's gaze and heat flashed in his eyes. Sasuke smirked and offered Naruto his hand.

Once on his feet, Naruto felt disinclined to release his hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes but allowed it. Together, they padded naked up the stairs to the bathroom connected to Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto waited until Sasuke had turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before joining him. Vaguely, he wondered if things would always be this simple between them. Sasuke wanted him. Loved him. It should have been enough. But the doubt that the old woman's words had planted in his head refused to give way.

He stepped underneath the spray of water as Sasuke moved aside. He winced as the hot water hit his face. Sasuke liked his shower water hotter than average—it was something Naruto had gotten used to since Sasuke had refused to compromise on the matter. Sasuke didn't compromise much at all, really.

Naruto sighed and almost got a mouthful of water. Their future was a topic neither of them had ever discussed. Additionally, they had never given anyone any indication that they were anything more than friends and rivals. He didn't like hiding their relationship from the others, especially Sakura, but it wasn't difficult. They were ninjas. Deception was in their job description.

He was distracted from his thoughts as Sasuke's arms encircled him from behind. Strong hands cupped his limp cock and gently washed away the sticky residue. Wet lips pressed into his shoulder.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Sasuke pressed into Naruto's back and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. The hot water beat down on them and Sasuke closed his eyes as it ran over his face.

Naruto turned his head to glance back at Sasuke. He smiled. Sasuke was sexy as hell dripping wet, his black hair flat and plastered to his skin in thick wet tendrils. It was a welcome distraction.

"It's nothing. I just missed you, that's all."

"Then stop looking so sullen. I'm here now."

Naruto smiled apologetically and put his uneasy thoughts away for the time being. He turned in Sasuke's arms and reached for the bar soap, grinning at the promise of soaping Sasuke up. He paused, grin still in place, as Sasuke cupped his cheek. Sharp black eyes searched Naruto's face.

Naruto knew he was a terrible liar and that Sasuke was probably aware that he was being less than truthful. He closed his eyes, his smile growing strained under Sasuke's scrutiny. After a taut silence, Sasuke finally released him and allowed Naruto to have his way with the soap.

oOo

Naruto wasn't sure what had brought him here. He had left his apartment with the intention of finding Sakura. He was hoping to share a few moments with her before she left for a mission. Instead, his feet had carried him here.

Before him stood a familiar stone monument. Not the Uchiha one, but the one on which the names of ninjas who'd died on duty were carved. He recalled with a shake of his head the time he had ignorantly declared that he wanted his name on that list as well.

He wanted to rub his ankles as the memory of other events that day came back to him. He had been so naïve then.

Somewhere in that long compilation of engraved names were those of all the ninjas who had died fighting Kyuubi. His gaze strayed to the Hokage mountain. A wry smile twisted his lips as he wondered if having his face carved into the mountain was really any different than a name in stone. To be Hokage meant you were willing to sacrifice your life to protect the village. Selfishness was not an option.

His gaze dropped to the grass at his feet. He absently ran his foot through it, creating patches of bent grass. Holding onto Sasuke might have been selfish of him, but the two of them had endured so much just to be where they were... Wasn't he allowed a bit of selfishness?

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto started and looked up to find Kakashi standing beside him. He hated it when Kakashi did that. Damn show off.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." He had never been comfortable with simply calling the man by his name after so many years of being his student.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Just... been thinking a lot lately."

At this, Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow. "Is that safe for you?"

Naruto cast a glare at the older man. "I'm being serious."

"So was I."

Naruto snorted in disgust. Kakashi's eye closed in a way that Naruto knew indicated he was smiling.

"How are things with you and Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruto frowned and shifted on his feet, casting him a wary glance. No one knew about his and Sasuke's intimacy.

"We're fine. Why?"

"Sasuke is the only one who could ever make you this moody."

Naruto shrugged. Kakashi was a perceptive guy and Naruto preferred to say as little as possible to the man about issues concerning Sasuke. Besides, he was a terrible liar and he'd likely say something incriminating.

"It's nothing. See you around, Kakashi-sensei." He turned away, ignoring Kakashi's curious gaze on his back.

The same questions he'd been asking himself before Kakashi's interruption continued to hammer at him as he left the clearing and made his way back to his apartment. He rubbed at his temples, wondering why he insisted on torturing himself with stupid questions better left alone.

In the days since he'd seen the two women, he had begun to notice the way people gazed down that empty street leading to the Uchiha neighborhood. It unnerved him because he had never noticed it before.

He kicked at pebbles as he made his way home, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was so distracted that he nearly ran into a streetlamp, to the amusement of a group of kids playing nearby. Naruto grinned sheepishly and waved to them as he stepped around the pole.

The smile fell away as he continued to mull over his thoughts. He remembered the words Sasuke had spoken those many years ago on their first day as a team. Sasuke had announced that one of his goals was to revive his clan. He supposed that in the tumult of the following years, that particular goal had grown insignificant. They had both left the village for a time, each seeking power for vastly different reasons.

But times were different now. Sasuke belonged again to a village he had probably never expected to return to, and even though Itachi was still alive, Naruto was confident Sasuke had grown strong enough to face his brother. There was no reason why Sasuke shouldn't want to rebuild his clan. The thought made Naruto's chest constrict and he tugged ineffectually at his collar.

He knew that in terms of strength, he was probably worthy of the title Hokage. But in terms of character... The Fourth had given up his life to seal Kyuubi and save the village. But what did that make Naruto if he wasn't even willing to give up his happiness so that the village and the one person who mattered most in his life could have the future they deserved?

Naruto groaned at the headache that was beginning to throb behind his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will away his ruminations.

He shuffled into his apartment, locking the door behind him. He collapsed onto his sofa, the emotional fatigue lulling him to sleep.

When he woke again, it was to the smell of fresh soap and a scent he could identify anywhere. He cracked open an eye to find Sasuke sleeping next to him, curled up against his body, arm resting over Naruto's hip. He smiled at the sight and dipped his head to kiss his temple. Sasuke shifted slightly, burrowing his face into Naruto's shoulder before drifting off again.

Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's waist. His gaze settled blankly on a scroll that hung on the wall as his thoughts again turned over the many questions that his nap had given him temporary reprieve from. He sighed softly, his breath rustling Sasuke's dark hair.

Even if he had yet to admit it, there was really only one question left. How much longer would he be able to tell himself that he had every right to keep Sasuke before he no longer believed it?

* * *

**A/N:** Since someone asked :D the point of these two in-the-past chapters is to give readers a better grip on 1) how they're relationship was before the break-up and 2) how it all came about. Take it as you will :D


	7. Ch 7: The Tides Swell and Recede

**Conviction**

**Chapter 7: The Tides Swell and Recede**

Naruto's barely conscious mind registered the shift in the air as a presence entered his room. His eyes shot open as the hostile chakra closed in. He jumped, twisting in the air to land on the ceiling.

He peered down at his attacker. His brows furrowed in confusion as a very pissed off Sasuke glared up at him. The Sharingan spun in slow, almost hypnotizing rotations.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eying him warily. "What are you doing here?" As he was upside-down, his shirt had fallen with gravity. It gathered uncomfortably around his torso. By the look on Sasuke's face, though, his shirt was the least of his concerns.

Naruto felt his chakra rise around him in thin wisps, an immediate defense against the anger accumulating in those red eyes. He leapt from the ceiling to the floor by the doorway just as Sasuke lunged upward.

"Damn it, Sasuke, why are you attacking me?" Naruto crouched on hands and feet, eyes flashing red as Sasuke continued to glare at him, now from his spot on the ceiling. "I was just falling asleep too."

He quickly rewound the day's events in his head, wondering if he'd done anything to inadvertently piss Sasuke off. Maybe the tea at Ichiraku had given him gas—it'd happened to Naruto once. He didn't see how bad tea had anything to do with him though—he hadn't _forced_ Sasuke to drink there.

"All worn out, are you?" Sasuke said, voice low.

Naruto opened his mouth to question him but he lunged again. He caught Naruto by the shoulders and they tumbled backwards, their bodies spilling into the hallway. Naruto's head hit the floor with a loud thud and an even louder curse. Sasuke quickly shifted, pinning him to the none-too-soft carpet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. He abandoned his gut reaction, which was to kick Sasuke's ass, in favor of tempering the man long enough to figure out what the hell his problem was.

Sasuke stared down at him, the red of the Sharingan fading slowly to black. His expression had drawn back into a familiar blank slate, but his eyes remained troubled. Naruto tried to lift his hand to touch Sasuke's cheek, but Sasuke pushed down on him harder, stilling the movement.

Naruto scraped his nails irritably across his carpet, since he couldn't move any other body part. Sasuke usually had a reason for his erratic mood shifts—Naruto decided he would be generous enough to hear him out.

Sasuke's eyes closed briefly as he reigned himself in. Now that Naruto was pinned beneath him, his rational side conceded that attacking Naruto with a less than calm mindset might not have been the sanest course of action. But Sasuke could hardly fault his instincts. Hinata had been wearing his shorts.

"What did you do with her?" he asked. He was grateful for sounding much steadier than he actually felt. Even in the dim light, he could see a dark flush creep up Naruto's face at the question. He felt his heart drop and his body stiffened, fighting the emotions that threatened to capsize at the implications of that damning blush.

Naruto's eyes widened at the look in Sasuke's eyes, realizing what conclusions he must have drawn. He wrestled free of Sasuke's hold with a painful grunt. But instead of pushing him away as Sasuke expected, Naruto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as Naruto buried his face in his neck.

"Don't look that way, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his voice breaking and hating himself for the weakness. _Don't look at me as if I've betrayed everything we were to each other._.

Sasuke lay still on top of him, the rough carpet chafing his elbows. He drew in slow, even breaths and clung tenaciously to his anger. He braced his palms against the carpet and shoved backward, breaking Naruto's hold. He allowed himself an ounce of satisfaction as his fist smashed down into Naruto's startled face.

Naruto grew limp beneath him, head lolling. "Sasuke... god, you ass..." he mumbled, blinking rapidly and waiting for the lights to stop dancing behind his eyelids. There had definitely been chakra involved in that punch. Sasuke always had to react with violence, he thought tersely.

Sasuke leaned over him again, hissing in his ear. "Was she a good fuck?"

The fury in his steely voice jarred Naruto's swimming vision back into awareness. He turned his head to squint at Sasuke. His left eye and temple throbbed although he could already feel Kyuubi's healing powers at work.

"I didn't sleep with her," he said evenly. "We just kissed, that's all." Feeling too much like he was making excuses for himself, he added, "Besides, it's none of your business what we do."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his hand gripped Naruto's neck. It was on the tip of his tongue to argue that Naruto was, in fact, his business. But the state of their relationship, or lack there of, was evidence enough that Sasuke had no real claim to him, despite the insistence of betrayal twisting his gut. Sasuke's jaw clenched angrily as he found himself unable to reply.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand, which was slowly cutting off his oxygen, and wrenched his neck free.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Naruto wheezed. He tilted his head back, dragging in air. He glared irritably up at Sasuke, unable to summon the energy to be angry with him. He understood that Sasuke felt betrayed and he couldn't deny the guilt that sat more heavily against him than Sasuke's weight, even if they weren't together anymore.

But that didn't mean killing him was a justifiable means of venting.

Sasuke pulled his hand free of Naruto's grip before grabbing a fistful of blond hair and lowering his face. "Did you forget this so quickly?" he whispered and then dragged his tongue down Naruto's jaw.

Naruto shuddered as the sensation shot straight to his groin. He grit his teeth and twisted his head away. "Sasuke, you can't just punch me and then expect me to want you."

Sasuke gave him a derisive snort. "But you do want me." To emphasize his point, his free hand slid between them and cupped the soft flesh between Naruto's thighs. Sasuke smirked as Naruto groaned softly.

_Why_, Naruto thought resentfully, couldn't it have just been gas?

He bit his lip to stifle any more sounds. He reached down between them, fingers wrapping around Sasuke's wrist to still his movements. He wiggled his hips in an attempt to dislodge the man, but Sasuke's legs tightened around his own, keeping him down.

"Stop, Sasuke." Naruto gasped softly. The anger he'd been too guilty to feel earlier was easily rising now that Sasuke had resorted to what Naruto considered foul play. He wouldn't be manipulated into letting Sasuke have his way.

"Why? Didn't you want this with Hinata?"

Naruto growled and, exerting just enough chakra, shoved upward. Sasuke fell back, just far enough for Naruto to slam his fist into Sasuke's side. Sasuke grunted and rolled off of him, curling an arm around his bruised waist.

Feeling thoroughly harassed, Naruto avoided eye contact as he rose and shifted onto his knees. He cast a glance at Sasuke, who was lying on his back, rubbing his side.

After a moment, Sasuke sat up and propped an arm on his knee. He sighed softly, sounding just as exasperated as Naruto felt. Honestly, Naruto thought with a toss of his head, what the hell were they doing fighting on his bedroom floor in the middle of the night? He rubbed his elbows where he was certain he'd gotten rug burns.

"Sasuke," Naruto finally said, bracing himself for Sasuke's reaction, "eventually you're going to have to let go and move on."

Sasuke stiffened. Then he rolled his shoulders to dislodge the tightness in his chest.

"So you've been saying." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I can barely stand half the women in this village, Naruto. If you're so adamant about me finding someone, then why don't you suggest one for me?"

Naruto grew still at the remark, turning the idea over in his head. It wasn't completely without merit, he mused. There had been a challenge in Sasuke's voice, one he didn't expect Naruto to accept.

Naruto straightened his shoulders and shook his head. "Fine."

Sasuke arched a dubious eyebrow in response. He watched as Naruto pushed himself to his feet and moved to sit at the edge of his bed. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Leave it," Sasuke said. "I like it dark."

Naruto directed an annoyed look at him, but left the light off. Sasuke stood and walked over, settling lightly beside him on the rumpled sheets.

"So?" Sasuke prodded.

Naruto's mind drew an immediate blank. Sasuke would need a strong woman, preferably a kunoichi. Even so, the majority of kunoichi their age were either their friends or women who, as Sasuke had just said, he could barely stand. Naruto's lips pinched irritably. He couldn't ask Sasuke to change from antisocial bastard to social butterfly just to appease a woman, even if the woman was to be his wife, but it would have made things easier. The only woman Sasuke felt _anything_ for was Sakura.

Naruto blinked. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he thought back on how much and how long Sakura had loved Sasuke. She was a capable ninja and medic, one Sasuke himself complimented on the rare occasion. She was one of the few people who understood him the way only a teammate could. Sakura deserved to be happy.

But still the silence stretched on between them. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and Sasuke crossed his arms impatiently.

Just as Naruto had once thought of Sasuke like a brother, Sakura had become like a sister to him. He loved her without question. But could he bear to give Sasuke to her? Would he watch them together, see her happiness and resent her for it? Naruto fisted his hand in his lap. Was he really still so selfish after all this time?

"I can't," he said. He fixed his gaze on his lap, knowing Sasuke was probably looking smug. "Whoever it is you marry, I don't want to know her."

Sasuke felt his brief moment of triumph deflate at the way Naruto's shoulders slumped. His head fell back, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't understand how Naruto could cling so stubbornly to the belief that Sasuke would move on simply because he told him to. When had Sasuke _ever_ taken the idiot's advice?

Reviving his clan had been an important goal once. But somewhere between Orochimaru, Sound, and all the _years_ and the things Sasuke would have done to defeat his brother... he had put to rest that particular hope because hope had become an unnecessary distraction. Especially since death had always been the inevitable outcome.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze falling to settle on Naruto's bowed head.

Then, in the end, Naruto had given him a new hope. And Sasuke had never been very good at letting things go.

Naruto shifted, growing uncomfortable with the silence. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Naruto, tell me one thing."

Naruto straightened his back and turned to face him, relieved to see that Sasuke's expression was neutral—for the moment. He raised a brow, indicating without words for Sasuke to continue.

"Why was she wearing our clothes?"

The proverbial light bulb lit up. Naruto let out an annoyed breath of air and rolled his eyes. "So _that's_ why you went postal on me."

"Just answer me."

"She spilled tea down the front of her kimono. She needed something to wear."

"So you gave her _my_ shorts?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Your hips are slimmer than mine," Naruto mumbled, feeling ridiculous for having said that aloud.

Sasuke snorted. "She probably did it on purpose."

Naruto's head snapped up, face scrunched in confusion. "Why the hell would she ruin her kimono on purpose? You're an idiot."

Sasuke wanted to smack the back of his head for being so naïve. Even if it didn't seem characteristic of Hinata, she _had_ gone off with Sakura. It seemed like the sort of feminine manipulation Sakura would concoct. "And _you're_ a naïve moron," he said.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to talk to you about Hinata. You dislike her simply because she's with me."

"As if you wouldn't feel the same," Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his mouth, but found he couldn't argue. Sasuke stared back pointedly.

Naruto heaved a resigned breath and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'm really tired, Sasuke. I'd like to sleep now."

They sat together in silence for a moment longer. Naruto eyed him, wondering if Sasuke was refusing to acknowledge the dismissal. He contemplated throwing him out the window. _That_ would be a dismissal the bastard couldn't ignore.

Before Naruto could act on the thought, Sasuke nodded. He stood and began tugging off his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto jumped to his feet, eyes wide. He flailed a bit, wondering if perhaps he ought to heave _himself_ out the window instead to escape.

"Staying here. I don't feel like going back to my place." He tossed his shirt on the floor and started pulling off his pants.

"S-Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto shouted, turning away. He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he remembered their indiscretion the night before. He abruptly smacked his forehead to remove the images.

"Relax, Naruto, I just want to sleep." Which was a complete lie, but he figured they'd fought enough for one night. If he tried anything else, Naruto would remove him bodily from his apartment.

He crawled onto the bed, sliding across the width of the narrow mattress so that he was against the wall, giving Naruto plenty of space to spread out. He pulled the sheets up to his waist then turned, presenting Naruto with his back. Naruto stayed on his feet beside the bed, watching him intently for any sign of trickery.

"I'll... sleep in the living room," he said.

A hand grabbed his wrist before he could turn away. Sasuke had shifted to face him, propped up on his elbow. The only sources of light were the dim lamps scattered across the street below his apartment, which just barely filtered in through the window. It was only because of their superior night vision that they could see each other's expressions at all. And right then, Sasuke was smiling that small smile that Naruto had always found difficult to turn from.

"Stay, Naruto. I just want to sleep."

Naruto swallowed. It really wasn't a good idea. He rubbed the heel of his foot against the carpet, wavering between the bed and his none-too-comfortably sofa.

Against his better judgment, he slid into the bed beside Sasuke. The two men lay facing each other, neither touching for fear of being unable to pull back.

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed again, his throat dry. He shifted his head against his pillow, feeling restless despite how tired he was. "Night, Sasuke." _This is such a bad idea_, he thought before his sensible side smacked his doubts away and reminded himself that he was a ninja. He could damn well control his own hormones.

Several minutes passed before he recalled something.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Hm?" came a sleepy reply.

"Did you follow me and Hinata to my apartment earlier?"

Sasuke cracked open his eyes just enough to frown at him. "I'm not a stalker, you idiot."

"I'm serious."

He closed his eyes again. "No, I arrived as she was leaving your apartment. Why?"

Naruto bit his lip, brows furrowed, and shook his head. "It's nothing."

oOo

"What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"I think I'd like to be sleeping too."

Neji frowned and crossed his arms. He coughed loudly.

The pair curled around each other on the bed didn't stir. Sunlight streamed in through the single window but it didn't seem to bother the dozing couple.

Neji shook his head in disappointment. They had just let two elite ninjas sneak in as they slept. They would both be dead by now if he and Shikamaru had been enemies.

He moved to the side of the bed, his footsteps falling loudly in the hopes of jarring the two men. When they didn't so much as twitch, Neji gripped a corner of the pale blue sheets. He closed his eyes, prayed they weren't naked, and jerked the sheets back.

Except the sheet didn't go very far seeing as Sasuke was suddenly holding onto his corner of it.

"Do you mind, Hyuuga?" Sasuke's voice was slurred from sleep, but still held a good degree of irritation.

Neji smirked. So at least Sasuke had sensed their approach. "Hokage-sama has called a meeting."

Sasuke lifted his head from where it rested against Naruto's bare shoulder and cracked open an eye to look from Neji to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shifted on his feet, gaze fixed on something outside the window.

He expelled an annoyed breath of air and began extracting himself from Naruto's limbs.

"Nnnn... five more minutes." Naruto reached blindly for the warmth he'd been wrapped in, which, incidentally, had been Sasuke.

Neji's jaw clenched briefly at the sight. Naruto and Sasuke were equal in rank to him so he couldn't remark on their behavior. Even so, it was fortunate the Hokage had sent him instead of Hinata to fetch Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up," Sasuke said. "We have company."

"Hurry up, Naruto," Shikamaru said, sounding miffed. "The Hokage's waiting and you're making me drowsy."

oOo

The lack of warmth was what had roused him at first. But it was Shikamaru's voice, which sounded out of place in his bedroom, that made Naruto open his eyes. He found himself almost nose to nose with Sasuke's sleep-softened face. His eyes widened and he yelped in surprise, jerking away. His gaze flew from Sasuke to the other two occupants in his room.

His eyes bulged and his face turned beet red. He opened his mouth to spout denials but Neji cut him off.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for saving us the trouble of having to find you as well. Hokage-sama wants to see us now that we've all returned and rested from our missions. We're to be briefed on our mission to the chuunin exams. Be there in fifteen minutes."

His gaze lingered on Naruto's for a moment—Naruto looked down, swallowing uncomfortably—before turning away. Shikamaru rubbed his head and cast the two men an awkward glance as he and Neji left via the window. As soon as they were gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I can't believe I didn't hear them come in! And what were you doing holding me like that? What will they think? What if Neji tells Hinata?"

Ignoring Naruto's tirade, Sasuke stood and began pulling on the clothes he'd worn the night before. Frankly, Sasuke hoped Neji did tell Hinata.

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?" Naruto shouted, arms flailing. He kicked the sheets off his legs.

Sasuke turned back to face the man who was still sitting up in bed and glaring at him for being ignored. He smirked, taking in Naruto's rumpled state.

"Best night's sleep I've had in a while. I'm stopping by my place first. I'll see you at the tower."

Ignoring Naruto's indignant sputtering, he moved to the window, which had suddenly become the main means of entering and exiting Naruto's apartment.

Naruto glared at the dark head as Sasuke disappeared from view. He jumped off his bed and reached out to slam his window shut. He winced as the pane shuddered but the glass remained intact. Then he flopped back on his bed and sighed.

Neji was going to kill him. Unless he didn't, which could very well happen—or not happen, depending on the standpoint. Naruto shook his head. He was confusing himself.

He rubbed his eyes and pushed to his feet, ready to start his day despite the uncertainty. Duty called, after all.

Besides, the old hag would threaten to pull him from the mission if he skipped out on the meeting.

Still, as he quickly cleaned up, a reluctant smile tugged at his lips. It'd been the best night's sleep in a long while for him as well.

oOo

When Naruto and Sasuke were sworn into ANBU, they had been surprised to discover (it had in fact only been Naruto who'd been surprised as Sasuke hadn't particularly cared) that ANBU headquarters provided a social lounge with furnishings as lavish as the mansions in Konoha's eastern district, which was where the more affluent and political members of society had made their homes. Sasuke's apartment was on the east side.

At the moment Naruto was seeking shelter in the ANBU lounge. His long body was stretched out over a plush chaise of velvet brocade, his legs crossed at the ankles. He grunted softly as his eyes skimmed over a random article in the magazine he flipped through.

He appeared almost out of place lounging there on that ostentatious piece of furniture, clothed in black from neck to feet and crowned by a thick cap of unruly blond hair. A discarded white vest lay unheeded at the foot of the chaise.

The only thing lacking in the spacious room was a window, for obvious security reasons. However, as consolation, a large detailed painting of Konoha and the Hokage mountain spanned the entire left wall, framed by richly embroidered moss green curtains. As a result of the lack of natural lighting, light fixtures had been installed into each corner, casting the room in an ambient glow. Naruto found the effect soothing.

Booted feet crossed silently over the thick carpeting towards the reclining ninja.

"Hey, Naruto. You busy later?" Shikamaru dropped down onto an armchair. He crossed his ankles, sinking into the cushions.

Naruto's brows knit as he flipped another page. "I don't have any plans." His thumb idly scraped along the edges of the remaining pages.

"The girls want everyone over for dinner tonight at Sakura's," Shikamaru said, his gaze traveling up to the ceiling.

The ceiling was completely at odds with the rest of the room. Uneven layers of chipped plaster constantly threatened to shower them with a sprinkling of white flakes. It didn't help that some of them had taken to throwing various pointed weaponry at the jagged surface, betting at who could leave the most uniquely shaped hole.

"It's been a while since so many of us have been available," Shikamaru said. "The only people still on missions are Chouji and Shino and they should be back before the week's through." He rolled his shoulders back, popping a joint, and stood. "Well, see you tonight if you come."

Naruto rolled onto his back and laid the open magazine across his chest, having lost interest in its contents. His eyes wandered the mutilated white landscape of the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow appreciatively at a depression that distinctly resembled Kakashi.

The muffled thrum of a rock song blared from the headphones of another ANBU member dozing on a sofa across the room. Naruto's finger tapped unconsciously against the discarded magazine to the barely audible beat.

It was true he wanted to see everyone. He wanted to congratulate Lee for becoming jounin even though his promotion had been half a year ago. There had simply never been time between missions to seek out the ninja with an affinity for green spandex. He actually wanted to get his ass kicked by Shikamaru at _go_ and belt out drunken ballads with Kiba while sober (it had always seemed funnier to Naruto to feign drunkenness). He wanted to exchange harmless flirtation with Ino because over the years, the two blondes had developed a friendly, teasing rapport.

Despite the scene that morning, he wanted to catch up with Neji because even though the man wasn't much of a conversationalist, he was typically very pleasant to be around.

Unfortunately, he would also have to face Hinata and Sasuke, both of whom he'd been avoiding since the meeting with Tsunade several hours earlier. Sasuke he was avoiding for obvious reasons and Hinata because he wasn't yet certain how he should behave around her anymore. The kiss had complicated things.

His ears caught the whisper of steady footfalls. He barely resisted scrunching his nose as his senses recognized the approaching presence.

Sasuke's hands rested comfortably in the pockets of his baggy pants as he made his way over to Naruto and settled in the chair only recently occupied by Shikamaru.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting.

Naruto watched him curiously. At the meeting Sasuke had been rather...civil. Sometime within the 15 minutes it had taken for him to leave Naruto's apartment and arrive in Tsunade's office, Sasuke had apparently decided to return to the friendly camaraderie the two men had been able to share (for the most part, considering their past) before the Itachi—and thus, subsequent alley—incident. Naruto had yet to determine what Sasuke's real motives were, but part of him was relieved at not having to deal with an emotionally charged Sasuke for the time being.

"Hey," he finally said in response. He slid the magazine off his chest and tossed it blindly onto a settee several feet away. It landed perfectly atop a stack of other magazines.

"Sakura will have your hide if you don't go," Sasuke said. He slouched in the chair, finding a comfortable position, legs spread wide.

Blue eyes briefly acknowledged the provocative pose before looking away. "I know. I suppose I'll have to go. I want to see everyone anyway."

Sasuke smirked, absently tracing the curling patterns of the upholstery with a slender finger. "You just want to go for the food. I've seen how you stuff your face with Sakura's cooking."

Naruto flashed a grin, which Sasuke knew was far from sincere, and ruffled his own hair with a shrug. "As long as she makes ramen, I'm so there."

Naruto tensed as Sasuke stood and crossed the few steps it took to reach Naruto's side. He shoved at Naruto's hip. "Scoot over."

Naruto raised a dubious eyebrow. "What, are you serious? Find your own spot."

Sasuke smirked and lay down anyway, elbowing and shoving until he'd claimed half the space on the chaise for himself.

Naruto grumbled a few choice insults before turning on his side away from Sasuke's warm body.

"About last night," Sasuke began.

Naruto winced at the reminder.

"Forget it happened. I don't like it when I lose my temper like that."

Naruto turned so Sasuke could see his irritation. "_You_ don't like it? Try being on the receiving end some time."

Sasuke shrugged. "Like I said, just forget it. Although," the right corner of his lip curled upward, "afterward was nice."

Naruto didn't deem to respond, merely turning his back once again.

Both men lay quietly, the silence broken only by the distorted drone of music still thumping in their only other companion's ears.

The last words of a conversation floated through the entrance as voices approached.

"...should go, Neji. I think it'll be fun."

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and the fourth member of Neji's team, a young woman named Akiko, filed into the lounge.

Neji acknowledged them with a nod, Tenten and Akiko a friendly wave, and Hinata a small smile although she was looking at the floor.

Sasuke turned away, responding to their greetings with only a small grunt.

Naruto sat up, a bright smile welcoming the arrivals. Neither Neji nor Shikamaru had yet to mention what they'd seen that morning. Naruto was grateful. The last thing he needed was inquiries regarding the nature of his and Sasuke's friendship. Not for the first time, he was glad he had friends who knew when _not_ to get involved.

"Naruto," Hinata said, sitting in a loveseat adjacent to where the two men shared the chaise. "You're going tonight, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it. It'll be really nice to see everyone again. I haven't even congratulated Lee on making jounin yet."

Naruto perched at the edge of his seat, debating on whether to remain where he was or join Hinata on the loveseat. Seeing as Sasuke wasn't paying him any undue attention, he opted to remain where he was.

Akiko dropped into the armchair that first Shikamaru then Sasuke had abandoned, honey brown eyes glancing surreptitiously at Sasuke. Sasuke piled his hands behind his head and shifted, having more space to stretch out now that Naruto was sitting up.

"So what do you guys think about the mission? Hokage-sama sure is playing it safe, eh?" Akiko's question had been directed at everyone although her gaze continually returned to Sasuke who had closed his eyes, pointedly ignoring her attempts to catch his eye.

"I think it might be fun. I doubt anything serious will happen with so many of us going. It'll be like a vacation," Tenten said.

Neji snorted softly. "Vacationing in Sand? Hardly what I'd call relaxing."

"Well, I'm kind of looking forward to it. Not the sand part; that stuff is a pain. I just can't wait to kick Gaara's ass again." Naruto snickered into his hand, looking for a moment like his thirteen-year-old self again.

Hinata smiled warmly and reached out to gently ruffle his hair. Naruto paused, his eyes meeting hers. Then he ducked his head and gave her a lopsided smile. With only Sasuke as experience, he was at a loss for how to respond to her gesture.

"You don't laugh as much as you used to." Hinata abruptly slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened, looking surprised at having blurted her thoughts to everyone.

Naruto looked equally startled. He turned her words over in his head, his expression thoughtful. Sasuke had opened his eyes just long enough to give her a curious look.

After a tense moment, Neji stood. "Hinata, train with me for a bit. Your father is not available today."

Hinata lowered her hand from her mouth. She stood, looking reluctant. "Sure. I'll see you later, Naruto."

Naruto straightened and offered her a smile. "Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Oh, that's all right. I'll just come with Neji. See you tonight." She raked a hand through her short black hair, looking as if she wanted to say more.

Naruto bit his lip and waited. But Hinata just shrugged lightly and smiled before turning away.

"See ya." He didn't watch her leave. Instead, his eyes trekked slowly over the likeness of Konoha spread across the opposite wall. Hinata was right. But then again... there really wasn't much to laugh about anymore.

Contemplative blue eyes paused on the painted veneer of the Third and he felt a familiar pang in his chest. _Would you be proud of who I've become, old man?_ he wondered. His gaze moved onto the Fourth.

Sasuke watched as a hardness crept over the angles of Naruto's face. For all the emotion in them, his eyes might as well have been chiseled from stone, like the true forms of the images which currently held him rapt in some grim vein of thought.

"We'll catch you boys later." Tenten and Akiko stood to follow their teammates.

Both men responded rather mechanically. "Later."

The women exchanged amused looks as they left the lounge.

Sasuke reached out, the callused pads of his fingertips brushing over the sleeve of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto blinked, focusing vacant blue eyes on the man spread out beside him. Warmth returned to soften the edges of his eyes and his smile.

He lay back down beside his friend and closed his eyes, relaxing as Sasuke's body heat warmed his back.


	8. Ch 8: Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

**Conviction**

**Chapter 8: Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair**

Neji stood just outside the doors of the main house. His head was tilted back and he reached up to brush long strands of hair off his cheek. Above his head, the wind chimes swayed. He watched the hollow tubes shift and twist as he waited. Inside the house, Hinata was giving her appearance one last mirror-check.

"Sorry, I'm ready now." She appeared at his side and slid the front doors shut.

He shook his head gently. "It's fine."

She smiled and the two fell into step alongside each other to walk the moderate distance to Sakura's house.

"Hinata."

She looked over at him. "Yes, Neji?"

He frowned lightly. He and Hinata didn't speak about personal issues. That invisible wall between the branch and main family was still in place despite the years of working together.

"Neji? Is something wrong?" she asked when he remained silent.

"I would ask that you," he paused, searching for the right word, "be cautious... about your relationship with Naruto."

Hinata blushed and Neji made a point of not looking at her. They had never spoken about her long-standing crush in any context outside of ninja duties.

"Neji, is there something you know that I don't?" she asked.

He was glad, at least, that she seemed to pick up on his concerns. Her skills at observation had vastly improved. "No. I just want you to be careful...and be certain of Naruto's feelings before you go further."

"Neji." She stopped in the middle of the street, which was rapidly clearing of pedestrians as villagers returned home for dinner. "You're not telling me something."

He paused beside her, his expression neutral. "I don't know what's going on between you and Naruto, so if you think you see something in my words that worries you, I assure you that I am only speaking out of concern for my little cousin."

She regarded him for a long moment. He didn't like to meddle. She was capable of making her own choices. But he had felt it necessary to at least remind her to be cautious. He could write it off as familial obligation, but really, he was reluctant to see his cousin hurt.

Finally, she smiled and nodded. "All right. Thank you for worrying about me, Neji. And you don't have to sound so formal. We're not on a mission."

She tucked her hands into the pockets of her sweater and the two continued on.

oOo

A knock sounded at his door just as Naruto finished pulling an orange t-shirt on. The knock surprised him. Lately, his visitors had been confusing his window with the main entrance to his apartment.

He made his way to the living room and shoved his feet into his sandals before opening the door.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's surprise. "I figured I should use the door," he said. "Didn't want to walk in on you changing or something."

Naruto snorted. "How courteous of you." He glanced back into his apartment, noting the time on the frog-shaped wall clock. Sakura was expecting them soon.

Sasuke shrugged, looking indifferent. "Are you ready?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You came to pick me up? Aww, how cute!" He laughed and reached out to tousle Sasuke's hair. Sasuke swatted at Naruto's hand and turned away.

"Come on," he said, not waiting to see if Naruto followed.

Naruto chuckled to himself and shut his apartment door behind him. He rarely bothered to lock it unless he was leaving for a long mission. Everyone knew he was practically the Hokage's favorite and did as little as possible to provoke him. The open hostility he'd been dealt as a child had died down to thin glares and clipped but civil words.

He looked sidelong at his friend and smiled to himself. He had fallen asleep earlier on the chaise with Sasuke's soothing presence beside him. When he awoke a couple hours later, Sasuke had already left. But Naruto hadn't been bothered. The simple fact that they hadn't argued all day brightened Naruto's mood considerably. It gave him hope that they could go back to acting normal around each other.

_Why? So we can go on pretending we're happy?_

Sasuke's words chose that moment to surface from the jumbled memories of the past several days. Naruto's jaw tightened. So what if they were only pretending? They were ninjas. The pretense was nothing new.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's dark eyes settled curiously on Naruto's expression.

Naruto's frown immediately faded, replaced by a bright grin. "It's nothing. Let's hurry. I haven't eaten all day and I'm _starved_."

Naruto picked up his pace, walking head of him. Sasuke stared thoughtfully at Naruto's back, occasionally lowering his gaze to scrutinize the curve of Naruto's well-formed backside.

He frowned lightly as he felt the prickling of a gaze at his back. Ahead of him, Naruto had straightened his shoulders.

"Do you feel that?" he asked quietly and without turning.

Sasuke's Sharingan scanned the streets. Naruto did the same, his eyes and chakra sweeping over the buildings, searching for anything unusual. A few villagers were still about in the waning evening, but most shops had closed for the day.

"Do you think we should...?" Naruto's question trailed off, allowing Sasuke to interpret the rest, which he did easily.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. If it happens again, then we can look into it. For now, we should worry about not being late or Sakura will have our heads."

In truth, it would have put Sasuke's mind at ease to search the area for anyone suspicious. However, the last time he'd felt that way, he'd spent a good 15 minutes hunting down his stalker only to discover it had been Konohamaru. The chuunin had been shadowing him to find out what his crush, Moegi, found so appealing about the Uchiha. Frankly, Sasuke had wanted to know as well. He didn't consider himself a very charming person.

Naruto supposed he should tell Sasuke that it wasn't the first time he'd felt like he was being watched. But he decided that information could wait until after they left Sakura's. Worrying Sasuke would only spoil the evening for them.

oOo

Dinner was held in Sakura's backyard where a row of tables had been set to accommodate the large group. Privacy was maintained by a seven-foot stone wall that lined the perimeter of Sakura's property. Paper lanterns had been strung across the area in carefully placed measurements to provide maximum lighting.

Naruto made a point of complimenting Sakura's cooking every five minutes through a mouthful of food. By the time the meal was finished, even Sakura had grown annoyed at hearing it and ordered Sasuke to shut him up. Sasuke gladly obliged.

The two men ended up rolling around in the grass, throwing curses and poorly aimed punches until Sakura forcibly pulled them apart and threatened to punch them _both_ for making a scene at her party.

It was with much relief that the group retired indoors. Naruto claimed the end of one of the couches, grumbling about dark-haired jerks as he plucked grass out of his hair.

"Hey there, handsome."

He tilted his head, eyes lighting up. He rubbed at a grass stain on his shirt before grinning at Ino. She stood beside him, her hip resting against the side table. A short skirt and tank showed off a strip of midriff and plenty of leg.

"Hey yourself. You look nice, Ino." Naruto let his gaze wander down the length of her long legs, knowing perfectly well that Ino expected the attention. Not that it was hard to give. Just because he had a gay spot for Sasuke didn't mean he was immune to the thought of those legs wrapped around his hips. He was still a guy, after all.

Besides, Ino was safe territory because they both understood that the flirtation was nothing more than a game among friends. Even Sasuke was amused by their exchanges.

"Thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself." She arched an eyebrow at his tousled hair and the blades of grass still caught in the strands. "You look debauched." She winked playfully.

Naruto laughed, his blue eyes dancing with mirth. "So how's it going?"

She shifted to perch on the corner of the table and crossed her legs. "It's alright. Missions haven't been very exciting, but I suppose I should be grateful. We haven't had this kind of peace in a long time."

Naruto nodded, a moment of solemnity passing between them.

"How are you and Hinata?"

Naruto's gaze immediately slid away. He crossed his arms and attempted a grin. "We're good. Things are... good."

Ino slanted him a skeptical look. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You don't sound very sure of yourself."

"Well, you know how it is with someone you really like. You're never quite sure how to act around them." He shrugged, hoping she bought the half-truth. He tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt and frowned at the dirt smudged across the hem. _Stupid Sasuke._

She sighed and glanced at Shikamaru. He was sitting at a small table in the kitchen nursing a bottle of sake with Kiba. "Yeah, don't I know it."

Naruto looked up to give her a sympathetic smile. He was startled to see Neji just a few feet away talking with the single female member of Naruto's ANBU team, Ana. Ana had only recently been assigned to his team so she had yet to meet a number of his friends.

"Hey, look at that. I don't think I've ever seen Neji with a girl before." Naruto straightened in his seat and he immediately considered tossing them a few embarrassing comments. He chuckled at the thought.

Ino turned. Naruto's laughter caught in his throat as they both did a double take. Neji's expression had gone from passive to heated, the handsome angles of his face softening into pure sensual promise. He lifted his chin just slightly, his pale eyes smoldering.

Ana was a lost cause. She melted under his gaze.

Ino fanned herself vigorously. "Wow. Neji could probably make a girl orgasm with only his eyes."

"Ino!" Naruto turned to her, startled out of his fixation. Although, admittedly, he had been thinking along the same lines.

Ino had the grace to blush. "Well, I'm sure it's true."

"Probably not just girls." Naruto's eyes widened at his own remark and Ino's mouth fell open. Then she burst into laughter, her hand reaching out to slap the side of his head.

"You want _both_ Hyuugas, Naruto?" She grinned broadly. "Kinky."

Naruto felt his face flush and he sank deeper into the cushions. "That's not what I meant!"

She laughed again, head tilted back to expose the smooth slope of her neck. Naruto made a point of staring at her. "I know, I'm just teasing." She flipped her hair back, her gaze wandering over to Shikamaru again.

Naruto followed her line of vision and smirked.

She straightened from her perch and smiled impishly. "I'll talk to you later, Naruto. I'm going to see if Shikamaru's alcohol tolerance has improved."

Naruto laughed, relieved that Ino had switched gears. "I don't think that's the way to win him over."

Ino shrugged, leaning over him to place a chaste peck on his cheek. "Don't you worry about me, handsome. You just focus on Hinata. She's on her way over."

She stood and disappeared from view just as Hinata dropped down beside him. Her hand settled on top of his and she squeezed gently. He greeted her with a smile and shifted in his seat to face her. The sofa springs groaned beneath him and he frowned briefly, glancing down. Either he was heavier than he thought or Sakura needed a new sofa.

Hinata coughed lightly and he immediately straightened. He grinned apologetically, realizing belatedly that he had probably looked peculiar frowning down at his crotch.

"Er, sorry. Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "It was a lovely dinner. Naruto, would you mind joining me outside for a bit?" she asked.

He turned his palm so he could grasp her small hand in his. He had been feeling guilty all day for avoiding her that morning.

"Sure." He stood, pulling her up with him. He released her fingers just as she tightened hers, holding his hand firmly.

He didn't mind the gesture so he let her hold on. They crossed the kitchen to the glass screen doors that led out back. Sakura's home was small but well kept. Naruto remembered the day he and the others had helped her move in. It had been pleasant until Kakashi had abruptly shown up—late as usual—and startled Sakura's father who had been carrying a large vase. Kakashi was now forbidden from stepping foot in her home without express permission.

He smiled at the memory and tossed Sakura a grin as they passed her. Sasuke was nearby, leaning against the kitchen counter with arms crossed and looking utterly uninterested in whatever Akiko was telling him.

Sasuke straightened as the couple passed. He watched, annoyed, as Ino winked at Naruto and Naruto laughed in response.

Beside him, Akiko chattered on about her latest mission in Wave Country. She had accosted him the moment he'd left the dinner table.

"...beautiful country, don't you think?"

Sasuke nodded his head absently. Naruto and Hinata had shut the sliding glass doors and taken up seats at the empty table in the backyard. Hinata leaned into his side and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

He turned his gaze to the woman next to him. She was combing her fingers through her long brown hair, staring at him expectantly. Had she asked him a question?

"What was that?" he said.

She smiled and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I asked if you've ever been there."

"Wave Country?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Our team's first B-rank mission was there." The memory of that mission and what had occurred on the bridge had haunted his dreams for months afterward.

"You mean you, Naruto, and Sakura? What was it like being on a team with them? I heard that they used to be really weak. You must have been really frustrated. Although I kind of sympathize with them because, well—try being on a team with two Hyuugas. I feel so useless sometimes."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, summoning patience, before flashing her an irritated look. By now, women usually interpreted his silence and clipped responses as disinterest. Akiko was either incredibly stubborn or incredibly stupid. "Akiko, was it?"

She beamed and nodded.

"Do you like me?"

She looked taken aback by his question. Her eyes darted around self-consciously, but no one seemed to be listening. Blushing lightly, she managed to mumble out a yes.

He crossed his arms. "Sorry," he said, sounding anything but. "I like men." Actually, it was more like _a man_, but that was beside the point.

It took him a moment to realize the room had gone silent as everyone within hearing range had frozen at his announcement.

oOo

"Naruto, may I ask you something?" Hinata's hands were folded in her lap. Her fingers continued to pluck at her pants, a sure sign that she was nervous, which in turn made Naruto nervous.

He looked down at the top of her head, which was nestled against his shoulder. He hated making her feel uncomfortable. He shifted just enough to wrap his arm around her waist. Off to the side, Sakura had planted a flower garden. The scent of lilies and the ambient light of the paper lanterns created a setting that might have been called romantic. It was a pity they were both too tense to appreciate it.

"Of course you can."

"Are... are you happy?" She tilted her head so she could see his face. Her brows were narrowed in concern and her gaze was steady despite the waver in her voice.

He blinked down at her, caught off guard by the unexpected question. His mouth opened just long enough to stammer out a reply. "W—why would you ask that?"

She didn't respond immediately. They stared at each other for a long moment, Naruto's puzzled gaze meeting her pensive one. In the tense silence, Naruto became acutely aware of how his fingers tightened around her waist, of how stiff she was in his arms.

The grass tickled his exposed toes, but he was afraid to reach out and scratch them. The soft lighting overhead cast shadows in her pale eyes. She seemed to be caught in her own thoughts. Then her eyes slid down his face, settling on his lips.

Naruto squirmed under her scrutiny. "Uh, Hinata? What is it?"

Her gaze returned to his and she seemed to find something there because her lips tightened and she finally looked away. He lifted a hand and gently nudged her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He lowered his head so he could see her face.

Her lips curved although it was clear there was no humor in it. "Thank you for being so sweet, Naruto. Thank you... for trying."

He drew back in surprise, something twisting in his gut. "Hinata, what are you saying?"

"Neji always sees things I don't," she said, although the comment made little sense to him. "But I see now. I was right this morning, you know. You don't laugh much anymore."

He shook his head. His hand cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. He felt his chest tighten at how bright her eyes were. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_, he thought, not sure why she was saying these things but knowing that it was his fault. "That's just because life is more complicated now than it was when we were kids. It has nothing to do with you."

"You're not—" Her voice broke and she paused to collect herself.

He wanted to kiss her, to make the pain in her eyes go away. Instead, he grit his teeth and called himself a coward for still being unable to bridge that brief distance between their lips.

"You're not happy with me," she whispered. She gently pushed his hand away so she could lower her face.

He shook his head more vigorously, a denial quick to jump from his lips. "You're wrong. You're one of the most wonderful people in this village. I—"

"I've watched you since the Academy, Naruto." She ducked her head, as if embarrassed by her admission. "I've seen the way you used to be treated and how you never let it keep you down. You inspired me to be stronger." She shifted onto her knees, turning to face him even though her eyes remained fixed on her lap. "I've only ever wanted you to be happy. But... but there's something in your eyes that never used to be there."

"Hinata." He leaned forward, reaching for her.

She shook her head and lifted her gaze. His hands paused midair at her determined look. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I need time to think about... things. About us."

His brows were lightly knit, confusion clouding his blue eyes. He dropped his hands, curling them into fists in his lap. The sudden silence between them was broken only by the low hum of grasshoppers hidden in the darkness.

"Hinata... are you breaking up with me?" He winced at how pathetic he sounded.

She looked away again, her fingers dusting over the grass. "Maybe... maybe in the future, when things are different, we can try again."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. He could see by her expression that she didn't believe they would ever have the chance to 'try again'. He frowned down into his lap.

Hinata was one of the first people who had ever looked at him and saw _more_ than the loud troublemaker he'd been. He couldn't help feeling the cut of rejection but even more so, the heavy disappointment with himself. He had let her down. He had no right to ask her to stay.

The wind shifted, bringing with it the heady aroma of flowers. Naruto tightened his jaw. The floral scent was nauseating. He rubbed at his temple, trying to focus on Hinata but the situation had become surreal.

She gestured to the house with a slight tilt of her head. "Let's go inside."

"Hinata, I'm—"

"Don't worry about me, Naruto." She reached out, her palm cupping his cheek. "I want to see you smile... _laugh_... the way you used to. So," she whispered, her voice breaking with the effort of her resolve, "you just do what you need to do."

"Hinata—"

But she stood and cut him off again. "We should go inside."

Naruto watched her walk away, his hand fisting around the grass at his side and ripping them loose as he rose to follow.

oOo

Sasuke sighed, his eyes rolling upward to study the glass light fixtures. His companions stared at him with combined mixtures of shock and disbelief.

As he studied the detailing on the glass dome that shielded the light bulb, it occurred to him that perhaps his choice of reprisal, while effective, hadn't been the wisest. But Akiko's personality hinted at a tenacity he hadn't seen since Sakura's hormonal preteen days. He was at least satisfied he could avoid it.

Sasuke's musings and the taut silence were broken when Kiba burst into laughter. He bent over, clutching his sides as his body shook with mirth. Shikamaru and Lee watched him with pained looks. Apparently, no one else shared his sense of humor.

"Sasuke," Kiba gasped between bouts, "that was the _funniest_—" he paused to breathe "—thing you've _ever_ said."

At Kiba's words, Akiko's expression had gone from shock to outrage. She tossed a glare at the man practically rolling on the floor before turning back to Sasuke. She threw back her shoulders and straightened.

"That was childish and un-called for, Sasuke. You could have just told me you weren't interested."

He rolled his eyes from the ceiling back to Akiko's face, which was screwed up in anger.

"I'm not interested," he said.

"Oh! You...you..." Her eyes flashed and she balled her fists.

Sasuke raised a dark brow, his steady gaze daring her to continue.

Her lips thinned into a furious line. She made a strangled sound at the back of her throat as if it were a great effort not to shout in his face. Then she spun on her heel and disappeared into the living room. A moment later, everyone except Sasuke flinched as the front door slammed shut.

Kiba's laughter had diminished to sniggers. Sasuke frowned at him, not at all certain what Kiba found so funny. Then again, Sasuke had never understood the man's sense of humor.

"Sasuke."

He contemplated ignoring her and taking his leave. He'd had enough of people for one night. He liked his solitude for a reason. Mentally cursing himself for his own weakness, he turned to Sakura.

Her smile was tremulous, her eyes uncertain as she gazed up at him. "You _were_ just joking, right?"

He watched her fidget, his expression blank. She looked terribly anxious, like a child seeking consolation from a parent.

He mentally groaned. This was why he and Naruto had chosen to keep their relationship a secret. Regardless, he decided, the cat was out of the bag—as the saying went. Naruto would probably attempt to murder him later for hurting her, but he'd deal with it.

Part of him wanted to reassure her, the woman with whom he'd first learned the triumphs and pitfalls of teamwork; who'd once saved his life with her healing jutsus and who'd declared her love for him once upon a time. Hurting Sakura was something he'd rather avoid. But a greater part of him was weary of pretending.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He was surprised to find that he truly meant it.

Her eyes widened, her smile wilting like the fragile petals of her namesake. He mentally groaned a second time. She looked utterly crushed.

Kiba had stopped laughing.

* * *

_A/N: chapter title is a quote from MacBeth_


	9. Ch 9: Motions After Impact

**A/N:** This chapter is still unbeta'd. Therefore, it is **SUBJECT TO CHANGE** and in fact, will VERY LIKELY change after Patty finishes beta-ing.

**Conviction**

**Chapter 9: Motions After Impact**

There was a faint scraping noise as the glass doors slid open. Sasuke gladly looked away from Sakura. Hinata and Naruto had paused at the threshold, their gazes taking in the taut silence.

"Why does everyone look like someone died?" Naruto asked, making a failed attempt at trying to ease the tension. Beside him, Hinata frowned.

Sakura abruptly turned on her heel. The dull echo of her steps was loud in the silent room as she quickly crossed the kitchen and ascended the stairs that led to the second level. Naruto blinked and looked to Sasuke, but his expression offered little explanation for why a room full of mostly-intoxicated ninjas was so damn silent.

"Look, guys, it really isn't that big a deal." Ino swept a suitably imposing look over the group. Then she stood from her seat and followed Sakura upstairs.

Lee quickly jumped from his chair and followed suit. Naruto coughed lightly into the continuing silence. He glanced behind him and wondered if anyone would take offense if he retreated back to the yard again.

"What isn't a big deal?" Hinata finally asked, breaking the standstill.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at Sasuke. He had a feeling the man was responsible.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned his hip against the counter with an insouciance that may or may not have been feigned. When no one else seemed inclined to illuminate the two, Tenten straightened from where she'd been leaning against the wall.

"Er. Sasuke's gay." Her voice reflected her lingering disbelief over the entire scene.

If Sasuke were prone to readily showing his emotions, he would have laughed at the identical expressions of shock on Hinata and Naruto's faces. He smirked when they both realized how they looked and blushed simultaneously.

"Naruto, you're Sasuke's best friend and you didn't know?" Kiba asked, sounding incredulous at Naruto's reaction. Again, Shikamaru gave him a pained look.

Naruto felt his ears burn as all faces turned to him. "I—I... What do I care what his sexual preferences are?!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat uncomfortably and Naruto had little doubt the man was remembering the scene that morning. He shifted on his feet and discreetly inched backwards. That stone wall in the backyard was hardly an obstacle for a ninja. Naruto wondered how long it would take to clear it and escape from the madness.

"Well," Shikamaru said. He stood and tucked his hands into his pockets. "We should probably get going. We'll see you." When Kiba didn't move, he grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet.

"Hey! I was coming!" Kiba flashed them a strained grin and followed Shikamaru from the room. Tenten hurried after them.

"I guess I should go too," Hinata said. "I wonder where Neji is."

"Good question. I'll go look," Naruto said, leaping on the excuse to get away. He wanted distance between himself and Sasuke in case the man decided to let any other secrets out.

He wandered into the living room to where he'd last seen Neji with Ana and took a deep breath. All he'd wanted was a nice relaxing evening with his friends. Being dumped didn't rank very high on his list of things he'd wanted to happen tonight.

The living room was empty but he stood in the middle of the carpet for a moment, gaze passing over the numerous photos lining the walls. At least half of them were of Team 7. He remembered watching as Sakura had fitted those photos into their frames, laughing about what they'd been doing in each of them. That had been at least two years ago, and despite that Sakura was often away on missions or in the hospital 20 hours a day, the frames were well kept and free of dust.

Naruto shook his head and fought down the incipient anxiety. He didn't want to linger on what Sasuke's confession might do to Sakura and their friendship. After a quick check in the bathroom, he headed upstairs. Ino and Lee's muted voices floated from under the cracks of a door to his right. He wasn't ready to face Sakura yet so he passed by.

Despite knowing him best, Naruto had no idea what had possessed Sasuke to tell everyone he was gay. He never talked about himself if he could help it.

With Neji nowhere to be found, he returned downstairs. It was unlikely that Neji would have left without telling anyone.

"I'm going to check outside," Naruto said, passing quickly through the kitchen.

Sasuke was seated at the table, pouring a cup of sake. Hinata, who sat across from him, smiled awkwardly as she accepted the cup. Naruto wondered briefly what the two were doing. Hopefully Sasuke wasn't attempting to get Hinata plastered for... whatever devious reasons he might have. Sasuke could be creatively cruel with very little effort.

He stepped out onto the grass, his gaze lingering on the spot he and Hinata had only just occupied. He wondered if he should try to mend the damage he'd caused to their relationship. He had little doubt that the cause of their split lay entirely in himself; it was his responsibility to fix it.

But obligation and desire were two wholly separate entities. If he was thinking of remaining with Hinata as an obligation then it was more apparent than ever that Hinata deserved better. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging the blond locks in frustration.

Naruto rounded the corner of the house where the stone wall turned into the side of the building and did a double take. He had found Neji.

Neji's firm _bare_ backside flashed Naruto as his hips drove a moaning Ana into the wall behind her. Ana's skirt was hitched around her waist, Neji's pants around his ankles. Naruto was too stunned to do anything but watch.

Neji suddenly stopped. His head turned and his pale eyes met Naruto's. For the second time that night, Naruto felt his ears burn.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Naruto's gaze dropped to his feet, staring avidly at the grass stains on his sandals. He laughed nervously. "But Hinata is looking for you."

"Naruto, what are you—" Sasuke appeared from around the corner, having followed him, and came to an abrupt halt. Naruto couldn't help looking up again.

Ana, completely oblivious—or uncaring—of their audience, let out an impatient whimper and tugged at Neji's hair. She ground against him, legs tightening around his waist. He smiled serenely at the pair that stood stupidly staring.

"Please tell Hinata that I will be there shortly." Neji nodded to them both before turning back and resuming his firm thrusts.

"At least _someone's_ getting some," Sasuke said. He turned away, unable to watch.

Naruto blinked at the way the muscles in Neji's buttocks clenched and felt unexpected heat jolt in his groin. Whirling on his feet, he hurried after Sasuke, bewildered.

oOo

Naruto supposed it would have been too much to ask that Sasuke not get any crude ideas from Neji's illicit behavior.

"Uh... Sasuke?" he whispered, as if any greater volume might trigger a more aggressive reaction. Sasuke's breath fanned his cheek. Pale fingers tightened around his hips.

Sasuke responded by pressing into Naruto's body, which, at present, was sandwiched between him and the door to Naruto's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in that same guarded whisper.

"Giving you a good night kiss." He smirked at the exasperated look Naruto gave him.

"Don't you think this night has been weird enough?" His gaze slid past Sasuke to the streetlamp glowing dully across the street. It was late and he needed to get up early in the morning to train with his team.

"I don't think Hinata will mind," he said, ignoring Naruto's remark, "since you aren't together anymore."

Naruto's mouth snapped shut, abandoning whatever he'd been about to say. His hands clenched around Sasuke's shoulders. "How do you know?"

"She told me while you were upstairs looking for Neji."

Blue eyes regarded him warily. "She just _told_ you? And I suppose you asked really nicely."

Sasuke smirked. "Yes. I can be civil when it suits me."

Naruto snorted. "What exactly did you ask her?" He pushed lightly against Sasuke's weight, not at all inclined to repeat their midnight tussle the night before. It was reassuring when, from time to time, they could actually be adults when they had a disagreement.

"I asked why you both looked so grim when you came inside."

Naruto groaned. "Did we? Damn, I didn't mean to."

Sasuke watched Naruto's throat work as he swallowed, wanting very much to run his tongue down that sensitive neck.

"So did you do it or did she?"

Naruto's brow rose in question.

"The breaking up. Who did it?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business. Now get off me already. It's been a long day."

Sasuke flattened his lips, suppressing a much-needed sigh. He jerked his hips forward just to be contrary. "We should talk to Sakura tomorrow."

"We? _You're_ the one who broke her heart." The reminder quickly dashed the arousal that was beginning to stir in his gut. Naruto groaned in frustration. He was irritable and uncomfortable. The door was hard against his back and the doorknob was digging into his side.

To his credit, Sasuke actually looked a little guilty.

Sakura was the sister Naruto imagined he would have liked to have. And as such, protecting her emotions was as important as protecting her in battle. Had they ever enlightened Sakura of their relationship, she would have been crushed—like how she'd looked when he'd walked into the aftermath of Sasuke's little confession.

Except, it would have been doubly devastating because it wouldn't have only been Sasuke but both of them who'd hurt her. Naruto didn't think he could ever face her and bear the pain of their betrayal in her eyes.

"She'll need you. _I'll_ need you."

Naruto conceded that Sasuke was probably tactless enough to hurt her even _more_ by flat out telling her to get over him. He'd need Naruto there to mediate.

"Fine. But if she cries, I'm going to kick your ass."

Sasuke rested his forehead against the bristly texture of the wooden door, his chin pressing into Naruto's shoulder. "If she cries, I'll let you."

Naruto nodded. "So why did you tell everyone that you're...you know?"

Sasuke lowered his face just enough to press a small smile into Naruto's shoulder. "Akiko was being a pain in the ass."

Naruto rolled his eyes and heaved a long-suffering sigh. Sasuke could be so dramatic. "If people think you're gay, how the hell are you supposed to find a wife, idiot?"

Sasuke's fingers tightened on Naruto's hips. Naruto winced. "I never said I _wanted_ a wife. Haven't you been listening?"

Sasuke turned his head, his lips caressing the taut skin between neck and shoulder. He nudged the collar of Naruto's t-shirt aside, gently nibbling at the skin then smoothing his tongue over it.

"Stop," Naruto said before gasping softly. It was pathetic really, he thought, that he couldn't even sound convincing in his protests.

Sasuke paused, his damp breaths warming Naruto's skin. He supposed Naruto would be hard-pressed to forgive him if he tried to seduce him a mere hour or two after he'd broken up with Hinata.

He gave the tempting neck a final lick before pushing away. He slid his hands into his pockets to keep them from wandering.

Naruto straightened out his t-shirt, eying Sasuke warily.

"'Night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating back until he disappeared into the night.

oOo

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned from his bowl of ramen, noodles streaming from his mouth, and grinned as best he could.

Iruka waved, laughing at the sight. The rich sound was comforting and reminded Naruto of days when trying not to sleep through Iruka's classes was his immediate concern.

"How have you been, Naruto?" Iruka asked. He sat down on a tall stool as Naruto struggled to swallow the load in his mouth so he could speak properly.

"Fine, Iruka-sensei, I've been just fine," he said when he could speak again. He grinned, realizing just then how much he'd missed his former teacher. He swirled the contents of his bowl with his chopsticks and tried to remember the last time the two of them had shared a meal together. It was vaguely alarming that he couldn't recall.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Iruka now? It's been so long since we've been teacher and student."

Naruto chuckled, shrugging. "I can't help it. It just doesn't feel right to me. You'll always have something to teach me, I'm sure."

Iruka smiled fondly and ordered his own bowl of miso ramen. "So what have you been doing with your time off?"

Naruto's grin wilted at the corners. "Just trying to catch up with old friends. Everyone is so busy these days. I haven't seen Konohamaru in months."

Iruka beamed at the mention of the young man. Naruto tried not to laugh at how childlike the man looked right then.

"Konohamaru just left yesterday for another mission. He really wants to be promoted to jounin so he's taking as many missions as they'll give him."

"Is that so? He's a brat, but a good kid nonetheless. I'm sure he'll do fine."

Iruka's smile softened and Naruto wondered at the thoughts turning behind that gentle gaze. Gentle wasn't a word he'd use often to describe Iruka, considering the spectacular, vein-popping arguments they'd had when Naruto had been his student. Even so, Iruka's smile right then was one he might even describe as paternal. It warmed him more than the ramen.

"You've really grown, Naruto," Iruka said. It might have been Naruto's imagination but the man's chest seemed to inflate with pride for his former student.

Naruto grinned and felt more at ease than he had for days. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"So, when's the next mission?" A steaming bowl of ramen was set down before him and he turned away to snap apart his chopsticks.

Naruto paused in shoveling more noodles into his mouth. He blinked at his companion. Iruka didn't know? "End of the week. We're going to the chuunin exams in Sand."

Iruka smiled and shrugged lightly. "I'm just a chuunin teacher, Naruto. Nobody tells me anything unless I ask."

Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish grin. "Uh, well, have you seen Kakashi-sensei around lately? I thought I'd see him before I leave."

"Last I heard he was helping Jiraiya—" he paused, a light flush rising up his neck, "—collect data, as they call it."

Naruto, who was slurping down more ramen, almost choked on a laugh. "The old pervert's got Kakashi-sensei doing that now?"

They both shared a laugh at the expense of Naruto's two former teachers.

"What's so funny?"

The two men turned to find Sasuke standing behind them. He had his arms crossed, casually settling his weight on his left leg. He surveyed their breakfast with a jejune arch of his brow.

Naruto grinned. "Nothing. Want some?"

Sasuke shook his head and fixed Naruto with a significant look. Naruto understood.

"You want to go talk to Sakura now?" he asked. He set his chopsticks aside, his zeal for eating abruptly curtailed.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked. "Is Sakura well?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's something between the three of us, Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry."

Iruka reached out and ruffled Naruto's blond hair. "Don't apologize. I'm just concerned. You were all my students once."

They said their good-byes and Naruto paid for his meal, leaving enough money to cover Iruka's as well. The pair seemed to be walking especially slow as they made their way to Sakura's. Neither man was terribly enthusiastic about confronting the third member of their former team.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to her?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to make excuses for who I am, if that's what you mean."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, I meant, what are you going to say to try and comfort her?"

"I don't think I can say anything that will make her feel any better. That's why _you're_ coming. I told you she'd need you."

It seemed like no time at all before they were standing at Sakura's doorstep. Naruto's heart felt heavy in his chest and he wished Sasuke had never said anything at all.

Sasuke knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again a little harder. Naruto stared down at his feet, dragging the toe of his sandal across the dirt. He looked up when the door opened, revealing a weary Ino. She attempted to smile, but it faltered when her gaze met Sasuke's.

"Hey, how's Sakura?" Naruto asked. His palms felt clammy and he wiped them self-consciously against his pants.

Ino shook her head and opened the door wider for the two men. They stepped into the silent house and, for once, Naruto lined his shoes up nicely against the wall. Sakura often scolded him for tossing his shoes haphazardly in the corner.

"Can we talk to her?" Naruto asked when Sasuke remained silent.

"Sure." Ino lead them upstairs to the same room Naruto had passed the night before. She slid open the door and stepped aside for the two men to enter. Naruto squashed down the urge to flee. The sense of dread was almost oppressive.

Sakura was sitting up in bed, back against the headboard and knees drawn to her chest. She looked up as they entered. Something flashed in her eyes.

Naruto shuffled forward, his hands curling into the material of his pants. Sakura's room was much less... girly... than he had imagined. He had seen it the day she'd moved in but had had little opportunity to see it again after she'd settled in. Besides, dinner visits hardly included a stroll through her bedroom.

There were unfurled scrolls hung up beside the full-length mirror on the wall, giving it a symmetry that Naruto found he liked. On another wall, a large portrait of a flower was framed in dull silver and hung between two large mounted shuriken. When Sasuke shifted on his feet beside him, he snapped his attention back to the matter at hand. He ducked his head a bit, acknowledging to himself that perhaps he had purposely been avoiding having to initiate the conversation.

He cleared his throat and decided it was probably best if he did speak first. He moved toward the bed and sank to his knees beside it. He ran his finger down a line of thin stitches in the comforter.

"Sakura—"

"How could you?" Sakura suddenly hissed, cutting him off.

Naruto blinked, startled by the anger in her voice. He immediately dropped his hand from her bedding. Then he realized she wasn't looking at him.

Sasuke met her infuriated gaze evenly. "I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"You let me hold onto the hope that someday... someday, you'd come around. You let me continue loving you knowing you'd never feel the same."

An uneasiness settled into Naruto's chest as Sakura continued to speak. There was no sign of tears in sight, just a barely controlled fury.

Sasuke stood just beyond the end of the bed, frowning lightly. "I've never let you believe I would love you that way, Sakura. We are comrades."

Naruto grimaced at Sasuke's cool practicality. "Sakura, you know he'd never hurt you intentionally. You _know_ that. That's why he never said anything. He didn't want to hurt you."

Sakura turned to him. His throat seized when a ghost of that dreaded betrayal crept into her eyes. "You knew?" she whispered.

Naruto stiffened, mentally kicking himself. "Sakura, I—"

"You knew and you never told me? Sasuke I can almost understand because he never tells me anything, but you, Naruto, you kept it from me too?"

Naruto reached out and touched her arm, needing for her to understand. "I didn't want to hurt you, Sakura. Please, wouldn't you have done the same? I didn't want to hurt you."

She moved her arm away, her eyes wide with pain and accusation. "This hurts more."

Naruto recoiled as if physically struck. Sasuke watched the guilt flood his face and fisted his hands. He hadn't brought Naruto with him so he could shoulder the guilt.

"Don't blame him. He wanted you to know. I wouldn't let him tell you."

Sakura shook her head as if she hadn't heard.

"You would have kept a secret for me, Sakura. Don't punish Naruto for doing the same."

She turned her face away from them, eyes falling shut. "Just go away. I want to be alone."

"Sakura," Naruto said, his blue eyes distraught. He rose to his feet, his gaze passing helplessly between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come on, Naruto. She needs more time." Sasuke turned away, eager to escape the dismal atmosphere.

Naruto hesitated at the door. "I really am sorry, Sakura."

Once outside, Sasuke frowned up at Sakura's house, his expression shuttered. "I guess it was too soon. We can try again another time."

Naruto rounded on him, jabbing his finger angrily against Sasuke's chest. "_You_ can try again. I'll talk to her myself when I'm ready to face her."

Sasuke caught Naruto's hand and held on even as Naruto stepped back. "Don't you dare feel guilty about what we had," he said. His fingers tightened around Naruto's. "Maybe it was wrong of us to keep it from her for so long, but don't you _ever_ regret _us_."

A pink tongue appeared briefly as Naruto licked his dry lips. He tugged his hand from Sasuke's grasp and held it to his chest, as if wanting to preserve the warmth of their contact. "I don't, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, not having anticipated that particular response.

Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's momentary stupor and shrugged lightly. "Catch ya later." He flashed an empty grin and disappeared with a soft _pop_ and a tuft of smoke.


	10. Ch 10: Social Intercourse

**A/N**: This chapter is also unbeta'd but I figured two weeks was long enough to post the next chapter, lol. Therefore, this chapter is also **subject to change**. Happy reading!

**Conviction**

**Chapter 10: Social Intercourse**

Naruto shifted on the grass. The fibers of his thin t-shirt caught lightly against the bark at his back. He idly fingered his weapons holster, which he'd strapped to his right thigh when he'd returned to his apartment earlier. As a ninja, he supposed, he should always be armed even if he was perfectly confident in his ability to fight without an accessible kunai.

Despite his otiose recline, his purpose there in the clearing was not to lounge against a tree. He'd meant to train to distract him from the muddle that confronting Sakura had been. Yet, upon arriving, his good intentions had scattered with the sunlight that dappled the shade where he reclined.

Brooding was not something Naruto was particularly fond, or even tolerant, of. In fact, he blamed Sasuke's surly influence for his current gloom. He skimmed his hand across the grass at his side, the thin blades tickling his palm.

A small smile quirked his lips as a second presence entered the clearing.

His dolor over the state of his old team was abruptly set aside as he watched Neji approach. He was dressed as a civilian, in all white. Loose, linen drawstring pants sat low on his hips.

A brief memory of those naked hips and a firm backside flashed in Naruto's mind and his grin broadened.

"Hey," Neji said. His hands were tucked loosely in the pockets of his pants and although his stance was relaxed, he stood evenly on both feet, shoulders squared. He returned Naruto's leer with a calm, if amused, look. "What are you doing?"

Naruto's grin slipped only marginally. "Deciding whether to train or not. I'm feeling kind of out if it today."

Neji smiled. His hands emerged from his pockets and he lowered himself beside Naruto, folding his legs before him. His long hair, which was tied back from his face, dusted the grass behind him. Again Naruto was reminded of that dark curtain of hair swaying gently as he casually took Ana against the outer wall of Sakura's house.

"I never knew you were an exhibitionist," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Neji smirked and appeared unembarrassed by the memory. "What should I have done? Stopped? Ana wouldn't have appreciated that."

Naruto closed his eyes and laughed at Neji's bland honesty. "But, come on, _outside Sakura's house_? Why didn't you ever tell me you were such a kinky bastard?"

"Because I might have had to show you and I doubt you would have welcomed the demonstration."

Naruto's laughter ended on a sharp cough and his eyes popped open. He regarded Neji uncertainly.

Neji's expression remained serene. "Besides, you belong to Uchiha."

"I...w-wait, what—psssh, the hell?" Naruto sputtered, his neck turning red.

Neji continued, unmindful of Naruto's incoherence. "I wouldn't challenge Uchiha's claim just to sate a bit of lust."

Naruto somehow managed to snap his mouth shut, his teeth clacking loudly. He swallowed several times before speaking.

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice came out unusually high. His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, glaring resentfully at Neji.

Neji arched an eyebrow. "You asked."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Neji shrugged.

Naruto groaned and covered his face. Then he abruptly stiffened and his hand dropped at his side. "I do _not_ belong to Sasuke."

Neji shrugged again in that strangely elegant way that made Naruto question the order of the universe. "I am not as blind to the affairs of those around me as Hinata. I knew years ago that you and Uchiha were lovers."

Naruto's first impulse was to deny the assertion, and indeed his mouth was already forming a protest. But just as quickly, the retort gave way to an angry puff of air, leaving his face screwed up in a rather bovine manner. Neji had always been nauseatingly perceptive.

"Did you...tell Hinata?" The thought had only just occurred to him.

"I advised her to be more observant; but no, I didn't tell her about you and Uchiha."

Naruto pursed his lips, aware that he was pouting but well past caring about his dignity after his linguistically challenged display of a moment ago.

So Neji had had a few words with her. He was her cousin, Naruto reasoned; he was entitled to worrying about her. But, more importantly (or maybe not more _important_ as it was more _prevalent_ in Naruto's mind at present), had Neji just confessed an attraction to him?

"Neji," he said, blinking rapidly and blue eyes staring at the grass. "We're friends, aren't we?" He could feel Neji's gaze on him as his fingers plucked imaginary lint off his dark pants.

"Yes," Neji said, sounding distinctly amused. "We're friends."

"So, then, you won't be offended if I ask if you're...you know." Naruto unclasped his weapons holster, his hand sliding into the pouch to finger the hilt of a kunai. The familiar lines of the weapon were a comforting distraction from the knowledge that he was being a complete _girl_ about the whole thing and should probably jump off the Hokage mountain upon the conversation's end.

Neji regarded him for a long moment. "No, I don't."

Naruto's lips flattened and he wrinkled his nose. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Neji snorted softly. Naruto suspected the man was laughing at him.

"Fine, I won't make you say it," Neji said. "Although it bewilders me how you can kill without blinking but blush like a girl whenever sex is mentioned."

Naruto hardly needed to be reminded of why he should commit ritual suicide for dishonoring the male tradition of casual sex talk. "Could you just answer the question?"

Neji smirked before leaning back on his arms and staring thoughtfully up at the branches overhead. "Human nature decrees that beauty should incite either admiration or lust. Regardless of the body, or gender, beauty is still beauty and lust is lust."

Naruto rolled his eyes and immediately decided Neji should commit seppuku alongside him. Why did the man insist on being so convoluted? "Can't you just put it plainly and say you swing both ways?"

Neji responded with a low chuckle. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. Neji was obviously getting some perverse thrill from his fluster. Naruto decided the man needed a hobby and told him so.

Neji ignored the remark. "Have your questions been answered, Naruto?"

Truth be told, Naruto had heard more than he'd wanted to know. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I spoke with Hinata last night," Neji said.

Naruto cocked his head and looked at Neji beneath half-lowered lids. Had Neji's intent been to ask about Hinata all along? "Did she tell you about what happened?"

"It wasn't very difficult to tell she was troubled."

Naruto sighed and dropped his gaze to his lap. If he could imagine himself feasibly married and raising a family with anyone other than the one in his heart, it would be Hinata. With her, he could grow into a better person, someone who was as compassionate and selfless as she was.

"Hinata seems to think I'm not happy with her. I guess I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend lately," Naruto said. He sucked in his cheeks and hoped Neji wouldn't ask about the previous morning with Sasuke. He had no excuse to give.

"Hinata could make you happy. But you won't let her because you still love Sasuke."

Naruto blinked at Neji's frankness and shifted uneasily. He immediately clamped his lips together before he could begin sputtering again. He was beginning to strongly dislike this detour from his comfort zone, and he might have stood up and walked away if not for the persistent little voice that said if he was too cowardly to come clean to Hinata, then Neji would have to do.

"I'm...working on that," he muttered.

"You can't _work_ on trying not to love someone." Neji gave him an impatient look, the first sign that their conversation might actually have a purpose other than to thoroughly agitate Naruto. "The two of you can be aggravating on your own and almost insufferable together... but you're also the best ninjas I've worked with and seem to be the only ones who can make sense of the other." He gave Naruto a hard look. "Why do you deny yourself happiness?"

Naruto, who had been steadily growing a darker shade of red with every word from Neji's mouth, wondered briefly if Neji meant happiness with Hinata or happiness with Sasuke. He would probably attack his chakra channels if he asked.

Fortunately, Neji, intuitive prodigy that he was, seemed able to translate the sheepish look on Naruto's face. He sighed and even though it was only a small exhale of breath, it gave the illusion of great exasperation.

"Look, I'm not _denying myself happiness_. I have my reasons," Naruto said. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes to avoid Neji's gaze. "Sasuke deserves to have a real family again."

The grass rustled as Neji shifted. Naruto cracked open his left eye. It was probably too much to ask that Neji was leaving, but Naruto liked to be optimistic.

Instead of moving away, Neji had leaned forward. Naruto's eyes flew open and he jerked away. The back of his head hit the tree trunk with a sharp crack. "Ow! Damn it, Neji, what the hell are you doing?"

Despite his best efforts, Neji's face _was_ indecently close and Naruto's gaze inevitably dropped to his lips. He quickly looked away, but Neji had noticed. The man had the nerve to smirk.

"You're wrong," Neji said.

Naruto blinked and had to remind himself what they'd been talking about. If Neji had wanted his full attention, he had it now, although his tactics were certainly unorthodox.

"By distancing yourself from him, all you've succeeded in doing is denying him exactly what you sought to give him."

Naruto watched an ant trek across the span of his pant leg and allowed himself a moment to consider Neji's words.

"I've always thought you obstinate and impetuous, but never a fool. And while you've proven me wrong in the past, I hope you won't do so with this."

Neji leaned back, expression placid. Naruto frowned at him, but it seemed Neji had said his piece. Naruto, who was practically lying on his side from sliding sideways to put distance between them, said simply, "I'll think about it."

It wasn't a lie even though Naruto had no desire to think on it. There was no doubt that his team had become his family. He had never considered the possibility that perhaps Sasuke felt the same way.

But Naruto had never known anything else. Sasuke had been a part of a perfect nuclear family once. It stood to reason that he'd want the same again.

"Want to spar?" Neji asked. The random question effectively lifted the somber veil that had fallen between them. Naruto smiled weakly.

He made to reply when Neji's head whipped to the right. Thin veins rose around his eyes as he activated his Byakugan. Naruto straightened, his hand sliding into his weapons holster.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not certain. I can barely sense his chakra." Neji stood and gestured for Naruto to do the same. "He's moving beyond my sight. Come on."

oOo

Sasuke abandoned his post at Ichiraku's, feeling ridiculous for hoping to catch Naruto before he turned in for the day. His hands found their way into his pockets and he began a brisk walk back to his house.

He found it amusing how little he actually did when given the free time busy ninjas such as himself rarely received. He didn't mind the constant flow of missions and training though. He was a ninja—he didn't know how to be anything else. Naruto often asked him what he'd done for fun as a child, but Sasuke didn't see the point in replying. The things he'd done for fun in his youth had no bearing on what he did now, especially in his profession.

A small line appeared between his brows as he experienced a moment of wistfulness. Sometimes he marveled that there had been such a time in his life when he'd been so absurdly innocent. He watched a group of children run by, chasing each other and throwing cardboard shuriken. He had never played ninja as a child. His father had thought it frivolous. Sasuke had been given real shuriken before he was four.

A small shadow swept by overhead and he looked up. His eyes narrowed on a carrier pigeon, its wings speckled with white spots. He recognized that bird. It was the one the Hokage sent Naruto when he was needed for a top-secret mission. Naruto had explained to him that Tsunade-sama had chosen the bird specifically so that Naruto would always know the sort of mission he was being called for and that, if he chose to, he could refuse it. She didn't give that option to any of her other elites.

Naruto had never refused a mission.

Sasuke glared at the bird as it disappeared behind taller buildings. Naruto was supposed to be relaxing, just as they all were, until they left for Sand at the end of the week.

He jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and made a beeline for the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama could damn well find someone else to carry out the assassination.


	11. Ch 11: Collision Course

**A/N: **Once gain, **UNBETA'D** and **subject to change.** Smut is **CUT **for ff guidelines and can be read in full at one of the links under my profile. Happy reading!**  
**

**Conviction**

**Chapter 11: Collision Course**

"I didn't send for you." A cool glare accompanied Tsunade-sama's brusque greeting.

Sasuke chose to ignore the fact that he was being insubordinate. "You gave me your word that you would let him rest until we leave for Sand."

The Hokage leaned back in her seat, the old leather cushions groaning, and crossed her arms. Her ample breasts threatened to spill from her insufficient top. Sasuke had gotten used to focusing directly at the spot between her eyes to keep his gaze from wandering—not because he had any particular desire to see her cleavage (quite the opposite) but because it was impossible to ignore.

"I'm as galled by this development as you are. But the request was made by the Lord of the Earth Country. I can't refuse it."

"So send someone else."

"Don't order me about. Compared to me, you're still just a brat."

Sasuke stiffened and bit back his retort. Regardless of his displeasure, she had every right to do as she pleased.

"Naruto was specifically requested," she said.

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Specifically requested?"

"You need me to repeat myself?"

His lips tightened. Unlike the Sandaime, Tsunade-sama liked to lord her superiority over several of her ninjas in general, and Sasuke in particular. He was always getting the impression that she was either humoring him or making fun of him. He suspected his demeanor amused her.

Naruto being specifically requested wasn't completely implausible. Their identities were, of course, highly confidential. But Naruto _had_ just completed a successful S-rank mission in Earth Country—it was possible the Earth Lord had requested the same ninja be assigned the new mission.

He was saved from the urge to argue further when a loud knock filled the stiff silence.

"Come in," Tsunade-sama said.

The door opened and Naruto marched in, eyes muted into a vapid blue that echoed the stillness of deep winter. Sasuke was reminded of the tiny frost flowers that blossomed across glass windowpanes after a freeze, infinitely beautiful but ultimately chilling.

Already, Naruto was mentally preparing himself for the work that needed to be done. He didn't register a reaction to Sasuke's presence. Sasuke had never been able to stand that kind of apathy in Naruto.

Neji entered closely behind. He spared Sasuke a glance before focusing on the Hokage.

"We need to discuss a matter with you," he said without preamble.

"If you'll excuse us, Sasuke." It wasn't a request.

A small muscle ticked in his cheek as his jaw tightened. He bowed stiffly to the Hokage before exiting. The door shut with a soft click. Naruto resisted the urge to look back.

"There may be an intruder in the village," Neji said. The Hokage immediately straightened in her seat. "I sensed a presence and we pursued him, but he disappeared from my range of vision. Likely a teleportation jutsu."

She fixed Neji with a stern look. "What makes you think it was an enemy?"

"He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak."

Naruto abruptly turned to him, looking startled. "You didn't tell me that," he said.

"Shit." Tsunade dragged a stack of papers to her and began scribbling something furiously across the top. "I will make the necessary adjustments to the patrol units and send a team out to scout the area." She turned to Naruto. "And I will decline your mission for you."

Naruto squared his shoulders and said calmly, "That isn't necessary. I can handle myself."

"It's not safe for you to leave the village alone if the Akatsuki are on the move again. You're not taking the mission."

"I can handle it," Naruto repeated. It had been years since he'd run into the Akatsuki—he wasn't about to let a mere sighting deter him from doing his job.

"You're not going alone," Tsunade countered, unyielding.

"Then let me take my team. Either way, I want the mission." Naruto crossed his arms and glared. He appreciated her concern, but he was a ninja for a reason. Danger wasn't just an occupational hazard in their line of work.

"Listen, you little brat—"

"Stop worrying about me, Tsunade-sama. I'm not as useless as I used to be."

Naruto knew he'd used the appropriate tactic when Tsunade's reprimand caught in her throat. It wasn't often he called her by anything more deferential than 'ba-chan' despite that he did hold a great deal of respect for the old woman. Of course, that didn't mean he was above taking advantage of her affection for him to get his way.

She leaned her elbow on the lacquered wood of her desk and propped her chin in her palm. She regarded Naruto for a long while and he did his best to look earnest.

"All right. You want the mission; you got it. But take someone you work well with, like Sasuke or Shikamaru. Or both, as long as you're not alone."

"I can accompany him," Neji said, stepping forward.

"That'll do," Tsunade agreed.

"There's something I should probably tell you," Naruto said. He didn't like being coddled and so had kept it to himself, but with the security of the village at stake—and guilt for taking advantage of her affection for him—he supposed she would have to know.

Tsunade arched her eyebrow expectantly.

"The last couple days there have been times when I felt like I was being followed."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" she shouted. Anger and concern amplified her voice so that Naruto, and even Neji, flinched.

"I didn't think it was serious, seeing as I was never attacked. I didn't sense any unusual chakra when it happened and I certainly didn't suspect Akatsuki—could have just been some curious kids. I just thought I'd let you know."

"How _thoughtful_ of you. Next time it happens, you better haul your ass straight here and tell me."

"Sure," Naruto said in a noncommittal way. Tsunade scowled at his deliberate ambiguity.

"I mean it, Naruto."

"Sure," Naruto repeated.

Tsunade's nostrils flared. She looked at Neji. "Is Uchiha still out there?"

Neji smirked and nodded. Naruto frowned. What the hell was she doing?

"Tell him to get his ass in here. He's going with you."

Naruto's hands fisted at his sides and Neji turned to open the door. Sasuke had become too much of a distraction lately. "Neji and I can handle it."

"He's going with you or you don't go at all." Their gazes clashed, Tsunade's glare almost as intimidating as her monstrous strength.

Naruto didn't flinch, knowing she was demonstrating her authority over him as a reminder that her word was final.

Sasuke lifted a black eyebrow as he reentered the office with Neji and was immediately assaulted by Naruto's pulsing chakra. The Hokage, meanwhile, was trying to incinerate Naruto with a murderous scowl, which meant the two were butting wills again. He dimly wondered if Naruto would ever stop challenging the Hokage.

"Sit down," she snapped.

Both Neji and Sasuke sat. Naruto took his time, but eventually obeyed.

"Listen closely," the Hokage said. "Your objective is a former jounin of Hidden Stone Village." She reached into her desk and withdrew a large scroll. She unraveled it across the length of her desk to reveal a detailed map of the Earth Country.

"He's been rumored to be hiding here." She pointed to a dot on the map near the border labeled _Chiisai_ in small neat script. "The train runs through the city so it's likely he'll hitch a box out of there the second he thinks he's been found."

Naruto nodded. Basically, they were to ensure no opportunities for the missing nin to escape. Easy enough.

"Why doesn't the Earth Country's Lord send Hidden Stone ninjas?"

"Because the objective knows how they operate and it's suspected he still has allies within their ranks. He'd be gone without a trace before they even got close to him."

She closed the scroll and tossed it at Naruto.

"The rest of the details are in there. All three of you, memorize it before you leave. Tomorrow morning you will travel by foot to Tokkan and take a train to Chiisai. I will have someone meet you at the North Gate in the morning with passports and train tickets. Disguise yourself as civilians before you reach Tokkan to avoid any immediate attention."

They knew all this, of course. Tsunade just liked to reiterate safety points every time Naruto left for these types of missions.

She stood and indicated they could do the same. Naruto pushed to his feet, eager to leave.

"Finish it quickly. Try to be back in four days. If it takes any longer, then don't bother returning here. Just catch up to us in Sand."

Naruto threw back his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Alone, it may take me a few days, if that. But there are three of us. We'd be back in a day if it wasn't for travel time."

Neji and Sasuke exchanged amused glances at Naruto's arrogant assertion.

"He's a Stone jounin. Don't underestimate him."

"We're _Leaf_ ANBU. We'll be back by the end of the week."

Tsunade smirked and crossed her arms, mirroring his stance. "Then make sure I see all of you back in here Saturday."

Neji and Sasuke were dismissed first. Naruto sighed and slumped back into his seat.

"Don't do anything brash, you hear me? You're going as a team so work as one. If I hear you tried anything on your own, I'll suspend you."

"You're sending three ANBU captains who are accustomed to leading their own teams. There might be _some_ individual work."

"Don't get smart with me, brat. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, so can I go now?"

Tsunade rounded her desk and glowered down at him. Predictably, he felt the rush of guilt for challenging her when her protectiveness conflicted with her role as Hokage. The old woman _was_ almost like a parent to him.

He lowered his eyes as the weight of her hand settled over his hair.

"Be careful, Naruto."

His lips curled into what could have been a smile. "Thanks, Tsunade-bachan. I'll see you in a few days."

oOo

"I'm going home. Get some sleep. We'll meet at the North Gate at 7," Neji said. He nodded to the both of them before tucking his hands into his pockets and turning down the street.

Naruto kicked a rock by his foot. "Well, see ya." He headed down a separate road toward his apartment. Sasuke fell into step beside him.

"It's been a while since we've had a mission together," Sasuke said.

"That's expected. We lead our own teams."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his lip curling in disgust. He turned to Naruto and grasped two handfuls of Naruto's shirt.

"What are you—?" Naruto wasn't given the chance to finish as Sasuke shoved him into the nearest building and covered his mouth with his own.

"Don't pretend with me," Sasuke hissed against Naruto's lips.

Naruto shoved at Sasuke's shoulders, using the wall at his back to brace himself. "What, you think you're _special_?" He bit down on Sasuke's lip, feeling perversely satisfied when he tasted blood.

Sasuke growled but didn't push away. His cupped his hands at the back of Naruto's head and sucked viciously at Naruto's lips in retaliation.

"Sa—Sasu—" It was no use trying to twist away; Sasuke held his face immobile.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, begging his body to remain immune. Sasuke rolled his hips, pressing Naruto into the cool coarse wall. He knew, of course, what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke had never made it a secret that he hated how Naruto shut himself away before an S-rank mission. Before their split, Sasuke had made it a personal mission of his to remind Naruto of warm touches and heated skin before he left for an assassination. Naruto had always found it hilariously ironic—in a humorless sort of way.

Nearby, something fluttered out of the branches of a tree.

Sasuke pulled back to look Naruto in the eye. He licked the residual blood off his bottom lip and smirked at Naruto's quick, thin breaths.

"In here," he said. He clamped a hand around Naruto's wrist and tugged him into the darkened alley.

Naruto was beginning to hate alleys.

"Sasuke, we can't—"

"Shut up." Sasuke pressed him again into the dirty wall of the building. His hands settled briefly at Naruto's hips before they pushed up beneath his shirt.

Naruto started at the feel of Sasuke's cool fingers against his sides. "Sasuke," he said. He sounded tired even to himself.

He didn't want to play this game with Sasuke—not now, not when he needed to prepare himself for the mission.

_A convenient excuse_, he thought bitterly. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want the distraction because Neji's words were still too fresh in his mind. Neji had planted doubts into his already thinning resolve and with Sasuke pressed against him, it was difficult to think of anything other than the fact that it felt _so right_.

He watched his neck muscles shift as Sasuke swallowed. Then Sasuke dipped his head and pressed their lips together.

Naruto wasn't sure anymore if he'd made the right decision, if Sasuke would ever get over himself and settle down, if he should have refused the mission and stayed put, if Sakura would ever forgive them for hurting her, if _anything_ would ever be right again the way it was when Sasuke kissed him.

Sasuke's mouth was pressed gently to his, undemanding in its tenderness. Naruto moaned softly and listened to the only certainty he had left. He wanted Sasuke.

His lips parted, tongue pushing tentatively into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke fell against him, hands clenching around his waist. Naruto's hands slid up the curve of Sasuke's shoulders to cup the strong line of Sasuke's jaw. He licked at the split in Sasuke's lip where he'd bitten him, small soothing strokes, a silent apology.

Sasuke didn't understand Naruto's sudden willingness, but he wasn't about to question it. He slipped a hand out from beneath Naruto's shirt and pulled away. He laced his fingers with Naruto's at his jaw and brought it to his lips to whisper a kiss across his knuckles. Naruto made a small sound of urgency before capturing his mouth again.

Sasuke nipped at the corner of Naruto's lips before sliding his mouth wetly down Naruto's jaw, tongue flicking out to moisten the smooth skin. He tugged at Naruto's shirt, shoving the fabric up and indicating without words his request. Naruto obligingly lifted his arms and the shirt slipped over his head, immediately forgotten in the dust at their feet.

"Sasuke, I don't think..." He paused to swallow, his breath shallow with excitement and uncertainty.

"Don't think," Sasuke said. He pressed his mouth to the skin at Naruto's neck and sucked gently.

Not thinking was the only reason he was still standing there.

Sasuke lowered his head, tongue sliding across the shallow dip between Naruto's collarbones. His lips moved lower, until they found a taut flat nipple. He caught it between his teeth, tugging gently before swirling his tongue over it. Naruto's fingers trembed as they gripped his hair and tugged impatiently.

Sasuke smoothed his hand down Naruto's side and filled his palm with a firm buttock. His other hand tugged at the front of Naruto's pants, catching against the bulge there. Naruto stiffened as Sasuke pulled the thin cloth down, taking his boxers with it. He shuddered as a moment of clarity gripped his hazy mind. They were hardly concealed, especially given that they were in a ninja village and virtually _anyone_ could be watching and what the _hell_ was Naruto thinking letting Sasuke—all thoughts outside of 'oh _god_' slid away as a strong hand wrapped around his erection. His knees threatened to give as Sasuke sank to his knees, dark head bowed.

(...)

He slowly straightened, just enough to tug Naruto's head down in a kiss. His fingers he left where they were. Naruto lowered his head to catch Sasuke's slightly swollen lips, grunting as he tasted himself on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke wiggled his fingers inside him and he hissed as tremors of pleasure shot up his spine.

"Holy shit, Sasuke," he mumbled. He rested his forehead against the other's shoulder, a light sheen of perspiration dampening his skin.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto took a moment to investigate that question. His body still hummed with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Sasuke's fingers were still firmly thrust into his ass. It was bizarre, to be sure, but he was definitely okay.

"Yeah," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his position. "You always did give the best head."

He lifted his head as Sasuke's shoulder shook with silent laughter. "You're not going to give me crap about this tomorrow, are you?"

Naruto smiled, his hand combing back Sasuke's dark hair. "Maybe," he said. Frankly, he was grateful they were leaving in the morning. The mission would keep him from having to think too critically about what he'd just let Sasuke do—what he was _still_ doing seeing as Sasuke's fingers had yet to budge.

Sasuke thrust the two digits in a little further. "God, I want you," he whispered against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto swallowed, trembling from the thought of having Sasuke inside him again but terrified of everything it would mean. His eyes widened when a rat darted out of the shadows and into the street. He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit! What if someone heard us?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and withdrew his fingers. Naruto slumped against him at the loss before jerking upright. Fortunately, the dark night hid the blush creeping up his neck.

Chucking softly, Sasuke adjusted Naruto's pants before bending down to pluck Naruto's shirt out of the dirt. "Let's get out of here."

Naruto lifted a blond eyebrow, staring pointedly at the bulge in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke was anything but selfless.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You just owe me." He grinned in that way that always made Naruto nervous and led him back into the lantern lit road. Naruto didn't relish what the consequences of his actions would bring, but he was at least relieved to be spared of it for the time being.


	12. Ch 12: The Middle Road

**Conviction**

**Chapter 12: The Middle Road **

The following morning dawned damp and cool as dirty clouds kept vigil overhead. Mist clung stubbornly to the trunks of trees but scattered at the feet of the three ANBU captains as they greeted each other at the North Gate.

Sasuke nodded, acknowledging Neji. Neji returned the gesture. Naruto grinned at them and rubbed his eyes, still shedding the last vestiges of sleep.

In the pale grays of dawn, the trio were black and white smudges against a muted canvas, indiscernible and insignificant in the awakening light. The only clear spot of color was the warm yellow fleck of Naruto's hair. The conspicuous shade soon vanished as he pulled up the hood of his black cloak.

The three figures turned as a fourth approached.

"Good morning, men." Ana's voice carried clearly in the silence.

They gathered around her as she distributed their passports and train tickets. As she handed Naruto his items, she lightly punched his shoulder and grinned.

"Can't handle the mission alone, Captain?"

Naruto smiled and shrugged. Ana wouldn't have been told the details of the mission, but ANBU were sent out for only a handful of reasons. It wasn't difficult to infer what they were going to do. "These two couldn't stand that I was given such a tough mission and begged to come along."

Sasuke snorted and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He cast his passport a cursory glance before tucking it and his ticket into his pack.

Ana laughed. "Well, good luck. Make sure you come back in one piece. All of you." Her gaze passed over the three men, lingering on Neji.

Neji turned away and pulled up the hood of his cloak to shield his face.

Ana smirked. To Naruto, she said, "Watch your back."

"I always do." Naruto grinned and gave her a farewell salute before turning to follow his comrades.

The ground was soft underneath his sandals, the earth sliding into the grooves of his sole. Pebbles of dew glistened up through the thin blanket of mist and the smile slid from his face. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and addressed Neji. "That was a little cold, don't you think?"

Neji's expression remained placid as he briefly met Naruto's gaze. "Ana understands the grounds of our coupling. We didn't do it out of affection for each other."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Geez, Neji, '_coupling_'? Why can't you just say you screwed her?"

"Because he isn't as vulgar as you are," Sasuke said, appearing at his side. The mist spun in lazy rings around his legs.

"Riiiiight, but he'll_screw_ Ana outside Sakura's house," he said, emphasizing his alacrity for his plain, if vulgar, language.

"You're not so innocent yourself, Naruto," Sasuke said. The words had been whispered directly into Naruto's ear, but when Naruto turned, Sasuke was already at a safe distance, smirking softly to himself.

Naruto's jaw tightened and he jerked down on the hood of his cloak as he remembered his own indiscretions—a spontaneous fuck in a random closet as their friends partied less than a hallway away; a blowjob in a dingy bar bathroom; a quick handjob underneath the dinner table while he laughed at Kiba's jokes. Naruto wouldn't deny a subtle streak of exhibitionism when Sasuke was involved—he just never would have placed Neji in the same category.

The night before also returned with glaring clarity. His buttocks clenched at the recollection.

_Damn it_, he thought, scowling down at his feet. Sasuke was a distraction he could do without, but given the circumstances, he'd rather have Sasuke and Neji guarding his back than no one at all.

Neji abruptly flickered, reappearing several meters away in the lower boughs of a tree just off the main road. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit. Tokkan was a bustling town located on the northeastern most part of Fire Country's border, ordinarily a day and a half's journey. Cutting through the forest and increasing their speed would reduce travel time by at least 8 hours.

Naruto kept his thoughts to himself for the remainder of the day, mentally reviewing the information he'd memorized from the scroll. His two genius comrades had already memorized it outside Tsunade's office the night before.

Their objective's name was Tamada Jin, formerly a jounin but branded a missing nin when he abandoned a mission and aided the enemy's escape. Espionage revealed that he was hiding in Chiisai's local whorehouse; he was apparently a very old friend of the business's manager.

Objectively, the mission was as straightforward as an assassination could be. But something about the details, or lack there of, didn't sit right and, despite his better judgment, Naruto continued to mull over it. In any hidden ninja village, it was common for the village's own hunter nin to dispose of its own rogue ninjas. Stone must have been especially concerned about Jin retaining allies among their ranks. If he were as knowledgeable of Stone's operative tactics as Naruto was of Leaf's, then he would have anticipated his superiors hiring foreign ninjas to kill him.

But Naruto still felt uneasy. Jin should have gotten as far away from Earth Country as possible, not lingered at its border. Perhaps he thought he was safe, assuming that his pursuers would search for him abroad. He shouldn't have been, but Naruto was curious about the circumstances surrounding Jin's defection.

His hand strayed into the folds of his cloak, fingers closing around the edges of his mask. Thinking too much on circumstances would lead to conflicting emotions.

And ninjas weren't paid to feel.

With that reminder, Naruto firmly divested himself of such inconsequential musings.

The day elapsed in easy silence, their passage through the forest canopy disturbing little but the loose leaves. When the light waned and the shadows grew indistinguishable, Naruto landed on a sturdy branch, his hands curling around the coarse bark at his feet. His companions paused at his side.

"The western road is ahead. It'll be another half hour to Tokkan from there. We should change and take the road the rest of the way."

Sasuke and Neji nodded. The three made quick work of changing. They folded their vests neatly and tucked them into their packs along with other articles that identified them as ninjas. Over their black standard ninja uniforms, they donned their own civilian clothing. Neji used a minor henge to mask the color of his eyes. A full henge required little chakra but it was still more than what could be easily passed as typical civilian level chakra.

Naruto did the same but extended the henge to his hair and the marks on his face. When he finished, he turned to the others to signal them to move out. Sasuke was watching him, his expression indiscernible in the meager light.

"What?" Naruto asked, frowning. He resisted the urge to jerk away when Sasuke extended a hand.

Pale fingers tugged curiously at his hair, which he'd disguised as a plain light brown.

Naruto lowered his eyes as Sasuke curled a thin lock around his index finger. He had never seen Naruto's partial henge before. It was odd to look at him and yet not _see_ him.

"Let's go."

Neji's voice broke Sasuke from his reverie and he frowned lightly. Naruto kept his gaze averted as he shouldered his pack and followed Neji down onto the forest floor.

The last light of the day had faded by the time they reached Tokkan. They headed directly for the train station, located along the eastern perimeter of the town. They presented their passports and tickets and boarded the last train of the day to Chiisai.

They moved towards the back of the passenger car, which was separated into partitioned booths, affording the passengers a fair deal of privacy. They found an empty booth at the very end and slid aside the navy blue curtain that served as a divider from the aisle. The area was small with two cushioned benches lining both sides of the booth. The worn seats were creased with age and use.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto slid into the left bench and tugged Neji down beside him. Graciously ignoring the slight for the time being, Sasuke settled onto the other bench.

Unfortunately, legroom was lacking and Sasuke moved to sit directly opposite Naruto, bumping their knees. Naruto glared and clenched his thighs, locking his knees together. Sasuke's smile was decidedly smug as he casually slouched in his seat and spread his legs, capturing Naruto's tightly closed ones between his own.

Their eyes met in silent challenge.

A low chuckle disrupted the moment. Both men shifted their gazes to Neji. His dark head lay back against the rounded headrest of his seat and his eyes—an unremarkable gray—watched them through lowered lids. His lips were quirked into an amused smile.

"Go to sleep," Neji said. His eyes slid shut but the smile lingered a moment longer.

Sasuke nodded curtly. "It'll take all night to reach Chiisai. We should sleep while we can. We'll go over the details when privacy can be guaranteed. Until then," Sasuke paused to cast Neji a cool glare despite that Neji's eyes were closed, "mind your own business."

Meanwhile, Naruto had taken Sasuke's advice to heart and was earnestly feigning sleep. Sasuke took the opportunity to slouch a little lower, content to watch Naruto's pretense. His lips quirked when Naruto's knees brushed along his inner thighs and Naruto stiffened, although his eyes remained stubbornly closed.

He let his gaze wander the length of the man before him, brows just barely creasing as he came to the messy brown mop that should have been a bright yellow. Without his fair coloring and whisker marks, Naruto could have been a completely different person. It was disconcerting although he couldn't say exactly why he felt that way.

In his heart, despite the evidence every day to the contrary, Naruto had remained the clumsy, blond-haired, blue-eyed moron he'd known as a child. He was a loud, bright eyesore, an equally annoying and comforting constant in a world where things could change at the drop of a kunai—alliances could shift, leaders could fall, friends could become enemies, a life's mission could shatter irreparably.

His eyes grew dim as he felt again the icy pelt of rain that blurred his vision and soaked into his clothes...that numbing cold that crumbled the instant Itachi lay equally broken at his feet.

His jaw ached and he realized he was clenching it. He closed his eyes briefly, stretching out his jaw and unfurling his fists against his thighs. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever faced Itachi again, and he swallowed back the bitterness that came with having to consider that possibility at all.

After several minutes of watching Naruto twitch restlessly under his gaze, he reached into his pack at his side and withdrew a thin blanket. Holding it at its corners, he shook out the folds and draped the thin wool over their legs.

At the sudden warmth, Naruto cracked open an eye.

Sasuke smiled. "Sleep," he said quietly.

Naruto grunted softly in reply, his eye closing again.

It seemed he'd fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, the lights in the car had been dimmed. Neji was slumped beside him, hands folded demurely in his lap, poised even in sleep. His chest rose and fell with his even breaths. Long strands of dark hair clung to a pale cheek.

Naruto was disturbingly reminded of Sasuke, beautiful and serene in repose.

He turned to glance out the window, his internal clock telling him at least three hours had passed since they'd boarded the train. He shifted to adjust his legs, which were beginning to cramp in the confined space.

He froze when a weight he hadn't noticed before shifted in his lap. His eyes widened as he felt a foot slip between his legs, which had fallen apart as he'd slept. The column of his throat worked as he swallowed. He gingerly reached beneath the blanket to grasp an ankle. He pushed against the leg draped over his own, intent on getting it away from dangerous territory.

The foot moved, rubbing purposefully across his crotch. Naruto's gaze flew upward to meet a pair of dark sultry eyes. A slow smile curled Sasuke's lips.

Naruto's hand tightened on the man's ankle. "Don't," he whispered.

Sasuke slipped his foot from Naruto's lap. In the dim yellow lighting he could see the relief in Naruto's eyes. He didn't let it remain there long. His smile twisted into a smirk as he dragged the thin blanket from their legs and stood.

Those same eyes widened as Naruto pressed himself back into his seat. Despite his fervent wishes, the cushions at his back remained in tact, obstructing any immediate escape routes. Sasuke hovered over him, ivory skin tinted a tired yellow. His gaze darted over to Neji's still form.

"He won't wake up," Sasuke whispered.

He leaned over Naruto, one hand reaching out to brace his weight against the back cushion beside Naruto's head.

"And if he does," Sasuke continued, moving closer until he'd straddled Naruto's thighs. His knees rested on either side of the nervous man's hips, "he'll pretend he didn't."

Naruto swallowed, stilling his discomfiture as his hands fisted. "Are you crazy?" he hissed. He tried to shift to throw off Sasuke's weight but Sasuke held him immobile. "Get off me; we're on a mission."

Sasuke leaned forward, his cheek brushing Naruto's. His lips skimmed the curve of Naruto's earlobe. "The mission can't progress until the train stops. I'm just passing time."

Naruto twisted his face away. Sasuke's bangs grazed his cheek. "I'm going to kill a man tomorrow. I'm _not_ in the mood."

Sasuke bent lower and pressed a kiss to the side of Naruto's neck. "I'll kill him for you."

"Like hell you will." Naruto grasped the other man's shoulders and pushed him back. "This mission was supposed to be mine alone. _I_ will do it."

Pale hands rose, fingers lightly trailing along the sides of Naruto's neck until he cupped Naruto's face, palms cradling a strong jaw line. He smiled gently, knowing how it disarmed Naruto. And true to that knowledge, Naruto tilted his head, eyes softening.

"We'll worry about that later," Sasuke whispered. A slender finger traced a line down Naruto's cheek where his whisker marks should have been. "Like I said, we can't do anything until we reach the city. So for now, just relax."

Naruto didn't particularly want to relax; he wanted to fortify his defenses until his value of life diminished enough that his sword could swing free of clinging morals. And even if he _had_ wanted to obey Sasuke's order, with the man straddling his hips and those lips within reach, relaxing was a rather difficult feat to accomplish.

"Say yes, Naruto." The husky whisper caressed his ear. He hardly needed to ask what he would be acquiescing to.

"You're not going to just take what you want?" he asked, voice barely audible. He closed his eyes, ashamed that he wanted just that—wanted Sasuke to take what was within reach, what Naruto wanted so badly his chest ached—so that later, when confronted, he could brush off the blame for his actions.

"I could," Sasuke replied. His smile broadened. "But last night reminded me of how good we are when you're..._eager_."

Naruto's eyelids suddenly felt heavy, drowsy with a familiar heat unfurling in his gut. Last night... he hadn't thought about the repercussions, hadn't considered that Sasuke would expect more from him. It had been foolish and reckless... but all that had mattered had been the pressure of Sasuke's hips against his, Sasuke's mouth and hands and the look in his eyes when Naruto had kissed him back.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He was such a fool.

"Naruto," Sasuke prodded. His hands slid down Naruto's chest, warming the thin cloth of his shirt, and paused at the flat plane of his stomach.

Naruto's lids rose to half-mast. Sasuke met his gaze and arched a slender black eyebrow.

"I hate you," Naruto breathed. Sasuke took it as a yes.

oOo

**A/N:** For my own peace of mind, who is actually reading this re-write? XD I only get maybe 4 reviews per chapter on ff (dot) net and 1 (if any) at aff (dot) net. Am I doing something wrong? I would really love more feedback...

Or just review with an 'aye' to let me know you're reading P It reassures me this rewrite is actually worth the effort lol. (and I really am enjoying it, all things aside :D)


	13. Ch 13: Paint the Dawn Red

**A/N**: not beta'd again sorryyyyy. The wonderful, amazing Patty who beta'd my fics for so long has retired (so saaaaad) because of school and other priorities and my new beta is very very busy.

**There is some questionable content in this chapter **but I chose not to cut it because it's not that explicit... at least I don't think so. lol. Heed the rating!

---

**Conviction**

**Chapter 13: Paint the Dawn Red**

Sasuke smirked—a languid quirk of his lips that was more a leer than a smile. His hands found the front buttons of Naruto's khakis and made quick work of them. Naruto's breath caught as a warm, seeking hand wormed its way beneath the last couple layers of clothing and fisted him.

"Touch me," Sasuke said quietly. He rose onto his knees to relieve Naruto's thighs of his weight, conveniently aligning his growing erection with Naruto's face.

Naruto licked dry lips as his gaze was drawn to the straining bulge between Sasuke's legs. He could remember with surprising precision the last time he'd touched that part of Sasuke—it'd been the morning before their split and Naruto had woken him with a blowjob in an ineffectual attempt to apologize for what he had to do.

Sasuke waited with stretched patience, eyebrow hitched. As Naruto debated how best to proceed, his hand moved in hesitant exploration, fingers tracing the hard length outlined beneath Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's grip tightened around his own cock and Naruto hissed, eyes fluttering shut. His hand settled more firmly against Sasuke's erection. He bit his lip uncertainly.

Sasuke jerked his hips forward, demanding more. Naruto swallowed, the want inside him terrifying in strength. His hands trembled as he slid his palms up the front of Sasuke's pants. His fingers stumbled over the buttons, earning him an amused snort. He glanced up and caught Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke smiled and arched his back in invitation.

Naruto made a small involuntary sound, a soft groan of appreciation. His hands tugged at the waist of Sasuke's pants, revealing a strip of pale abdomen and narrow hips. Naruto held his breath, fingernails lightly scraping across that smooth skin. He pulled the encumbering cloth down further, gaze riveted to the small patch of dark curls. He ran shaking fingers through the coarse hair—Sasuke's breaths grew quick and shallow—before seeking lower. He wrapped a hand around the base of Sasuke's erection and pulled it free.

Naruto released a shuddering breath and bit hard on his lip to keep from leaning over and licking the tip. Sasuke bent forward, dark bangs feathering his cheeks as he sought Naruto's lips. Naruto sighed against his mouth, tongue pressing eagerly forward, reservations about where they were and why this was probably not the best of ideas completely forgotten. His awareness had narrowed down to Sasuke and the frenetic press of his lips, the quick quiet breaths that heated the air between them, the warm solid weight of Sasuke's cock in his hand and the frantic pumping of Sasuke's around his own erection.

His free hand slid back over the jut of a narrow hip before settling firmly against the curve of a firm buttock. His blunt nails bit into the skin, tugging gently and parting his cheeks. He wanted to slide his fingers into the crease of Sasuke's ass, wanted to push into that tight hole, to bury himself inside of him... that kind of darkness would be a welcome one. He drew Sasuke's tongue into his mouth and sucked harshly on it to resist the temptation so close at hand.

Sasuke pulled away, gasping in a lungful of air before crushing his lips to Naruto's again, tongue laving the inner walls of Naruto's mouth. He quickened his pace over Naruto's cock and he moved his hips, pushing more insistently into Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, voice low and urgent.

Sasuke groaned softly and kissed him harder. He swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip before pulling back and opening his eyes to watch as Naruto squeezed his own shut, teeth clenching with the building pleasure.

"Come on, Naruto," he whispered. "When we get home, I'm going to suck you so hard your balls will ache for days. Then I'm going to wrap your legs around my waist and fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Naruto whimpered. His entire body stiffened as his fingers dug into the taut flesh of Sasuke's behind and came hard.

Sasuke smirked, satisfied with the dazed pleasure in Naruto's face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the burning heat in his own gut. He rested his forehead against the back cushion and turned his face into Naruto's neck. When Naruto's pace began to slow on his cock, he covered Naruto's hand with his own, pumping together, urging him to go faster. Sasuke sank his teeth into the muscle in Naruto's neck, tasting sweat and musk, as he shuddered, spilling himself into their hands.

The quick cadence of their breaths was loud in the ensuing silence. Naruto carefully drew his hand away, suddenly afraid to speak, uncertain of what he might say. Sasuke looked down at the mess in his hand and wiped his palm across the black material of Naruto's pants.

Naruto made a face. "Thanks," he muttered.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, sweeping his tongue across his palm to clean off the residue. Naruto swallowed back a groan at the sight as Sasuke turned away to reach for the blanket.

Stupid man and his stupid wiles; he had to be so stupidly hot, Naruto thought sourly. He reached out and swiped one stained finger down a pale cheek.

Sasuke stilled, his hand having just closed around the thin wool. He slowly twisted to face the snickering man, and tossed the blanket over his face. A snort of laughter escaped from beneath the cloth. Sasuke smiled reluctantly.

A soft grunt issued from their dozing companion. Both men froze.

Sasuke tugged his pants back up as Naruto pulled the blanket off his head, their gazes locked on Neji.

Neji hadn't moved. His head still hung forward, chin brushing his chest, long hair framing his face. They watched him for several seconds, measuring the lengths of his slow breaths until they were assured he was still asleep.

"I can't believe we just did that with Neji a foot away," Naruto whispered, wiping the rest of the stickiness from his hand with the blanket.

Sasuke, who wasn't quite convinced that Neji hadn't been aware, eyed the man a moment longer before settling his bottom back atop Naruto's thighs.

"We've done worse," he said.

Naruto scrunched his nose at the reminder, his face flushing. Sasuke had always held the power to unravel him, to chip away his certainties and leave him bare and confused. As much as he loved Sasuke, he also resented him for striking so ruthlessly at his convictions. He didn't like having issues he'd long since resolved being brought back into question. He pushed gently against Sasuke's weight in his lap.

Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The look on Naruto's face meant he was thinking too hard and if Sasuke let him continue down that avenue of thought, he'd be impossible to manipulate again. That wouldn't do.

Naruto grunted in surprise when Sasuke suddenly grabbed a fistful of blond hair and jerked him forward until he found his mouth an inch away from the streak on Sasuke's cheek.

"Lick it off," he said.

Naruto frowned, unimpressed with Sasuke's attempt to distract him but welcoming it nonetheless. "I should just let that dry there."

Sasuke smirked. "If you insist. I'll have to explain it to Neji, of course."

Naruto scowled half-heartedly as he cupped the back of Sasuke's head and pressed his tongue to Sasuke's cheek. The half-dried bitter salty taste scraped along his tongue as he lapped at the smooth skin until Sasuke's cheek was once again unmarred.

Sasuke caught his mouth in a quick kiss before he could pull back. "You have no idea how hot you are," he breathed against Naruto's lips.

Naruto felt his cheeks burn and leaned back against his seat, feeling distinctly unprepared to handle hearing Sasuke's words when his mind wasn't muddled with lust. Even though he knew otherwise, he could pretend anything spoken during a heated moment wasn't meant in earnest. This, however... the clarity was overwhelming.

Sasuke pressed forward, lips dusting the shell of Naruto's ear. His hair slid along Naruto's cheek. "You are," he continued; tone so low Naruto could only just hear the deep timbre of his voice. "You never could admit it, but it's true. I would never tire of looking at you, touching you—" he rocked his hips forward "—fucking you."

Naruto bit his lip to stifle a groan. Sasuke's voice was made for candlelight and satin bed sheets. It made his throat close and his gut clench, made him think about times better left to memory.

"I think," Naruto whispered, eyes closing to block out the equally distracting sight of Sasuke's face, "we should probably try to sleep. We'll need the rest."

Sasuke rocked forward again, a teasing motion. "You're right. But you still owe me."

Naruto cracked open an eye with an exasperated look but said nothing.

Sasuke smirked before quietly removing himself from Naruto's lap. He retook his seat and crossed his arms, slouching comfortably.

"Keep the blanket," he said.

Naruto sent him a glare before bunching the newly soiled blanket into a thick ball and launching it at Sasuke's smirking face.

Sasuke easily snatched the bundle out of the air and set it beside him. "Good night, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, closing his eyes and wondering how he would ever find sleep again with Sasuke's voice still echoing in his head.

oOo

Sasuke frowned as the wisps of an already forgotten dream withdrew and he became aware of someone nudging his leg. By the light, even considerate, taps he judged it to be Neji. Naruto would hardly bother with being amiable. Naruto would grab his shoulders and shake him awake so roughly he'd think he was being attacked. Naruto loved to test his patience.

His deduction proved accurate when he opened his eyes and found Neji leaning towards him, still seated. Naruto's spot was empty.

He cast a glance out the window. In the dawning light, the passing scenery was gradually slowing, the train station in sight. The shrill sound of the whistle pierced the air. He met Neji's gaze, an unspoken message passing between them. Sasuke nodded, then turned his attention to straightening his clothes and checking his pack.

A moment later, Naruto pushed the curtain of their compartment aside and entered the small space. He was wearing the same khaki pants he'd worn the night before, but Sasuke guessed that, underneath, he'd changed his black pants. He cast Sasuke a quick glance, expression closed and eyes withdrawn. Sasuke tightened his jaw.

"Let's go," Naruto said as the train screeched to a stop.

The three filed from their booth, joining the light flow of passengers as they filled the platform then quickly dispersed.

"Let's find some lodging," Neji said. Sasuke nodded and Naruto muttered something about hating mornings.

There was a delicate balance to maintain while undercover. There was a danger in saying too much, but silence was often more suspicious, especially when traveling in teams. Silence within a group meant there was something to hide.

"I wonder if there are any decent bars around here."

Neji cast Naruto an amused smile. They entered the main market place, the area still relatively quiet for the early morning. Naruto peered down a street to their right, reading the large painted signs of local restaurants. Further down was a tall white washed building. A large sign hung above the doors, painted a pale pink with the words, "Sakura Blooms."

Naruto snickered, making a mental note to tell Sakura about the establishment's name when they returned. She would—

His mirth was quickly extinguished as he recalled his current standing with his friend. He would have to settle things between them once he returned to Konoha. She and Sasuke could work out their issues on their own.

Naruto turned to his companions. "The food is always the best part about traveling. We should try one of these restaurants later," he said, gesturing down the side street.

Neji nodded. "We'll get some breakfast after we find an inn."

Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he slapped a hand over it, grinning sheepishly. They hadn't eaten more than the dry rations they'd snacked on while traveling the day before and the mention of a real meal was more than appealing.

The first business beyond the awakening market place was a small inn. The building was three stories high and the paint around the windows had begun to chip. But the path leading up to the dark blue double doors was swept clean and the sign out front announced there were vacancies.

"Let's just stay here; I'm starving," Naruto said. The location of the inn was only a stone's throw from the market place. It would make a convenient starting point.

Inside, the service desk was set against the opposite wall of the entrance. A thick rug muffled their footsteps as they crossed the short lobby to the service desk and rang the bell.

Sasuke scanned the small area, gaze moving carefully over every corner, more out of habit than any real necessity. To the right was a minibar, tall wooden barstools still stacked atop the polished counters. Beneath the rug was wood, the long horizontal rows of boards scarred and worn but well cleaned. The walls were relatively bare, a random painting breaking up the planes of beige at various points.

Sasuke had catalogued every detail of the room when Naruto began impatiently tapping out a random tune on the bell. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto's hand away with a hissed, "Stop that, you moron."

The door in the wall behind the desk finally opened and a middle-aged woman entered the room. Judging by her lopsided bun and rumpled clothing, she had only just awoken.

"Forgive me, gentlemen," she said, bowing politely. "We usually don't get patrons this early. I hope you weren't waiting long."

Sasuke shook his head and pushed Naruto aside. "Three rooms please."

The woman opened a thick binder that was fastened to the desktop and withdrew a pen from a drawer. "May I see your IDs please?"

She recorded each of their false names printed on their IDs along with the room number they'd be occupying in her binder before returning their cards. Then she removed three keys from behind her desk. "Would you like me to show you to the rooms?"

"No thank you. We'll find them," Sasuke said, taking the keys.

She nodded, smiled genially, and directed them up the stairs, wishing them well. The men located the rooms on the second floor, the first three doors nearest the staircase.

They were a comfortable size, about 10x12, enough space for a bed and dresser.  
They filed into the first room and Neji shut the door behind them. Sasuke seated himself on the twin-sized bed and Naruto settled on the thin carpet, resting his back against the wall. His fingers brushed along the rough fibers; it reminded him of the carpeting in his apartment in Konoha. He really needed to get a new place.

He looked up as Sasuke's foot moved to rest alongside his leg, the side of Sasuke's shoe brushing the cloth of his pants. Sasuke's expression was unreadable—not uncommon. But his dark eyes were searching and Naruto had to look away before the memory of last night returned to undermine his resolve. The train ride was over; the mission was priority now. Everything else was insignificant.

Neji joined him on the floor and the men discussed a course of action. They would breakfast in one of the restaurants around the whorehouse and observe it in more detail. Then the three would split, each scouting a different area of the city before meeting back at the inn at sunset to report their findings.

"We'll position ourselves according to how the escape routes are mapped. One of us will have to go in and flush the objective from the building," Neji said.

"Well," Naruto said, "who would the women least suspect?"

Both Neji and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

Naruto reared back. "What, are you serious? Women _flock_ to you guys. If anything, they'll be too busy ogling you to suspect you of anything." He nudged Neji's shoulder. "You should do it. You can find him the quickest with Byakugan. Just do that look with your eyes and the women will trip over themselves to help you."

Sasuke glanced at him, eyebrow hitched. "What look would that be?" he asked.

Naruto returned Sasuke's regard with a cool look and deliberately said, "The look he uses when he aims to get laid." He remembered the flash of Neji's pale backside, Ana's legs around his waist. "I've personally seen that it works."

Sasuke's eyes grew flat and the corners of his mouth tightened.

"That's fine," Neji said, redirecting their attention to the matter at hand. "I will go in and locate him. But the moment I activate my Byakugan, he'll sense my chakra so we'll have to move fast." He stood and waited until Naruto and Sasuke had done the same. "Let's get some breakfast."

oOo

The men chose a restaurant with the least obstructed view of _Sakura Blooms_ and kept their observations to themselves. Afterwards, they parted company, each moving to scout their assigned section of the city, taking to the streets as tourists. Naruto purchased a map of the city as well as memorizing the train schedule before returning to the inn.

At sunset, the men regrouped in Neji's room to discuss their positions. When darkness had fully fallen, Neji left the inn still dressed as a civilian and two cloaked shadows slipped unnoticed from the windows into the night.

It was time to seek their prey.

---

(long a/n, feel free to skip XD)

**A/N:** I'm feeling exceedingly sheepish after the amount of reviews for the last chapter because of my moment of insecurity (hehehe.. I'm a dork)

Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed, even those who just reviewed with an 'aye' to let me know you were reading. I'm truly flattered.

Also, I COMPLETELY PHAIL for leaving this hanging for two months I offer no excuses, except (Okay, I lie, here are my excuses XDD) I was working on 'Wavelengths' for a secret santa gift exchange and I am also working on a new NaruSasuNaru story :D I plan to finish it completely before I begin posting it... in which case you will probably see it in about a year. XDD But my attention span wavers and my motivation dips so I am always working sporadically on different things.

Thanks again, everyone. You are all much adored :D


	14. Ch 14: The Fields are Lined with Ghosts

A/N:Still not beta'd. Sorry! If you see anything that needs to be fixed, please feel free to let me know D

**Conviction**

**Chapter 14: The Fields are Lined with Ghosts**

The woman behind the desk straightened, her thin eyebrows shooting to her hairline as she tugged self-consciously at her blue jacket. She bowed deeply in greeting, her forehead nearly touching the desktop.

Neji just barely inclined his head in return. The woman clasped her hands at her waist as he approached, her smile saccharine sweet.

"Good evening, sir," she said, flicking a thin lock of hair from her cheek as her gaze dusted down his body. She clicked her tongue appreciatively. "What are you looking for tonight?"

Neji crossed his arms to affect a vague discomfort at her perusal. The woman had heavy-lidded eyes and thick eyelashes, which lent her a perpetually drowsy look. He tensed his shoulders; an action he assumed would be appropriate for his guise of a confident, if somewhat uncertain, customer.

"I was hoping to see a few options," he said.

The woman smiled; an indulgent curve of thin lips that, surprisingly, wasn't unkind. "It's customary for our clients to provide us with their preferences. We select a girl based on the information given. Or a boy, if that is your inclination."

Neji bowed just deeply enough so that his hair slipped over his shoulders in a graceful sweep of black. He lifted his head, eyes soft as he met the woman's gaze and said, "I understand. However, my preferences are varied. Perhaps... a small indulgence?"

A pink flush rose on her cheeks and her bottom lip slipped between her teeth, seemingly unconsciously. She appeared divided. "Well... perhaps I could gather a few selections."

He smiled, satisfied with his pretense when she predictably flushed darker. "My thanks."

She fussed with her drawers, withdrawing several forms, before she handed them to him with a flustered smile. "Please fill these out while I make your arrangements. All your information is, of course, kept confidential."

Neji nodded to her as she stepped away and disappeared around the corner. He selected a pen from a porcelain tray at the corner of the desk and moved to sit in one of the thickly padded leather chairs set against the opposite wall. His hand moved on autopilot, quickly filling out the forms with the false personal information of the identity Neji had temporarily taken. He had altered his appearance and taken a separate identity from the one he'd used on his arrival, so that he couldn't be traced back to the inn.

As pen moved fluidly over paper, he suppressed his chakra with perfect control and expanded his vision beyond the small lobby. Around the corner was a dim hallway lined with painted paper doors that hid candlelit chambers swathed in cool silk. His vision crawled further, down towards the shadowy corners of the corridor where a flight of stairs lead to an upper landing and a plain paneled door.

He withdrew as the woman reappeared from behind a separate, western-style door, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. He set the pen down and stood just as she rounded the corner.

The woman tugged at her blue jacket, patting the lapels flat before clasping her hands at her waist. "Preparations have been made," she said. "I just need to record your information."

Neji nodded and handed her the forms along with his identification. He lowered his gaze, feigning inattention as she filled out her log.

"Excellent," she said. She handed him his card and beamed. If her cheerfulness was a pretense, then it was convincing. Neji was impressed. "Come with me." She turned and disappeared again around the corner.

His focus narrowed on the end of the corridor where the foot of the stairs was concealed by the soft lighting. The woman was still prattling on about something, but Neji was unconcerned. He pushed his vision outward again, seeking for that plain door and what was hidden behind it. There were traces of chakra lingering at the entrance, just strong enough to warrant interest. If they assumed that Jin was hiding alone—and they had no reason to suspect otherwise—then it had to be Jin's.

He smirked. Jin was certainly proving to be easy prey.

The woman had turned a corner and, upon realizing he hadn't followed, rounded on him with a politely confused expression. "This way, sir," she said.

Neji was done wasting time. "Byakugan."

The woman gave him a puzzled look before her mouth fell open at the raised chakra veins around his eyes. He ignored her startled gasp as he broke into a run.

oOo

Two dark silhouettes perched atop neighboring buildings nodded to each other upon hearing Neji's signal through their earpieces. One disappeared into the shadows as the other dropped from the roof, landing nimbly on all fours.

"Second story backroom, to the right. He's going out through the window." Neji's voice was a soft hum in Naruto's ear.

His eyes shifted red behind his mask and his vision immediately sharpened on a figure as it fled through a series of alleys, making for the edge of town. Naruto broke from the shadows, stalking across an empty road. He calmly shed his cloak and stood with feet braced, weight evenly distributed on both legs and hands resting casually at his sides, as he waited.

He counted backwards in his head. 5...a muscle in his jaw ticked. 4...his hand flexed and he removed the earpiece, letting it fall unheeded to the dirt. 3...he reached behind him for a foot-long stiletto, his weapon of choice, second only to his sword, left behind due its size. 2...his fingers closed around the cool column of the hilt. 1.

Jin burst into the empty street from a side alley. He turned, failing to notice Naruto standing in his path until a gleaming blade swiped at his neck.

He ducked and fell to his left, just barely avoiding the point of Naruto's weapon.

Naruto straightened, acknowledging that Jin was indeed a well-trained ninja to have reacted so quickly. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he measured his opponent.

Jin looked exactly as he had in the photo they'd memorized in the scroll. He had a long face and narrow eyes. A closely trimmed beard shadowed his jaw and chin, a ruddy brown the same color as his hair. He was dressed peculiarly, weighted down around the chest and shoulders by an excess of cloth.

Sasuke stood nearby, watching as Naruto lunged at Jin. The two danced around each other, the length of Naruto's thin blade glinting as it caught the dim light of a nearby lamppost.

Across the road, Neji stepped out into the moonlit street. They moved to stand beside each other.

Sasuke frowned as he watched the two ninja fight. Already he could tell that Jin's skill was inferior to Naruto's. His dark gaze followed Jin's movements, which seemed hindered by the thick cloak wrapped around his torso. Why didn't he remove it?

Naruto dodged as Jin's foot flew past his head, his heels digging into the dirt before he sprung forward again. Jin twisted away just as Naruto's blade caught his shoulder, the thin steel slicing through cloth and flesh. Before Jin could recover, the flat of Naruto's palm slammed up beneath his jaw.

Jin's head snapped back and he stumbled to the side, face heading for the solid stone wall of a darkened building. He turned just in time for his back to take the brunt of the impact. He recovered quickly, ducking before the point of Naruto's stiletto could pierce his head. It clanked into the wall just left of his temple then scraped across the dry stone as Naruto struck outwards.

Jin stumbled out of range, breath heaving as blood from his shoulder soaked through his cloak. He clutched at his chest, grasping at the layers of cloth. Swallowing thickly, his hands formed a series of seals before he turned to Naruto, curled his fists and slammed them into the ground.

The earth trembled, yawning open and breaking away beneath Naruto's feet. He almost snorted. Such a low level jutsu would never work against him. He leaped into the air, striking forward as Jin straightened from his jutsu. His arms flew up to protect his chest as Naruto's stiletto ripped through the wiry muscles of Jin's forearms.

Sasuke's jaw tightened. Something wasn't right here. Jin wasn't fighting Naruto seriously—in the mission statement, Jin had been reported to be an exceptionally talented ninja. But Jin had done little more than dodge Naruto's attacks, and clumsily so.

"Why does he keep grasping at his chest? Do you think he's ill?" Sasuke asked, voice soft. He glanced over at Neji, whose Byakugan had focused on Jin's chest.

His eyes widened. "Shit."

Sasuke looked back to Naruto. "What is it?"

"Stop them." Neji moved forward to do just that but Sasuke had already jumped ahead.

He didn't know what Neji's intent was, but he had said he would kill Jin for Naruto and he had meant it.

But it seemed the sentiment had been unnecessary. Sasuke reached them just as Naruto pinned Jin to the torn earth, flipped the stiletto in his palm and swiped the blade across Jin's throat.

Sasuke watched in stony silence as Naruto cleaned his weapon against Jin's cloak and sheathed it at his back. He straightened, head turning to look at Sasuke.

Despite the masks that hid their faces, Sasuke could imagine perfectly the dispassionate chill in Naruto's eyes; and Naruto could picture clearly the bubbling anger in Sasuke's dark gaze at having been denied the kill regardless of the fact that Naruto would have never handed the burden to him willingly.

Both men turned as Neji dropped to his knees beside the dead man and began tearing at Jin's cloak.

"What are you...?" Naruto's question was left hanging in the suddenly cloying night as Neji flipped back a mere two layers of cloth to reveal a tiny form strapped securely to Jin's chest in a sling.

An infant no more than a month old nuzzled its pale cheek against a chest that was already draining of warmth. Thin hair was matted to its tiny head from blood that had soaked through Jin's shoulder wound. The baby was breathing heavily from having been covered but appeared to be unharmed, and under a sleeping jutsu. It lay in innocent oblivion as the three men stared in wordless horror and surprise.

The shuffle of hasty feet startled them from their stupor. Neji and Sasuke immediately melted into the night.

But Naruto stood rooted, his entire awareness having narrowed to that tiny face, pallid and ethereal against the black folds of its sling. He felt bile rise in his throat and he choked it back. He heard the women approach and understood that he would compromise the mission by lingering, but his legs refused to cooperate; his mind swam with questions.

"Jin!"

The ensuing voices of alarm that split the night echoed eerily up as several women spilled into the darkened street. The women paused just short of the scene, afraid of the masked figure still hovering over the body.

An older woman stepped forward. Silver hair, tousled from sleep, streamed down around a face lined with age. Her eyes glistened with brimming tears and although her voice trembled, it carried clearly in the silence.

"You..._monster_...you_murderer_," she hissed as she boldly knelt beside Jin's fallen body and reached for the baby. "I see even more clearly now why Jin abandoned his village. Not only are ninjas ordered to kill babies, but they're sent to kill those who won't." She looked up at him and Naruto swallowed thickly behind his mask.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she clutched the baby to her. It occurred to Naruto that his lingering presence had been misconstrued. "Oh God, you're not going to... Oh no, please, he's just a baby! What kind of a monster—"

"No," Naruto cut her off sharply, her plea having jarred him from his daze. "The mission is complete. Take care of the baby."

The woman blinked up at him, suspicion and fear evident as she cradled the child in her arms. And then he was gone, vanishing in a grey blur and gentle gust of wind.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered as he watched Naruto practically fly across the rooftops. He gave chase, leaving the disposal of the body to the third member of their temporary team.

oOo

Ninjas weren't paid to feel.

Naruto repeated the empty litany in his mind as the town passed by in a meaningless blur. He pushed the mask back, needing the wind in his face. He did what had been expected of him—his duty. The mission had been a success... and yet...

When had he become the indifferent killer he had so loathed upon those first encounters with Zabuza so long ago? Atop a misty bridge he had come face to face with death and the intent to kill, not only in Zabuza's ruthlessness and Haku's sacrifice, but also Sasuke's actions and his own retaliation. But in years passing, it had become apparent what the way of the ninja truly meant. Within the ebb and flow of reason and duty, everything spiraled down into a single unavoidable point...

From the moment a student entered the academy, his life belonged to the village. And breaking away, even for the noblest of reasons, was all the justification need to be hunted down until their lives were taken, not in the duty of their village but as payment for abandoning it. There were the rare few who lived long enough to retire but...it was an ideal the average ninja was not foolish enough to aim for.

An ugly smile twisted his lips. His way of the ninja...he couldn't even remember what his way of the ninja had been. It seemed that even as he had struggled to remain firm to what he believed, his conviction had already faded a long time ago.

The itch at his back finally registered, making him aware that he was being followed. His brows knit as he realized he was surrounded by dirt and stone, the town a spattering of lights far behind him. He abruptly stopped.

He heard Sasuke approach from behind. He understood then how his friend had felt when he'd barreled unthinkingly into the blunt edge of Naruto's sword nearly a week ago. He had been reaching for the only assurance he had left.

He spun on his heel, grabbed a startled Sasuke by the lapels of his white vest and dragged his body against him. He pushed Sasuke's mask aside and clamped his mouth hungrily over Sasuke's, his tongue pushing past soft lips to steal a taste.

He growled when Sasuke shoved him away.

"What the fuck? Isn't this what you want?" Naruto shouted, his voice hoarse in the dry air.

Sasuke licked his lips, his expression pained. He reached out, hands digging roughly through Naruto's hair. He tugged Naruto back to him until their breaths mingled, lips just short of touching.

"I will have you again," Sasuke said. He stared, unflinching, into Naruto's eyes, which were murky and frayed. "But not now. Not like this."

"You realize," Naruto said, voice frighteningly flat, "that once I'm thinking more clearly, I won't make this offer again."

"When you're thinking more clearly, you'll realize you should be sharing my bed every night."

Naruto's lips flattened into an irritated line. "Fuck you, Sasuke."

Sasuke dared to chance a smirk and pressed a quick kiss to Naruto's mouth. "Soon enough, Naruto. Soon enough."

Naruto pushed away with a snort that could have been either disgust or resignation. "I want to be alone."

"You can be alone in your room. We have to get back. Neji's probably finishing up with the body and I'll write the report."

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back when he suppressed a flinch at Sasuke's remark. He nodded and readjusted his mask as Sasuke did the same. They sprinted the short distance back to town, Sasuke's concerned gaze prickling the back of his head. He chose to ignore it for the time being. He knew Sasuke wouldn't bring up the matter troubling him until Naruto mentioned it first.

It had always been that way between them, both content to wait until the other was ready to share his thoughts; they understood that the trust between them was absolute.

Naruto's jaw tightened as he felt the dull thud of his stiletto jostling at his back.

His stomach roiled as he thought about the blood staining the baby's hair, blood from a wound caused by a weapon that could have just as easily torn through an infant's head.

He would have to throw the thing away before returning to Konoha.

oOo

Sasuke idly arranged the rice in his bowl with his chopsticks, constructing a thick pillar of white grains before demolishing it and starting over. Neji watched Sasuke repeat this three times before finally remarking, "I see you're hungry tonight."

Sasuke's hand stilled, clumps of sticky grains falling from the ends of his chopsticks. He stared thoughtfully into his bowl for several moments.

"What happened to the baby?" he asked.

"The women took him."

Sasuke wanted to ask more but couldn't bring himself to pry. It wasn't likely that Neji would know anyway. Neji had simply stolen Jin's body from amidst the group of mourning women and disposed of it.

Sasuke abruptly set down his chopsticks and stood. Ignoring Neji's curious glance, he made his way back to their rooms. He paused in front of Naruto's door and knocked firmly. When there was no response, he tried the handle but found it locked.

"Naruto? Are you in there?" he asked, keeping his voice lowered so that he wouldn't disturb the other tenants. His question was met with silence. "Damn it."

He shifted to lean his back against the door. His head fell back with a dull thud.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze from the ceiling and blinked at Naruto. A towel covered his blond hair, still wet from his recent shower. Beads of moisture dotted the shoulders of his pale blue t-shirt.

"Did you just finish?" Sasuke asked, moving from his spot so Naruto could open the door.

"Yeah."

Sasuke followed him into the room, the door shutting with a soft click behind him.

"Didn't you bathe an hour ago when we got back?" Sasuke stood by the door as Naruto moved about the small room, preparing his bag for when they would leave in the morning.

He pulled the towel from his head, the thick material tugging at his hair as it slid off. He nodded in response to Sasuke's question.

"You've been in there this whole time?"

Naruto shrugged. "I felt—" He caught himself before the confession slipped. He shrugged again, offered his friend a half smile, and turned away to shuffle through his bag, even though what little he'd brought had already been packed.

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he moved forward. His arms encircled Naruto from behind, hands splayed against the front of Naruto's t-shirt, feeling the light hitch in his breath. Sasuke's nose nuzzled at the skin just above the collar and breathed deeply of Naruto's scent. His arms tightened around Naruto's waist in unspoken support.

Naruto pushed his pack away, irritated that he should feel uneasy about saying such things to Sasuke. Sasuke understood him better than anyone. He felt stupid for having tried to hide it at all.

"We're ninjas, Naruto. Our hands will never be clean. Don't let that fact taint your conscience. You know better." Despite that Sasuke had meant to sound comforting, the words rang with faint condescendence—Naruto _should_ have known better.

Naruto sighed and leaned back into Sasuke's embrace, gaining comfort in his strong presence. Sasuke was right so he felt ambivalent about the reminder of what they were. He grasped Sasuke's wrists and eased the other man's grip on him just enough so he could turn in his best friend's embrace. Naruto's hands rose, palms skimming up over the thin cotton of Sasuke's shirt and lightly bunching the material on their ascent. His wandering hands paused at the nape of Sasuke's neck, his fingers curling around dark hair.

For a long moment, they simply stood there, watching the shadows pass behind their eyes.

Naruto looked away first. "We should probably get some sleep. Our train leaves pretty early tomorrow."

Sasuke leaned forward, lips dusting a whiskered cheek. "I'll stay in here." He felt Naruto stiffen and he tightened his arms around him. "Just to sleep. Let me stay with you."

Naruto swallowed, blinking away the images Sasuke's request had conjured and shook his head. "I want to be alone."

"No, you don't. You're a lousy liar. Besides, it's just sleeping, Naruto. What are you afraid of?" He smirked, a glint of mischief in his dark eyes.

Glad of Sasuke's attempt at lighthearted banter, Naruto decided to play along. "Afraid? Definitely not of you."

"Then prove it."

Naruto produced a small smile, sincere only for the sake of his best friend, and shrugged. "Fine. Stay then. But don't bother me."

Sasuke grunted in response. Naruto eased out of their odd embrace and moved away to turn off the light, suddenly uncomfortable with how reluctant he was to let Sasuke go. They undressed in silence, backs turned even though the darkness provided ample cover for modesty. Then they slid onto opposite sides of the small bed in their boxers.

Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's arm encircle his waist, and he let himself be pulled back against a warm body. Slow breaths warmed the back of his neck as Sasuke's feet curled around his calves.

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto stared blankly into the shadows, listening to the measured lengths of Sasuke's steady breathing.

"'Night," he whispered.


	15. Ch 15: The Journey Home

A/N: unbeta'd; please feel free to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes and inconsistencies :D

Also, I've had this question brought up a couple times, so I'll answer here: Yes, my website is still running :D and you can access it at its permanent address: **http : / / questofd . startlogic . com (remove spaces)** My domain name (questofdreams . net) expired and I haven't renewed it yet SORRY!! D:

--

**Conviction**

**Chapter 15: The Journey Home**

Three full days after their departure, the three captains arrived back at Konoha's gates. The sky had been overcast all day and when they finally reached the North entrance, a light drizzle had begun to fall. Naruto tilted his head back and pushed his mask up, mouth open to catch the cool drops on his tongue. He grinned when he heard Neji snort behind him.

Even though only a few days had passed, Naruto yearned for the familiarity of his apartment: the painfully thin carpeting, his lumpy mattress, and even the silent solitary air of the place. It was small and his belongings few but it was home and a reminder that, behind the mask, he was still just a man trying to live his dream, to become a ninja worthy of the title Hokage.

He adjusted his mask as they neared the wall. He saluted the guards posted at the gate and they nodded in greeting.

Fortunately, the Hokage was available and they were admitted immediately into her office. Since Sasuke had written the report, he relayed the details of the mission to Tsunade. When he mentioned the baby, Naruto averted his gaze to avoid any uncomfortable eye contact.

Afterwards, predictably, she ordered him to stay behind.

Naruto waved to Sasuke and Neji in parting and waited for the two men to exit the room before turning back to face the Hokage. He tugged off his mask and waited with thinly veiled impatience.

"So?" she prodded when he continued to stare wordlessly out the window. Due to the lack of natural light in the afternoon, the room was dim save for a floor lamp in the corner. He wondered if it would be worth the small cost to purchase one for his apartment...

She made an impatient sound and he sighed. "So what?" he drawled, gaze shifting lazily to meet hers.

"You look like you need to talk."

"Do I?" His eyes grew flat, his expression slackening into one of boredom. "Is this better?"

Her finely plucked eyebrows narrowed.

His expression shifted again, this time to false cheer. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I wouldn't have insisted on taking the mission if I'd felt I couldn't finish it."

Tsunade's open palm slammed into her desktop, the wood groaning and splintering at the edges. "Damn it, you little brat, that's not what I mean and you know it."

His grin slipped, fell, broke. He sank into one of the chairs set opposite her desk, eyes watching with a detached interest the way his fingers tightened around the edges of his mask.

"Tsunade-bachan," he said. "I...I've been thinking."

She was very still and he wondered if she could sense his unease, this brittle feeling of confinement—as if a single misplaced word or gesture might trigger an internal shutdown and his feet would be carrying him away from the oppressive concern in her eyes before rational thought could intervene.

He focused instead on her folded hands and said, "I applied to join ANBU because I thought it would bring me closer to becoming Hokage."

He frowned. He didn't want sympathy—didn't need it, couldn't afford to accept it, an unnecessary feature easily ignored. He was a ninja; he knew his duty and he was damned good at it. But. But but but.

"But it's only made me more aware of the kind of person I've become." He lifted his eyes and met hers evenly. "I've been considering...resigning as ANBU." The thought had, in fact, only just occurred to him the night before.

Despite the situation, her response made him want to smile.

She gaped. "A-Are you serious?" she asked, incredulous. She snapped her mouth shut when she realized how she must look.

He did smile then. "I said _considering_. I still want the dangerous missions because we all know how good I am," he said, unable to help the smug grin that accompanied his assertion, "but I've wanted my own genin team for a while now and..." The tightness returned to choke his voice as he thought about a small head stained red. He clenched his jaw and affected a shrug.

"You've... thought this out?"

"Well, no." Naruto shook his head in indecision and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I love being ANBU. And my team would kill me if I left them. That's why I want to wait until we return from Sand. Maybe I'll have come to a decision by then.

"Besides, it's not like I need to be ANBU to become Hokage. I'll still become Hokage whatever rank I am."

She seemed heartened by his answer. Her fingers twitched and curled into her palms, as if resisting the urge to reach out. "You don't have to resign, Naruto. Assassinations go to the captains first because they, and you, are our best. But I've always given you the option of declining them."

"I accept the missions because it's hardly fair I get that option at all." He said it with a smile so she would know he wasn't being ungrateful for her kindness.

She crossed her arms and sank back into her chair. "I'll support whatever you decide. Just think it through, ok?"

"Of course."

Midway to Ichiraku Ramen, he was struck by the odd realization that ramen was, in fact, not what he really wanted right then. As wonderful as a warm bowl sounded, being alone with his thoughts seemed a more suitable alternative for his mood. He turned back towards the Hokage mountain. He knew Sasuke was likely expecting him at the ramen stand, but couldn't be bothered to care if Sasuke was pissed he'd ditched him. He needed time away from Sasuke's distracting presence. He couldn't think clearly with the man so close and deliberately trying to provoke a reaction from him.

As much as he wanted to go home, he knew Sasuke would look for him there first. He perched himself atop the Hokage mountain, the wind stronger at the heightened elevation. It tugged at the golden strands of his hair, the ends still damp from the light rainfall earlier. He stretched out across the hard stone and watched the emerging starlight.

oOo

Sasuke frowned at the empty seat as if offended by its lack of occupant. Tsunade-sama usually didn't keep Naruto for long. Aware of Naruto's severely limited attention span, she tended to keep her "talks" to a minimum. So where had Naruto run off to? He set down his cup of tea and stood, handing some coins to the old man who ran the shop.

The journey home had been uneventful. Naruto had been cheerful and voluble, delighting in goading Neji about acquiring a proclivity for visiting whorehouses. If Sasuke hadn't known better, he would have believed Naruto had recovered from the mission.

If Naruto was avoiding him (there really could be no other reason why he hadn't yet appeared for his usual dozen bowls of ramen) then it was unlikely he'd find Naruto at his apartment. If he thought hiding was necessary to be left alone then Sasuke could be accommodating for the time being. In fact, solitude sounded sweet to his sour disposition. But first, there was a matter he'd been meaning to resolve.

He was not accustomed to admitting that anyone other than Naruto meant more to him beyond a reliable ally. But so long as he never conceded out loud that Sakura's feelings were moderately important to him, he'd try to conciliate their dispute and leave it at that.

He found himself standing outside her front door and momentarily wishing she'd left for a mission. But Sasuke was nothing if not efficient and delaying the confrontation further would have caused unnecessary concern.

His lack of expression formed into a surprised scowl when Sakura's front door opened and Hinata greeted him. "Hinata."

She looked startled, her pale eyes widening at the sudden and less than friendly greeting. "S-Sasuke, I see you've returned from your mission. Please come in." She stepped aside, opening the door wider for him to enter.

His eyebrow hitched at her comment. He hadn't been aware she knew about their mission.

"Neji told me before he left that he'd been assigned a mission with you and Naruto. It must have been very dangerous to require three captains. I'm glad you all returned safely."

Sasuke shrugged, uninclined to divulge that it had in fact been no more than the Hokage's paranoia over Naruto's safety that had prompted her to send all three of them. However, he suspected Hokage-sama's other motive had been to simply piss off the recalcitrant ninja for constantly provoking her. He followed Hinata into the kitchen where Ino and Sakura were seated at the table sipping tea.

Sakura looked up from her tea cup, apparently forgot she couldn't breathe and swallow at the same time, and promptly began choking.

"Sakura!" Ino jumped from her seat and began roughly slapping Sakura's back as she shot Sasuke an irritated look.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Hinata asked, fetching a towel to clean the tea spattered across the tabletop.

"N-no," she wheezed, before another fit of coughing racked her small shoulders.

"Should I come back?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh sit down," Ino snapped, as she rubbed soothing circles across Sakura's back.

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and remained where he was, standing in the doorframe leading to the kitchen. He returned her reproachful look with a withering glare.

When Sakura finally settled down, she gestured with a fluttering hand to the seat across from her. Sasuke decided to humor her, considering he was there to, if not repair their tenuous relationship, then to at least offer whatever excuses she might be appeased to hear. The mere fact that he sought to placate anyone who wasn't a blond, blue-eyed Naruto was unbelievably vexing.

He politely kept these thoughts to himself as he sat and waited for her to look at him. After several seconds, her head finally lifted, watery eyes rising to meet his steady gaze. She looked the embodiment of the betrayed friend, wounded visage and all. He mentally groaned.

"Sakura," he said, acknowledging her, as it seemed all he was able to vocalize right then.

A wan smile curled her lips, seemingly understanding what he was incapable of saying to her.

"All I ask," she said. Her voice emerged small and faint, as if rising from a long period of disuse. She cleared her throat and spoke again, voice firmer. "All I ask is that you explain why you never told me. We were teammates for years and we've been friends for longer. Or at least..._I_ thought we were friends." Her tone faded into uncertainty again.

Sasuke shifted a look from Ino to Hinata. "I'd like to speak with her alone."

"No," Sakura said. "You didn't care when you blurted out you were gay to everyone so it shouldn't matter if they're here now."

Sasuke nodded curtly. He supposed it would be harmless to allow her her emotional support. "I've never wanted to broadcast my preferences because, above all, it's no one's business but my own. However, I did also want to avoid the public reaction, and yours in particular. I didn't want..."

Sakura cocked a thin pink eyebrow, daring him to finish the sentence.

His lips flattened. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Ino's brows rose and Sasuke suspected she was giving him a mental standing ovation. Hinata was watching with him sharp eyes, her close regard eerily reminiscent of her cousin's. Perhaps she was searching for the sincerity behind his words.

Sakura's smile was decidedly melancholy. "Thank you, Sasuke. I truly appreciate you telling me that." Her hands were folded in front of her on the table, thumbs fiddling in agitation. "But you've never cared what I, or anyone else, thought about you. I understand, of course, that it wasn't anyone else's business to know but... " She swallowed and lowered her eyes in a vain attempt to hide the guilt there. "But Naruto knows and... I suppose it's presumptuous of me to think that, because we were all teammates once, I have the right to ask... but what's the real reason you and Naruto kept it a secret?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her inclusion of Naruto. It was true Naruto had had a great deal to do with why they'd kept secret their relationship, but it wouldn't have been a lie to say Sasuke had shared Naruto's concerns. Sakura had obviously cogitated the issue to exhaustion since the last time they'd spoken. He wasn't surprised by the conclusions she'd drawn—she'd always been best at using her head.

"I wasn't lying just now," he said, so that she understood he wasn't just humoring her. He loathed repeating himself but she seemed to need the reassurance.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, smile tremulous.

"Naruto and I..." He glanced away. He remembered the numerous times Naruto had run a weary hand through his hair, overcome with the guilt of having to watch Sakura watch Sasuke and feign ignorance. He closed his eyes briefly. "I have my reasons."

To Sakura's side, Hinata's mouth fell open on a small gasp. Sasuke frowned at her, wondering what she'd construed from his words. She blushed brilliantly and stood.

"E-Excuse me," she said, smiling apologetically at Sakura. "I just remembered I have something I need to do with Neji. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"I'll see you to the door," Sakura said, standing quickly. She seemed eager to excuse herself from their awkward conversation now that he'd given her his less than satisfactory answer.

He glanced at Ino and his frown deepened. She was giving him a peculiar look, as if she too had somehow fathomed something unexpected from him. He scowled, irritated with the possibility that he might have said too much.

"I think I'll be leaving as well," Sasuke said. He stood, joining the women as they made their way to the front of the house.

Hinata smiled, uttered a quick good-bye, which was unusual for the ever-polite woman, and hurried off down the street.

Sasuke dismissed her behavior and turned to Sakura. "I'll see you later then."

She met his gaze and managed a smile. "If...If you see Naruto, could you ask him to come by? I need to...apologize to him...for the other day."

"Sure." He nodded to Ino, who was still giving him that bemused look, and walked away.

At his back, he heard Ino whisper, "Sakura, we need to talk," before the door was shut.

oOo

Naruto cracked an eye open as a strong wind whipped bright, shaggy hair against his cheeks. The sprawl of rooftops below him were tinted a hazy yellow in the budding light. He rubbed his eyes, marveling that he hadn't rolled off the edge of the cliff in his sleep. He stretched his arms above him before settling to watch the sunrise from his perch.

A smile curved his lips, pulling at the corners of his mouth until he was grinning with abandon. Before now, he had been wandering in a desultory limbo, and he felt that suspension tilt in staggering degrees, spilling verve and color into his bleached existence, like the expanding glow of early morning. He closed his eyes and tilted his face into the sunlight.

As soon as the sun had crested the tree line, he jumped to his feet and dashed down the mountain side to the Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru and Ino were standing rather haggardly outside the doors to Tsunade's office. Both straightened at his approach and rewarded his energetic greeting with frowns.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Can I see Tsunade-bachan?"

Ino blinked blearily at him. "Why are you up so early?"

"And how can you have so much energy?" Shikamaru yawned loudly into his hand. Ino smacked his shoulder.

"Stay alert!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So can I see her?"

Shikamaru propped one hand on his hip as his other knocked firmly on the left side of the double doors. When there was no reply, he sighed. "Just a sec."

He folded his hands into a seal and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Ino shifted on tired feet and smiled at Naruto. "How've you been?"

He returned her smile with genuine cheer, grinning brightly and clasping his hands behind his head. "I've been all right. I just got back from a mission yesterday so I haven't had as much time to laze about like you and Shikamaru."

She laughed at his tone. "I heard that you, Sasuke, and Neji had left on a mission together. How are you and Sasuke? Getting along?"

He shrugged. "As well as we can, I suppose."

"As well as you can?" She leaned forward, her nose just short of touching his, lips so close he could feel her breath against his skin.

He smirked at her proximity and contemplated kissing her for her audacity. He enjoyed the game of harmless flirtation they played, ever since joking about how scarce blondes were that they should copulate for the sake of their kind.

"Aren't you two supposed to be best friends? After all, he trusted _you_ with his secret about being gay. I wonder why that is."

His eyes widened and he stepped back, away from the mischief that danced in the corners of her lips and behind the veil of her lashes. "Ino?" he asked, uncertainty transforming his grin into a grimace.

She leaned back against the wall and gave a delicate sort of shrug as if nothing was amiss. "Well, whatever. What you and Sasuke do is your own business."

He scratched the back of his head, at a loss when she winked at him. He was clearly missing something and it apparently had to do with him and Sasuke. He made a mental note to ask Sasuke about it later. A moment later, the doors swung open.

Shikamaru glanced between him and Ino. "Naruto, she'll see you now."

Naruto nodded to him, smiled warily at Ino's lewd smirk, and hurried into Tsunade's office.

She stood before the broad window behind her desk, arms crossed beneath her considerate bosom and watching a flock of birds fly past.

"Shikamaru," she said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You and Ino may go. Try to get a few hours of sleep. We leave for Sand at noon."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He shut the door after him.

"You're never up this early unless you have to be. What do you want?" she said, turning away from the view at her window to face him.

"To talk to you."

She arched an eyebrow dubiously. "Really? What about?"

"About what I said last night. I've made my decision."

She opened her mouth and looked ready to berate him about making rash decisions. But then something shifted in her eyes, an awakening thought or a spark of perception, and she nodded slowly.

"...Alright," she said. "Tell me what you've decided."

Naruto crossed his arms, mirroring her pose. "I spent a lot of time on top of the Hokage mountain yesterday. And as I stared down at their faces, I realized that a Hokage is constantly faced with difficult choices. I don't know about your grandfather or the Nidaime, but the old man and the Yondaime gave up their lives to save this village. The choice to sacrifice themselves to preserve the village left it leaderless and weakened. But the point is that they made the choice and they followed through."

There was a contemplative caesura, during which Tsunade sank into her chair, expression curious. He dropped his arms, hands fisting at his sides, and gazed at some distant point outside the window.

"I realized that, by wanting to resign, I was running away from missions that make me question my morals as a ninja. If I run away from the choice I made to become ANBU, to lead a team and take on the responsibility of their safety, I have no right to ever become Hokage. I'll carry out my missions because that's what a ninja does.

"And when I become Hokage, not to insult you, bachan, but I'll make my choices based on the best interests of my men so they won't have to struggle with their values. I won't run away and I won't give up because..." He smiled, weightless with the radiance of his conviction. "...Because that's _my_ way of the ninja."

--

A/N: Feel free to skip this part! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed (sometimes numerously! lol). You have no idea how much I appreciate them (and if ff would stop deleting my random emoticons, there would be lots and lots of hearts right here, lol) :D


	16. Ch 16

A/N: smut has been cut, please see my profile for links to full chapters

**Conviction**

**Chapter 16: Fumbling Forward**

"Naruto"

Sasuke paused within the doorframe, standing at the rim of the disaster zone that had been Naruto's room. It seemed that after two decades of careless neglect, Naruto's room had finally retaliated. It had swallowed him.

Sasuke, well familiar with Naruto's disorganization, let his gaze sweep across the chaos as he waited for Naruto to reply. Clothes—mostly in muted earth tones with a shock of orange or deep blue—lay strewn across the bed and piled in various mounds about the floor. Papers and unraveled scrolls cluttered Naruto's only desk, overflowing onto the floor to disappear among the clothes and an upturned box of shuriken.

His gaze was drawn to a particularly large heap of clothing near the closet which began to shift and tremble. A bright head sprung out from within the layers, dislodging several garments that might have been a worn gray sweater and a pair of socks.

"Sasuke," he chirped.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, uncertain of whether to trust the smile splitting Naruto's face. It _looked_ sincere.

"Have you finally snapped and gone insane? What the hell are you doing?" he asked, voice neutral.

"I'm packing for Sand."

Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm trying to find that fishnet shirt Neji got me a couple years ago. It's my thinnest shirt and Sand is always so damn hot."

Sasuke let his mind wander for a moment as he pictured Naruto in loose cargos and the missing shirt. It was an enthralling image and he resisted the urge to tug at his pants.

"It's at my house," he said. Naruto, about to burrow into his clothes again, straightened and peered at him with puzzled eyes.

"What's it doing there?"

"You wore it over once and..." Sasuke trailed off with a shrug.

"And?" Naruto asked, looking baffled.

"And I took it off you and licked your nipples."

Naruto's lips tightened and his cheeks turned red. He turned away to shuffle through his clothes again.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Well, you asked."

"Not for _details_," Naruto muttered. He stood from his spot on the floor, hauling out of the disarray a plain beige backpack stuffed with belongings he planned to take with him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto cast him an amused look. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"You keep grinning like an idiot. Why?"

"Grinning means something's wrong with me? If we're going with that analogy then you must be positively overjoyed."

Naruto started when he looked up and Sasuke was suddenly standing a foot in front of him, dark eyes searching his face for...whatever it was he expected to find.

"Showoff," Naruto said. He reached up to tug at a lock of Sasuke's long bangs.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Talk to me," he commanded softly, hiding his confusion at Naruto's behavior behind a convincing glare.

Naruto sighed, his warm breath exhaling against Sasuke's face. "I just...did a bit of thinking and...I know what I want now. I had lost sight of it for a while, but...I'm ok now."

Sasuke's frown faded into a smirk. He leaned forward, lips hovering just shy of Naruto's mouth. "And what is it you want, Naruto?"

He welcomed the relief at the honesty in Naruto's voice. Naruto had always been able to work through his own adversities, even if (in the case of their relationship) he sometimes came to the wrong (in Sasuke's opinion) decisions. But Naruto was resilient, if nothing else, and just as he had hauled Sasuke out of the darkness, he had shed himself of his own shadows.

Naruto had a fire inside him that had nothing to do with the nine-tailed fox. It was Naruto's own warmth, something Sasuke had always loved about him. He felt that warmth reach out to him in Naruto's smile, blinding in its subtlety. Naruto was so close and so very accessible; it seemed only natural that he act...

Naruto leaned back, foiling Sasuke's intent, and grinned. "As if you need to ask. I want to be Hokage!"

Sasuke's expression darkened in frustration.

"I can't believe I considered resigning. I must have really been out of it." He ruffled his own hair and laughed.

"You wanted to resign?"

Naruto returned Sasuke's blank stare with an amused grin. "I don't like it when you stare at me like that. I can't tell what you're thinking."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's the point."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I really did want my own genin team though. I know _I'll_ always be on time for them. Kakashi always wasted half our day just making us wait. But wouldn't I make a great teacher?" He laughed when Sasuke didn't respond, his expression unchanged.

"Why did you want to resign?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't matter. I decided not to because I don't run away from my problems. I don't even know why I thought about it because I've never run away from anything in my life."

Sasuke snorted. "You run away from me."

"That's for your own good."

"According to whom?"

"Sasuke—"

"Shut up, Naruto. I don't feel like getting into this argument with you."

"_You_ started it."

Sasuke fisted the front of Naruto's black shirt and jerked him forward. Naruto's jaw snapped shut in surprise.

"Just. Shut up," Sasuke growled, no longer curious as to why Naruto had considered resigning. He could probably make a fairly accurate guess anyway. "I forgot how much you talk when you're happy." He smiled, just enough to disarm Naruto. "I like you happy. But there are better ways to use your mouth."

"Sasu—" The rest of his objection was indistinguishable as Sasuke covered his mouth, taking advantage of his slack jaw to slip his tongue past startled lips. Naruto made a low sound at the back of his throat before giving into the inevitable.

If everything that had happened the past week had taught him anything, it was that against Sasuke's advances, his principles never stood a chance. His hands clutched at Sasuke's shoulders, digging into the muscle as he leaned forward, crushing their lips. He bit lightly onto a slick bottom lip as Sasuke's fingers snuck beneath his shirt, nails raking up his sides.

Sasuke flicked a finger over a nipple and smirked against Naruto's lips when he felt Naruto flinch. His hands smoothed up a hard chest as his tongue slipped free of Naruto's mouth. He nipped at a strong jaw, licked down a whiskered cheek, tongue and teeth scraping along the soft skin of Naruto's neck. Then he slipped his hands out from beneath Naruto's shirt and stepped away from him.

Naruto swayed on his feet, startled out of his hazy pleasure at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes. A puzzled blue gaze watched as Sasuke moved to stand beside the bed.

oOo

"Good morning, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, having expected Neji would notice her presence even with his back to her.

"Good morning. How did your mission go?" She paused beneath a tree and leaned against the rough bark, watching his dark hair sway as he worked.

He sat on a flat rock in the center of the Hyuuga gardens, flowering trees and ornate beds a fitting scene for the quiet man. The sharp keening rasp of a whetstone cut the air as Neji honed the blade of his wakizashi. He lifted the sword, angled it towards the light and tested the edge with his thumb. Not yet satisfied, he lowered the weapon and resumed his task.

"Fine, Hinata," he finally said, after the rhythmic hiss of the whetstone scraping along the blade had refilled the overall silence. "Naruto is fine."

Hinata started, a small sound of dismay caught at the back of her throat when a fiber of her shirt caught on the asperous bark, pulling the threads loose. She plucked at the slackened threads, her cheeks warm. She should have known Neji would know who occupied her thoughts. Although sometimes she wished he kept his perceptive observations to himself.

"And how are you?" Neji asked, still bent over his task.

Hinata clasped her hands at her waist, pondering the question. She didn't have a clear answer so she shrugged, trusting Neji to interpret her silence.

"Are you ready for Sand?"

"Yes. I had to pack all of my lightest clothes. Sand is a lot warmer than Leaf." Hinata paused and bit her lip.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Loose hair swayed with each stroke of the whetstone across the blade.

She sighed. "Do you think anything will happen during the exams? I mean, why would Hokage-sama send all of us if she didn't suspect something?"

"Extra precautions are always taken when leaders of the countries gather, Hinata." He paused, shoulders tensing briefly. "But we must always be prepared for battle," he added, "even in times of peace."

Hinata nodded. They both turned their heads toward the front of the house when a familiar chakra arrived. Neji glanced back and cast her a small smile.

"Kiba is here for you."

Hinata lowered her head, Neji's suggestive tone evoking a blush. "Kiba is my teammate and friend."

"Yes," Neji agreed easily, resuming his task.

Hinata shook her head at Neji's insinuation. She turned away toward the doors that lead into the front of the Hyuuga house to greet Kiba. As she stepped over the threshold, she heard Neji remark, "Naruto has made his decision, even if he hasn't realized it himself. Don't keep waiting for him."

She nodded and disappeared into the house.

oOo

Sasuke gripped the bottom of his shirt and quickly shucked it off over his head, muscles stretching and contracting with the fluid motion. Naruto's eyes widened, pupils dilating as the pressure in his pants grew steadily more uncomfortable. He licked his lips as Sasuke lowered himself onto the bed, draping his body across the clothes he'd haphazardly tossed there earlier. It was perplexing how Sasuke could look so damn tempting spread atop a pile of rumpled would-be laundry.

Sasuke tilted his head in invitation, pleased with how the morning was progressing even though he hadn't planned on getting intimate with Naruto. He lifted a single black eyebrow, a challenge glinting in his smoldering eyes.

Helpless to resist, he moved forward, the cheap mattress dipping with his weight as he straddled Sasuke's slim hips. He bent over, elbows resting at either side of Sasuke's head. He lowered his lips, grazing Sasuke's before settling and kissing him with slow practiced precision, wanting to steal the very breath from Sasuke's lungs.

Sasuke...who lay willing and beautiful beneath him, even nearly two years after Naruto had let him go. Naruto's fingers massaged small soothing circles against Sasuke's scalp as he continued to gently kiss his best friend. He knew, as Sasuke's hands rubbed up his thighs to cup his buttocks, he had never truly let Sasuke go. And he also knew such truths would further weather his weakened resolved to leave Sasuke, to give the man the chance to revive his clan, but...

But as Sasuke kissed him back in that slow, maddeningly wonderful way, as Sasuke's hands kneaded his backside, as hips pressed upward, a hard length rubbing against Naruto's erection...Naruto couldn't bring himself to care.

For now, Sasuke was his. But what Naruto should have known, what Sasuke had told him countless times during the years they were lovers, was that Sasuke would _always_ be his-—his friend, his comrade, someone he didn't have to worry about holding back with when either beating each other in the training field or fucking until they passed out. Because Sasuke wasn't some fragile flower who needed reassurance or protection. He would stand by Naruto, even in times when his sight was blurred by uncertainties, because Naruto had always stood by _him_. They were the other's steadying hand when the world chose to ripple beneath them—-even when _they_ were the cause of that shift.

Naruto rocked his hips forward, rubbing their erections together through their pants, seeking sweet friction. Sasuke's hands nudged him upward and he complied, rising to his knees, lips leaving Sasuke's with an audible smack. Sasuke sat up, questing hands pushing Naruto's shirt up. Naruto assisted him by raising his arms obediently, allowing Sasuke to remove the shirt and toss it aside to join the other clumps of random garments that littered the room.

"Remember what I said on the train?" Sasuke whispered huskily. He wrapped strong arms around Naruto's waist and pressed his lips to the front of Naruto's pants, mouthing the rigid length just beneath.

At the moment, Naruto could hardly remember his name much less something that happened days ago. He groaned as Sasuke bit lightly through the cloth.

"I said," Sasuke murmured, low voice resonating through the pants to Naruto's straining cock. "I was going to suck you dry and then fuck you so hard you'll beg me to stop. You don't remember?"

"_Ungh_," was Naruto's reply as his hips bucked under Sasuke's teasing.

Sasuke chuckled and paused to look up at Naruto through the sweep of his lashes. Naruto blinked down at him. "I _will_ suck you dry, Naruto." At this, Naruto blushed. "But, do you want me to fuck you?"

_Yes_, Naruto thought, _God yes_. He swallowed. "...No."

"Don't you know by now you can't lie to me? But if you're still hesitating then I guess it's not a yes either." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's apologetic expression. He reached up to cup a whiskered cheek, thumb brushing across the marked skin. "You'll give in soon enough."

Naruto rolled his eyes, refraining from arguing, as he wasn't at all certain Sasuke was wrong.

(...)

Naruto fell onto his back and released a long satisfied sigh. "Wow," he whispered. "We haven't done _that_ in a while." He rolled to his side, propping himself up on one arm. Snatching up a stray t-shirt, he wiped his mouth. Then he turned to Sasuke's stomach, which still trembled lightly in the aftermath. Cupping a slim hip, he ran his tongue across the smooth hard plane, lapping at sticky drops he'd missed and loving how the muscles jumped beneath the skin at his touch.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke said.

Naruto crawled up over Sasuke's body, licking a nipple along the way. He settled with a small sigh against Sasuke's side, burrowing his face into a pale neck, inhaling deeply of that remembered scent.

"What does this mean?" Sasuke asked, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Naruto nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's neck, blond hair feathering his cheek.

"I don't know," came his muffled reply.

"Are you ready to admit you were wrong?"

"Wrong?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. "You thought by leaving me, you were doing me a favor. Haven't you figured out yet that I'm not about to get married just because you think it's what I should do?"

Naruto's finger traced mindless circles over Sasuke's chest. "But you said it yourself once. Reviving your clan was one of your goals. I can't take that away from you."

"Stop pretending to be noble. I know that if I tried, it wouldn't be difficult to find someone suitable to marry. Affection for her wouldn't be necessary to revive my clan."

"God, Sasuke, you sound like an ass."

Sasuke ignored the remark. "But I made my choice a long time ago. You can stop making decisions for me."

"Making decisions?" Naruto gave him a puzzled frown before he realized what Sasuke meant. Years ago, he had taken away Sasuke's decision when he'd ventured into Sound and dragged his stubborn ass back to Konoha. He had wondered then if Sasuke would ever forgive him.

"What I did was right," Naruto muttered.

"Maybe," Sasuke said.

"Not maybe!" Naruto pushed himself up and glared down at Sasuke, blue eyes ablaze with heated conviction. They had never talked about those tumultuous years since that time, but it had never occurred to Naruto that Sasuke might still resent him for what he did. "I kicked your ass and brought you back because you were so blinded by your need for power that you didn't even care if Orochimaru took your body. I couldn't just _leave_ you there."

"Forget it, Naruto. It's ancient history. I'm here now and I already know I could kill Itachi if I wanted to. That's no longer an issue."

He didn't quite feel that way, as he had yet to sort it all out within himself. There were too many emotions to dig through, too many qualms to wade through to find his answer. But he didn't need Naruto worrying over him. He knew he was capable of killing Itachi now, but perhaps if he were to see his brother and look again into those eyes, he would know whether or not he _could_.

He cupped Naruto's face and pulled Naruto down, raising his own head to meet the other's lips. "What matters now is this, us. I know what _my_ decision is. What's yours?"

Naruto tugged away, looking for all the world like a cornered fox, before rising from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

oOo

Sakura pulled the brush through her pink hair, watching herself perform the mundane task in the mirror. Her eyes were still faintly swollen from all the tears she'd sworn she wouldn't shed, but with a little makeup, it would be barely noticeable. She set her brush down and pinched her cheeks to give her pale complexion more color.

She would see the two men she cared for most leave today for their mission and she would paste on a smile and wish them well because that was what they deserved from her. She would watch them together, laugh at the easy way they fought and then reconciled, and support their choices because in the end, it was theirs to make.

Sasuke had chosen Naruto, and she would not allow herself to be an obstacle for them...because she loved them both, even if a small part of her was resentful. But she was entitled to a little bitterness, she thought, especially since she really did wish her two former teammates happiness. They deserved it after all they'd gone through together. It still struck her that after so many years of being the closest person to them, she had never taken their peculiar attitudes toward each other as anything more than their twisted form of friendship.

Regardless of her severe lack in acuity, the men deserved the right to carry through with their choices. And someday, perhaps...no, she _knew_...someday, her smiles for them would become real ones.

oOo

"Fuck." Sasuke scowled up at the ceiling. The intensity of his glare should have peeled the paint from the discolored surface. _Fuck_, he repeated in his head. What the hell did it take for him to get through to Naruto? He was getting damned fed up with Naruto's contradictory behavior.

He rose from the bed and rummaged through the excess of clothes lying about for his pants. He wanted to be gone before Naruto finished in the bathroom, before his anger could make him say something he might later regret.

He had only just pulled up his pants when the bathroom door opened and Naruto reappeared. Sasuke met his gaze, expression inscrutable. His brows narrowed when Naruto walked up to him, still nude, and reached out to thread his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke remained still, watching warily as Naruto brushed his lips across his own.

"When this mission is over, I'll let you know what I decide."

Sasuke crossed his arms, clearly unappeased, and managed to look threatening standing half-naked in a room that looked like it'd been flipped upside down.

Naruto grinned, undaunted. "Besides, I owe you, remember?"

Sasuke's lips twisted into a smirk. He reached around Naruto to grab a naked butt cheek and squeezed. "Yeah. And I expect _full_ payment."

--

A/N (kind of long, I apologize!): I'd been feeling less and less enthusiastic about the rewrite in the last few months and it was a recent review that forced me to finally question what I was doing. Honestly, THANK YOU for pointing out the inconsistencies. I will have to agree that Sasuke IS ooc, but I also think I wrote him as I saw him to be at age 20, had Naruto successfully brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru. As to Naruto's being a whore lol XD I can't agree with. I don't think Naruto is a whore at all. Aside from the fact that Naruto has been proven in canon to be a bit of a pervert, his flirting with Ino was completely harmless and I think everyone can agree that it's perfectly natural for people to be attracted to others outside of the person they're in love with. It's just human nature :3

But I do agree that the storytelling is lacking and that their relationship does revolve around quite a bit of smut! LOL I'm really really sorry that I've burned myself out over this story. I'm afraid I can't finish the rewrite and I sincerely apologize for letting you down. I hope you'll find some way to enjoy the rest of the fic regardless.

And to everyone else who has been reading, I'm really sorry for not finishing the rewrite but I just don't have the motivation anymore to put any more effort into an old story. I hope I haven't let you guys down and please try to enjoy the remainder of the story in its original form. I know the writing is lacking, but I hope you'll forgive me that. Thanks so much to all you!


	17. Ch 17

**Conviction**

**Chapter 17: The Days Grow Longer**

"I've been meaning to ask you," Sasuke said. He tossed his bangs back to look up at the noonday sky.

Naruto, who moved beside him as they weaved their way toward the North Gate, looked over at him expectantly. They had been ordered to dress in their Jounin uniforms for the mission. Since they would be there for the full duration of the final exams—which meant the possibility of shared housing and meals with other village ninjas—it had been decided that the ANBU squads would go as Jounin teams instead. It gave them the ability to move about Suna freely without the concern of masks and keeping identities hidden. Their ANBU gear was tucked away in their packs, at hand if anything happened that required a more delicate hand.

"What's this 'look' Neji has?"

Naruto noted with a mental snicker that Sasuke sounded vaguely disgruntled. He grinned. Sasuke was so fun to tease.

"Well, normally Neji is harder to read than you—"

Sasuke flashed him an indignant glare.

"—because I've learned to read a lot of your body language."

Sasuke grunted, mollified.

"But Neji does this thing where his whole face transforms and his eyes, man, his _eyes_ melt you on the spot and you can't think of anything but sex—" Naruto yelped in surprise when Sasuke tackled him. They tumbled across a flat rooftop, landing in a heap of tangled limbs and twisted cloaks. Naruto's backpack went skidding across the surface, coming to a stop several meters away.

Naruto grinned in delighted amusement up at Sasuke. "God, it is so easy to provoke you. You should see your exp—_mmf_!"

Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke's kiss. A warm tongue rubbed against his own, licking along the walls of his mouth. Strong hands cupped the back of his head, fingers digging through blond hair.

"_Nnh_, Sasuke, stop. We'll—_mmf_—be late."

Sasuke drew back, lips and tongue withdrawing with a wet smack. He straddled Naruto's hips, bent over him. "The only person you should be thinking about sex with is me."

Naruto laughed. He caught Sasuke's half-hearted punch and tugged the man closer. Holding him to his chest, he forced Sasuke's head down, resting their foreheads together. Sasuke's dark bangs draped their faces.

"I said _sex_ is what comes to mind, not _sex with him_."

Sasuke grunted and pushed away, standing with as much dignity as he could, and shook out the tangled length of his cloak.

"Come on. We'll be late."

"Right, why didn't _I_ think about that?" Naruto stood, brushed himself off, and retrieved his dislodged backpack. "Hey!" he shouted when Sasuke darted ahead of him.

Both men stopped just short of the North Gate to return to the road. Their comrades had already gathered ahead. Sasuke stepped forward, but Naruto faltered.

Sakura stood in her green Jounin vest at the rim of the gathered ANBU, having an animated conversation with Ino.

"Oh yeah, Sakura wanted to talk to you."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, a light crease forming between his brows. "Thanks for letting me know _earlier_."

Sasuke shrugged, reaching out to drag his fingers through spiky blond hair. "We were preoccupied."

Naruto caught himself leaning into that warm hand and quickly straightened, turning away. Kiba had noticed their arrival and was waving wildly; Akamaru barked at his feet. Hinata stood beside them, smiling in greeting although her pale eyes didn't hold Naruto's gaze for long.

"Ah, crap. I need to talk to her too."

Sasuke threw an arm over Naruto's shoulders, leaning casually into him. He watched as Hinata averted her gaze from them, a light blush rising on her pale cheeks. He grunted. "I think she knows."

Naruto didn't have time to question what he meant because the rest of the group had noted the arrival of the two captains. Friendly waves and greetings were exchanged for several minutes before Naruto found himself somehow guided forward right to Sakura's side.

She smiled, her green eyes meeting his reluctant gaze. "Hey, Naruto. How have you been?"

He returned her smile and scratched the back of his head, uncertain. "Alright, I guess. And...how about you, Sakura? How are you?"

Her eyes fell away from him. But he continued to watch her fidget and gather her nerve to speak. "I've been..." She shook her head, abandoning what she'd been about to say. "Naruto, I...I'm sorry. About the other day..."

"Ah, Sakura, don't worry about it," he said with a forced chuckle. "I understand."

"No, you don't." She shook her head again, vigorously this time, her pink hair flicking against her pale cheeks. "It wasn't right of me to get upset at you." She bit her lip, looked hesitant for all of a second before she threw her arms around him, burying her face in the folds of his cloak.

It took him a moment of startled surprise before he regained the mental capacity to hug her back. He smiled into her hair, remembering a time when he would have given anything to feel her against him. So many things had changed over the years.

She lifted her head, a serious light in her eyes. "Take care of yourself on the mission, okay?"

"Of course."

She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and whispered, "I've missed you, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and held her close. _Yeah_, he thought with a wry smile. _I think I've missed me too._

After a moment, she pulled away and he let her go.

"I'm happy for you," she said, her gaze suddenly shy.

Naruto tilted his head, perplexed by her tone and what she meant by those words.

"Sasuke's very lucky," she whispered.

Naruto blinked.

"Good luck on your mission." And just like that, she was gone.

"Damn, Captain, did you two have to do that in front of _everyone_?"

Naruto turned toward Saki, a member of his team. "She's just a friend."

"Riiiight. A friend. I wish _my_ female friends hugged me like that."

"Saki," Naruto said, a warning thread punctuating the single word.

Saki grimaced, lifting his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, just a friend."

Shikamaru approached Naruto's side, arms crossed over his chest. "The Hokage's here."

Everyone moved to stand behind their captains, organizing themselves for the Hokage's scrutiny.

Naruto straightened, listening as Ana, Shikamaru, and Saki lined up at his back. He glanced over at Sasuke, whose three members—Ino, Kiba, and a woman by the name of Kira—were filed in a row behind him, and then to Neji who stood as captain to his own three members. Even devoid of their ANBU gear, they all made quite the impressive entourage.

After some brief words from Tsunade—including the information that only six of the dozens of nominated Konoha genin had made it to the final round of the chuunin exam, including two rookies—the group set out through the North Gate. It would take three days to reach Sand. Sasuke's team fanned out ahead and to the left of the Hokage, Neji's team to the right and behind. Naruto's traveled directly alongside the Hokage and her two chuunin assistants.

Naruto drew alongside Tsunade. "Hokage-sama," he said quietly, a contemplative shadow falling over his eyes.

Tsunade acknowledged him with a glance.

"Did you know about the baby?" he asked.

A blonde eyebrow rose in thought. She didn't seem surprised by his question. "I wasn't given any details about the circumstances of Jin's desertion. The Earth Lord wouldn't disclose any of the facts, but I was given the impression that Jin had been protecting someone young."

"Why wasn't I told that?"

"Would you have taken the mission if you'd known?"

Naruto's lips tightened into a grim line, blue eyes narrowing as he stared ahead. "I don't know. I guess I'm glad I didn't have to make that decision. If I had refused, you would have sent someone else, someone who might not have been as lucky as I was."

"Lucky? You were precise, Naruto. You know how to do your job. Don't write it off as luck."

"I was lucky I missed the baby."

Naruto could feel her gaze on him, but she didn't say whatever she was thinking.

"Why do you think...they wanted the baby killed?"

Tsunade shrugged. "The child must have been a threat to someone important. Who knows," she said, voice casual, carefully indifferent. "Don't ask about politics, Naruto. You'll never like the answers."

That night, they set up camp near a small lake, everyone sharing food they'd individually packed with one another. It was decided that Naruto's team would take the first watch.

Shikamaru just about fell over at that, having had no sleep the night before. So he didn't protest when Sasuke offered to take his place.

Naruto perched himself a good 15 meters from the perimeter of the campsite. He settled across a thick branch, his back resting against the sturdy trunk. He wasn't surprised when Sasuke dropped down onto the branch beside him.

"What's up?" he asked. Naruto read the unspoken concern behind Sasuke's question.

"Sakura knows."

Sasuke stared down at his hands lying limp in his lap. After a moment, he nodded. "Good. We won't have to hide it from her anymore. Is that the only reason you've been looking so sullen?"

Naruto nudged him with his foot. "I have not been sullen."

"You have."

"I asked Tsunade if she'd known about the baby."

Sasuke lifted his arms, stretching his chest and shoulders. Naruto watched him silently.

"I see," Sasuke finally said. He leaned over, hand outstretched. Naruto went willingly, grasping Sasuke's hand and eagerly meeting Sasuke's lips.

Naruto had seen the sadness in Sakura's eyes, but there had also been much courage. She had stepped past the broken pieces of her childhood fantasy and let Sasuke go. For Naruto, she had let him go. Naruto was at a loss.

So he didn't dwell on whether or not he could truly appreciate her blessing and keep Sasuke for his own. Instead, he wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's, sucking gently. It scared him sometimes how easily they were slipping back into their roles as lovers. For almost two years they hadn't so much as hugged each other. And then Sasuke had pushed him up against a dark wall and he had responded and...now those years seemed to be dissolving into the cool night air, as if they had never stopped touching at all.

Naruto clutched tightly to Sasuke's upper arm and told his brain to stop thinking. He rubbed his tongue over Sasuke's lips, feeling those lips smirk against his own. His mouth slid across a smooth cheek, down the strong cut of a jaw, to the skin of Sasuke's neck. He sucked gently on the muscle there before pulling back.

Sasuke's dark eyes opened when he moved away, a puzzled glare questioning why he'd stopped.

"We're supposed to be on watch, not making out," he said, smiling at Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke groaned and shifted away from Naruto's body. "You're right. I'm going to find my own perch."

Naruto nodded, leaning back to recline against the tree trunk again, and watching as Sasuke leapt away into the shadows. From then on, the night grew increasingly less interesting.

Two hours after midnight, he felt a presence approach the base of the tree in which he sat.

"Naruto," a soft voice called.

Naruto twisted and pushed himself from the limb, landing quietly on his feet, careful not to fall on Hinata.

"I'll take the rest of the night's watch," she said. "You get some sleep."

He could see her form well, despite the shadows of the underbrush. She smiled up at him, her large pale eyes watching him closely.

"Hinata, I..." What should he say? That he was sorry he had kept her at arm's length, that he had kissed her and then ran away from the intimacy? "I'm sorry." It sounded lame even to his own ears.

"Don't be, Naruto. I don't regret anything. I'm just... happy for you."

Naruto's throat constricted at the echo of Sakura's words. Did Hinata know as well?

"Your eyes... they're not so sad anymore. I'm happy you found what you needed, even if it wasn't me."

Naruto shook his head and took a step toward her, but stopped short of touching her. He'd lost that right. "You're too good to me, Hinata. Sometimes, I wish you'd just get mad at me. You certainly have the right."

A slender arm rose from her side as she reached out to cup his cheek. Her hand on his skin was cool; it hid a strength that enemies often underestimated in her.

"Hold onto that happiness, Naruto. You never know how fleeting it might be, especially with the kind of lives we lead."

Naruto cupped her hand on his cheek. "Thanks, Hinata." He knew that in another place in time, he could have loved Hinata with all his being, with as much fire and emotion as he loved Sasuke now.

"Sasuke...He's happier too these days," she murmured.

As Naruto stood there, unable to come up with an adequate reply, her hand dropped back to her side. She whispered a "good night" before jumping into the tree to claim Naruto's perch.

Naruto mulled over the two women who had both put him at a loss that day. As he entered the camp, he found his team members settling into their bed rolls, presumably having been relieved by the other members of Neji's team. He spotted Sasuke, already sleeping alone beneath a tree, back turned to the camp.

A smile softened the corners of his eyes. Perhaps the women understood something that, in his attempt to stamp out the guilt and the hope all at once, he had overlooked. He had felt conflicted and aimless for so long, as if with every mission he'd taken, he'd left behind a shade of himself until all that was left of him were hints of something not quite substantial. He wanted to become a man worthy of the title Hokage. But a part of him had also believed that sacrificing his happiness for the sake of those around him might buy him redemption for the sins of the Kyuubi.

As he crawled into his bedroll, staring into nothingness, he corrected his conjecture. He and the Kyuubi were not one and the same; they merely shared the same space. He had never believed otherwise. He wondered now what _he_, Naruto, had to seek redemption for. What he came up with made him smile.

With the exception of causing a few deserved nosebleeds with one of his most brilliant, original techniques, he had always protected the village of his birth. He needed absolution from no one but himself.

oOo

The next morning Naruto's team spread out ahead of the group while Sasuke's took the rear. It was 8 am, the sun a bleary spot beyond the dappled treetops, when a shrill scream pierced the air. Everyone immediately stopped to investigate.

Ino was standing beside a glowering Sasuke, her left arm held away from her, disgust distorting her features.

"Kiba," Sasuke addressed the man standing opposite him, his canine companion notably absent. "Stop letting Akamaru mark the trees. It's not necessary and it's distracting the others."

Kiba crossed his arms stubbornly.

Ino waved her arm at him, brows drawn in outrage. "And it splashed on my arm!"

oOo

At 10 am, they stopped by a river for a brief reprieve from the monotony. They weren't in a terrible hurry after all and could afford to rest. Naruto, already ahead of the group, moved to a spot higher upstream. He kneeled in the dirt and bent over the edge of the water where it lapped against the rocky bank. Cupping a handful of water, he splashed his face, unmindful of the rivulets that trailed down his neck and dampened the collar of his uniform. He was aware of Sasuke's presence well before the man grasped his green vest and turned him, soft lips descending on his skin.

Sasuke's mouth moved up his neck, tongue licking at clinging droplets of water. He sipped at the dew on Naruto's lips before settling his mouth against the damp skin, tongue tracing languidly along the seam of his mouth.

When Sasuke finally pulled back, he smirked in satisfaction at Naruto's dazed expression. "Well," he said. "_I'm_ refreshed."

It took several more seconds for Naruto to remember it was broad daylight, their companions within earshot. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks. "Sasuke, are you crazy? What if someone saw?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and leveled him an amused look and a quirk of his lips. "I don't care anymore."

"You don't—" Naruto sputtered, blinking comically. "Well, _I_ would rather not make a spectacle of myself."

He turned and marched away, only to be brought short upon seeing Neji leaning against a nearby tree, smiling knowingly.

oOo

An hour later Naruto found himself traveling alongside Ana, having the most unlikely conversation he could imagine.

"I'm just saying," Naruto said, "it's not professional for you to gawk at him every time he's within range. Besides, Neji specifically told me it was just a... spur of the moment... thing."

"It was," Ana said, tossing her head. "And I want him again. So what?"

"Ana," Naruto said, his tone of voice steely with authority, "as your captain, I am commanding you..."

...

"...to rein in your hormones until this mission is over," Neji said, his cool stare making Akiko squirm. "Your behavior is unacceptable. You are a ninja. Discipline and control: perfect them as an ANBU should."

Akiko bit her lip and looked very much like she wanted to glance backward to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. Neji's jaw tightened. It was such foolish impulses that had garnered this lecture now.

"Yes, Captain," she murmured, wincing when he snapped back his cloak and returned to his position beside the Hokage.

...

"Geez, Captain, when was the last time you were laid?"

Ana's eyes widened when Naruto's expression darkened. He dearly wished she was regretting her flippant remark.

"Okay, okay, geez. I understand. It's not like this mission is high risk, but I was being foolish and not taking my duties as seriously as I should have. I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded, placated, and leapt on ahead.

"You really need to get laid," she muttered at his back.

Naruto's eye twitched.

oOo

When noon came around, they passed into the Wind Country. Lush forests gave way to hard earth and dust. Not all of the country was dry, but Naruto hated Wind Country nonetheless.

oOo

It was mid-afternoon when Naruto came to the conclusion that Shikamaru and Ino were definitely acting peculiar. Whenever they stopped to rest, Ino would suddenly appear at Shikamaru's side, or vice versa. Their banter seemed more... intimate. Their hands brushed much too often to be coincidental and the looks they shared were reminiscent of the tentative glances he and Sasuke exchanged in the beginning of their relationship. They had stolen kisses and brief touches... and then kicked each other's asses so hard during training that neither of them could move afterward. It must have been some need to reassert their masculinity.

Naruto allowed himself a wistful laugh. Ino had been the one to make the first move. He knew Shikamaru too well. The man would probably rather opt to join Lee on a 500 lap training session around the village than get emotionally entangled with a woman. Physical entanglement the lazy genius was all for, but mention of anything remotely having to do with long-term commitment and he freaked. A very drunk Shikamaru had once confided to him that as much as he would have liked a family, he feared his wife would one day turn into his mother. Naruto had decided at the time that he was thankful he had Sasuke.

From the looks of things, Shikamaru must have decided to take the plunge.

oOo

Sasuke's team took first watch that night. They camped in the shadow of a shallow gorge where a river had once carved its path. What remained now was a dry ravine, but it was better than camping out in the open. There were no trees to obstruct the view of the night sky and it stretched out above them, endless and infinitely vast.

Naruto wasn't concerned about the starlit sky, however. He was too engaged with being pissed at the Hokage.

"You two always end up rearranging the landscape. I will _not_ tolerate such behavior. There will be many nobles staying in Sand and you represent the dignity and excellence of the Leaf. So, _no_ fighting with Gaara. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Naruto growled through clenched teeth, his eye twitching from the effort to keep from shouting. He and Gaara _always_ fought. It was practically a tradition!

He turned and stalked away.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To take a piss!"

He kicked a stone as he ascended from the ravine, cursing quietly. The only worthwhile reason for going to Sand was the inevitable clash between him and Gaara. Now all he had to look forward to for the next few weeks was sand, heat, sand, watching the chuunin exams, and more sand. _Great._

He sighed when a pair of arms circled him from behind.

"I might have actually had to pee, you know," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke's breath was warm against the back of his neck, a pleasant sensation in the cool night.

"Turn around," he whispered.

"No," Naruto said, pushing Sasuke off him. He'd been absurdly pliant to Sasuke's advances lately—it was difficult to think clearly about them with Sasuke touching him every time he found a moment alone.

"Naruto!"

Both men stilled. Sasuke hissed a curse as Naruto trudged back to the edge of the gorge. Shikamaru, Saki, and a few others were gathered around a small fire. They waved for him to join them.

He turned back to Sasuke with a rueful grin. Sasuke shrugged. "Go ahead. You're a distraction and I need to stay alert."

Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped back down into the ravine.

oOo

The next morning, the entourage received unexpected visitors. Jounin from Sand had arrived to guide their strongest allies the remaining distance to the village. Unexpectedly, the Kazekage had accompanied his men.

Naruto, already awake from having been on second watch, approached his long time friend. Pale green pupils set in dark-rimmed eyes regarded Naruto carefully. The hint of a smile broke through the Sand ninja's cool veneer.

Naruto, on the other hand, grinned broadly and boldly (or foolishly) clapped the redhead hard across the back in greeting, a gesture possible only because Gaara was without his sand gourd.

Several of Gaara's men blinked in disbelief, others reached for their weapons. When their leader didn't immediately snap Naruto's neck, however, they allowed their stances to relax.

"Gaara! How've you been?"

Gaara replied with a bland, "Hello, Naruto."

From the other end of the campsite, Sasuke crossed his arms and glared.


	18. Ch 18

**Conviction**

**Chapter 18: The Smoke Clears Slowly**

As they were being escorted by the Kazekage, the Hokage decided it unnecessary to travel the remaining distance with the teams fanned out across the territory.

And so Sasuke found himself in a rather annoying situation. Ahead of him, Naruto had slung a friendly arm over an unsmiling Gaara's shoulders—an action which had almost caused the majority of the present Sand nins to have simultaneous heart attacks—and was blithely prattling on about missions and nonsense, oblivious or uncaring of the Hokage's disapproving glare.

To his left he could feel the furtive gaze of Akiko who, if one were to obey common sense, should have lost interest in him the night of Sakura's dinner party. He made a small mental sniff of disdain at the peculiarities of women.

He was also becoming more and more certain that Akamaru, who was trotting unusually close to his leg, was planning some unpleasant revenge for the interruption of his territory marking the other day. He glanced over at Kiba, who turned to him and smiled his wolfish grin; it did nothing to alleviate his suspicion.

To his right, as hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to completely ignore the blatantly suggestive looks Ino continually cast Shikamaru, nor Shikamaru's bright red face at her boldness in the company of all their comrades and two hidden village leaders.

All these things he might have been able to put up with if not for the growing certainty that Neji was laughing at him. Neji and his team trailed behind him. Not once had he felt Neji's gaze at his back but the awareness was there nonetheless. Neji was amused by something and Sasuke, for all his genius, couldn't recall a single thing he'd done that day that could have possibly put Neji in such a mood.

It was really pissing him off.

He placated himself with the reminder that throughout the journey, Naruto had been rather cooperative, even enthusiastic, with Sasuke's advances. If he pushed just a little harder, Naruto's stubbornness would break. The corner of his mouth quirked as he anticipated his inevitable victory.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

Sasuke's gaze focused on bright blue eyes as Naruto glanced back at him. "Like what?"

"Like you're a creepy bastard."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, right. Because you _are_ a creepy bastard."

Naruto grinned when Sasuke's gaze flickered over to the redhead at his side, as if to ask, _who's the creepy bastard here?_

Sasuke sighed and resumed ignoring Naruto. A moment later, he felt a damp warmth seep into his pant leg.

His eye twitched. "Goddamnit, Akamaru!"

oOo

The party reached Sand around midday. There to greet them just inside the gates were Temari and two other Sand Jounin.

Tsunade informed the Leaf ninjas that she would be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon, as she had to attend a meeting with the rest of the leaders who had already arrived in Sand.

Gaara bid Naruto a curt good-bye. Naruto punched the man's shoulder in a parting gesture. Gaara lifted a nonexistent eyebrow and disappeared in an impressive swirl of sand.

"This way, everyone. I'll show you where you'll be staying," Temari said, turning down one of the many streets that branched out into the village from the front gates.

Naruto lifted a hand to his forehead, blocking the sun from his eyes. His dark clothing stuck to his skin, a droplet of perspiration trailing down the side of his forehead. They had been walking in the sun all day; he couldn't wait to get to a shower.

Almost directly in the center of the village was a large three story building of sandstone, with the sign of the Kazekage painted above its entry way. Temari paused outside its doors and turned to face the group.

"This is where all foreign ninjas not competing will be staying for the duration of the exams. Stone and Mist ninjas have already taken up the rooms on the first floor, so you guys will be settled into the second floor. We're expecting a few from Rain within the next few days."

Naruto frowned. "Is it wise keeping all of us in a single building?" Many of his comrades murmured their agreement.

Temari smirked. "You wouldn't think so, but it's easier keeping track of all the foreign ninjas in our village if they're all in one spot. I'm sure you'll agree it's convenient as well for everyone else to keep an eye on each other."

Naruto crossed his arms, unhappy with the arrangements but reluctantly agreeing with her assessment. Despite tenuous peace treaties, suspicion and distrust were high. It would be best to keep their would-be enemies close.

They followed Temari up to the second floor, noting with some relief the absence of the other tenants. There were six rooms with double beds in each. The women immediately latched onto their roommates as the men looked at each other uncertainly.

Naruto edged away from Sasuke towards Neji. Then, he changed his mind, and nudged Shikamaru. "We're sharing rooms."

Shikamaru blinked, glancing between his captain and Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't react to Naruto's announcement, he shrugged. "Sure."

Sasuke and Neji ended up sharing a room. Both kept to themselves and usually didn't speak unless spoken to so it seemed only natural that they should room together, being the least likely (which wasn't saying much) out of all the men there to annoy each other. Also, it seemed no one else wanted to room with Sasuke; few were comfortable with his temperament. Still irritated with Neji's amusement over seemingly nothing at all, Sasuke decided to blame Naruto for his present circumstance. He would happily make Naruto pay for it later.

Naruto and Shikamaru were unpacking their clothes, tossing them into the small dressers beside their beds, when Saki bounded into their room.

"Hey! Temari just told us there's a private bath house next door reserved just for ninjas."

Naruto smiled, having already known that. "It's a hot spring. You don't actually want to go into a hot spring in this heat, do you?"

Saki gave his captain an exasperated look. "Of course not. Temari says they just added some pools with cool water to soak in. Besides, everyone else is going."

"Everyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, now come on!" He disappeared into the hallway.

A moment later, Kiba went flying past their door, shouting, "Last one to the bath house pays for dinner!"

Naruto and Shikamaru glanced at each other for a second... and then bolted from their room, colliding into one another as they leaped out the doorway, joining in the stampede.

oOo

The architects had done an impressive job with the springs. A 10-foot tall wooden fence that ran along the perimeter of the area separated two moderately sized pools, one for each gender. The pool itself had been constructed to mimic a natural pond, as there were flowers and tall grasses planted around the bank. Large flat rocks were placed strategically around the rim for seating.

All the men save for Neji, who had decided on a simple shower, were present. Sasuke lay chest-deep in the cool water at one end, eyes closed and completely ignoring the other men who were gathered around Shikamaru.

"So," Naruto began, voice low and conspiratorial, "did Ino finally jump you?"

Shikamaru made a choking sound at the back of his throat and turned bright red.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't be so blunt!" Kiba said, before turning back to Shikamaru and grinning widely, his sharp canines flashing. "But seriously. Did she?"

"Yeah, because it's not like _you'd_ ever do it first," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Saki and Kiba nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru clamped his lips together and refused to speak. Undeterred, Kiba jabbed Shikamaru in the ribs in what was meant to be a friendly gesture and asked, "So did you get lucky?"

Naruto smacked the back of his head. "Hey, even _I_ wouldn't ask him that."

Kiba laughed and jostled Shikamaru again.

"But the two of you are together now, right?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru, still red, nodded.

"Hey, what happened with you and Hinata?" Saki asked, turning to Naruto. "You hardly spoke the whole way here. Did something happen?"

All eyes turned to the oblivious man. He hadn't been at Sakura's dinner party, and therefore wasn't aware of the things that had taken place there.

Kiba, frowning just slightly, turned away and pulled himself atop a rock along the bank. Naruto spared him a quick glance. Kiba had been rather brusque with him in the days following the break up. Naruto didn't begrudge him for it though; he knew Kiba and Hinata were close.

"Er...it didn't work out," Naruto said.

Saki blinked, as if uncertain he'd heard correctly. "Didn't work out? She was nuts about you! How does that not work out?"

Naruto narrowed hard blue eyes on his teammate. "It's complicated. Forget it, Saki."

Saki rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Fine, fine. But you know what you need to get your mind off the break up? A good lay."

At the other end of the pool, Sasuke smirked.

"I've always wanted to try the women of Sand. I say we hit the bars and see what we can find."

Kiba snorted. "I've seen you with women, Saki. Even Naruto has more luck."

Saki bristled. "Yeah, well, the only thing I've ever seen _you_ pick up is fleas."

Kiba bared his teeth and made to jump on the man. Naruto grasped Kiba's arm and flung him back into the water.

Sasuke, who had opened his eyes when Kiba hit the water, pushed his bangs back and watched them through lowered lids. "You can act like idiots now but when we're around the other ninjas, try to maintain some dignity."

Kiba grumbled under his breath but didn't pursue it further. He pulled himself from the pool onto the bank and shook out his hair. "I'm going back. See you guys later."

Shikamaru muttered something unintelligible and followed suit. Saki leaned back into the spot Shikamaru had just abandoned and sank into the water. Sasuke waited until the man looked back up before catching his gaze.

Naruto, who had sunk underwater to wet his hair, missed the flash of a menacing glare. Saki broke eye contact and quickly straightened in the water. He looked baffled and apprehensive, which was exactly what Sasuke had been aiming for. He climbed from the pool, ignoring Naruto's questioning gaze.

Naruto watched as his teammate disappeared into the bathhouse, shutting the doors after him. He glanced over at Sasuke who was looking much too pleased for his peace of mind.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke lifted a shoulder in a graceful shrug. "What makes you think I did anything?" He straightened from his recline, standing in the waist-deep water.

Naruto watched the water sluice down his pale chest and ridged belly. The water was only relatively clear due to the rocks and gravel they had kicked up from underneath, but he could easily see the dark patch of hair just below the water's surface.

"We should go back. You're paying for dinner, after all." He grinned as Sasuke's eyes flashed with annoyance. He had been in the bathroom when Kiba had gone screaming down the hallway.

Naruto kept his eyes carefully averted as Sasuke waded across the pool to Naruto's end. "What we should do," Sasuke said, the corner of his lip curving into a small smile, "is take advantage of being alone and naked. Especially since you chose to room with Shikamaru."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What, are you mad? I don't think us sharing a room would have been a very good idea."

Naruto forced himself to remain still when Sasuke finally stopped a mere foot in front of him.

"You know, Naruto. I think you've gone soft since we broke up. You never used to be this skittish."

Naruto face twisted in indignation. "I am not skittish!" He stepped forward, pushing his face into Sasuke's and glaring straight into his dark eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh no? If I bent you over right now, you'd probably bolt like a scared… little… fox."

Naruto's nostrils flared. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke, suddenly finding himself pressed over a flat rock and Naruto tight against his backside, marveled that he had forgotten how quick Naruto could be. "Hn," he said, voice muffled by the hard rock his face was pressed into, "you _have_ gotten faster."

"Not so cocky anymore, are we, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed into his ear. Slim hips and hard thighs ground forward into Sasuke's firm buttocks and the backs of his legs.

Sasuke's fingers curled into the grass just beside the rock he was bent over and he shuddered as lust burned in his groin.

"If I fucked you right now, you'd scream my name and beg for it harder," Naruto continued, deciding he rather missed the addictive feeling of dominating his obstinate and arrogant friend. He rolled his hips, practically trembling with the temptation that lay before him.

"Are you really that good, Naruto? It's been a while. I may have forgotten," Sasuke said. He smiled then winced when Naruto's hand, which was fisted in his hair, pushed him a little harder into the unyielding stone.

"You don't remember the first time I fucked you? You screamed my name so many times your throat hurt more than your ass the next day."

Sasuke chuckled, ignoring the sting as his cheek scraped against the stone. "Now who's the cocky bastard, huh? You like it when you can be a pushy little shit and I'm under you like this."

Naruto bent over Sasuke's back, pressing his face into a pale neck, inhaling sharply of Sasuke's cool scent. "Yeah," he murmured softly. "You're damn right I like it."

oOo

Akiko reared back from the sliver between the wooden boards of the fence. Had she seen that right? Shaking her head, she placed her eye to the makeshift hole again. She swallowed in disbelief as Naruto continued to grind his hips into a seemingly unresisting Sasuke. They were naked but did that mean they were...?

She swallowed hard. She had only wanted to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. This was much more than she had anticipated. Apparently, Sasuke hadn't been lying that night. But _Naruto_? She pushed herself away from the peephole.

"Well, what did you see?" Ino asked, giggling madly. "Is Shikamaru still there?" She pushed Akiko aside, who was still too stunned to speak, and peered through the small hole. "Oh...my...God. Wow. That's hot."

Akiko blushed to the roots of her hair and pulled Ino away from the fence. "Don't watch them!"

"What? What's happening?" Kira asked, moving forward to see. Ino quickly plastered herself to the fence, effectively blocking the small sliver of space.

"They're men," Ino said with a laugh that was much too high to be natural. "You know how they are. They're just being...men."

Kira lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Well, can I see?"

"It's nothing. Come on, we should get out of here and back to the rooms before any of the other ninjas decide they want to bathe here." Ino grasped Kira's arm and dragged her away from the fence and its incriminating view as Akiko followed mutely.

oOo

Sasuke closed his eyes, groaning softly as the length of Naruto's erection slid along the seam of his buttocks. It was _so close_. Naruto's heavy breathing warmed his neck and he welcomed the weight of Naruto's body over him despite the stone digging into his skin beneath him. He couldn't help smiling at how easy it had been to provoke Naruto. Naruto was _definitely_ ready.

He stiffened when he felt the prickling gaze of someone watching them. "Naruto."

"Calling my name already?" Naruto said, tongue flicking to trace to the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's eagerness. He felt the presence draw away and hoped they had shocked their observer enough to leave them alone. "No, idiot. I just thought you should know that we were being watched."

At this, Naruto went rigid. He rested his forehead against Sasuke's back, just between his shoulder blades and slowly counted backwards from ten. "Shit," he muttered. He had been so distracted he hadn't even realized they had been seen. He ran his hands slowly, lovingly down Sasuke's sides before gently pushing himself off of him.

Sasuke winced as he lifted his arms to peel himself from the stone. He scowled when he heard Naruto turn to leave. Turning quickly, he grabbed Naruto and planted a firm kiss to stubborn lips.

"Deny it all you want, Naruto. You've already made your decision, but if you want to keep deluding yourself for a little longer, then fine. But now that I know, I won't take no for an answer."

Naruto stared into the surface of the water as Sasuke released him. Sasuke withdrew from the water, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts and his hormones, which were slow to cool.

"Nnnnn..." Naruto groaned in frustration, rubbing his face. Sasuke had manipulated him so easily. He supposed he might have allowed himself to be provoked into the situation, but it was no excuse for letting his guard down so utterly.

Mentally kicking himself for his lapse, he waited until his erection had faded before climbing out of the cool water. He had the feeling that the next few weeks would be even worse than he had first imagined.


	19. Ch 19

**Conviction**

**Chapter 19: A Path Has Many Turns**

Returning to his room, he found Shikamaru sitting on one of the beds, clearing away the rest of the clothes they'd abandoned earlier in their haste. There wasn't much to put away as they'd both packed lightly. Naruto looked at the small pile on his bed spilling out of his backpack and quickly set to work getting his things into the dresser.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Ino bounced into the room and paused upon seeing Naruto shuffling through his clothes. She smirked and sauntered over, hips swaying. "Oh, Naruto?"

Naruto watched her odd display with a quirk of his eyebrow. "What's up?" His smile grew strained when she didn't stop but crawled right onto the bed and into his personal space. He leaned back a little, crooked smile still in place. "Uh...Ino?" he whispered.

"You know, Naruto... you can be really hot when you want to be," she said, a teasing grin at odds with the amusement in her eyes.

Naruto, gathering his wits, smirked into her face. "Shikamaru doesn't get jealous, Ino. It's no use."

And to prove this fact, Shikamaru was still putting away his clothes, unmindful of the scene playing out before him.

"I know. Does _Sasuke_ get jealous?" She eased off the bed and settled down next to Shikamaru, smiling triumphantly at Naruto's white face and Shikamaru's sudden interest in the bed sheets.

"Ino," Shikamaru said with a visible wince.

"Oh, lighten up. I was just teasing."

Naruto put the remainder of his clothes into the top drawer, propped his sword against the bed, and stood, eager to leave the room and Ino's knowing smile. He turned toward the bathroom and nearly collided with Neji.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Naruto," Neji said. That amused little smile Neji had been wearing ever since the Sand ninjas had met them that morning returned. Naruto paused, wondering what the man found so humorous.

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"For someone who's supposed to be a cold bastard, Sasuke can be rather moody."

Naruto blinked. Then he closed his eyes and chuckled at the curious remark. "Okay... What does that have to do with me?"

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "He's only been moody since Gaara appeared."

Naruto abruptly choked on his laughter. "Wh...what are you getting at?" He suddenly wanted very much to return to his room and hide behind the locked door.

"As amusing as it is to watch, when you and Sasuke don't get along, the rest of us have to suffer _both_ your moods."

"It's true," Ino called from within his room where she'd apparently been eavesdropping.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled something about people minding their own business before replying, "We're _fine_."

He thought about what had only just happened at the springs and mentally groaned. _Yep. Just fine._

oOo

Sasuke paused at the rim of the training ground, his team members shuffling to a stop beside him.

"Looks a little crowded," Kira said with a tilt of her head.

The field was, in fact, overrun. Foreign ninjas jumped from trees, tossed shuriken into obscure targets, did laps around the perimeter, and just plain stood around for the lack of space.

Nearby, a group of mist ninjas turned to observe their arrival. The largest of the group nudged his companions and straightened from where he'd been resting against a training post.

Sasuke watched him approach at the edge of his vision, but didn't bother to acknowledge him until the stranger was standing less than two feet in front of him, nearly blocking Sasuke's entire field of vision.

Sasuke glared up at him with thinly stretched patience. Still frustrated from his..._skirmish_ with Naruto earlier, he was hardly in a mood to deal with obnoxious ninjas, foreign or otherwise.

"So," the ninja said, his narrow eyes raking down Sasuke's lean form then back up again. His smirk grew, clearly determining Sasuke to be lacking. "You're the Jounin," he said this with a sneer, "from Konoha." He looked back at his two companions, standing a good several feet back from Sasuke and his team. "A little small, isn't he?"

He threw his head back and guffawed, his burly shoulders shaking with laughter. Sasuke's only reaction was the slight rise of a dark eyebrow. Granted, with almost a foot in height over Sasuke, and with his broad shoulders and thick muscles, Sasuke did look a little small beside him.

But Sasuke deduced that any ninja who underestimated him by looks alone was clearly inexperienced and a fool. He glanced back at the other two Mist nin. They were laughing uncertainly, merely following the first ninja's lead. Sasuke couldn't imagine how the loud oaf could have ended up leading his own team. As the man continued laughing, Sasuke eyed him, estimating his chakra capacity. His chakra level hardly topped a Chuunin's. He couldn't be their leader.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he felt the brush of unfamiliar chakra whisper past the back of his neck. He knew for certain now—this was not their leader.

He stepped aside, dropping his body low into a defensive crouch, a kunai appearing in his hand just as another Mist ninja emerged from thin air beside him. He noted with satisfaction that his teammates had also detected the coming presence and dropped into fighting stances.

The ninja, now fully surrounded by Sasuke's team, let a grin split his face. Unlike the other man, his was genuine.

"Haru!" the man, presumably their leader, barked. Haru, the ninja who had been laughing only a moment before, flinched. "Apologize to this..." –he gave Sasuke a quick appraisal and nodded— "...captain of Leaf for your insolence."

Haru stuttered, his jaw working in indignation. After a moment, his mouth snapped shut and he bowed just barely to Sasuke and muttered a garbled apology.

Their leader stuck out his hand to Sasuke who, along with his teammates, had not yet moved from their stances. "I am Yamida Kisho, Jounin of Hidden Mist. These are my subordinates. They passed the chuunin exams on their first try last year and they've been foolishly confident ever since. Please forgive their arrogance."

Haru looked like he wanted to say something and was turning red with having to hold his tongue.

Sasuke finally straightened and flipped the kunai in his palm, smoothly sliding it back into his weapons holster. He gripped Kisho's hand and shook firmly. "Uchiha Sasuke. Captain, third squad."

"Haru looks like he'd like to say something," Ino said, raising a thin eyebrow at how red the large ninja had become.

"I can defeat any of you puny Leaf Jounin. Konoha coddles their ninjas," he said, his lip curling.

"Haru!" Kisho cut his hand through the air to silence him.

"No, let him speak," Sasuke said, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Better yet, let him show us. What would you say to a friendly duel?"

Kisho crossed his arms and appeared to deliberate the suggestion before he nodded in agreement.

"Kiba," Sasuke said.

Kiba cracked his knuckles and grinned, canines gleaming. "What do you think, Akamaru? Easy enough, eh?"

"No. Akamaru will sit out. You won't need him."

Kiba shrugged, grinning apologetically at Akamaru who barked in protest. He approached Sasuke's side. "Sure, Captain."

Haru gave Kiba the same scornful assessment he'd given Sasuke. Kiba was only a little more muscular than Sasuke, and an inch shorter. Haru was a veritable giant next to him. Kiba gave him a toothy grin, not intimidated in the least.

"Isn't this a little childish, Captain?" Ino said.

"There's no harm in a little friendly competition."

Many of the other ninjas occupying the training field had long since paused to observe the exchange. At the announcement of a dual, they moved out to the perimeter, giving the two men plenty of room.

"Taijustu only," Sasuke said. "We wouldn't want anyone actually hurt." He said this with a pointed look at Haru.

Kisho agreed and glared at his student to press the point.

Sasuke nodded to Kiba. "You may begin."

oOo

Naruto, after hearing Sasuke had already taken his team to the training field, decided to leave training for the next morning and set out to visit with Gaara, crossing his fingers that the meetings were over for the evening and that his friend would be free. As much as he would have liked to watch, or participate in, a spar with Sasuke, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the interlude at the springs... and not for the reasons one would think. He had known what Sasuke was trying to do and he had allowed it to happen regardless. It was becoming much too natural for Naruto to turn around and pull the man into his embrace without even thinking about the reasons he'd first pushed Sasuke away. He needed to reestablish the foundation of all the decisions he'd made since that time two years ago when he had told himself he would let Sasuke live the life he was meant to have.

At the Kazekage's office, he was greeted by Kankuro at the doors.

"Hey Kankuro. How have things been around here?" Naruto asked, waving at the puppet master.

"The usual... the chuunin exams have been on everyone's minds lately. Only three genin from Sand made it to the final round." He shook his head in disappointment, then scowled at Naruto's chuckle.

"Is there a reason you're here other than to bother me?"

"As entertaining as irritating you may be, I wanted to know if Gaara is out from his meetings yet."

"He should be out in a few minutes. He has another meeting in an hour."

"That's enough time. Can I go up?"

Kankuro looked at him askance, suspicion glittering in his eyes. "You're not going to try to start a fight, are you?"

Naruto wasn't, but he grinned cheekily and didn't reply.

Kankuro put both hands on his hips and straightened. "Naruto, do you have any idea how aggravating it is to have to explain your 'spars' to the nobles? Gaara fights you only because you present him with a challenge he doesn't normally face everyday."

"Yeah, and I've beaten him the last three out of five times we've fought. He fights me because he needs the practice." Naruto crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

"Gaara humors you; he knows he could defeat you easily."

Naruto snorted loudly.

"He's the Kazekage, Naruto. You don't think you could _really_ defeat him, do you?" Kankuro gave a mocking laugh.

Naruto frowned. Well... Gaara _was_ the Kazekage... and that Naruto could defeat him might have been a little questionable if Naruto hadn't known for a fact that Gaara was equally as exhausted after their fights as he was. And Kankuro would, of course, deny Naruto's ability to defeat the leader of his village... but still...

Naruto straightened and glared at Kankuro. If Gaara had been letting him win all these years, then he'd have to march up to the man's office and knock the Kazekage out.

Naruto had never been one for rationality... or prudence. Besides, Gaara would forgive him.

"Let me up. I just want to talk to him." It wasn't a complete lie.

Kankuro finally nodded, moving aside for Naruto to pass. Naruto made his way through the building, taking his time up the spiraling staircase to the highest point where the Kazekage's office was located. He paused outside the doors before shrugging and pushing them open. He knew Gaara wouldn't mind.

The office was large, the walls lined with shelves that brimmed with scrolls and books. A dark wooden desk and armchair sat facing away from the wide window. Naruto slumped into one of the cushioned chairs set against the wall and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, the doors opened and Gaara entered, red hair curling around the collar of his Kazekage robes. He didn't even look at Naruto as he moved to stand behind his desk, gazing out the window onto the rounded beige rooftops of Suna, in much the same way Tsunade often did.

"Naruto," Gaara said quietly, just as Naruto made to stand.

Naruto settled back into the seat, taking Gaara's acknowledgment as an okay to begin—not that he ever needed any initiative to talk, but this time... required some delicate wording.

But first, he needed to know if Kankuro had been correct. "Gaara, have you been letting me win all these years?"

Gaara glanced back at him, his forehead creasing between where his eyebrows should have been. Then he smirked. "Perhaps when we meet again in mock battle, you will find out."

Strangely, his response was enough to placate Naruto until they _could_ find the time to spar again. He clasped his hands in his lap, staring blankly at a spot on the floor, his thoughts organizing themselves for the real purpose of his visit.

"Gaara," he finally said. "You're Kazekage." He paused again, a frown marring his brow.

Gaara waited patiently, trusting that Naruto had more to say than stating the blatantly obvious.

"Are you happy?" Naruto asked.

oOo

Kiba dropped to a roll, dodging a series of kicks from Haru, before springing back to his feet and lunging forward, clawed hands curling into fists as they slammed into Haru's thick chest. Haru flew backward, hitting the ground a good twenty feet back, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

He rolled onto his hands and knees, fingers digging angrily into the earth. He had yet to land a clean blow on Kiba, while Kiba had managed to knock him down three times in as many minutes.

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Haru's hands curled around two fistfuls of dry earth. Kiba approached him from behind, but Sasuke could see by his broad smile that he was perfectly aware of what Haru was doing.

Haru's arms shook with fury as he stood and he cast his leader a glare before he slapped his hands together. He formed a seal with the dirt still pressed between his palms. Beside Sasuke, Ino made a soft sound of disapproval.

Haru turned and threw open his hands, the dirt flying out like a net, encircling Kiba. Kiba slid his foot back in a circle, falling into a Tsuuga and whipping through the flimsy net. He stopped his momentum before he could plow through Haru's chest, landing on all fours so close to the Mist nin that he could probably smell the man's panic.

When the dust cleared, Kisho was standing behind Haru, expression thunderous.


	20. Ch 20

**Conviction**

**Chapter 20 **

"Are you happy?" Naruto asked.

Gaara turned and cast him a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... did you have to make a lot of sacrifices to become Kazekage? And... were they worth it?"

Gaara watched the way Naruto's fingers fiddled restlessly, his blue gaze observing an overly large dark splotch on the speckled tan floor. "Is this about Uchiha?"

Naruto's mouth curled a fraction, but he didn't reply.

"Naruto... being the leader of a village means you become a symbol of everything the village stands for, its strengths, its weaknesses. But when you have to give up everything that makes you happy for the sake of being a leader, it's easy to harbor resentment against those you've sworn to protect, especially for us, growing up the way we did." His voice was soft and Naruto had to strain to hear the words.

He had never heard Gaara sound so... forlorn. It was a little disconcerting. Kankuro had told him once about when Gaara had first begun to envision himself as the Kazekage, as someone people would need rather than fear. Naruto had almost laughed out loud, trying to imagine Gaara sounding as earnest as Kankuro would have had him believe. But watching Gaara's profile as he stared intently out onto his village, his quiet but firm voice carrying all the valued weight of a goal fulfilled, he truly believed that Gaara was a man worthy of his position, in all aspects.

He tightened his jaw and continued to stare blankly at the spot on the floor without really seeing it. He imagined dark eyes and pale skin and a rare smile that would always be out of reach no matter how hard he strained.

"You have to be a little selfish sometimes in order to be happy," Gaara said, finally turning to face Naruto. "You have to remind yourself that you are still just one person and it is those moments of selfishness, the... people you hold close to you... that will allow you the conviction to be truly self_less_ when the time comes to protect your village."

Naruto blinked, startled by Gaara's words. He had come to Gaara prepared to hear the Kazekage tell him that in order to become a leader, he had to sacrifice all for the prosperity of his village. He had been prepared to allow Gaara to give him the resolve needed to turn Sasuke away for good.

"Gaara..." Naruto said, standing.

In the waning light, Gaara smiled. His pale green eyes, normally vacant and unsettling, flickered with a reassurance that warmed Naruto.

"You can make decisions for them and you can command them to follow your orders, but you can't change how they feel about you," Gaara said, lifting his hands and tucking them into the billowing sleeves of his robes.

Naruto understood that Gaara was referring to how the villagers felt about him, vessel for Shuukaku, as the one they had to rely on to lead and protect them. But he also knew that Gaara meant the words for him in whatever context they would be most meaningful—the village and their fear of Kyuubi... or Sasuke and his love for him.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets. He hadn't heard what he'd expected to hear but Gaara was his friend, someone who shared the same burden, who had already achieved Naruto's dream.

He smiled. "Thanks, Gaara."

Gaara had stopped smiling but his expression was pleasant and he nodded to Naruto as Naruto turned to leave. Halfway to the door, however, Naruto changed his mind and wheeled back around Gaara's desk. Gaara sighed and stiffened, bracing himself for Naruto's hug. Naruto squeezed only once before dropping one of his arms and grinning like the fool he let everyone believe him to be.

"Want to join us for dinner?" he asked brightly.

Gaara met his gaze and shrugged lightly. "Depends on how long the next meeting lasts."

Naruto rolled his eyes, one arm still resting on Gaara's shoulders. "I'm really going to hate politics when I become Hokage, won't I?"

Gaara lifted his hand, a small compact ball of sand rotating in his palm. "Politics. It's necessary."

Naruto chuckled, watching the perfect globe spin slowly on its axis. "Filled your talking quota for the night?"

Gaara squeezed his palm shut, the ball bursting in a small shower of sand. "I'll see you later, Naruto. And," –he stared intently into Naruto's face— "stay alert. There have been... rumors."

Naruto frowned, eyes dimming with seriousness. "What kind of rumors?"

"I am not at liberty to say. Just... be careful."

"Does it have to do with the fact that Tsunade brought three ANBU teams with her here?" He knew Gaara was aware that all the Jounin who had arrived from Konoha were actually ANBU so he felt little concern with stating the truth in Gaara's presence.

Gaara looked like he might smile... but he didn't. "Suffice to say, we are being very careful this year."

Naruto searched his eyes, understood that Gaara would tell him no more, and finally nodded. As a farewell, he elbowed the redhead once in the side; then, rather than through the doors, slipped out the window and was gone.

oOo

Kiba grinned broadly and threw an arm around Sasuke... and then quickly retracted it when Sasuke gave him a look that suggested Kiba back off if he wanted to keep all his liimbs.

Sasuke, and everyone else within hearing range, listened as Kisho chewed out his student for using chakra in a strictly taijutsu fight. Sasuke was pleased Kiba had managed to pull back before completely pummeling Haru with his Tsuuga. _Dignity in both victory and defeat_. He had pounded that fact into his teammates, and since he'd become a captain, he had always lived by that rule... except, of course, when fighting Naruto. Somehow, a dispute with Naruto always degenerated into a schoolyard tussle.

He checked the position of the sun. It was almost time for dinner. His eyes softened as he thought about Naruto who would be meeting them later. It almost made having to pay for everyone worth it. Almost.

oOo

Naruto watched the sun disappear beneath the flat, dry horizon and sighed. He had told Sasuke and the others that he'd meet them at a restaurant near the building they were staying in. It was a popular hot pot diner.

A wistful smile curved his lips as he thought about how much Gaara had changed since becoming Kazekage. He hoped one day, he would be as shrewd and wise a leader as Gaara was. He had great affection and respect for Tsunade, of course, but he and Gaara shared something no one else would ever understand.

He slowed his steps as he sensed the growing awareness of someone behind him. He tossed his hair back, casting a surreptitious glance behind him as he did so. There was no one there. He frowned, blue eyes faded to red as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra rise to the surface.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and leapt into action.

The shadow flickered, as if moving too fast for his Kyuubi eyes to follow... which was impossible. His eyes narrowed and he picked up his speed, the buildings passing by in a colorless blur.

And then it was gone.

Naruto jerked to a stop on the ledge of a building, his gaze piercing the darkness but there was no trace of anyone, not even a lingering strand of chakra for him to follow. He growled, resisting the urge to continue hunting, somehow feeling he would be merely chasing a shadow. He shut his eyes. He would have to report this to the Hokage.

But that could wait until morning, since she was occupied in meetings anyway. He took a deep breath, reminded himself of what he'd been thinking about before the interruption, and turned back towards the center of the village. Sasuke was waiting for him.

oOo

Naruto glanced around the lantern-lit interior of the restaurant and spotted his companions occupying three booths in the back. He grinned, the shadow he'd been chasing already set aside for later scrutiny.

Those facing the front of the restaurant noted his arrival first. Ino glanced across from her at Kiba, who was sitting next to Sasuke, and kicked him in the shins. Kiba sprang from his seat, hopping around on one foot and shouting out curses.

"Oh, shut up, Kiba, it wasn't _that_ hard," Ino said, grasping Kiba's sleeve and pulling him down beside her. Shikamaru sat to her left and was consequently squeezed into the corner of the booth.

"Oi, Ino, what the hell?" he asked, grunting as his shoulder hit the wall next to him.

Sasuke watched his teammates with a curious tilt of his eyebrow, wondering what the hell Ino was doing. Naruto suddenly dropped into the seat beside him.

"Hey everyone," he said, bracing his arms on the tabletop and peering around their booth to see if everyone was present.

Sasuke looked from Ino to Kiba to Naruto. Clearly, he and Naruto hadn't been very discreet lately.

Naruto turned to him and smiled. Sasuke abruptly lost his train of thought.

It was just a small curve of his lips, but Naruto looked at him with an openness Sasuke hadn't seen in what might have been years. The emotion there was as tangible as the hand that had slipped underneath the table to brush against Sasuke's arm.

Naruto squeezed his arm gently before withdrawing, folding both his hands on the tabletop and shouting greetings to the others in the neighboring booths.

"Can we order now?" Saki asked, turning and resting his arms on the back of Shikamaru and Ino's seat to face Sasuke.

Sasuke, clearing away his questions for later, nodded and waved for the waitress. He ordered the largest portions the restaurant had and refused to pay for anymore. The huge platter would already put a significant dent in his wallet.

"It's a good thing Chouji isn't here," Ino said with a giggle.

Sasuke refrained from making a rude comment on Chouji's seemingly bottomless stomach.

"So, how was training?" Naruto asked, turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a light shrug, not at all inclined to think about the pathetic display the Mist ninjas had made.

"Some Mist ninja named Haru was making an ass of himself. He thought Sasuke was a pushover and called him small," Kiba said with a bark of laughter. He jostled Ino next to him, and in turn, Shikamaru was pushed into the wall again. Ino shoved at Kiba irritably.

"Really?" Naruto asked, grinning. "And what did you do, Sasuke?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," he said. "He wasn't worth my time."

"You're no fun," Naruto muttered. "I would have kicked his ass."

"I have nothing to prove to anyone," Sasuke said, taking a sip from his glass of water. His tongue darted out to lick a droplet of water from his bottom lip.

Naruto's gaze dropped to Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed, wanting nothing more than to lean over and take that damp lower lip between his teeth.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice as Kiba was still jabbering on about how he had thoroughly disgraced the Mist ninja. Kira, who was sitting next to Saki, turned back to listen to Kiba's story, nodding emphatically as Kiba related to Naruto how Haru hadn't been able to land a single blow.

Naruto laughed at Kiba's enthusiastic story telling and glanced at Sasuke again. "Sasuke, are you creating discord between the villages?" He elbowed Sasuke teasingly in the side.

Sasuke stared into his glass as he replied. "His squad leader, Yamida Kisho, encouraged the duel. Haru needed to be put in his place."

The waitress returned with several plates lined with raw meat, which they distributed between the three booths. Kiba was setting the meat over the heat when he glanced behind Naruto toward the front of the restaurant and almost dropped the slab.

Naruto turned to see what had caught Kiba's attention. Gaara, without his Kazekage robes, was making his way toward them. His red head nodded politely to many of the other diners as he passed. Naruto waved and shouted, "Hey, Gaara! Over here!"

Sasuke angled Naruto an irritated look. "He's neither blind nor deaf, Naruto." He was still staring into his cup but looked up in surprise when Naruto scooted over, pressing flush against his side. His brief pleasure at Naruto's contact was dashed when he realized Naruto was making room for Gaara. He was grateful that Neji sat two booths down, far enough to observe what was going on but unable to irritate Sasuke with his ingratiatingly knowing looks.

Gaara sat down in the space Naruto had created for him, and nodded his head in greeting to the rest of the ANBU who had all stood to greet the Kazekage.

"Did the meeting end early?" Naruto asked. To Sasuke's aggravation, Naruto turned in his seat to face Gaara, presenting Sasuke with his back.

"No. An emissary from Lightning was missing and the council decided to postpone the meeting until the emissary arrives."

"Great! Those meetings must be so boring," Naruto said, his expression drooping dramatically at the prospect of having to one day sit through them himself. "Well, glad you could make it. Sasuke's paying."

Dark eyes glared briefly at the back of Naruto's head and Gaara pretended not to notice. "A free meal is always welcome."

"Don't you get free meals anyway?" Kiba asked, flipping the meat.

Gaara returned his question with a flat stare, but Kiba only grinned, undaunted. "There are...perks. But I dislike special treatment," Gaara said.

Sasuke swirled the ice in his cup, watching the transparent cubes spin and dip in the water. Despite having been at the training ground for a good hour, he had gotten very little training in. Shortly after Kiba's fight, Neji and his team had arrived. Akiko had avoided even standing near him, for which he'd been grateful, and Ino had suddenly looked at him the way she'd used to when they were children, with that maniacal gleam in her eyes.

He had ignored her then, but he realized now what the reason was for it...which meant she had to have found out only recently...which meant it must have been her who'd seen them in the springs. Sasuke glared into his cup. Women were such nosy creatures.

Naruto shifted beside him, his back bumping Sasuke's shoulder. He turned to glare at Naruto's head again and caught Gaara's pale gaze. The amusement there, so unusual—and a little creepy—on the his face, made Sasuke tighten his grip on the cup. It was petty of him to dislike Gaara just because he always claimed Naruto's attention whenever he was around...but petty or not, it was still vexing.

He reached out to transfer a few pieces of meat onto his plate and picked at it absently. Naruto finally spun in his seat to face him. Naruto cocked his head like a confused child, watching as Sasuke turned the meat in circles with his chopsticks.

"What, is it not cooked through?" Naruto asked, frowning.

Sasuke glanced up at him. "I'm not as hungry as I thought."

Sasuke stiffened when Naruto slung an arm over his shoulder and leaned in, blond hair brushing black. "That might be because all this is coming out of your wallet," he said, snickering.

"It _might_ be the company," Sasuke said. He idly balanced a piece of pork between the ends of his chopsticks.

Naruto stared at the man's profile, baffled by what he meant. He glanced behind him at Gaara who was sitting rigidly, conversing with Ino and Kiba. He turned back to Sasuke with a grin. Dark bangs fluttered against his lips as he whispered against the shell of Sasuke's ear, "Getting physical with Gaara can be really taxing," –Sasuke's shoulders tensed beneath his arm— "but it's no where near as satisfying as getting physical with you."

Sasuke turned his head just enough for Naruto's lips to brush his cheek. "Careful, Uzumaki, or I might just make you prove that."

"Hmmm...," Naruto said, his breath warm agianst Sasuke's cheek. "Maybe, Uchiha, I'll just have to prove it anyway."

He was grinning from ear to ear, his blue eyes dancing with lights as Sasuke's brows narrowed, wary of Naruto's open affection.

Sasuke liked being aware of everything around him so that he remained steady and in control, especially since having Naruto in his life often set him off balance. Naruto was doing that now, stirring up confusion that Sasuke would have rather done without. Confusion clouded the mind, delayed reaction.

"You and I," he said, gaze and voice steady. "We need to talk."

Naruto's obnoxiously wide grin retreated back to that endearing tilt of his lips and he nodded, his hair tickling Sasuke's cheek. "Yes," he agreed. "We do."

Sasuke nodded, uncertain of whether to be relieved or suspicious that Naruto agreed so readily.

A moment later, Naruto's arm slid off his shoulder and Naruto turned away. He helped himself to a plateful of meat and rice, talking around mouthfuls of food to Gaara and Kiba. Sasuke leaned back in the padded seat, content to simply watch Naruto engage everyone around him in his energy.


	21. Ch 21

A/N: um... this chapter is mostly smut lol. thus, it has been cut! Please see my profile for links to the full chapters.

**Conviction**

**Chapter 21 **

At the end of the night, Kira and Kiba wished the others well and set out for the night watch outside the rooms Tsunade had taken up within the Kazekage building. The moon was the only spot of light in the sky, hazy with the clouds that hung over the village and obscured the stars.

Naruto gave Gaara another friendly punch in the shoulder and bellowed, "Good night, Sandman!" Gaara reciprocated by smacking the back of Naruto's head with a compact ball of sand. Naruto erupted into peals of laughter, which Gaara ignored, expression amazingly bland despite having provoked Naruto's humor.

The others had gone ahead so when Naruto reached his room, he had expected to see Shikamaru already curled up in bed. Instead, he heard Shikamaru's voice in Ino's room complaining lazily about having to move his things. Hinata ran into him in the hallway, her bag clutched in her arms.

"Hinata," Naruto said, grasping her arm to steady her. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, hello, Naruto," she said. Her hand fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"Where are you going with your things? Didn't you unpack yet?"

"Well, yes, but..." She ducked her head, pale eyes lowering so that Naruto couldn't see them through the fringe of her lashes. "Shikamaru is moving into the room with Ino so I'm moving my things with Neji."

Naruto felt his heart give a sort of lurch as he realized he would be roommate-less and Sasuke would be room-less. How convenient. He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips as Hinata met his gaze again, whispered good night and headed down the hall to Neji's room.

Leaning against the doorframe to his room, he crossed his arms and watched as Sasuke, sitting on what had been Shikamaru's bed, stood to greet him. They acknowledged each other with a smirk before Naruto finally entered the room and nudged the door with his foot. It shut with a soft click behind him.

"Are you responsible for shuffling around the sleeping arrangements?" Naruto said, removing his green vest slowly, his smirk growing as Sasuke's eyes lowered to his shoulders.

"It wasn't difficult. It seems more people than we think know about us," Sasuke said, the bored tone of his voice contradictory with the intensity of his eyes. He watched as Naruto dropped his vest to the floor and took a few steps forward.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, the smile slipping off his lips as his gaze lowered to the floor.

Sasuke sighed and turned away. "I had hoped you'd made up your mind, but I knew you'd give into your doubts again," Sasuke said. "I've put up with your indecision for long enough, Naruto. I told you I wouldn't take no for an answer." He sank heavily onto Naruto's bed, leaning forward to brace his forearms on his thighs.

Naruto swallowed, hearing Gaara's voice echoing in his ear, reassuring him. It was one thing to tease Sasuke in front of all their friends, but now...he knew that once his decision was made he couldn't turn back. He had been hesitant for too long, put Sasuke and himself through so much turmoil while he had sifted through the guilt and indecision that had held him back until now. It was time to reclaim his conviction, one way or another.

"Naruto... I believed you meant what you said that day," Sasuke said, staring down at his hands. "You were adamant about giving the village back the Uchiha clan...and I let you go." He looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. His eyes, like his voice, was distant, detached. "Because I thought that with time, you'd realize you were wrong and you'd come back to me."

Naruto lowered himself to the other bed, wondering whether to interrupt Sasuke's delve into the past or just let the man talk so he could gather his own thoughts.

"After a year, I think I finally accepted that you weren't going to change your mind. And then," Sasuke paused to snort derisively, looking away again, "you started seeing Hinata. The others were betting on when the wedding would take place."

Naruto started, blinking owlishly at Sasuke. "They..._what_?"

Sasuke grunted, unamused. "Yeah, Saki started it. Everyone made a point of making sure you and Hinata wouldn't find out. And Neji, of course, although I think he might have known anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked. He lay back across the bed, stacking his hands over his stomach, and frowned up at the ceiling.

"I didn't want to give you ideas."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke to see if he was serious. The man was staring into his lap again, his bangs shielding his expression.

"Running into Itachi... I hate thinking about it, but I can't seem to feel bitter anymore. That... _anger_... that used to rule me whenever his name was even mentioned... I don't know where it's gone. It's...strange." Sasuke lifted his hands and stared at his palms, as if searching for himself there in the faded scars and rough calluses. "I didn't know myself anymore, everything I'd lived for no longer made sense...and then there was you, the one person I was still certain how I felt about. I don't regret jumping on you in that alley."

He turned his head just enough for Naruto to catch the wry grin curving his lips. "I don't either," Naruto murmured.

The smile was gone in an instant, replaced by a frown and dark eyes swimming with questions. "What's up with you, Naruto? It was really just one kiss. If I had known something so simple could shatter your resolve, I'd have done it sooner."

"I guess that says a lot about the strength of my resolve, hm?" Naruto muttered. He tapped a finger against his thigh. "Sasuke, do you remember when you said to me..." Naruto swallowed, hesitation once again holding his tongue. "...when you said...that you had no future, that your future lay in the past?"

Sasuke slowly straightened, turning on the bed to face Naruto, his expression closed. "That was a long time ago. But yes, I remember."

"You had transferred all your strength into gaining power to defeat Itachi. There was no longer any other goal. And...and by saying you had no future, you were accepting the fact that killing Itachi might also cost you your own life."

Sasuke nodded, eyes softening at the edges as he realized where Naruto was going with his little speech.

"I suppose that means...you really _would_ give up reviving your clan. For vengeance, anyway."

Sasuke stood and approached the side of the bed Naruto lay sprawled across. Naruto eyed him warily as he lowered himself to the mattress, stretching out beside Naruto. "I gave up the future of my clan to kill Itachi. Did you think I wouldn't do the same for you?"

Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke, to meet his level gaze. "Sasuke," he whispered, filling the single word with every ounce of the gratification he felt overflowing inside him.

Sasuke knew then that Naruto had finally given into the inevitable and something loosened in Sasuke's chest. He touched Naruto's face, a slender finger tracing the arc of a whisker mark down Naruto's cheek. "Are we done being sentimental?" he asked.

Naruto grinned and reached for Sasuke, rolling on top of him, pleased with the way Sasuke's eyes widened in momentary surprise. "Not yet," he whispered, lowering his head to brush their lips together in a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I haven't told you this in a really long time but...I—"

Sasuke leaned upward, silencing Naruto. His tongue traced the seam of the other man's mouth. "I know, Naruto," he said, his arms circling Naruto's waist. "I know. You're an idiot for trying to deny it for so long, but I've always known." Naruto pinched his shoulder for the remark and he smiled against Naruto's lips. "_Now_ are we done being sentimental?"

A low chuckle rumbled from Naruto's chest and he grabbed two fistfuls of dark hair. Pulling back an inch, he breathed across Sasuke's lips. "Yeah, now we're done."

Sasuke smirked and tried to roll Naruto off and switch their positions, but found Naruto had stiffened his hold, keeping Sasuke in place. He hitched an eyebrow.

Naruto gave the man beneath him a playful thrust of his hips and grinned broadly into Sasuke's amused face. "Remember what you said about..._full_ payment?"

Sasuke turned his head at an angle, half-lidded eyes glittering with challenge. He didn't reply but his expression said he certainly did remember.

"Well," Naruto murmured, his hands slipping free of Sasuke's hair. "You have no idea how anxious I am to pay you back for all the torture you've put me through the last few weeks."

"Torture?" Sasuke snorted, forcing his voice to sound bored despite the catch in his breath as Naruto's hands slid under his shirt. "I don't recall you putting up much of a fight, Naruto."

"Yeah, well, your form of torture is hard to resist." Naruto silenced anything Sasuke might have said with a quick kiss. Sasuke welcomed it eagerly, arching up, their hips aligned.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's shirt up, anxious for skin on skin contact, his mind replaying just how close he'd been to being inside Sasuke again at the pool. Sasuke lifted his arms, allowing Naruto to slip the shirt off over his head. Naruto leaned down again, sliding his mouth over Sasuke's, his tongue slipping past Sasuke's parted lips.

Sasuke's hands brushed his as they both fumbled to remove the last few barriers between them. Their pants quickly went the same way as their shirts. Naruto raised himself to his hands and knees above Sasuke, blue eyes roaming the pale skin riding over muscle and tendon, occasionally broken by a faded scar from past battles. He lowered his head, his lips caressing a thin white line that marred the perfect alabaster skin of Sasuke's chest. His tongue flicked out to smooth across the scar before he moved his mouth over a nipple.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud. Naruto's presence, even outside of intimacy, was all consuming. He smelled like musk and the dry scent of the sand that still clung to the strands of his hair. It was real and rough and Sasuke craved it because it meant that Naruto was really there and his. His fingers curled into Naruto's biceps, biting into muscle.

He closed his eyes and forgot that they were on a mission, that the lights were still on, that somewhere out there, Itachi still lingered. All he knew right then was Naruto's tongue and teeth nipping and sucking at his skin, the dip of the mattress as Naruto shifted his weight so his mouth could trail wetly down Sasuke's stomach, the crispness of the sheets at his back that wouldn't be nearly so neat in the morning.

(...)

He dragged his nose across Sasuke's inner thigh before parting his lips and sinking his teeth into the muscle there. He sucked lightly before pulling away and smirking at the red mark he'd left in the pale skin. Then he crawled up over Sasuke's limp body, his mouth mapping the ridges of muscle and rib as he made his way back upward. He dropped light kisses along Sasuke's jaw, tongue darting out to trace the curve of his ear. Sasuke turned his head and latched onto Naruto's mouth, biting down on Naruto's tongue so he would get on with it.

Impatience was palpable between them as he pulled those powerful legs up around his waist.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted. "We need something to..." He paused, grinding downward, the friction painful and so good Naruto could have come right then without penetration at all. Sasuke was reaching over his head to tug at the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out a bottle of massage oil from the top drawer. Naruto chuckled breathlessly. "What are you doing with that?"

"Ino left it in here. I think she did it on purpose," Sasuke said, uncapping the thin bottle to take a whiff of the contents. "Good, it's not scented."

"That's too bad. I kind of like the idea of your ass smelling like flowers." Naruto dropped his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck, shaking with laughter at Sasuke's withering glare.

"I'm not a pillow, Uzumaki. Fuck me or get off," Sasuke growled into his ear.

"Mmm, _hard_ decision," Naruto said, rocking their hips together, his teeth tugging at Sasuke's earlobe. He snatched the oil away from Sasuke and pushed himself back to kneel between Sasuke's parted legs. He grinned down at Sasuke's flushed face, his dark hair falling in messy locks around his head. "Damn, you look good."

Sasuke flattened his lips and tilted his hips, presenting Naruto with his exposed entrance. "Get _on_ with it."

(...)

He grinned lazily down at Sasuke, damp tendrils of hair sticking to his forehead and neck. "So what do you think? Was payment satisfactory?"

Sasuke gave him a blank stare before grunting, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Come here and shut up, Uzumaki." He pulled Naruto's head down and pressed a kiss to Naruto's swollen lips.

oOo

The rocky walls of the village perimeter cast snakelike shadows across the dry earth. A ninja patrolling the wall leisurely scanned the horizon before turning back toward the village. Several meters away, a shadow separated itself from the wall and slinked away into the night.


	22. Ch 22

A/N: This chapter has also been cut for smut! See my profile for links to the full chapter.

**Conviction**

**Chapter 22 **

At the fuzzy edges of Naruto's consciousness, he could just barely recognize the annoying staccato thumps of someone knocking at the door. He was lying diagonally across the bed on his stomach, his pillow well above where his blond head was almost hanging off the mattress. There was a comfortable weight pressed into his back and warm  
legs curled around his own. An intriguing stiffness pushed against his thigh.

"Sasuke," he mumbled into the sheets, detangling himself from his bedmate and adjusting his all too comfortable position with great reluctance. Scooting up the bed so his head  
fell against his pillow, he nudged Sasuke gently.

Sasuke, who was sprawled on his stomach against Naruto, turned his face into the sheets and muttered something unintelligible. Naruto chuckled softly and nudged him again, then trailed his fingers over the curve of a pale shoulder, admiring the muscles that shifted underneath his touch. Something squeezed in his chest as he watched Sasuke rouse. It'd been years since he'd last watched Sasuke awakening at his side, tousled from sleep and sex.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, lifting his face and angling his head to look up at Naruto through bleary eyes that refused to open fully. "Oh good, I thought it was all a dream." He made to sit up, his entire body aching, and winced at the particular soreness in his backside. "Definitely not a dream then."

The thin sheets fell to drape low on Sasuke's hips as he sat up. Naruto grinned as Sasuke's morning erection tented the sheet across his lap. He tugged the offending barrier down past Sasuke's thighs and winked up at his companion, who was now eyeing him hungrily. Naruto's calloused fingertips skimmed up the length, earning an appreciative hiss from Sasuke.

The insistent knocking began again and both men stifled groans of irritation. "What?" Naruto barked.

"You said to meet at the training grounds at seven this morning and now it's nine. You ever plan to get up, Captain?" Saki asked through the door, sounding put out.

Naruto glanced at the window and the light streaming in from the position of the sun. "Shit," he muttered, his hand now absently caressing Sasuke's thigh. "Alright, give me  
thirty minutes to shower and I'll meet you guys there."

"You better," Ana's voice rang out. She must have been standing beside Saki. "Or we'll break through this door and drag you naked to the grounds."

Naruto glanced down at himself, noting that yes, he was indeed naked, and wondered how they could have known. He didn't normally sleep in the nude. "I will see you both in half an hour," Naruto said stiffly, wrapping the sheets tighter around his hips self-consciously.

Sasuke smirked. "They can't see us, Naruto. But they probably heard us."

And as if on cue, Ana's voice rang out again. "Congrats, Captain! I knew you had it in you."

Then, to both their horrors, Saki cut in with a weak imitation of something Sasuke had no doubt shouted in the throes of passion. "Fuck, Naruto, _harder_!" Peals of laughter filled the hallway outside their door before fading out of earshot as Saki and Ana left.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm and he blanched. Sasuke, quickly composing himself, rolled his eyes and promised swift and brutal retribution to Saki once he was properly dressed. He gingerly settled back into his pillow, ignoring his prominent erection that wouldn't go away until Naruto finished what he'd started. "Come on, Naruto, we weren't exactly quiet last night. And besides, what did you think they were expecting from us when half our teammates willingly shuffled their sleeping arrangements so we could share a room? They're not all as oblivious as you are."

Naruto took a deep calming breath and nodded faintly. "You're right. I have to get used to the idea of our teammates knowing we're...together." He smiled at the thought. "It  
can't be like last time, can it?" Last time, no one had known. It had been a secret that neither had enjoyed keeping. A secret that had been impossible to forget, but achingly easy to ignore once Naruto had decided the relationship had to end.

"No," Sasuke agreed. "I'm not going to hide like last time. We're adults now. You made your decision, Naruto, and that includes whatever anyone might think of us." He rested his cheek against Naruto's shoulder and thrust pointedly against Naruto's bare hip. "Now are you going to help me out here?"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's stern expression. He could have been talking about any number of things right then, if not for the hard cock pressed against Naruto's side.

"Let's go clean up," he said, leaning in to press his lips against Sasuke's, his hands smoothing down Sasuke's side to curl possessively over his hip.

Sasuke glared at him. "That is _not_ what I meant, Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned, pushing Sasuke back and rolling on top of him. Sasuke's lids fluttered shut and he groaned as Naruto thrust downward, rubbing his hardening length against  
Sasuke's. "I meant, _Uchiha_, that we should take this to the shower so that we can clean up right afterwards. I only have half an hour. Come on."

Naruto stood, gathering their clothes scattered across the floor and tossing them into a bin to be washed later. They always did their own laundry on long-term missions, just to be cautious. Digging into their drawers, he withdrew almost identical sets of black clothing, grinning over at Sasuke who had yet to stir. He was fully content to watch Naruto move around the room buck-naked.

"You have your own team to get to so hurry up," Naruto said, tossing him a pair of clean boxers and pulling on his own so they wouldn't have to make the short walk to the bathroom naked. Somehow, he didn't think his comrades—whoever was still around anyway—would appreciate their captains meandering nude down the hallway.

Sasuke smirked down at his tented boxers and wrapped a towel around himself for extra padding. Naruto did the same. Luckily, the hall was empty and their path to the bathroom unhindered. Both men slammed the bathroom door shut, locked it, and promptly fell on each other.

Naruto shoved his boxers out of the way as Sasuke did likewise. Strong arms wrapped tightly around each other, hard bodies pressed skin to skin. Naruto groaned, tongue pushing into Sasuke's eager mouth as they stumbled into the tub.

"Nnn...hold on," Naruto whispered as he tore himself away to turn on the water, making sure to pay enough attention not to scald either of them with hot water or shock them with cold. Sasuke pressed against his back, hard cock cradled between Naruto's ass cheeks. Temperature adjusted, Naruto flipped the shower on and turned to pull Sasuke back into his arms, mouth and tongue ravaging an equally impatient mouth.

(...)

Naruto whimpered when both of Sasuke's hands withdrew. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke lathering his hand with the soap. He grinned broadly at the smirk adorning Sasuke's lips. He obligingly lifted one leg to prop against the lip of the bathtub, any residual embarrassment from having been overheard by their friends driven from his lust-clouded mind by the smug and purposeful look on his lover's face.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke forced himself to ask as his soapy fingers massaged the soft base of Naruto's scrotum. Naruto nodded and thrust his hips forward as he arched his neck, mouth open in a silent moan, blond hair plastered to his skull in soaking wet clumps. Sasuke swallowed hard at the blatant display and pushed two fingers into Naruto's tight entrance.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted, grinding down against the invasion, forcing the digits deeper than Sasuke had meant to push them. "I can't wait. I want you." He gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him forward, hissing into the man's ear. "Fuck me, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. (...)

There was no time for a loving exploration of each other's bodies, no time for endearing kisses or gentle caresses. There was only the hot press of lips, tongues licking and teeth biting at every convenient spot, the labored breathing of bodies coming together with loud, wet smacks under the thrum of the shower, fucking with the whisper of desperation.

(...)

They slid to the bottom of the tub, a tangle of limbs, and let the water wash over them as they recovered.

Naruto lifted his head from the crook of Sasuke's neck and smiled goofily at him. "Damn, that was good."

Sasuke gave him another smug look before dropping a kiss to his neck and gently extracting himself from Naruto's body and embrace.

Naruto grunted softly at the tenderness of his ass and cast Sasuke a look of feigned displeasure. He found a twisted sort of self-satisfaction in the knowledge that no matter how brutal Sasuke was, his soreness would fade within a matter of hours. Sasuke's discomfort from the night before, however, would last for at least another day.

He tightened his hold on Sasuke's wet skin for only a moment as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. "I've missed you," he murmured, dragging his hand through dark, soaking wet hair.

Sasuke smiled against his mouth. "I've always been here, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed, allowing himself a moment to collect his emotions. It was all still a little surreal, he thought. "We should probably clean up," he muttered reluctantly.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed with a sudden sadistic glint in his dark eyes. "I have a special technique I would like to demonstrate on Saki."

oOo

Naruto was no longer limping by the time he reached the training grounds. Sasuke had gone for breakfast with his team, promising to meet them for lunch and join them in training for the afternoon. Naruto's team was sparring at one end of the open field and Naruto weaved his way through training ninjas over to them.

Shikamaru, fending off an attacking Ana, caught his eye and abruptly turned an impossible shade of puce. He recovered just in time to dodge Ana's foot and leapt out of her immediate range.

"Captain!" Saki shouted, grinning foolishly as Naruto reached his side. Naruto glared at him as he jabbed his captain in the side and said, "So, _Sasuke_, huh? I have to say, I was kind of shocked, but hey, whatever gets you going."

Off to the side, Shikamaru was again turning into that horrid shade between gray and purple and Ana was doing a poor job of hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Two hundred laps around the training field. _Now_," Naruto snarled at Saki's startled expression.

Saki muttered something vulgar under his breath as he sulked off to run his laps. Ana sauntered up to him and swatted his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Come on, Naruto. We're just happy for you two. I mean, who would have thought," she said, shaking her head in wonder.

His sex life was the last thing he wanted to discuss with his teammates. "We are not here to muse about my relationship with Sasuke."

"But, seriously, Captain. It's _Sasuke_. He really let you top?" she had the audacity to ask.

Naruto fondly remembered a time when his subordinates would have jumped to do his bidding at no more than a look from him. To his dismay, after spending copious amounts of time with Naruto's friends, their attitudes toward him had shifted from deferential to indulgent. He supposed he ought to have been grateful they were, for the most part, compliant and respectful on missions, but they only really feared him when he was good and pissed, easily denoted by his eyes flashing a menacing Kyuubi-red.

Naruto glared darkly at her. "_Two hundred laps_," he hissed, pointing after Saki.

Ana gave him an incredulous look before grumbling something that sounded like "unfair" and trotted off after Saki.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, whose complexion had faded back to a nice, normal shade. "Not a word," he said, eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously.

"I'm not going to make any uncomfortable comments. All I ask is that next time, you try to be more...discreet," Shikamaru drawled, pulling up beside his captain. "Ino wouldn't shut up about how brilliant she was at having helped to get you two together."

Naruto frowned, wondering what, besides having a hand in rearranging the room pairings, Ino had to do with his and Sasuke's relationship. He shook his head, deciding not to try and decipher a woman's thought processes. "Uh, right. Anyway, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good to know." Shikamaru turned to him with a pained expression. "We're friends, Naruto, but... there are just some things that I don't need to know about you."

Naruto whole-heartedly agreed and laughed, clapping Shikamaru hard across the back.

oOo

Sasuke grudgingly admitted that he was enjoying his breakfast immensely. This probably had to do with the fact that Ino had graciously offered to pay for his meal. She insisted it was to help ease the damage to his wallet from the previous night's dinner bill, but he suspected she fancied herself rewarding him for finally getting into Naruto's pants. He ignored her constant grinning but she seemed unconcerned with his disregard.

Kiba had settled into a petulant silence after Ino had flatly refused to pay for his meal as well, although he continued to occasionally send him puzzled looks, as if wondering whether he'd heard right the night before. Kira, who had initially looked as if she very much wanted to say something, had wisely kept silent.

Unlike Naruto's team, Sasuke's subordinates knew when to leave well enough alone.

Ino smiled pleasantly at him again and urged him to eat more. Sasuke ground his teeth at her barely concealed gloating. He tolerated it only because he knew she was unaware that he and Naruto had been together before and so believed that their "new" relationship had somehow been helped along by her meddling—and because she was paying for his meal.

However, if she continued with her annoying display he would have to admonish her on proper ninja behavior.

oOo

Naruto, having always known he couldn't intimidate Neji (and vice versa), didn't even bother to send the man a glare as he approached. Shikamaru released the shadow jutsu he had cast on Saki and they turned to greet Neji's team. Ana, who had just finished her laps, made a point of brushing against Neji as she walked past him to greet his female teammates.

Naruto ignored their arrival, choosing instead to watch the ninjas around him while making a mental note to visit the closed in training center located near the Kazekage building to observe the Konoha genin competing in the exams. The contending genin were being given a closed area in which to practice so they wouldn't have to vie with the higher-ranking ninjas for the training field. And judging by how crowded the area was, it had been a sound idea.

Neji stood at Naruto's side, arms crossed, faint amusement in his smile. "Did you sleep well, Naruto?" he asked casually.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Neji's smile broadened at the reply as he watched the other ninjas, many of them being  
Sand's own. "Yes, I suppose. I must admit, though, I didn't expect Sasuke to be so...vocal."

Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh for...argh! If I had known everyone would be so juvenile about it, I would have never done anything at all."

"Really?" Neji asked, raising a dark eyebrow dubiously.

Naruto abruptly deflated. "Well, no," he admitted with a grin. "But you and Ana are always going at it and no one says a thing. Sasuke and I do it once and no one will shut up about it."

"Was all night really just once?" he said, catching his eye briefly before Naruto's  
neck turned red and his nostrils flared irritably. Neji took pity on him. "You  
see that group from Mist over by the tree there?"

Naruto, only too willing for a change of topic, nodded. Two Mist ninjas were sparring, while the third stood beneath the tree, observing them and barking out remarks that Naruto couldn't hear.

"Kisho is the man standing aside and the other two are his Chuunins. The third, Haru, is missing," Neji said.

"The one who insulted Sasuke?" Naruto asked, feeling a sharp stab of disappointment. He wanted to see this Haru character who thought he could defeat an ANBU captain.

Neji nodded. A sharp gust of wind swept past them as a ninja to their left performed a strong jutsu on her companion. Neji turned his pale eyes to the pair and lifted a hand to brush long strands of dark hair from his face.

"He's probably too embarrassed to show his face after Kiba humiliated him," Naruto said, chuckling. When Neji didn't respond, Naruto, who had been watching Saki and Ana spar against Tenten and Hinata, turned to him. Neji was staring off to the side, a contemplative look on his face. "What is it?"

"I wasn't there yesterday when Sasuke allowed Kiba to fight Haru, but they pointed him out to me after I arrived. He is not the type to sulk quietly."

Naruto, having always taken Neji's advice to heart no matter how inattentive he might pretend to be, frowned at this bit of scrutiny. "He wasn't even a match for Kiba. I will keep an eye out, but anything he might pull will hardly be worth our concern."

Neji shrugged, neither denying nor affirming Naruto's comment.

"Hinata has gotten faster since I saw her last spar," Naruto said, uncertain of whether he'd be able to talk to her without blushing like a genin anytime soon. "I don't think even I could keep up with her now." He smiled fondly at Hinata's dark head as she blurred past Saki, deftly brushing over his side with a flare of white-blue chakra. Saki hissed in pain and staggered to his knee as Ana jumped in to protect him while he attempted to repair the damage to his chakra passage, while avoiding Tenten's barrage of sharp pointy weapons. Shikamaru and Akiko stood to the side, awaiting their turns.

"Yes, her father is very proud. She will make an honorable and worthy clan leader." Naruto was pleased to note that there was not malice, but a hint of pride in Neji's voice.

They continued to watch their teammates dodge and attack each other for the rest of the morning, jumping in occasionally to present them with the challenge of fighting their captains. Noon arrived with the sun's heat weighing down almost every ninja on the field. Limbs dragged and punches were thrown with little effort put into the swing. Naruto decided it was time to call for a break.

The group of six was just leaving the grounds for lunch when Tenten pointed down the road. Tsunade and her two Jounin assistants were making their way towards them. The pair of Jounin were practically dragging their feet sluggishly in the unrelenting heat and Tsunade was glaring up at the sky as if she could cow the sun into submission.

"Hokage-sama," Neji said. They all bowed their heads to her in greeting.

"I'm free for a few hours so I thought I'd join you lot for lunch and hear what you've all been up to," she said, too irritated with the weather to keep up with protocol. She snapped out her fan and waved it briskly in her face, although it provided little relief.

Naruto curled his lip, praying no one would mention his and Sasuke's relationship.

"Oh, and Naruto, Gaara requests that you join him for lunch in his office," she added. She spun on her heel and led the group away as Naruto grudgingly waved his good-byes to his teammates, wondering if Gaara would be upset if he declined the invitation.

He had been looking forward to seeing Sasuke again all morning. He shook his head, smacked himself in the temple just for good measure, and stuck to the minimal shade of the buildings as he continued by himself for Gaara's office. He was an ANBU captain, not some blushing teenager, he chided himself. Sasuke would still be there at the end of the day.

He smiled. Sasuke would always be there.

He felt a little ludicrous grinning to himself for no apparent reason, but right then, he didn't particularly care. He had expected to feel more guilt for his selfishness, but surprised himself by the utter peace that had settled in him where once that painful indecision had been. Reaching the building where the Kazekage's office was, he decided he really didn't want to bother with Gaara's guards. He jumped up onto the roof of the neighboring building before bracing himself and making the farther leap up to the windowsill of Gaara's office.

Gaara looked up from where he sat at a small circular table in the corner of his office. He smiled, amused by Naruto's choice of entrances, and gestured to the seat across from him. A bowl of rice and soup were set on the table, along with two empty bowls and matching sets of chopsticks.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said, dropping into the seat Gaara had indicated. He immediately set about serving himself, grinning at the fastidious way in which the redhead spooned soup into his bowl.

"Naruto," Gaara said, and something about the way he said it made Naruto pause midway between shoving rice-laden chopsticks into his mouth.

He set down his utensils warily. He should have known there was more to this meeting than simply lunch. "What is it?"

"I have already discussed this with Tsunade-sama and the Tsuchikage, but," he paused to give Naruto a meaningful look. "The momentum from a powerful jutsu was felt late last night several kilometers from the perimeter of the village. I sent men to investigate immediately, but those responsible were already gone. Lingering traces remain, but not enough to track down the chakra. There were signs of a fight, but no bodies were found. To be safe, we have planned a meeting this afternoon with the delegates of visiting villages to ensure that all their ninjas are accounted for."

"I see," Naruto said, listening attentively to Gaara's distressing news. He briefly wondered why he hadn't felt the chakra surge...and then recalled what exactly he had been doing the night before and quickly put it from his mind, not wanting to explain to Gaara why he was suddenly blushing. "That's why Tsunade-bachan joined them for lunch."

"Yes," Gaara said with a slight nod.

"Why are you telling me this personally?" he asked, sensing there was more and yet hoping he was wrong. As usual, his instincts were right.

"There is more that I did not tell the others. I went to see the site of the battle myself this morning and..." A deep frown formed on the normally impassive pale face and Naruto was immediately alarmed. "The chakra residue there...there was something that made Shuukaku react..._violently_."

A matching frown marred Naruto's brow as he wondered what that could mean. "What do you think it was?"

Gaara shook his head, staring blankly down at his bowl. "I do not know. I did not want the others to panic so I thought it better to keep this to myself. Should I have told them?" He looked up and met Naruto's startled gaze.

Naruto was taken aback that Gaara was asking him for advice on how to proceed. Naruto had freed him from his darkness once...and for that, Gaara held him in the highest regard. Since gaining the title of Kazekage, Gaara had always respected Naruto's advice, but had never outright asked Naruto for guidance.

"I...I don't think I would have told them either," Naruto admitted quietly. Gaara nodded, reassured that he had done the right thing in holding back that bit of information.

"I'm telling you now because...I want to go back to the site and investigate further, but I would like for you to accompany me. I wonder if Kyuubi will react as violently as Shuukaku."

"Is that wise?" Naruto asked. "What if our demons actually _want_ to get violent?"

Gaara shook his head. "It cannot control me, Naruto, just as Kyuubi cannot control you. It should be safe."

Naruto held Gaara's steady gaze for several long seconds before he gave a firm nod. "All right. Let me know when you want to go. I'll sneak away from the others and join you." He wasn't exactly certain how he'd sneak away from Sasuke, but he'd deal with that problem when the time came.

"Thank you, Naruto." Gaara picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat with meticulous manners.

Naruto's mind returned to the previous evening. "Gaara...I haven't told anyone yet, but...last night I think I was being followed."

Gaara paused in his chewing and frowned, urging without words for Naruto to continue.

"I couldn't make out any features. It was moving so fast that it was just a black blur. I pursued whoever, _whatever_, it was, but...it was gone so quickly and I couldn't even find a trace of chakra left to follow." He shook his head, annoyed with his own ineptitude.

"Perhaps it was a clone, or a shadow, a projection of someone else and when it realized it had been spotted, it was recalled."

Naruto, having already considered this, nodded distractedly. "I've been sensing someone following me for a while now. I can't help but wonder if the fight last night might be related."

"Perhaps," Gaara said, allowing for the possibility. "But for now, we must remain vigilant in our guard." He gestured to Naruto's untouched bowl. "Now eat."

Naruto sighed and shoveled a scoop of rice into his mouth.

"I couldn't help overhearing your comrades as they checked in with the Hokage this morning. Tell me," Gaara said with genuine curiosity in his voice, although his expression didn't change. "Is it true you made Sasuke scream all night?"

Naruto promptly choked on his rice.


	23. Ch 23

**Conviction**

**Chapter 23 **

For the hundredth time since arriving in Sand, Naruto cursed the heat. He glared up at the sun before slipping into the shade of the nearest building and leaning back against the thankfully cool stone. He'd left Gaara's office with a mixture of emotions, all of which he wasn't keen to linger on, especially since concentrating on anything other than staying cool at the moment was almost impossible.

He frowned as strands of his hair caught on the rough texture of the stone at his back, tugging at his scalp. He made to push away from the building when a group of Stone ninjas strolled past, their heads lowered and speaking in hushed voices. Naruto stayed where he was, observing them through hooded eyes.

Vaguely, he wondered if they ever talked about their former comrade-turned-missing-nin Tamada Jin. The images of a blood-covered baby swam in his head and he quickly pushed the memory away.

His acute hearing picked up just enough words to convince him that they were discussing the disturbance from the night before—the powerful unknown jutsu, not Sasuke's lustful cries.

His frown deepened as he was reminded of his conversation with Gaara. Something on that battle site had stirred Shuukaku. Naruto knew that special jutsus were often placed as barriers to protect objects or people of importance within their hiding places, activating only when intruded upon. Such jutsus also existed that would trigger only in the presence of certain _types_ of chakra. He was fairly certain that this was the case. Gaara asking for his accompaniment meant that the redhead had a similar suspicion. So... some unknown ninjas had had a fight, possibly staged in order to attract attention (although it was unwise to make assumptions), and then set a special jutsu on the site of the battle. The only question that remained then was _why_.

"Naruto!"

"Captain!"

Naruto turned towards the voices, pushing off the cool stone as his teammates approached him.

"Hey," he said, pasting a smile on his face so as not to reveal the grim nature of what he'd been thinking about.

"Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about hearing you had a private lunch with the Kazekage," Ana said with an impish grin.

The corners of Naruto's lips softened into a real smile. "Did he? Where is he now?"

"Training field. Are we going back there?" Saki asked, looking unenthusiastically up at the cloudless sky.

"I was thinking about heading over _there_ actually," Naruto said, pointing to a large building just a block down. "I want to observe the Konoha genin competing in the final round."

Saki visibly perked up. "Great idea. I overheard two Stone ninjas this morning talking about how they've only got one genin for their village competing, but they're betting on her to take at least one of the top three spots."

"Sand is betting that one of theirs will take top," Ana said, falling into step beside her teammates as they made their way to the arena-like building Naruto had indicated.

As filled with unfavorable memories as his first experience with the Chuunin exams were, Naruto couldn't help a small smile at the recollection. It was at the end of the second test that Sasuke had first verbally acknowledged him. But, he thought as his lips curved downward, he would have willingly waited as long as necessary to hear those words from his rival if he could have only saved Sasuke from Orochimaru in the forest. In retrospect, there were always so many things one could have done to prevent what had happened.

It was strange to think about—his memories of Sasuke without the cursed seal were rather limited. Seals almost as complex as the ones that spiraled Naruto's navel had been applied to Orochimaru's curse. The cursed seal had done little but hiss and sting at Sasuke since—or at least that's what Naruto was told. He knew there were things the Uchiha kept to himself, but Naruto didn't mind. He also knew that if anything worth worrying about happened then he would be the first Sasuke would confide in. In the mean time, as long as Sasuke remained whole and himself, Naruto was content.

Naruto and his team entered the tall building and climbed a flight of stone steps to the upper level. It led to a railed platform that ran the perimeter of the whole training arena, much like the expansive room in which Naruto and his fellow genin had gathered after the forest stage in his first Chuunin exam.

Naruto sent Shikamaru a quirked eyebrow and a wry grin at the familiar settings. Shikamaru returned the look.

Some of the genin looked up at their arrival, but their presence was mainly ignored. Saki whistled low as they leaned against the railing to watch the young ninjas below.

"Look at that kid," he said, gesturing vaguely with a nudge of his chin to the bottom left.

It wasn't difficult to see who he was referring to. There was a girl with waist-length white-blonde hair tied loosely back. She was in a stance the four ANBU were unfamiliar with and when her opponent attacked, she disabled him so quickly even Naruto was impressed. Her speed rivaled Rock Lee's when he was a genin. Her face was partially hidden by a white cloth mask, her forehead protector looped around her neck.

"Can you see which village she's from?" Ana asked, craning forward and squinting

"Stone," Naruto replied, his Kyuubi eyes easily making out the tiny symbol. "No wonder her village is betting on her. She looks promising."

"I wonder why she wears a mask," Saki mused, grinning. "I bet she's cute."

"Ugh! She's probably _twelve_, Saki, geez!" Ana shoved him and he staggered a bit, still smiling.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're head's still in the gutter from seeing Neji."

Ana began to retort when Naruto said, "Quiet." The two reluctantly closed their mouths and turned back to watching the genin.

There were fifteen genin in the finals this year, which was fairly more than was common. However, as Naruto watched the stoic little faces below, he knew each and every one of them was there because they understood what it meant to be a ninja.

oOo

Two hours later, the four ANBU left the genin training arena, each with their own speculations about how the young ninjas would do in the final rounds. Naruto had ended up eating very little during his lunch with Gaara and he felt his stomach protest its emptiness as they stepped back out into the afternoon sun.

"I'm going for some ramen," Naruto announced. "You guys go ahead to the training field without me."

The others groaned and made several half-hearted protests, but in the end, they separated—Naruto loping off in the direction of a small restaurant that he knew to serve excellent ramen, and his team going grudgingly to more training in a crowded field.

Naruto kept to the shade, feeling remotely light-headed from both his hunger and the heat.

"_Foooood_," Naruto moaned, picturing a steaming bowl of miso ramen.

"Is that all you want, Naruto?" a voice murmured right above his left ear.

He started and turned on his heel. "Stop showing off, Sasuke," he said, masking his pleasure at seeing the man behind an annoyed frown.

Sasuke smirked, well aware that he was one of the few ninjas who could sneak up on Naruto. Of course, no one could when Naruto was on guard, but his audible whine for food had told Sasuke that he was distracted.

"What did Gaara want?" Sasuke asked, falling into step beside Naruto.

Naruto shrugged a little too carelessly. "Company for lunch."

Sasuke gave him a flat look. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't lie to me?"

A small frown drew Naruto's eyebrows as he said stiffly, "Gaara confided in me, Sasuke. I'm sorry; I can't tell you."

Sasuke quickly reigned in his tongue before a rude retort could escape. In all honesty, Sasuke would probably do the same. He understood the importance of confidentiality. That didn't, however, keep him from being a little annoyed, not only at being excluded from information but from being excluded by Naruto.

Sasuke's only indication of what he was thinking was a noncommittal grunt. Naruto gave him a grateful smile, which Sasuke ignored. After a few more turns, they stopped outside a familiar restaurant. Naruto made sure to visit the small establishment at least once every time they were in Sand. He had discovered years ago that they served the best ramen in the village.

Naruto looked questioningly over at Sasuke as he felt a hand brush his own. Sasuke gestured to the bathroom. "Let's wash our hands."

Naruto shrugged and followed him to the back where the single unisex bathroom was located. Sasuke smirked when they found it unoccupied. He shut the door behind them and locked it. He was immensely amused at Naruto's genuine surprise when Sasuke pushed him up against the wall between the sink and the door.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed. "This is _not_ the time." And to accentuate that fact, his stomach growled.

Sasuke, however, didn't appear to hear. Naruto shuddered with the stirrings of lust as a wet tongue scraped up his jaw and purposeful hands plunged into his pants. Naruto stiffened against the wall as a warm mouth sucked gently at his collarbone. Those strong hands brushed over his pubic hair before skimming over his quickly hardening length.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried again, although this time with much less conviction. His stomach was still making odd noises but Sasuke's hand wrapping around his cock and that mouth sucking his nipple through his shirt suddenly took precedence.

Sasuke looked up at him through dark lashes and smirked as he sank to his knees. His hands grabbed the waistband of Naruto's pants and pulled them down, the fabric catching on his erection. His cock bounced against his belly and Naruto groaned in anticipation. The air in the bathroom was cool due to decent ventilation, but he could feel a bead of sweat slide down his neck as Sasuke cupped his buttocks and pulled him closer. One hand squeezed the firm globe as the other slid around to grip the base of Naruto's cock. He breathed warmly across the tip, tongue flicking across the head.

"Sasuke," Naruto said again, this time with impatience. He threaded his fingers through soft black hair and pressed his hips forward, holding Sasuke's head in place. The Uchiha made a small disgruntled noise, but it was drowned out by Naruto's groan as his cock slid into Sasuke's wet mouth.

Naruto thrust his hips, unable to help himself. His head fell back briefly before he looked down, mesmerized by Sasuke's dark head bobbing over his cock. His hands tightened in Sasuke's hair as Sasuke sucked harder, fingers digging into Naruto's hip as his other hand gently squeezed Naruto's balls.

He felt sweat break out on his brow as he clutched at Sasuke's hair and fucked his mouth, heedless of anything but the burning in his gut that was twisting tighter and tighter until it finally snapped. He groaned as he came, spilling into Sasuke's mouth. He felt Sasuke's fingers curl into his hips, biting the flesh, but he ignored it as he gave a few last shallow thrusts into that warm, wet cavern.

Sated, he let his eyes drift lazily down to Sasuke and grinned at the dark look the Uchiha was giving him, mouth still full with Naruto's wilting cock, nose buried in short blond curls. Naruto released his hair and Sasuke pushed away, wiping his mouth.

"Idiot," he muttered as he turned on the faucet to wash out his mouth.

Naruto laughed and pulled up his pants before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind. Sasuke glared at him from the reflection of the mirror above the sink, but Naruto just smiled and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"You asked for it," Naruto said, smiling broadly.

Sasuke's glare easily transformed into a smirk as he turned, wet hands cupping Naruto's face. "I'm going to get you back for that later," he said.

"Mmm... I can't wait." Naruto nipped playfully at Sasuke's swollen lips before releasing him to wash his own hands.

"I'll meet you at the training field," Sasuke said as he unlocked the door.

Naruto arched a blond eyebrow. "You're not...?"

Sasuke turned back and mimicked the gesture. "Of course I am. But people will get suspicious if we took too long in here."

"You're not going to eat with me either?" Naruto asked as they stepped out of the bathroom.

"No," he said simply.

Naruto moved close to him, the hand facing away from the diners curling furtively around Sasuke's backside. "You came to find me just to suck me off?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but the corner of his lips tilted just slightly. "See you later, Naruto."

Naruto watched with a tender smile as his lover walked away, eyes locked to the man's firm backside. He ignored his cock as it gave a twinge of renewed interest. Fucking Sasuke into the floor held immense appeal, but right then, his stomach needed food and ramen was calling.

oOo

When Naruto returned to the training field, Saki was standing with arms crossed, watching with a frown as the rest of his teammates sparred. Sasuke's and Neji's teams were off at different ends of the field, immersed in their own sparring sessions.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked when he reached Saki's side.

Saki's frown darkened. "Your boyfriend, that's what."

Naruto's gaze quickly found the dark-haired man, currently practicing his taijutsu with Kiba. "What did he do?" he asked, not really concerned. If Saki was still standing there with all his limbs intact, then Sasuke couldn't have done anything worth dreading. He was really more interested in the fluid way Sasuke's body moved as he dodged both Kiba and Akamaru's attacks.

"He challenged me to a spar. I couldn't exactly say no without looking scared. Which I wasn't, by the way."

Naruto took note of the tone of Saki's voice and deduced that Saki had probably had his ass properly whooped for his taunts from that morning. Naruto snickered, earning a dark glare from his teammate.

"I assume," Naruto said, trying and failing to sound sympathetic as he eyed Saki's shirt, which was sporting new scorch marks, "that Sasuke used a fire jutsu."

Saki gave a curt nod and compressed his lips.

"Well, you should have known not to mess with Sasuke," Naruto said, sounding pleased with his lover. Saki glared again at his leader, not at all amused. Naruto rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite keep the laughter from his voice. "Oh, come on, you deserved it. And besides, from the looks of your shirt, Sasuke went easy on you."

Saki, not wanting to admit that perhaps Naruto was right, stalked off to join his other comrades.

oOo

Naruto landed on the ledge of Gaara's window sill, finding the redhead at his desk. Without looking up, Gaara gestured to the chair opposite him.

Naruto dropped into the room and took the seat. His mind was still on the heated gaze Sasuke had given him before heading back with the others to their rooms. Gaara had asked for him right after dinner. He stifled a chuckle, recalling the look of unconcealed irritation on Sasuke's face when one of Gaara's Jounin assistants had given Naruto the summons. Briefly, his blue eyes flickered to Gaara's face, which was focused on the parchment on his desk. His lips quirked as he remembered Gaara's casual question that morning concerning his night with Sasuke. Fortunately, after Naruto had stopped choking, Gaara had changed the subject. It seemed he had asked purely for the reaction it would get out of Naruto—the redhead was really rather sadistic sometimes.

He let his thoughts drift as he waited patiently for Gaara's attention. After a minute or so, Gaara set aside the scroll he was writing in and looked up to meet blue eyes.

"We have taken account of all foreign and resident ninjas," he said without preamble.

Naruto nodded, all thoughts of Sasuke's taut buttocks immediately pushed from his mind.

"Everyone was accounted for."

Naruto blinked, not having expected this. "Everyone?" he asked, brows raised.

"Yes," Gaara said, pale green eyes unblinking. "This means that either those responsible are not staying in the village or..."

"...Or they've already finished and returned from what it is they left to do," Naruto said grimly.

Gaara nodded once. "I have asked that I be kept updated with the whereabouts of all the ninjas in the village. If anyone disappears for an extended period of time, I will know about it."

"That's a lot of ninjas to keep track of," Naruto mused.

"It is necessary."

Naruto shrugged and voiced his thoughts. "I'm glad it's your job then." He grinned when Gaara's blank expression was broken by the barest of smiles.

"And you think you're ready to be Hokage," the redhead said, voice carrying just the hint of exasperation.

Naruto chuckled, glad to break the tension of whatever conspiracy was or wasn't happening around them. "Hey, I'm going to make a great Hokage."

Gaara's tiny smile remained and he neither agreed nor disputed Naruto's claim. Which was fine with Naruto since Naruto already knew where Gaara stood on that subject.

"So," Naruto said heavily. "Did you want to go look at that site tonight?"

Gaara shook his head and Naruto felt a pang of guilt at feeling relieved. He knew that if something happened when he and Gaara left to examine the site of the battle, it wouldn't be something easily overcome. A part of him wanted to get it over with...the other part of him wanted to hold it off for as long as possible, not yet wanting to interrupt his time with Sasuke with the possible threat of war and killing.

He knew, of course, that delaying things was always unwise so he rested the decision of when to go with Gaara. He trusted the man's judgment.

"I want daylight when we look at it," Gaara said. "Meet me here tomorrow morning and we will share breakfast beforehand."

Naruto nodded. "What time?" He wanted to know exactly how much time he had with Sasuke before facing whatever awaited them at the battle site. He had mulled all day over the possibilities and he was now certain that a trap jutsu had been set. Shuukaku's reaction was evidence of that.

"Eight."

Naruto nodded again and stood to leave.

"You realize what we may find there," Gaara said, voicing Naruto's suspicions.

"Yeah," he said quietly, standing by the window. "Do you think we can handle it ourselves?" He didn't doubt himself—not at all. He just wanted to hear Gaara confirm that he was also as confident.

Gaara's gaze flickered to the table top before meeting Naruto's again. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But I cannot cause alarm within the village, especially with so many dignitaries and foreign leaders in residence. If something happens then we will be certain of treachery and I will alert the village. If nothing happens, we can assume it was nothing but a random fight." His tone of voice made it clear he thought that particular outcome unlikely. "With luck, two demon-wielders will be able to defeat whatever we may face."

"Not just two demon-wielders," Naruto said with a lopsided grin. "Two Kage-level ninjas." He polished his nails against his vest and puffed out his chest importantly.

Gaara's lips twitched before he nodded, conceding that Naruto was indeed a powerful ninja.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, jumping up onto the windowsill.

"Good-night, Naruto."

Naruto waved and leaped from his perch.


	24. Ch 24

A/N: This chapter has been cut for smut! :3

**Conviction**

**Chapter 24 **

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba's head appeared from his doorway as Naruto reached the landing and made his way down the hall.

Naruto paused, clearing his expression of his sullen thoughts and acknowledged his friend with a wave.

"We're gambling," Kiba whispered loudly, snickering. "Want to join?"

Hinata's head appeared beside his and Naruto's brows rose in surprise. "Hinata, you too?"

She blushed prettily, her short dark hair falling across her cheeks. She shrugged as she said, "Come join us, Naruto. Your team is in here, too."

They drew their heads back as Naruto approached the door. He grinned to find not only his team, but Neji's and Sasuke's (sans Sasuke). They were gathered rather tightly on the floor and sprawled across the beds.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked.

Neji glanced up from where he was seated on the floor with Tenten pressed up against his side due the limited space. He tucked a lock of dark hair behind his ear and smirked knowingly at Naruto's simple question. "He's been in your room since we returned from dinner," he said, voice neutral.

"Er...thanks," Naruto said, glad that everyone seemed to have gotten over their teasing of his and Sasuke's relationship. He turned an apologetic smile to Kiba and Hinata.

He still couldn't quite look Hinata in the eyes yet. Not two weeks ago he had been lying on his sofa with her above him. He had been hesitant to kiss her even after months of being a couple...and yet Naruto was quite certain Hinata was aware he had just slept with Sasuke only the night before.

"Maybe I'll join you guys later," he said, running his hand through his hair. He winced when his fingers caught on a snarl and reminded himself that he needed a shower.

Kiba shrugged and rested a hand casually on Hinata's shoulder, leaning over her as he bared his teeth in a grin and said, "Are you sure? You might have to pay for your team's breakfast tomorrow after I'm through with them."

Naruto's gaze found the back of Shikamaru's head and the pile of money beside him. Turning back to Kiba, he crossed his arms and laughed loudly. Kiba wrinkled his nose in affront. "Shikamaru is going to clean your wallet."

"We'll see, Uzumaki," Kiba quipped, leaning closer to Hinata. Hinata blushed at his proximity but didn't seem to mind. They had been in Team 8 together for years, after all.

Naruto just laughed and waved over his shoulder as he walked the short distance to his own room. Without knocking, he pushed open the door.

Sasuke was lying with his back propped up against the headboard, an array of throwing weapons spread around him. He set aside a kunai he had just finished sharpening and picked up one of his shuriken. He gave Naruto a cursory glance as Naruto entered.

"You're not going to tell me what Gaara wanted with you," Sasuke said. It wasn't a question so Naruto didn't answer.

"I'm going to take a shower. I smell like sweat," Naruto said, grimacing. He rummaged through his dresser until he found a pair of dark sweatpants and a bright orange t-shirt.

Without looking up, Sasuke said, "I don't know why you still wear that color. It's obscene."

Naruto chuckled and hugged the t-shirt to his chest. "Ah, Sasuke, you're just jealous it looks so good on me. With your skin tone, it _would_ look obscene."

Sasuke ignored the barb, but couldn't help smirking a little when Naruto leaned over the bed and Sasuke's assortment of weapons to place a kiss on his neck.

"Want to join me?" he murmured. He nuzzled the smooth skin there, breathing deeply. Sasuke smelled clean, like the cool airiness of falling snow...which was something he wouldn't mind having right then. Unfortunately, snow in Sand was rather scarce. He nuzzled Sasuke's skin, breathing again the scent that was like a relief from the heavy dust and heat of the day.

"I already showered. Go ahead; I'm almost done here," Sasuke said, letting his head fall just slightly to the right to give Naruto's lips better access.

"Okay," Naruto said with a shrug before pulling back and bounding out the door. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but didn't mind that Naruto hadn't put up more of a fight.

What was really annoying him were these private meetings Naruto was having with Gaara. There was something going on that Sasuke couldn't see...and if Naruto was the only one Gaara was sharing it with then it had to be something that, if openly discussed, could cause disquiet among the village and all its foreign guests. He knew he should be patient and let Naruto tell him in his own time, but he wasn't called a genius for nothing—what if Naruto and Gaara were planning something that could put them, and subsequently the entire village, at risk? Sasuke's hand tightened around the whetstone and he flung the shuriken in his other hand. It hit the opposite wall with a loud thud.

Of course, he could be completely off the mark and Naruto and Gaara were really spending that time fucking each other over Gaara's desk. Naturally, that was rather unlikely but on the off chance that that was the case, then he'd have a lot of explaining to do after he killed both Naruto and the Kazekage.

Naruto chose that moment to return. He paused, a blond eyebrow raised at the murderous look in Sasuke's eyes and the shuriken embedded in the wall.

"Uh...you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking reluctant as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Sasuke forced himself to relax. It was probably nothing, he told himself. He was just overanalyzing again. When it came to Naruto, things were either much simpler than they appeared...or much more complicated. He hoped it was the former. He quickly set about putting away his weapons, including retrieving the one in the wall, and joined Naruto in Naruto's bed.

"Are you going to answer me?" Naruto asked, moving to shut off the lights before slipping beneath the sheets with Sasuke. He felt an arm circle him and pull him tighter up against a hard body.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. "I don't want to talk." He pressed his mouth against Naruto's as his hands tightened around Naruto's waist, letting him know in no uncertain terms what he wanted.

Naruto sighed into Sasuke's mouth, willing to bet a year's worth of pay that Sasuke had been brooding over his meetings with Gaara. The Uchiha was just a hair's breadth short of being as annoyingly acute as Neji...the principal difference was that Sasuke usually assumed the worst and, not being as patient as Neji, usually acted upon it.

He decided it was probably best to wait until later to tell Sasuke that he would be spending the morning with Gaara. If things went well, it would only be the morning. If not...well, Naruto would cross that hurdle when and if it arrived.

Sasuke forced his tongue between Naruto's lips when Naruto remained unresponsive. Rolling them over, Sasuke straddled his hips, his mouth demanding Naruto's attention. Naruto willingly let go of his thoughts and arched up into Sasuke's body, hands fumbling to tear the shirt off his lover's back. Sasuke lifted his arms and Naruto whipped the shirt off into a dark corner before reaching for Sasuke's pants. Their lips remained locked, tongues exploring each other's mouths, teeth nipping gently as they moved in a kiss turned slick with saliva.

Sasuke moved off of him long enough to shed his pants, Naruto doing the same before they came back together, skin pressed to skin. Sasuke straddled him again, leaning over suck the side of his neck, scraping his teeth lightly along the muscle there. His hand trailed down a broad chest before closing around both their cocks, squeezing them together before rubbing slowly. Naruto closed a fist in Sasuke's hair and arched up into the touch, groaning softly. He felt Sasuke's breath as short puffs against his neck.

"Sasuke," he whispered brokenly into his lover's dark hair. "I want..."

Sasuke drew back just enough for Naruto to make out the curve of his lips in the darkness. "I know what you want, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall back, letting the sound of Sasuke's voice wash over him, sending goose bumps dancing down his arms as Sasuke's cool scent spun around him. He whimpered softly when Sasuke released their erections and leaned over the bed. He dug into his pack and withdrew a small bottle of clear fluid. Naruto cracked open an eye when he heard the soft click of the bottle opening.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"After I left you to your ramen," he said, squeezing a good portion into his hand before clicking it shut again and tossing it onto the floor.

Naruto watched, hissing quietly when Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's cock, stroking and pulling as he coated the length.

"It seems so easy. Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused, his hand still gripping Naruto's cock as he angled Naruto a questioning look. "What is?"

"Us. Doing this again." Naruto shrugged, glad it was too dark for Sasuke to see the blush spreading on his cheeks. He was being unnecessarily sentimental. His fingers plucked at the bed sheets as Sasuke's weight shifted over him.

Sasuke smirked and his voice sounded amused as he said, "It was always easy with you. Even the first time." He leaned over and kissed Naruto gently, lips lingering only a moment before pulling back again. "Now shut up so I can get on with this."

(...)

Sasuke swallowed, still trying to catch his breath as Naruto breathed harshly into the hollow of his neck. His hands rubbed mindless circles into Naruto's lower back, his palms slipping on sweat.

"Naruto," he said when Naruto didn't move.

Naruto sighed against the skin between Sasuke's neck and shoulder before lifting his head. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's damp temple before rolling away. Finding Sasuke's hand in the darkness, he pulled the man up with him as he stumbled out of the bed to fall into the other _clean_ one.

He pulled Sasuke close, burrowing into that pale neck again. He wrapped himself tightly around his lover's body and wished that morning would never come.

oOo

Hours later, Naruto awoke to something hard pushing into him from behind. He winced at the lack of lubrication, but didn't protest as Sasuke's warm breath fanned his neck, his arm lying limply over Naruto's waist. The room was still dark, no sign of dawn from the window.

"Sasuke?" he whispered. He turned slightly and craned his head back to see Sasuke's eyes were still closed even as his hips pushed harder. His eyes crinkled as a tender smile pulled at his lips. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm..." Sasuke's small sound didn't quite confirm anything, Naruto thought. He snuggled closer to his lover's warm body, not at all bothered by the mixture of pain and pleasure.

His body told him it was the middle of the night, but he suddenly found himself not at all tired. He hadn't wanted dawn to come just yet and was perversely glad Sasuke's body had decided to wake him up. He hadn't decided yet whether or not he would tell Sasuke where he would be going with Gaara. He didn't like the idea of lying to him...and then there was the problem of Sasuke seeing through his lies anyway. He knew Sasuke would argue with him, but if he left out Shuukaku's reaction to the site and his suspicions about what awaited them there, he could possibly keep Sasuke from following him.

He laced his fingers with Sasuke's and moaned quietly when Sasuke's thrusts suddenly stopped.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice muttered sleepily into the back of his neck. He sounded vaguely confused.

Naruto's shoulders shook with silent laughter, wondering if Sasuke had only just awoken to discover what he was doing.

"It's okay. Keep going," Naruto whispered, pressing back.

Sasuke groaned and immediately started moving again, Naruto clutching tightly to his hand.

oOo

Sasuke groped the empty spot beside him as he searched for the warm body that should have been there. Prying open his eyes, he spotted the tall blond figure standing by the window, already dressed. The rays of morning slanted across his body, casting his hair in an unfamiliar shade of yellow.

Naruto was staring blankly out the window, not really seeing the view. His thoughts had turned inward again. He shifted idly on his feet, his hand rising to brush his damp hair back from his collar. He'd amazingly left without Sasuke's notice and showered already, cleaning himself of the stains and smells of the previous night's activities. He could have left and spared himself having to say anything to Sasuke, but it hadn't seemed right.

He turned his head when Sasuke's movement caught his eye.

Sasuke sat up, his rumpled dark hair falling over his eyes. "You're up early," he said, voice quiet, as if he sensed the tension in Naruto.

"I'm going to meet Gaara for breakfast," he said, sitting down at the foot of the bed, back to Sasuke. He fixed his expression into what he thought might be a convincing smile before he turned to face his friend. "I'll be back later."

Sasuke cocked his head, looking into Naruto's smiling face and wondering what Naruto was hiding. "Will you be alright?"

Naruto blinked, startled by the question, before grinning ruefully. Sasuke was as perceptive as Naruto knew him to be. "It's just breakfast, Sasuke. I doubt my food will put up much of a fight."

Sasuke frowned and Naruto's smile tilted just enough to be genuine. Sasuke's frown just wasn't as effective when he was naked with a bed-head, hair falling all over his face.

"I'll be back later," Naruto repeated as he stood and moved to the side of the bed. He leaned over for a kiss but Sasuke's hand wrapped around his arm in an unyielding grip, stopping him midway. He sighed when Sasuke refused to release him. "I'm serious. It's nothing."

"You're a shitty liar, Naruto. At least tell me where you're going so if you aren't back by noon I can come after you."

Their faces were only inches apart and Naruto could count every eyelash on those penetrating dark eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Sasuke's, thankful when the Uchiha let him.

"Promise me you won't follow me," Naruto breathed against soft lips. He could smell a mixture of dried sweat and cum, but underneath it all, was the soothing scent that was all Sasuke. "This is something Gaara asked me to do. I won't have you following us."

Sasuke looked like he very much wanted to say something scathing about the redhead, but gratefully held his tongue. Instead, he said, "I promise I won't come after you if you're back by noon."

Naruto sighed and pulled back an inch, giving his lover a lopsided smile. "Alright. But nothing's going to happen so you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

"Just tell me where you're going, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice soft but underlined by a thread of steel.

"To the battle site from the night before."

Naruto watched for a reaction, slightly annoyed when Sasuke's expression gave nothing away as to what he was thinking. After a moment, his hand released Naruto and he nodded.

"I'll see you later then," Sasuke said, his voice carefully bland.

Naruto knew Sasuke would stick to his word so he didn't feel the need to remind the man of his promise. Still, he was reluctant to leave. "I'll...see you later."

Sasuke nodded again and settled back into his pillow. Naruto sighed, knowing Gaara wouldn't appreciate his being late and turned away, reaching for the door.

"Watch your back."

Naruto paused at Sasuke's barely audible words. He smiled and stood briefly in the doorway.

"I always do."

oOo

"What is it about Naruto?" Kira asked, idly arranging the food on her plate with her chopsticks. "Godaime favors him and this is the third meal he's shared with the Kazekage so he must favor Naruto too."

Most of them just shrugged, having known Naruto long enough to simply excuse it as the blond's tendency to leave glaring impressions on those he came into contact with.

"You know what they say—power attracts power," Kiba said offhandedly. He bent over to feed Akamaru a bite of his breakfast and missed the furtive glances everyone cast Sasuke, who, besides his brief explanation that morning that Naruto would be having his breakfast with the Kazekage, had yet to actually comment on Naruto's absence.

"Who says that?" Saki asked, turning in his seat the next booth over to frown questioningly at the back of Kiba's head.

"It's just an expression," Ana said, rolling her eyes at him. "And it's true. Power does attract power. Just look at Naruto and Sasuke."

Sasuke's hands stilled on his chopsticks and his gaze flickered briefly to her, a glint of something slightly more menacing than annoyance in his dark eyes. Everyone who had just been sneaking curious glances at Sasuke pointedly looked away.

"He _has_ been spending a lot of time with the Kazekage," Ino said, absently twirling her chopsticks as she frowned at nothing in particular. "I wonder what they're doing. I mean, the Kazekage isn't exactly an idle conversation type of guy."

Akiko giggled into her teacup and muttered, "Power attracts power," leaving those around her with little question as to what she was implying.

Naruto's entire team made pained expressions, picking awkwardly at their food and looking anywhere but in Sasuke's direction while the Uchiha's team eyed their captain warily.

Sasuke set down his chopsticks, having heard quite enough. "You all sound like a bunch of gossiping school children," he snapped, his dark eyes skimming across the group, making plain his disgust with their behavior. A few of them had the decency to look sheepish.

Conversations turned to the Chuunin exams then and Sasuke was grateful. He could feel something building, stirring restlessly in his gut and he had to stamp down on the urge to follow Naruto despite his promise. There had been a troublingly subdued look in Naruto's eyes that morning, a clear indication that the blond was keeping something more significant from him.

He trusted Naruto, but he didn't always trust Naruto's judgment. The blond would probably say the same of him, except _he_ wasn't the one off on some unpredictable excursion with the Kazekage in the midst of so much internal and foreign suspicion. The Hokage had informed them of the situation—that all resident and foreign ninjas needed to be constantly accounted for. He could already feel the stirrings of the headache he was bound to get when the two demon vessels returned from their covert mission. He rubbed his temple at the imagined pain there.

He wished he could just blame Gaara for trying to start a new ninja war, but he knew that that was unjustified. Ever since their genin days, he had never particularly liked the guy. Still, Gaara had always been a strong rival, one Sasuke had been all but bursting with excitement to fight in the Chuunin exams, especially after the redhead's unexpected and unpleasant visit during his training with Kakashi. Sasuke had thought little of Gaara's words at the time, but now he dimly wondered if, after all the years and battles, the Kazekage still thought they had the same eyes.

As a ninja, Sasuke saw in Gaara a strong and formidable rival. As Naruto's friend, Sasuke hated him if only for the decidedly petty reason that Gaara usually commanded Naruto's attention. But as a leader, Gaara had shown surprising (at least in Sasuke's point of view) aptitude... which unfortunately meant that Gaara wouldn't ask Naruto to accompany him on a jaunt that no one else knew about unless he had good reason to. Sasuke sighed. That kind of secrecy usually meant trouble.


	25. Ch 25

**Conviction**

**Chapter 25 **

Sasuke watched with a critical eye as his teammates sparred, looking for any signs of sloppiness in their techniques. Shikamaru had joined his team to train as his two teammates, Saki and Ana, had left for guard duty with the Hokage and Naruto, of course, was still absent.

He crossed his arms, his expression carefully blank. The wind was a good deal stronger than the previous day had been so while the heat wasn't quite as oppressive, sand kept stinging their eyes as they jumped and sprinted about. They had trained in worse conditions, of course, but even so... that didn't mean it wasn't still annoying. And they were usually wearing their ANBU masks so having to worry about being blinded by an endless torrent of tiny grains of sand was rarely a point of concern.

At the edge of Sasuke's vision, a large figure threw his head back, his loud derisive guffaws sounding familiar. Sasuke turned his head a degree just enough to keep the Mist ninja, Haru, within his range of sight. There was something different about the man that Sasuke couldn't define. His two teammates were with him, but the leader of their group, Yamida Kisho, was absent. The other two seemed unchanged, just as eager to blindly follow the strongest of their group as they had been before.

Then something peculiar happened. Haru turned and stared directly at Sasuke, his obnoxious grin fading into a look that was both intense and detached. It was so strikingly uncharacteristic of what Sasuke had concluded about the man that Sasuke abandoned any pretense of not watching him. The Uchiha turned and met Haru's stare.

Even from across the field Sasuke, and probably everyone else as well, could feel the heightened charge of the Mist ninja's chakra, remarkably stronger than at their first meeting... but also changed... as if, like Naruto drawing from the Kyuubi, Haru was drawing from a completely separate chakra source.

Sasuke knew with bone-deep certainty... he knew that chakra. His eyes narrowed and his foot moved forward. He would have activated his sharingan if not for the hand that suddenly gripped his shoulder.

"Sasuke, let him be."

Sasuke didn't immediately jerk away from Neji's touch, not wanting to appear unusually hostile towards his own comrade in front of the other ninjas. He didn't, however, remove his eyes from Haru, who was still returning the stare, a solemn and controlled power in that gaze that Sasuke could not remember being there before.

"Something's not right," Sasuke said.

"It'd be unwise to focus any more attention on the Mist ninja. You've already humiliated him once. With tension and distrust so high right now, there are those who are eager to find any reason to start conflict between the hidden villages." Neji's grip tightened on his shoulder when Sasuke made to step away, his fingers digging into the muscle just hard enough to convey a warning.

"I know," Sasuke hissed, brushing away Neji's hand and hoping it had come off as a casual gesture. He was glad when Neji willingly released him. "But something isn't right with him. He's different."

"I noticed. We'll observe him for now."

"Can you check his chakra channels?"

"I already have. They don't look unusual but I can't be sure because I wasn't there when he fought Kiba so I don't know how his chakra channels looked before."

Neji waited but when Sasuke didn't reply, he turned back to his own team just as Haru's countenance changed once again. Sasuke's jaw was beginning to ache with how tightly he was clenching his teeth. He watched as Haru angled a look at his companions, his face relaxing into a laugh too loud and forced to be real and just as arrogant and grating as it had been the first time Sasuke had met him.

Sasuke finally looked away, knowing his and Haru's curious staring match had not gone unnoticed by some of the other ninjas, but he couldn't let himself worry about that right then. Had Haru been hiding the extent of his chakra capacity until now? Had he _let_ Kiba beat him the other day?

He looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. It had been about one and a half hours since Naruto had left their room that morning.

_Hurry back, Naruto_, he thought. He'd have less to worry about once Naruto returned.

"Captain."

Sasuke spared an approaching Kiba an acknowledging glance before returning to staring pensively into the distance, no longer terribly concerned about watching his subordinates spar.

"That Mist guy—Haru—he smells different."

Sasuke nodded. "What do you think it means?"

Kiba shook his head. "I don't know. The old scent is still there...just kind of magnified. Maybe he was suppressing his chakra when we fought. If that's the case, then his teacher, Kisho, knew what he was doing. Maybe they wanted us to underestimate them."

"Except Haru's chakra isn't just stronger," Sasuke said. "It's changed. It's the same but...different." Sasuke's glare darkened at how he sounded.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. Akamaru whined softly at his side. "It's strange."

"Captain, look." Ino pointed upward where several hawks were circling overhead, including the one the Hokage had been given use of.

"We're being called," Sasuke said, noting that several other ninjas across the training field were taking their leave as well.

"It must be important," Kira said as the two ANBU teams left for the Kazekage building.

oOo

"I wish this was a jutsu." Naruto turned a grinning face to Gaara, who was seated beside him on a large, firm platform of sand. It was carrying them swiftly across the desert terrain. "Then you could teach it to me."

Gaara tried to muster up a smile for his friend, but didn't quite succeed. He could tell Naruto's grin wasn't sincere anyway. The battle site was very close now.

He had left Kankuro with instructions to inform the elders that he would be away on important business and that he'd return as soon as he could. Naruto had yet to say anything, but Gaara was fairly certain Naruto had left Sasuke with some idea of where he was going.

Naruto abandoned his attempt at humor, the loss of the smile turning his angular features into something grim and aloof. He stared ahead at the seemingly infinite flat land, broken only by the subtle rise of sand dunes. The wind was unusually high that morning and he had to squint against all the sand being carried in the air.

Gaara didn't need to tell him that they were getting close. Kyuubi was already stirring, its chakra pulsing threateningly inside him, warning him of the danger ahead. Naruto sighed.

A miniscule part of him had held onto the hope that there would be nothing there...that they could return well before noon and Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about him.

Luckily, the majority of him had prepared for the worst.

His eyes narrowed as Kyuubi's chakra flared inside him again. He closed his fists around bits of the sand beneath him and mentally ordered the fox to calm down, although he wasn't entirely certain it could hear him. He'd only ever spoken to the demon a handful of times, always when his life was in danger.

"There it is."

Naruto's gaze sharpened on the horizon at Gaara's quiet voice. Up ahead, Naruto could make out a disruption in the flatness of the earth. It was a crater but it wasn't until they drew closer that Naruto saw how extensive the damage was. The crater looked to be about nine meters across and at least three meters deep at the center. The ground for almost four meters all around them was raised and cracked, dry veins slicing open the earth, evidence of the sheer destructive power of whatever jutsu had been performed there.

Naruto absently brushed off his bottom as he hopped off the sand cloud, the grains clinging to the folds of his pants. He could feel Gaara's thoughtful gaze on the back of his head. He realized a moment later why Gaara wasn't following him when he stepped close to the edge of the crater, stepping carefully over the uneven ground. For the first time since he was a genin, Kyuubi's chakra erupted around him without his control.

Naruto staggered back, turning bewildered blue eyes on his companion as he forcefully controlled the chakra being ripped out of him.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, eyes wide and a little breathless.

Gaara crossed his arms and, still standing a good distance back, said, "That's what happened last time I was here. I didn't go any further than the edge."

Naruto shook off the remaining streaks of chakra that were arcing across his skin and clenched his fists. "What do you think will happen when we step in it?"

Gaara's expression was flat, but in that way that made the fine hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand on end. "Only one way to find out."

With a rigid set to his jaw, Naruto stepped up to the edge again, his fists visibly shaking with the force of his will to hold the Kyuubi's chakra in. Even with his efforts, the air almost sizzled with threatening red wisps, the ground at his feet trembling and cracking under the pressure of that enormous chakra. Gaara joined him at his side and he could almost feel Shuukaku rearing up inside his friend.

"It's a trap," Naruto said quietly through tightly clenched teeth.

Gaara stared ahead. "I know."

"Shit." Naruto's lip curled and he bared sharp Kyuubi-enhanced canines. Gaara was right. There was really only one way to draw out the enemy—spring their trap.

"Ready?"

Naruto didn't reply. He stepped forward.

oOo

"What's going on?" Saki whispered, drawing close to Shikamaru's side as the council room filled with upper-level ninjas and the representatives of all visiting villages.

"I don't know," Shikamaru murmured, spying Tsunade seated at the line of tables set along the wall at the head of the room. The seat beside her, where Gaara should have sat, was empty. The Tsuchikage was seated the next chair over.

"I can't find Naruto," Ana said, appearing at Shikamaru's other side. "Breakfast couldn't have taken him this long."

Shikamaru stared contemplatively at Gaara's empty seat. "I don't think he's here."

Saki followed Shikamaru's gaze and frowned as understanding dawned. "Just great. The leaders call a mass meeting and the two demon vessels happen to be missing."

"Saki," Ana hissed, lightly punching his shoulder. "Shut up. Not everyone knows about Naruto."

Saki batted her away, eyebrows drawn in a concerned frown. He looked over to where Sasuke stood with his team. The Uchiha's expression was unreadable but he was staring out the single window, as if waiting for something. He hardly had to guess who Sasuke was hoping to see.

Conversations fell into silence when Kankuro stood at the front of the room, directly in front of Gaara's empty seat, and lifted his hands for silence.

"Kankuro," an elder councilman said from his seat at the head table. "Do you know where the Kazekage is?"

Kankuro nodded, looking as grave as he possibly could behind all his face paint. "Kazekage-sama is busy attending to some important business. He asked that I inform you all, in case he is missed for longer than the morning, that he'll return as soon as he is able."

"And why were we not told this sooner? By the Kazekage himself?" asked another council member, an older woman.

Kankuro shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's all he would tell me."

"Well, did he go alone?" the Tsuchikage asked impatiently, his thick white mustache twitching irritably. "Forgive me, but it sounds rather suspicious."

Many other dignitaries and foreign ninjas murmured their agreement.

Annoyance flickered across Kankuro's face before he composed himself and turned to the leader of the hidden village of Stone. There was a hint of reluctance in his voice when he replied, "Kazekage-sama is with his long time ally, Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin captain of Konoha."

Voices erupted throughout the room as everyone speculated on what the two men were doing. The din had almost gotten out of hand when Tsunade rose to her feet.

"If I am not mistaken," she said loudly, her strong voice carrying over the noise and immediately forcing the room to fall silent. She addressed Sand's council members as she continued, "We have been gathered here to discuss a matter more pressing than the Kakekage's whereabouts."

"You're right, Hokage-sama," said the elder councilman who had first asked after Gaara. He flicked his fingers in a nudging gesture and a tall Jounin standing behind him stepped forward.

"Three Akatsuki have been spotted a few kilometers north of the west gates," he said. "The scout reported them to be hiding in a gorge just beyond section 28. The other two scouts remained behind to investigate. We're expecting them to return within the hour."

Neji shifted on his feet behind Sasuke and murmured, "Idiots. Those two are as good as dead."

Sasuke scowled and mentally agreed.

"And if they do not return?" a representative of Mist asked loudly. Many eyes narrowed at his question, most of them belonging to Sand ninjas.

"Perhaps we could extend our hand as allies and send a few of our own for back up," Tsunade said, having retaken her seat. She looked around the room, meeting the gazes of the Tsuchikage and several other hidden village nobles.

Sasuke ground his teeth impatiently as the elders discussed the situation. He could probably slip from the room with little difficulty, but as it was, Tsunade kept shooting him warning looks as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Still, regardless of her displeasure or the promise he had made to Naruto, the only thing keeping him rooted was the dubious comfort that the Akatsuki had been spotted north of the west gate and the battle site Naruto had left for was east of Sand village. That didn't, however, exclude the possibility that there were other members about who hadn't yet been spotted.

Sasuke swore under his breath. He wondered now if those three hadn't deliberately allowed themselves to be seen. His hands fisted at his sides and he swore again, loud enough for Neji to hear him and send him a knowing glance that meant the Hyuuga had already considered that avenue of circumstance. Sasuke remembered the look Naruto wore that morning...that disconcerting awareness of something concealed behind his eyes and his words. That idiot Naruto...he'd probably known he would be walking into a trap.

His promise forgotten, he weaved his way towards the exit, feeling the stares of the Hokage and his teammates at his back. The other ninjas spared him little regard as they were engrossed in the current topic of concern. He was out of the room and then the building, stepping onto the street and lifting a hand to block a gale of sand and wind when Neji suddenly appeared before him, flanked by his team.

"Move, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing on the man.

"We've been dismissed so the council can discuss matters. They've decided that the Akatsuki are likely setting a trap," Neji said, ignoring Sasuke's command.

_What brilliant minds_, Sasuke thought sarcastically. He glared at Neji for delaying him just for that useless bit of information before sidestepping him. His nostrils flared and his eyes flickered red when Neji stepped to block him again.

"We'll come with you. You know where Naruto is, don't you?"

"Is he in danger?" Ana asked from behind him. Naruto's team, followed by his own, filed out of the building, all watching him expectantly.

"If he's in trouble, we're coming with you," Saki said, bracing himself in case Sasuke didn't agree. "He's our captain."

"Sasuke," Hinata said softly but with a quiet authority in voice, "please take us to him."

Sasuke leveled a look at his comrades gathered around him. He had lived and fought alongside these people for years, some longer than others, and yet he had never called them his friends. He had never let them get close enough to learn his strengths and weaknesses, not as a ninja but as a man. Only one person knew him that well.

And yet, despite that lack of friendship, they would willingly risk their lives for him, just as they were willing now to jump into unknown danger to help Naruto.

Sasuke met Neji's pale gaze and nodded once. "Alright. But you two," he said, turning to Kira and Ino, "stay behind and accompany the other ninjas west if you're needed. When Hokage-sama gets out of the meeting, tell her we've gone to the site of the blast from the night before."

The others looked slightly surprised at hearing their destination, but immediately replaced that surprise with grim determination. The two women watched with sober expressions as the rest of the group, Sasuke and Neji leading, headed through the village towards the east gate.

The large tawny gates were in sight when the hint of a current of familiar chakra grazed Sasuke's senses. He was brought up short, causing the others to come to a stop behind him.

"Haru," Neji said, recalling that strange chakra from earlier. "Ignore it. We have to get to Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared darkly in the direction of Haru's chakra. The Mist ninja was purposely releasing his chakra to provoke him...and laced within the chakra he remembered from the day Kiba had fought him were the tendrils of another chakra that almost completely transformed the original chakra signature. Sasuke could sense it there, still muted and barely distinguishable...but just that miniscule trace stronger than it had been earlier for him to finally identify where he'd felt that underlying chakra before.

He turned to Neji. "Go to Naruto. I'll catch up."

Neji frowned, masking his confusion. "But Naruto—"

"If he and Gaara are in trouble, they're strong enough to hold up until you can reach them. Now go. I have to deal with..." Sasuke didn't finish, but his eyes switched into the sharingan as he gazed back in the direction of Haru's chakra.

Kiba touched his shoulder. "The scent... it's clearer now. It's partly Haru, but—"

"I know," Sasuke said stiffly. "Just go. I'll catch up."

Kiba nodded and, gesturing to Naruto's teammates, continued on ahead. Ignoring Neji's searching gaze, Sasuke jumped from the roof where he was perched, following the trail of chakra. He knew Neji was wondering what could be serious enough to deter him from going to Naruto's aid, but... this was something he had to check... just to be sure.

He was a good ways toward the center of the village before he dropped into a wide alley, a sharp gust of wind and sand prickling the back of his neck. Without quite realizing it—perhaps it was the strange lack of real danger he was feeling—his eyes faded back into black as they narrowed on a hulking form leaning against the wall at the end of the alley. A moment later Haru pushed away from the stone building and moved forward into more direct light, his chakra oozing from him. Sasuke knew now why he hadn't recognized it sooner. It was well hidden behind Haru's chakra so that all Sasuke felt was its power...and not the real source behind it.

Yet knowing this, Sasuke still wasn't prepared for the stream of emotion... the hatred, the confusion, the memory of those rueful eyes in the rain... when Haru's appearance blurred and dissolved away, rearranging itself into a smaller, painfully familiar face.

"Hello, little brother."

oOo

It was cold. And dark. The rhythmic dripping of a leaky pipe was the only sound...until a low growl jerked Naruto's eyes open.

He sat up, cupping his spinning head as the darkness around him slowly materialized into recognizable shapes. The floor was wet beneath him and it soaked into his clothes. Groaning softly, he squinted into the shadows, making out the striped pattern of huge iron bars. He knew this place.

"What the..."

Naruto pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, trying to remember what it was he'd just been doing. A vision of sand and Gaara's alarmed face flashed in his mind just as another low growl sounded from behind the bars.

"Kyuubi," Naruto whispered.

His eyes pierced the darkness and he could see it there...prowling in its cage, its enormous teeth capturing what little light there was and glinting in the shadows. It turned to face Naruto, red eyes burning with some enigmatic emotion, distorted on its monstrous face, and grinning toothily. Its tails were a nest of dark lumps and they parted just long enough for Naruto to see a long hallway behind it, leading into deeper obscurity.

Naruto rubbed his head, confused. He didn't remember there being a hallway in Kyuubi's cage before.

And then he knew why Kyuubi was leering so triumphantly at him. He wasn't looking into Kyuubi's cage.

He was looking out from it.


	26. Ch 26

**Conviction**

**Chapter 26 **

_Sasuke watched his brother crumble at his feet, Itachi's blood draining into the murkiness of the mud and rainwater. Itachi squinted up at him, the Sharingan long since faded._

_Staring down into his brother's dark eyes, Sasuke glimpsed something he didn't expect, something that stilled the swing of his sword._

Regret. 

_"Sasuke..." His voice was thin, a shadow of what it had been._

_Sasuke waited for the grim satisfaction, ached for it. His pulse beat loudly in his ears. _Look away_, he thought frantically. Itachi's gaze remained steady._

_Sasuke tilted his face, blinking up into the downpour. The clouds were thick—no sign of moonlight. For a long moment, he was still. The rain rushed down. The quiet chorus of water striking metal sang around them in scattered notes._

_The melody was broken as his anguished cry rent the night as effectively as the lightning that flickered behind the clouds. His sword thrust downward, sinking deep into the moist earth._

_Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke watched the rain pool in the dips of his brother's face and blinked away the moisture gathering in his lashes. Then he ripped the blade from the ground and turned away, flickering into the shadows._

_The forest was a blur, reeling by like the images that played a mini filmstrip in Sasuke's mind. For thirteen years he had nursed the image of Itachi standing over the bodies of their parents, drained of emotion by the power in his blood. That memory and the promise of vengeance had been the driving force of his existence; it had been the burning source of his conviction._

_And for all his steadfast hatred... everything had been swept away in that single monumental moment when his brother had gazed up at him through the eyes of the boy Sasuke hardly remembered... the boy who had shouldered the burden of their father's expectations so that his little brother might have the childhood Itachi was denied._

_The trees were slick and he cursed as his fingers nearly slipped from a branch—a fumble he hadn't made since his genin years. For a millisecond, he was stunned... then his anger rose up again. His throat tightened and he clutched at his cloak, coated in mud and blood that the abating rain hadn't soaked away. He thought dimly that he needed to stop but his legs carried him forward, stretching out the distance between himself and those eyes. _

oOo

After leaving Itachi alive, Sasuke had fled for Earth Country where he'd recklessly sought out the one person who he knew could ground him again.

In retrospect, Sasuke realized he'd expected all along that they would meet again.

"Itachi."

He could feel the ache of the hatred he'd fostered for over a decade faintly pulsating behind his eyes and in his chest...and yet, his voice and his heart were steady in a way they had never been when facing his brother before. Forgiveness was not something he would ever consider giving, and likely something Itachi neither wanted nor cared for; but Sasuke had watched as Itachi's blood had seeped into the dark mud, as his Sharingan had faded from his eyes, leaving them empty and powerless save for the emotion there that had struck Sasuke immobile.

Until that moment when Itachi had looked up at him with the eyes of the big brother he scarcely remembered, Sasuke had held onto his objective. He was an avenger. He didn't know how to be anything else. But finding sudden indecision within himself had left him reeling, crumbling, grappling for the surest means to find himself again...which had inevitably lead him directly to Naruto. Sasuke would always _hate_—for lack of a stronger word—Itachi for what he had done and for who he had become, but those eyes that had trailed him through the years, flashing crimson in his dreams...those eyes could no longer haunt him.

Having suddenly settled within himself what he'd been unable to do these past weeks, he knew now that he'd been waiting to see Itachi again—if only briefly—this one last time.

"I," Sasuke said softly, but with more conviction than he could ever remember feeling, even when he had sworn to destroy his brother, "have no interest in you right now."

Itachi met his gaze evenly before his lips quirked just slightly at hearing the exact words he had once spoken to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away, that sense of urgency returning. Perhaps if their paths ever crossed again—and the world was too small for him to believe otherwise—Sasuke would fight him although he knew his heart wouldn't be in it. He had already defeated Itachi. His brother's shadow would never dictate his life's purpose again. His purpose lay elsewhere now—in a blond who, at that moment, likely needed saving.

"Sasuke. Wait."

oOo

"What... How...?" Naruto pushed to his feet, his palm slapping noisily in the silence against the wet floor. He shivered as the coldness of the cell crept through his clothes and into his skin, until his whole body shook with it.

Wide mouth still curved into a toothy grin, two of Kyuubi's tails curled forward, brushing along the thick metal bars, silently taunting its new occupant.

"Enjoy the accommodations, brat," a low voice, coarse in the darkness, growled from the other side of the cage. Kyuubi turned, its nest of tails lashing at the iron bars. A surge of wind blasted into the cell, almost blowing Naruto off his feet. He brought up his arms to shield his face, cursing loudly.

When he dropped his arms, Kyuubi was gone

oOo

His brother's voice effectively stilled him. He didn't care what his brother had to say. But even so, he wondered what Itachi's intent was in seeking him out. Was he following an Akatsuki order to prevent Sasuke from reaching Naruto, or was Itachi acting on his own will?

"Naruto-kun and the Sand leader—they're trapped," Itachi said quietly, no inflection at all in his voice or expression to give Sasuke even a small sign of what he was thinking. It had always been that way.

Sasuke turned to face him again, lowering his chin so his hair fell forward, shading his eyes that were narrowed into a familiar suspicious glare.

"They've been contained within a barrier," he continued.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask why Itachi was telling him this, but closed it again. Sasuke would learn soon enough if Itachi was being honest or simply delaying him. But Itachi had never shown interest in merely talking to him before. To what purpose was he doing so now? The fact that Neji and the others were already heading to Naruto's aid was a small comfort and afforded him just enough patience to hear what his brother had to say.

"They've set a trap. It has temporarily switched the container and the one sealed within it."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kyuubi."

Itachi nodded.

"Then Gaara is also..." Sasuke clenched his fists. "The two demons. They'll kill each other."

"They'll try to. But because of the nature of the jutsu, it can't sustain itself long enough for them to reach that point—only to exhaustion."

Sasuke shook his head, unable to comprehend such a technique or its purpose if it only lasted briefly. Itachi had to be lying. But why concoct such an elaborate lie just to delay him? He turned to face the east, almost as if he could see Naruto by force of will alone. He should just leave Itachi to his nonsense.

Instead, he said, almost in a whisper, "I've never even heard of a jutsu capable of..."

"No," Itachi said. "Konoha would never teach such jutsus."

Sasuke wasn't thinking of Konoha, however. "Orochimaru," he said.

oOo

"Neji," Ana said, drawing up beside him. "Can you see them yet?"

Neji's Byakugan pierced into the distance, searching... Behind him, the rest of the group followed closely in pairs.

"Damn it, Captain," Saki said. "Why did you have to be so stupid and go without us?"

"How far is this site anyway?" Kiba growled. He shield his eyes with his hand and turned his face away from the stinging wind that had suddenly picked up.

Sand swirled around them, much stronger now than it had been an hour ago, although the wind had been unusually brisk all day. Kiba cursed and muttered something about their speed being hindered by the sheer force of the wind against them. Eyes narrowed, Neji focused his gaze on the sand and frowned when chakra flickered in one particularly wicked gust.

"Someone's stirring up the wind to slow us down," he said grimly.

oOo

Itachi made a small sound that might have been a snort. "Orochimaru would never have given you even the slightest indication that such a technique existed. It carries the same principles as his body switch technique."

If Orochimaru had gained knowledge of the technique through his affiliations with Akatsuki, then it was possible he had taken those principles and used them to complete his jutsu for his own brand of immortality. Sasuke's lips twisted into a sneer. No, Orochimaru wouldn't have dared to give Sasuke such knowledge, on the risk that the Uchiha prodigy would find a way to modify it and trap Orochimaru inside him instead.

Those years in Sound were a time he would never forget and, in all honestly, a time he did not regret. Regret was a wasted emotion when it had been his own indisputable decision to leave Konoha. It wasn't the memories that infuriated him. It was the reproach just discernable in Itachi's tone...as if he had any right to voice disapproval of Sasuke's actions, as a normal older brother could have.

"The disturbance in the west," Sasuke began, having neither the patience nor the desire to reminisce with his brother about a time better left in the past.

"A mere distraction to divert attention from the east," Itachi said.

"Are there others of the Akatsuki in the village?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi didn't reply, dark eyes watching Sasuke in silence for a moment before his visage flickered, briefly revealing Haru's features before reforming to his again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're not really here," he said flatly. He wondered at the stirring of an emotion that might have been part disappointment, part anger inside him. What did he care if Itachi couldn't even face him with his real body? Itachi meant nothing to him. Why, then, was he still listening to what his brother had to say?

"I am merely a projection in this body," Itachi confirmed. "The Akatsuki in the west are also using this technique."

"How—"

"Haru came to us."

Sasuke grit his teeth, reading the thinly veiled message in his brother's tone. Haru had gone to them for power. Itachi knew that Sasuke would understand that need—and how easily manipulated those who sought power could be—only too well.

"The real Akatsuki are in the east, maintaining the barrier the demons have been confined in. The barrier itself is a continuous flow of solidified chakra. If you touch the barrier, you will die."

Sasuke could just imagine the tremendous amount of concentration and power required to maintain it. "Why—"

"Akatsuki saw an opportunity to capture both demons in one strike," Itachi said, again anticipating the question. "Dissension is easily born with so many foreign ninjas and representatives in residence. We used it to our advantage."

Hokage-sama had informed him and Neji, the captains, that after a thorough questioning of all visiting representatives, all foreign ninjas had been accounted for. Naruto, presumably, had already been told by Gaara in private. The report hadn't meant to be shared, but Tsunade had wanted them informed in case they noticed anything suspicious. It was then Sasuke had wondered about Haru's absence that day on the training field. In Itachi's calmly spoken words, he understood now what had been happening.

The hidden village leaders were so busy scrutinizing each other behind their pretenses of diplomacy that they neglected to see what was happening within their own ranks. Then when a ninja went missing, as Haru and a few others had to have, they covered it up themselves rather than admitting their concerns to the other villages. Despite his disgust with all the pretense, Sasuke reluctantly understood their reasoning.

Regardless of the guises of friendship, only two of the hidden villages would ever admit even a remote ounce of weakness to each other and they were Leaf and Sand. It was the connection between Gaara and Naruto that had kept them allies in the years since Gaara had become Kazekage. But the trust between two men could only be stretched so far to the rest of the village.

oOo

"Shit," Naruto hissed, something like panic welling up in his gut. He forced himself to breathe deeply as he settled cross-legged on the floor, ignoring the way the wetness and cold spread rapidly across his bottom.

A crease formed between his brows as he felt the walls tremble. He focused all his concentration on expanding his awareness, the way Neji had taught him, reaching through the bars and down the dark, dripping corridors. His frown deepened, concentration almost wavering when he felt Kyuubi's chakra again. It was bursting from his body, he knew—his _physical_ body—its angry flames coalescing around him into the form of a demon fox, consuming him in its conflagrant power and if that stupid fox wasn't careful, it would destroy Naruto's body—and both itself and Naruto's soul along with it. The fox seemed aware of this, however, as Naruto could sense it was holding back.

A moment later, Gaara and Shuukaku's combined chakra surged into his circle of perception. Naruto understood—this was what Kyuubi felt inside him. He couldn't physically _see_ what was happening around him, but he could sense the chakra of those nearby and depending on the rise and ebb, or the emotion infused in that chakra, he could create mental images of what was happening.

Kyuubi's chakra was suffused with killer intent. It was free for the first time in twenty years—it was taking advantage. And it had found a worthy opponent in Shuukaku.

oOo

Several moments passed in silence, long enough for Sasuke to conclude that Itachi had finished talking.

"Why've you told me all this?" he finally asked.

Itachi's lips curled and Sasuke felt an unwelcome pang in his chest at the memories that smile conjured.

"I can't give you _all_ the answers, can I, little brother?"

Sasuke stiffened, his hands fisting at his sides. He lifted his head, bangs falling back to reveal the quiet fury in his dark gaze. Was Itachi leaving him again with no answers to his unasked questions, answers that a part of him—a very small part but a part nonetheless—needed in order to understand his brother's actions? He had convinced himself once that those types of questions were unnecessary, that they meant little in the scope of things. He would kill his brother and whatever reasons Itachi had for doing what he'd done would be meaningless in the end.

But Sasuke realized now, as he stared his brother in the eye, that despite his enmity, he wanted to know...wanted those answers more desperately than he wanted to have the will again to kill Itachi.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly.

It was just his name, but spoken in that voice, in that tone, an almost forgotten gentleness, Sasuke felt like that weak, helpless child he had been, looking up at the brother he had tried so hard to emulate and then surpass.

"We will not meet again."

And then Itachi was gone.

oOo

Neji closed his eyes against the hostile wind, lifted his arms before him, palms out, and, summoning his chakra, thrust it forward into a barrier, channeling the wind around them.

"Let's hurry," Neji said, picking up speed. "I can't keep this up for long."

"I see them," Hinata said, at the exact moment Neji had opened his mouth to do the same. She met his gaze momentarily as he turned back to look at her and nodded for her to continue. "They're about 40 km ahead. If we can maintain this speed, we can reach them within the hour."

She held his gaze a little longer, an unspoken message passing between them. What he was seeing in the distance was...troubling. He could tell she felt the same.

"Are they alright? What's happening?" Ana asked. Saki repeated the question, also anxious to find out if their captain was safe.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, more so to herself than to the others, her voice laced with confusion and worry. "What's happened to you?"

"What is it?" Tenten asked, glancing back.

"I don't know," Hinata murmured, brows drawn. "But it looks like...Kyuubi."

No one spoke for several moments, unsure of what to make of that.

"Akatsuki have him and Kazekage-sama behind a barrier. All we can do now is hurry," Neji said. His arms strained from maintaining the flow of his chakra to deflect the violent torrents of wind, but he grit his teeth and continued on.

oOo

Naruto flinched as he felt Gaara's chakra swell around him. Gaara was in chaos, external and internal struggle.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered, pain and worry and guilt conveyed in that one word.

Naruto had had Kyuubi sealed inside him, its consciousness and will separate from his own. Gaara was a little more complicated. He had never explained it to Naruto, but he knew that sleep was rare for Gaara. If he slept too deeply, Shuukaku's persona would try to slip past his control. Shuukaku shared Gaara's body more fully than Naruto's did with Kyuubi.

Unfortunately, that left Gaara both struggling with Shuukaku, who was being aided by whatever jutsu had been set to become the dominant possessor, and fending off Kyuubi's attacks.

_This is all my fault_, he thought before chiding himself for that useless bit of self-pity. Neither of them—he nor Gaara—could have anticipated something like this. He hadn't known such a jutsu even existed although, in retrospect, he should have known better. If a jutsu was capable of sealing a demon as powerful as Kyuubi inside a human baby, or transferring one's soul into another container as Orochimaru had planned to do to Sasuke, then any sort of jutsu could exist in the world.

He needed to find a way to reclaim his body. Although, he thought grimly, if the seal had kept Kyuubi's monstrous power inside Naruto for so long, finding a way out himself didn't seem a likely prospect.

oOo

Sasuke stared at the spot his brother had been, his fists trembling at his sides. He didn't believe for a second that he would never see Itachi again. But until then...he supposed he would simply have to hold on to those questions a little longer. He wondered vaguely what would happen to Haru, but quickly brushed the thought aside. Haru's fate was hardly his concern.

He released a frustrated sigh before turning on his heel and jumping into the night. He could only assume that Itachi had been posted inside the city in order to keep anyone from leaving through the east gates, in the direction Naruto and Gaara had gone. It seemed he hadn't done his job.

Sasuke was left to wonder why, another unanswered question of his brother's actions to be added to the list piling at the back of his head. He refused to listen to the voice inside him, suggesting that perhaps he already knew the answer to that particular question. He wasn't ready yet to hear it.

Easily picking up the trail of chakra left by his comrades, he darted out the gates and into a virtual wall of sand and wind. He had noticed the wind picking up during his meeting with Itachi, but had relegated that seemingly insignificant detail to the back of his mind in lieu of what Itachi had been telling him. He gasped, choking as he inhaled a breath of sand.

He could sense the hostility in the air, pushing him back from his destination. Infusing his legs with chakra, he picked up his speed, closing his mind to the wail and sting of the wind as it battered against him.

oOo

"Sasuke's coming," Kiba said, sensing the presence some distance behind them. He sighed inwardly, relieved that Sasuke hadn't gotten caught up in a fight with his brother. He had known immediately that he was familiar with the scent accompanying Haru's altered chakra, but hadn't been able to identify it until that moment when Sasuke had also realized whose chakra it was. He remembered that scent from that one time, only weeks before, when Sasuke had left Kiba during their mission to pursue Itachi...and had then inexplicably (or rather, if recent events were any indication, _quite explicably_) ended up in Earth Country with Naruto.

Itachi's presence, along with the other Akatsuki spotted, left little doubt in Kiba's mind that they were after Naruto again.

He watched as Hinata picked up her speed just enough to move up beside Neji. She touched his arm, letting him know it was okay to let down his chakra barrier. Kiba could see the strain it was putting on him, although Neji would never voice a complaint. He braced himself as Neji's arms dropped and the full force of the wind literally smashed into them, leaving many of them momentarily breathless.

"It's up ahead," Neji called.

True to Neji's statement, they could soon see what looked like an enormous transparent blue box rising into the sky. Inside, two figures could be seen darting about, chakra flames bursting from within and around them. At each corner of the box, an Akatsuki member was crouched, protected within their own small barriers, maintaining the one holding the two demons.

"Shit," Kiba muttered, voicing the thought running through all their minds.

They understood then what the barrier was for. It not only confined the demons, but masked their enormous chakra. Even a genin would have felt the impact of the demon chakra swirling and blazing inside the barrier like a mini storm.

"What have they done to them?" Ana asked. They were all aware that Naruto was the container for Kyuubi, but few of them had ever seen Naruto in full demon mode.

The four Akatsuki stationed at the corners of the barrier didn't even look up to acknowledge the approaching ANBU, although the group had little doubt their arrival hadn't been noted.


	27. Ch 27

**Conviction**

**Chapter 27 **

They finally came to stop a few meters shy of the barrier wall, the others fanning out beside Neji. Inside the barrier, Naruto seemed unaware of their presence. He was crouched low on the ground, Kyuubi's chakra encasing him within the form of a nine-tailed fox. He growled low, red eyes holding no trace of Naruto's consciousness. His gaze was fixed on Gaara, who was equally crouched at the other end, condensed sand protruding from his limbs in imitation of the demon inside him.

In an instant, the two flashed forward, their impact lost within a torrent of sand and red chakra spiraling upward until the barrier's upper wall brought the flurry back down to thrash against the other walls. It was a fight lacking in ninja skills or techniques. The two demons, animals at heart, attacked each other with the force of their wild natures, claws, teeth and violent chakra ripping through skin and muscle that almost instantly healed over.

Occasionally, Gaara would stagger, clutching his head as a ragged scream tore through him. He was still fighting Shuukaku for control.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked. The wind had noticeably died down, now that they'd reached their destination.

Neji walked forward and reached out, chakra-heated fingers roaming just inches away from the barrier wall. The others watched him warily, waiting for an order, as he was the only captain present.

"Don't touch it," a voice shouted.

Everyone except Neji turned to see Sasuke's arrival. They had sensed his approach, but were surprised at how quickly he'd managed to catch up to them.

"I know," Neji said, letting his chakra feel for him. He flinched and jerked his arm back when he struck a particularly strong seam of chakra in the wall.

Sasuke ignored the questioning eyes of the others as he reached Neji's side. He hoped his face revealed none of the apprehension he felt seeing Naruto—or rather, Kyuubi—inside the barrier. Itachi had said it was only temporary. He would have to hope that that hadn't been a lie.

Behind them, Saki and Shikamaru were watching the Akatsuki closest to them, observing the intense look of concentration on his face was just visible above the broad neck of his cloak.

"It's chakra," Neji said, as his Byakugan scanned the barrier wall.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, remembering what Itachi had told him. "Solidified chakra."

"There are chakra channels running through the walls, supplying a continuous feed to the points furthest from the chakra sources," Neji said, glancing at the Akatsuki crouched in the nearest corner.

Hinata was standing with her back to the barrier, eyes focused in the direction they had just arrived by. "There are others coming," she said.

Tenten and Akiko glanced in the direction she was looking, even though they couldn't see further than the next stretch of dry earth.

"Is it Hokage-sama?" Akiko asked.

"I think so. And the rest of Sasuke's team. Some Sand ninjas are with them as well. I think there are more behind them, but I can't see that far. They won't be here for a while yet."

Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other, both understanding that waiting around for the Hokage wasn't an option.

"We should focus our attack on the weakest point of the barrier," Sasuke suggested, looking up and pointing at the top of the barrier. "Even though those channels are distributing chakra to the weak points, it'll take longer to restore itself if we manage to make a dent."

"Maybe," Neji murmured, "if I can inhibit the channels leading to those points, the rest of you could break through."

"I'll help you," Hinata said. Neji nodded at her.

Sasuke was silently grateful Neji and the others were present. He knew this barrier technique, although he had never learned it himself. It was the same technique Orochimaru had taught to Sasuke's subordinates in Sound, the ninjas who had replaced the Sound Four. Sasuke wasn't surprised Orochimaru had apparently learned this technique during his time in Akatsuki.

This barrier technique was among the most difficult to learn. Having studied such techniques in Sound, Sasuke knew the walls weren't impenetrable. However, breaking through the barrier would require more chakra than it took to maintain it. Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine the sheer amount of chakra the four Akatsuki were harnessing in order to contain the two demons. The only ninja with even near enough chakra to equal that power was currently bound inside said barrier and his own body. Fortunately, if such a barrier could be maintained, then it had to be possible to create enough chakra to bring it down.

To begin with, Neji's suggestion was as good a plan as any. Sasuke wasn't about to just stand around and wait for the four Akatsuki to release it.

"So how do you two suggest we get up there without touching the barrier?" Kiba asked, pointing upward to where Sasuke had just indicated.

"Akiko," Neji said.

"Got it, Captain," Akiko said.

Sasuke watched, mildly impressed, as she bit her thumb hard enough to break skin and formed a quick series of seals. A few words of summoning and a blinding cloud of smoke later, a giant crane rose from the dust, its powerful wings beating away the lingering smoke. Akiko was perched on its elegant head, motioning for the others to jump on its back.

"Use your most destructive techniques," Sasuke instructed before he and everyone except Hinata and Neji bounded onto the crane's back.

The two didn't watch as the bird rose into the air, circling the sky just above the top of the barrier, already focusing their attention on the wall before them.

"The first principle of Jyuukin," Hinata murmured at his side.

"Yes," he said, eyes searching for the exact channels leading to the top wall of the barrier. "Destroy the channel by infusing it with your own chakra. It'll try to repair itself as the chakra source is still there, but at least that'll take energy away from other points in the wall."

Above them, the sound of explosions and various jutsus filled the air as the others began their assault on the top barrier.

Hinata narrowed her Byakugan on the other walls. "It seems each corner has its own channels for the top wall. I'm going to work on the opposite end."

Neji nodded as she disappeared. He lifted his hand, about to apply his own chakra to one of the main channels when he felt a stir of something behind him. He turned, surprised to see something like a shadow rise out of the ground, distorted at first, then slowly arranging itself into the form of a man in a large cloak. The features were indistinct, the colors of his Akatsuki cloak muted.

Neji realized this was what he had seen that day with Naruto in Konoha, before they'd been sent on the assassination mission. A shadow, an astral projection of the real person who was likely safely cloistered away somewhere far from Sand...and yet its presence was strong enough for Neji to detect chakra.

Neji, uncertain of whether this projection could do physical harm, eyed it warily. He was startled when Sasuke suddenly dropped down in front of him, landing on all fours before deftly rising to his feet.

"Keep working on that barrier," Sasuke said coolly, facing the Akatsuki shadow. Neji, trusting Sasuke to take care of whatever distraction the new arrival might produce, turned back to the wall.

Spiraling red eyes were the only distinct features on the shadow's face. It stared unflinchingly into Sasuke's Sharingan. "Itachi let you go." Although its gaze didn't waver from Sasuke's, Sasuke felt certain it meant the lot of them, not just Sasuke alone. Its voice, presumably male from what Sasuke could tell, was deep and indistinct, like the rest of it. "An unforeseen complication," it added, almost as an afterthought.

Sasuke didn't want to think about what was going to happen when and if the Akatsuki got a hold of Itachi, or why Itachi had essentially helped him in the first place. His priority was getting to Naruto.

His eyes narrowed as the projection began forming seals and a second form emerged from the sand. He spread his legs, planting his feet and centering himself as the sand cast itself into a familiar shape. Sasuke blinked, startled to suddenly be staring at a mirror copy of himself.

The doppelganger blinked, mimicking him.

Behind him, Sasuke could hear the shuddering echoes of his companions' attacks on the barrier. He pulled a kunai from his weapons holster, as his clone did the same. If they all survived this in one piece, he thought vaguely, he would pound Naruto into the dirt for putting him and the rest of their comrades through all this worry. And he didn't mean with his fists.

oOo

A tiny shiver ran up Naruto's spine as dew beaded on his forehead and slid down his temple. He frowned, so completely focused on reading Kyuubi and the chakra around him that he didn't even feel the faint trembling of his body in reaction to the cold water soaking up his pants.

Kyuubi's ravenous desire to destroy had receded a fraction, curiosity and even amusement threading through its monstrous chakra. Gaara's chakra was still rising and falling with his internal battle, but at the moment, Kyuubi's interest was currently directed elsewhere. What exactly that _elsewhere_ was, however, Naruto couldn't determine.

It confused him that he had yet to sense anyone else's chakra. By now, everyone in Sand had to have felt the presence of the two demons. Ninjas should have been sent out, including the Hokage and her men. He felt the mental strain as he searched beyond the thick of Kyuubi's aura—difficult but not impossible—for the familiar comfort of Sasuke's chakra.

He found nothing and it worried him. If Sasuke felt Naruto was in danger, he would have defied every authority in all the ninja nations to reach him, just as Naruto would for Sasuke.

As worrying about Sasuke or what was going on in Sand only hindered his concentration, he set those concerns aside, centering himself again on Kyuubi.

oOo

Kyuubi cocked his head and watched, red feline eyes narrowed as the barrier shuddered around it under the assault of the ninjas overhead. Two of the Akatsuki posted at the corners trembled from the effort to thicken the walls. Neji and Hinata continued their work on impairing the chakra barrier. Thin cracks were already forming in the upper wall.

Sasuke made these small observations as he faced his opponent.

It took one high kick for Sasuke to conclude that while the clone was his physical double and, as such, could move at the same speed as the ANBU captain, it could not replicate the advantages of Sasuke's Sharingan. Even so, he thought as the sharp point of the doppelganger's kunai traced a red spider web-fine scratch down the curve of Sasuke's cheekbone, fighting something as fast as himself was admittedly challenging.

But Sasuke's sparring partner was Naruto, and fighting Naruto was a good deal more demanding than an opponent with only speed as its main ability.

The back of Sasuke's fist connected with a dull thwack against the clone's cheek and plowed through its face, too fast for the sand to clamp down around Sasuke's hand. Its head burst in a spray of sand. Jumping away, his hands formed seals and he took a deep breath, chest expanding before the clone was blasted with flames.

Its body curled in on itself, scorched limbs clumping off. It toppled over, the remaining stump still blistering red, and melted back into the earth.

Sasuke turned to the Akatsuki projection, releasing a breath of impatience.

The shadow inclined its head and its muffled voice spoke. "As expected of Itachi's younger brother."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You've lost. The Hokage will arrive soon with reinforcements," he said, watching the barrier from the edges of his vision.

Kyuubi was prowling its cage, its fangs flashing at the ninjas that were just a fortified wall of chakra away. Gaara was on his knees in the middle of the barrier, clawing at his hair as Kyuubi sneered in his direction. Sasuke carefully stepped sideways, circling the shadow so that its back was to the barrier and he could get a better view of Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi will destroy you all if you release it," the shadow said, red eyes watching Sasuke, unconcerned that its back was now presented to the rest of the Konoha ninjas.

Sasuke had considered this. However, he could already see the damage Kyuubi's chakra was inflicting on Naruto's body. It couldn't be long now until the jutsu reached its culmination. It had been several hours since Naruto had left that morning. His body was coated in blood from wounds that were no longer healing immediately, as they weren't wounds received from Gaara but Naruto's own human body giving into the destructive power of the demon chakra.

Kyuubi's chakra was also beginning to withdraw, no longer swirling wildly inside the barrier but in a tightly controlled space around him. Naruto's deteriorating body was physical evidence that even if the jutsu didn't end soon, Kyuubi would have to rein itself in to heal.

Sasuke would have to cross his fingers that one of the two would happen once the barrier was down. He couldn't simply sit back and let the Akatsuki have their way, while watching the two demons rip into each other.

"Naruto won't hurt his friends," Sasuke said. He didn't really believe it but there was the hope that Naruto might still be strong enough inside to hold a little influence over what Kyuubi did with his body.

From the barrier suddenly came a tremendous shuddering crack that shook the ground beneath them. The shadow abruptly wavered and disappeared as Sasuke's body was lifted off the ground in a fierce gust of red wind. He heard the shouts of his comrades as they too were blown back by the release of the two demons' chakra. His back hit the ground and he immediately rolled to his feet, staggering at the pressure of that dark aura.

Before him, his companions lay scattered—most of them regaining their feet—as the barrier disintegrated from the top down. The four Akatsuki corners all glanced at each other before their own mini barriers went down and they flickered, their heavy cloaks a haze of black as they blurred across the sand dunes, fleeing with what was left of their strength.

Neji's team immediately gave chase. Sasuke nodded to Kiba, who followed suit.

"Get Gaara," Sasuke said, looking at his remaining teammates.

Kira was slow to rise, Kyuubi's rebounding chakra having split open her leg. She touched the wound with glowing fingers, tending to it with the basic first aid knowledge all ANBU who weren't medical specialists were required to learn. She waved Saki away when he made to help her.

oOo

Naruto's body jerked as chakra suddenly flowed into his perception from all sides.

He almost drew back, his concentration wavering, but he steadied himself and refocused his mind. He could feel Kyuubi's frustration and he knew, from the trembling of the walls of his cage, that his body was not faring well.

Chakra patterns pressed in from beyond Kyuubi's aura—patterns he recognized to be his companions. Had they been there all this time, Naruto thought, or had they just arrived? The presence of their chakra had appeared so suddenly, as if a door had been opened and allowed them in. Had Kyuubi been keeping him from sensing them? Could it even do that, Naruto thought, frowning.

He shook his head, unsure of what was happening on the outside. He curled his fingers into his palm and narrowed his perception on the cool, dark blue chakra that was Sasuke, something in him loosening at the reassurance that he was close. He could sense at least five others nearby, excluding Gaara, and hoped Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to try fighting Kyuubi, even with assistance.

The cage walls shook, water and bits of dirt showering down on him from the ceiling and not for the first time, he wondered at how such a place could even exist inside him. _Stupid fox_, he thought angrily. _You're going to kill us both!_

He doubted Kyuubi could hear him, but it was at least worth a try.

oOo

Kyuubi had grown still, crouching low on the ground on all fours. His eyes were flickering from ninja to ninja, as if debating which to kill first. Sasuke had no doubt it would have killed them all at once if it could spare the strength but Naruto's body didn't look like it could handle another burst of chakra.

He leaned back on his legs, as if preparing to pounce on Shikamaru, who was distracted trying to use his shadow technique to subdue Gaara.

Squaring his shoulders, he jumped into the demon's direct view.

Kyuubi's lips curved, a malevolent grin drawing his lips back over elongated canines. To Sasuke's surprise, a low voice issued from the blond's throat. It was a shadow of Naruto's normal tone but much too coarse for Sasuke to fool himself into thinking it was really Naruto speaking.

"You're the brat's toy," he said, claws digging into the sand, his body shifting on his limbs as he regarded Sasuke. Below it, the sand had matted into dark red clumps from where Naruto's blood pooled. "It's nauseating how often he thinks about you." Kyuubi snarled. "You have no idea what the brat would do if I killed you."

Sasuke could hear the distant hum and reverberation of jutsus in the direction Neji's team had gone. He had to trust his comrades to take care of Gaara and the Akatsuki. He couldn't afford to not give his full attention to the creature before him. He heard Ino appear at his side, but he jerked his head, ordering her to move back.

"Captain, you can't—"

"Deal with Gaara. That's an order." He wasn't going to risk Naruto hurting any of their comrades. Naruto would never forgive himself, even if he hadn't done it directly. Gaara was, at least, struggling with the demon inside him. The Kazekage was less likely to strike out at them.

Ino muttered something about not getting killed before she disappeared. Kyuubi grinned, amused by the exchange, wondering perhaps why Sasuke thought he could handle the fox demon by himself.

Sasuke wanted to demand it give Naruto his body back before it was beyond healing. He wanted to find Itachi and wring his neck because he'd said it was only temporary but Kyuubi was still in control and Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could stand to watch Naruto's body deteriorate.

"If I killed you," Kyuubi continued, "he'd go insane." His tongue flicked out to lick his lips. "His mind reinforces his body that keeps me prisoner. But with you gone, his mind would fragment just enough to let me slip through his consciousness as often as I wanted. Like that Shuukaku bastard over there."

That said, he lunged forward. Sasuke only had enough time to raise his arms before that raging chakra barreled into him. He felt the breath rush from his chest and pain blossom across his side as his back hit the sand before he rolled away and regained his footing. He ducked as sharp claws lashed out, gritting his teeth against a sharp stab of pain as he dragged air back into his burning lungs.

A safe distance away, Gaara was on his feet, snarling at Shikamaru who held him partially immobile with his shadow technique. But the demon's sand limbs were still moving and it seemed to be held back by no more than the wavering control of Gaara's willpower that, in the next instant, abruptly snapped. His extended arm of sand swung forward. Shikamaru ducked, diving to his left just as it came down over his head.

Naruto's teammates were looked worriedly between Kyuubi and Gaara. The red chakra had all but faded from Naruto's form as it darted through the sand, striking at Sasuke from all sides with the speed and ease of a natural animal. Gaara commanded their immediate attention when sand suddenly rose from the dunes like giant hands, coming down in great suffocating waves.

Sasuke could hear the resounding crashes, but didn't dare to remove his gaze from the demon. It seemed Kyuubi _was_ aware of the strain its chakra was putting on Naruto's body, otherwise it would have fried him instantly. Sasuke knew that the only reason he was still standing was because Kyuubi was restraining itself.

Which wasn't to say fighting Kyuubi even at this level wasn't difficult, he thought as he flipped back, avoiding another vicious swipe of those claws only to suddenly feel the white-hot pressure of that inhuman chakra blast into him from behind. An involuntary groan escaped him as blades of pain shot up his spine. Bile rose in his throat and when he spit it out, he saw it was blood.

_Shit_, he thought, wiping the blood dribbling down his chin with his palm. Kyuubi circled him, watching as Sasuke straightened and ignored the screaming protest of his muscles.

Kyuubi's chakra curled back into his body and Sasuke could see, just barely, the fine trembling in his arms. Blood flowed in rivulets from the countless places where Naruto's skin had broken under the stinging power of the demon's chakra.

"That the best you can do, Naruto?" Sasuke said, trying to steady his own body's desire to fall.

The demon sneered. "The brat is not at home."

Sasuke met Kyuubi's amused gaze and smiled...the sort of smile he'd picked up during his time with Orochimaru. "You're shaking. Are you scared, Dead Last?"

Growling, Kyuubi sprang forward. Sasuke's smile twisted into a sneer as he withdrew a kunai and jumped to meet Kyuubi's pounce. Sasuke landed on his back again, unable to withstand the demon's strength but grateful it wasn't flinging its chakra at him anymore. Kyuubi snapped at his throat, stopping only when the point of Sasuke's kunai pressed into the demon's gut, white chakra snapping and hissing from his hand even as he tightened his grip around the weapon.

The demon bared its teeth and laughed—a cold, abrasive sound that was distinctly savage. "You wouldn't kill the brat's body, human."

Sasuke met the demon's gaze, his Sharingan spinning. Kyuubi stared down at the harsh lines of Sasuke's face, the cool dispassion in his eyes. Electric chakra sizzled between them and Kyuubi sneered, doubt suddenly visible in his narrowed eyes.

"You would kill your lover?" he said, lowering his face so that his breath rushed hot against Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke didn't reply, but he dug the kunai a little harder against Naruto's abdomen, drawing blood. Kyuubi's lips curled, teeth snarling as his mouth opened over Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't twist the kunai deeper, but the chakra crackling in his fist around the kunai flared and the demon hissed as Naruto's ravaged skin sizzled.

"Were I not in this pitifully fragile human body...were I not at the end of this brat's ability to withstand my chakra," Kyuubi breathed, voice quivering with his fury, across Sasuke's thinned lips. "And were the enemy's jutsu not so short-lived, I would tear your heart out and relish the blood pumping across my fingers."

And then, to Sasuke's surprise, Kyuubi abruptly rolled off him and was still.

Sitting up carefully and favoring his ribs, Sasuke eyed Naruto's inert body. He glanced over at the rest of his companions. Gaara was likewise lying lifeless in the sand, Shikamaru and Saki kneeling beside him. Saki's hands, glowing with chakra, moved slowly over Gaara's chest, checking for internal injuries.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, reaching out to brush a bloody arm.

Naruto's fingers twitched before a painful groan crawled its way up his throat and he croaked, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip to keep from uttering a sound of discomfort as he lowered himself to Naruto's side. "Yeah. I'm here." He swallowed, feeling ridiculous at the way his chest constricted. He would have rather Kyuubi tore his throat out than let his comrades see weakness in him, so he hardened his eyes and said harshly, "Fucking idiot, letting yourself fall into their trap."

"Are...you okay?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm fine," Sasuke snapped. Compared to Naruto, he was in perfect health.

Naruto made a small sound in his throat before whispering, "Good." His face went slack and he fell still again.

Sasuke cupped the Naruto's jaw. "Naruto." He didn't so much as twitch. "_Naruto._" He searched for a pulse, releasing his breath when he felt it fluttering weakly beneath his fingers.

Ignoring the way his ribs screamed as he moved, Sasuke turned, watching helplessly as Naruto continued to bleed into the sand.

"Saki!" Sasuke shouted, clutching his side. Saki would have to perform emergency medical treatment, but even Sasuke could tell by how extensive Naruto's injuries were that only Tsunade would be able to help him now.

He glanced off into the direction they'd come, willing the Hokage to appear.


	28. Ch 28

**Conviction**

**Chapter 28 **

_Damn it,_ Naruto thought as the scent of stiff soaps and even stiffer sheets alerted him to the fact that he was in a hospital. He hated hospital stays. Beyond the immediate smells of his room, he could also smell the dryness of the air and sand and knew he was also still in Suna.

He felt the bed dip and managed to crack an eye open, despite how heavy his lids were. Tsunade was sitting beside him, a worried frown marring her usually smooth brow.

"Welcome back, Naruto."

"Why do you look like someone died?" Naruto asked, his voice just above a whisper as he glanced down at himself. He was covered from head to foot in bandages and every part of him ached. "I guess I should be dead. Unless..." Naruto felt a cool hand clutch at his throat. "Did anyone...?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No one close to you. Sand lost a few men, but...we were lucky to come away with so few casualties."

Naruto nodded, then winced as his neck throbbed. "What about my team?"

"They're fine. Only three of the ANBU were seriously injured."

His blue eyes sharpened on her when she looked away. "Who?"

She gave him a warning look at his tone, but answered anyway. "Sasuke, Tenten and Kira. The rest came through with just a few scratches."

Swallowing thickly, he stared up at the ceiling. His expression was unreadable, his eyes unfocused as his thoughts turned inward.

"We weren't sure you were going to make it at first," Tsunade said. "You just kept...bleeding no matter what I did. But...finally, your body began healing again before the damage to your system could spread any further." She flattened her lips and gave Naruto an unsympathetic look. "Don't you _ever_ do something so foolish again. I don't care if the Kazekage asked it of you; you're _my _ninja. You get _my_ permission first. If you _ever_ pull something like this again, I'll strip you of your rank and you can start back at the bottom with the students. Do you understand me?"

Naruto angled her an exasperated look. "It's not just that Gaara asked me. You wouldn't understand."

"I couldn't care less what excuse went through your idiotic blond head, but you are _never_ to do it again or I _will_ put you back in the academy. Now, _do you understand_?"

He sighed. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Tsunade heaved a frustrated breath. "You owe your team an explanation."

"Was it Akatsuki?"

She nodded. "Yes. Neji and Hinata killed one of them, out of necessity as, from what I was told, he couldn't be taken alive. The other three escaped before I arrived at the scene."

"Gaara...?"

"Gaara's fine," she said. "A good deal better than you, anyway."

"They almost had us, didn't they?" he asked, his voice fading back into a whisper.

The Hokage didn't reply. Naruto was more than capable of drawing his own conclusions.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked. He remembered clearly the emotions he'd felt surging in both Kyuubi and Sasuke's chakra right before he'd passed out, back in control of his body.

"Sasuke is in his own room. Two of his ribs were broken." She watched as a shadow passed over Naruto's eyes. "It's not your fault, Naruto."

He shook his head and turned his face so that he was looking out the window and not at her.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He said you two fought but the jutsu keeping you in Kyuubi's seal ended before anything too serious happened. He also told me about running into his brother and what the Akatsuki's plans had been." She watched the way Naruto's eyes flared briefly in surprise at hearing Sasuke had encountered Itachi, but it quickly faded. "Is there something else I should know about?"

A knocking at the door saved Naruto from having to answer.

"Come in," Tsunade said, giving Naruto a small frown before moving away.

The door cracked open and Saki's head appeared in the doorway. "Hokage-sama, sorry for interrupting, but..._Naruto_! You're awake—"

"_Move_, Saki," Ana said, elbowing her way past him and shoving the door open wider. Shikamaru's head popped up over Saki's shoulder, peering into the room with a troubled frown. Ana gave Tsunade an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hokage-sama, but we were anxious to see if our captain was finally up."

The Godaime stood and gestured to Naruto who was now watching his visitors, a bright smile fixed on his lips. "He's all yours."

They waited until she'd left before rounding on him.

"Good to see you up," Shikamaru said. Saki seconded the sentiment.

"So?" Ana prompted when Naruto remained silent.

Naruto's smile faded into a lopsided grin. "Sorry, guys. I'm not going to try to explain myself."

"You don't need to explain yourself, Naruto. We know you had your reasons," Shikamaru said, crossing his arms and slouching his shoulders. "We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Naruto's grin wilted completely and he stared at a spot just to the right of Shikamaru's shoulder for a long moment. "Thanks, guys. I'm ok. I'm just glad to see you three made it out all right."

"We were just visiting Sasuke," Saki said with a wince. Naruto couldn't help smiling.

"How is he?" he asked.

"More homicidal than usual. He's sick of lying in bed, but Hokage-sama ordered him to stay put." Saki snickered, clearly enjoying Sasuke's plight.

Naruto tightened his jaw and slowly shifted to sit up. It was getting irritating having to look at everyone from flat on his back. Ana made to help him but he shook his head at her and she reluctantly sat back down.

Several painful moments later, he was finally propped up with his pillow at his lower back. "Sheesh," Naruto grumbled, carefully lifting an arm to brush hair out of his eyes. "How long have I been out anyway?"

"Five days," Shikamaru said.

"_Five_ days?" Naruto gaped down at his body wrapped up like one of Kankuro's puppets in storage. "What the hell has Kyuubi been doing? I should be healed by now!"

The fox was probably just sulking, Naruto thought. It hadn't gotten to wreak as much havoc as it had likely wanted, including failing to kill Sasuke.

"I need to talk to him," he said. At his side, his teammates exchanged glances.

oOo

In another wing of the hospital, Sasuke was also sitting up in bed, staring impassively down into his lap. His brows were narrowed as his thoughts settled, as they had been doing a lot lately, on his brother and what that final encounter had meant for the both of them.

He wondered what excuse Itachi would give the Akatsuki for failing to detain Sasuke...or whether Itachi had gone back to them at all. Sasuke would have been amused by the idea of Itachi being a missing nin among missing nin, but couldn't quite muster the proper indifference to his brother to feel amusement. Sasuke bit his lip, his frown deepening.

It was still startling to search within himself and find that cold ball of hatred missing...or at least, greatly diminished so that it was now barely felt at all. He thought about Itachi standing over his parents, blood dripping steadily from the gleaming tip into the growing pool of red at his feet, and his hatred would flare...but then it sputtered out from no more than the memory of his brother's face in the rain.

Naruto had made him soft, he thought, momentarily unreasonably angry. His love for him... the fact that he admitted to such love at all was proof enough of how greatly he'd fallen from the height of his proficiency as a killer when he had been a Sound ninja. Naruto and Konoha made him weak—that was what Orochimaru had grilled into him. Cut all ties. A ninja unable to feel remorse for his actions was stronger than one who felt sympathy for his enemy.

And yet, he thought, that brief burst of anger quickly receding, in the end Orochimaru had fallen and Naruto had stood by his side, despite everything Sasuke had done. There was just too much emotion and turmoil to wade through when he dwelled on those particular memories so he closed his eyes and shook his head lightly to dispel the images.

Naruto had always had more empathy and kindness in him than all of Konoha put together, but he wasn't any worse a ninja for it. Sasuke supposed that, if anything, it made Naruto stronger, which was directly at odds with Orochimaru's teaching. Honestly, he had never been exactly certain which stance was the right way to be. He had settled with being himself, greatly influenced by both Naruto and Orochimaru—the end result being something Sasuke wasn't particularly ecstatic about, but could live with.

A line of frustration formed between his brows and his eyes squeezed shut a little harder. Perhaps with time, he could finally decide whether or not it really mattered that his brother still lived. He might even meet Itachi again and finally resolve his questions concerning Itachi's helping hand in that last confrontation. His will to kill Itachi had all but vanished.

Yes, he thought emphatically, growing exasperated with his brooding. With time...he might find the answers he sought. And Naruto...

The echo of a jutsu sounded from outside his window and he looked up. He couldn't see the arena but the final rounds of the Chuunin exams were in progress. His teammates were out there patrolling the area. He had little interest in the outcome.

Meetings among the foreign dignitaries had been held all week, although what good they would do, Sasuke had little expectation. They had all lied to each other about their inner conflicts and they would continue to do so. It was the way of things among the ninja nations. They had no knowledge of the internal affairs of villages outside their own, overlooking any possible spies, and so the one that appeared the strongest was thusly believed so. The only thing they were all united against was Akatsuki and even then, they bickered about how many members of Akatsuki had come from each village.

Sasuke grit his teeth and lay back down, making sure not to jar his ribs too much.

_Naruto._ The battle had given Sasuke a sudden clarity about them. Throughout the tumult of Sasuke's return from Sound and then, more recently, his indecision with his brother, Naruto had always been at his side...even if it wasn't as a lover, he was there as a friend. As Sasuke had stared up into Kyuubi's enraged face, Naruto's blood soaking into his clothes, he had come to the startling realization that Naruto might not always be there.

It was stupid really, he thought in retrospect. What the hell was wrong with him that he'd thought Naruto's idiotic blond head would always pop up whenever he needed him, especially since that blond head had been absent for all of the three years he'd been in Sound? He was quite aware of the fact that Naruto took on deadly missions more frequently than almost any ANBU and yet... he had overlooked the possibility of Naruto dying on those missions. He had been more concerned with Naruto's emotional and mental abrasions than actual death.

Unable to understand why he'd deluded himself for so long, he could only attribute it to the fact that the last time Naruto had been this injured was when they were still Chuunin and the idiot had taken a blow meant for Sasuke. He'd had an eight-inch serrated blade buried in his side...and then foolishly tried to remove it and nearly torn open his rib cage. Sasuke couldn't remember ever feeling as frantic as he had then, carrying Naruto's failing body back home to the Godaime.

Naruto hadn't gotten so close to death since. He was a capable ninja and, even though Sasuke wouldn't have thought so when they were genin, Naruto was deserving of his respect.

He combed an agitated hand through his hair. He needed to see Naruto.

oOo

Naruto flexed his arms, testing the healed but sore muscles. Kyuubi had finally closed the remainder of Naruto's wounds after a fitful night of little sleep. He'd just had the majority of his bandages removed so he was able to move more freely. He turned to fluff his own pillow at his back, waiting for his visitor to speak.

The next level of matches for the Chuunin exams had yet to begin for the day so Neji had taken the opportunity to see how Naruto was fairing.

"You look well," he finally said.

Naruto arched a blond eyebrow at him. "Thanks," he said before giving Neji an expectant look.

A small, enigmatic smile curved Neji's lips. The blond knew, of course, that Neji wasn't just making a social call.

"From what we've gathered, Akatsuki was attempting to kidnap both you and Kazekage-sama in one strike," he said. "After you'd disappeared with the Kazekage, Akatsuki were spotted in the west..." He went on to explain all the events that had taken place while Naruto had been sealed within his own body, including what had happened on the training field with Haru's altering chakra and then again when Sasuke had stayed behind to confront the Mist ninja.

"It was Itachi, wasn't it?" Naruto asked. Neji blinked at him. "You said the Akatsuki in the west were using a shape-changing technique. Itachi had to be using Haru's body. Sasuke wouldn't have stopped for anyone else." Tsunade had mentioned Sasuke running into his brother when he'd awoken the day before, but he hadn't asked her about it then.

After a brief moment in which Naruto frowned darkly into his lap, Neji said, "Yes, it was Itachi. Sasuke confirmed it to Hokage-sama."

Naruto gave him an irritated look. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Neji shrugged. "I'm sure Sasuke would rather you hear it from him rather than me. The issue of his brother is..." Neji glanced up at the ceiling as he tossed around for a word. "...delicate," he finished. "For Sasuke, that is."

Naruto nodded, his gaze dropping back to his lap. What Sasuke did after an encounter with Itachi was always anyone's guess. The last time they'd had a run-in, Sasuke had fled all the way to Earth Country and jumped Naruto in an alley. He briefly entertained the possibility that this time Sasuke would react in completely the opposite way and decide they weren't meant to be together after all, that Naruto was a hindrance to his revenge...it made his stomach tremble with unease, especially after all the doubts he'd had to put to rest in order to allow himself to keep Sasuke as more than just a friend.

However, he quickly pushed aside the option. If nothing else, Sasuke had been adamant about one thing throughout all that had happened the past several weeks and that had been his determination to make Naruto his lover again. Naruto gnawed at his lip as Neji looked on in bemused silence. Sasuke wouldn't give him up after so briefly achieving that goal, would he?

How ironic, Naruto thought, that after two years of pushing Sasuke away, he was afraid now that Sasuke would do the same to him.

"Why am I even worrying about this?" he wondered aloud, seeming to have completely forgotten about Neji's presence. Sasuke had survived both a meeting with his brother and a fight with Kyuubi. He should be celebrating the fact that Sasuke was still alive, regardless of whether it was as his friend or lover or both.

Neji cleared his throat. Naruto frowned and turned his head, starting when he recalled he wasn't alone.

Smiling sheepishly, he said, "Sorry. I was thinking."

Neji nodded, dismissing the apology. "Naruto," he said, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "Hokage-sama has asked that all of us remind you of the severity of what has happened so that you take more care in your actions in the future."

Naruto blinked several times. Then he lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head. "That old hag thinks I'm not as cautious as I ought to be, especially when it's about my personal safety." He gave a dramatic long-suffering sigh. "I'm plenty cautious about the things I choose to do. It's just, sometimes, you have to take risks in order to find answers." He knew that Tsunade knew this, of course. She just tended to forget when it came to him. It was both endearing and annoying—and for the most part, Naruto didn't mind because the Hokage probably felt the same way about him.

Shrugging, Neji said, "I trust your judgment on most things."

Naruto laughed at 'most things' but didn't say any more on the matter.

"I haven't heard much about Gaara, but he's fine, right? Shuukaku's back where it's supposed to be?" Naruto asked, assuming Neji would know as he received his information directly from the Hokage.

Neji nodded. "Hokage-sama also inspected you after you passed out and confirmed that Kyuubi is back in its seal. No permanent damage was done."

"That's a relief." He looked around the room and his lips twisted mischievously. "You don't think you could sneak some ramen in here, do you?"

oOo

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked, her clipboard slipping from her hand. She started when it clattered loudly against the smooth floor. Bending over to retrieve it, she blushed at her clumsiness as Sasuke regarded her coolly.

He had paused in dressing himself at her interruption, but he resumed now, dragging his black shirt over his head and ignoring the pain in his tightly bandaged midsection.

"Y-You can't do that!" The nurse brandished her clipboard before her like a weapon. "Your ribs—"

"—are fine," Sasuke said, cutting her off. Not sparing her a second glance, he strolled past her and padded barefoot down the hall.

The Hokage had commanded that he rest, but he'd had as much as he could take of lying in bed. He'd been inactive for the better part of a week and his body was protesting its lack of exercise. Besides, having nothing to occupy his time, he wasted far too much energy brooding over already exhausted topics in his mind.

He clenched his jaw and forced his footsteps to remain steady, his back straight despite the urge to curl an arm around his ribs. He'd suffered worst in the past and he was well aware of the fact that he was lucky to be alive at all. The demon had been correct on all accounts. Had there not been so many circumstances working against it, Sasuke would now be nothing but a dark stain in the desert

He followed the faint rise and fall of Naruto's distinctive chakra to the last door down a long corridor. Sasuke wondered at the isolation as he made to push the door open without knocking. He paused when he detected a second presence in the room.

Scowling, he slid the door open and walked through.

Neji was sitting in a chair beside Naruto's bed, their heads lowered as they spoke quietly. Both men fell silent and turned at his entrance. Naruto's face broke into a grin that immediately fell into a frown.

"Should you be walking around?" he asked, eyeing Sasuke's midsection.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said stiffly, standing a few feet into the room.

Neji stood. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Naruto grinned at him and thanked him for visiting. He bowed his head to Sasuke on his way out, which Sasuke didn't reciprocate. He'd had enough of Neji the past several days. Not only had he been assigned to keep watch over Sasuke for a third of every day the past five days—making sure Sasuke didn't overexert himself in his injured state—but Neji had also sat in on his meetings with the Hokage during which he'd explained everything he knew about what the Akatsuki's motives had been.

"Well, sit down," Naruto said, gesturing to the now vacant seat beside his bed.

Instead of the chair, Sasuke sat at the edge of Naruto's bed. He allowed his body to relax and his shoulders dipped a bit. His head lowered, hair falling over his eyes as his gaze traced the folds of Naruto's bed sheets. The silence stretched on between them as both waited for the other to say something.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto finally said. He cocked his head, trying to look past Sasuke's bangs to see his expression. Sasuke couldn't have sought him out just to stare at his sheets.

Sasuke shook his head in dismissal. "Never mind me. You were asleep for five days." He looked up and his eyes were soft, alight with concern that was hidden behind a frown.

Naruto shrugged. "Tsunade-bachan said my body needed to recuperate. Did...did I do that?" He made a gesture with his chin at where Sasuke had unconsciously wrapped an arm around himself.

Sasuke dropped his arm. "No. _You_ didn't do it."

"...I'm glad he didn't kill you."

Sasuke stared for a long moment at Naruto's blue eyes, wide and earnest, every emotion he was feeling bared for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke looked back down at the sheets. "Hn," he said with a small smile. "Me too."

"I knew it the moment he made you his target," Naruto said, voice soft. He reached out a trembling hand to touch Sasuke's arm, wanting nothing more than to pull the man into his arms and feel his warmth surround him. "I could sense his bloodlust. He wanted you dead. To hurt me."

"_It_ is a demon, Naruto. Of course it'd strike at what would hurt you the most. It wanted a way out permanently."

"I felt your emotions too, Sasuke."

Sasuke momentarily stiffened before glancing up. Naruto was no longer looking at him, but staring vacantly out the window.

"You made it feel cornered." He turned then and smiled brightly at him. "That's pretty impressive."

Sasuke scoffed. "It only felt cornered because your body was about to give out."

"And because you would have killed it—me—if you had felt it necessary." Naruto spoke with little inflection in his tone so Sasuke had no way of knowing whether or not Naruto was upset with him. His eyes, so open and clear before, were now closed to him.

"I wouldn't have killed you, Naruto."

Naruto angled him a look of displeasure. "I felt your determination, Sasuke. That deadly precision you have...that you've _always_ had since you left Sound. You would have done it."

Sasuke wasn't sure what it was Naruto wanted to hear from him. He knew, as the demon had hovered over him, that Kyuubi would be unable to use its chakra again until it healed Naruto's body. But he had had no idea of knowing when the jutsu would end, in seconds or hours. He had protected himself.

Besides, the demon had been right. Sasuke knew Naruto well enough to know that he probably _would_ have driven himself insane with guilt, giving Kyuubi another chance at resurfacing and putting the entire village in danger.

"Yes. I would have done it, but I wouldn't have killed you," Sasuke finally said.

Naruto nodded, blue eyes serious. "I just wanted to know."

Sasuke waited for him to continue and when he didn't, he asked, "Well? Aren't you going to get mad at me?"

Naruto frowned at him. "Why would I? You were doing your job."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, willing the blond to understand. "I would have done it but...but I—" He tightened his jaw, unable to say anymore. He had never been the type of man for flowery words and he wasn't about to start now.

But Naruto understood more than Sasuke gave him credit for and pulled Sasuke forward, surprising him with a light caress of lips. "I know, Sasuke. I promise I'll be more careful from now on so you'll never have to make that decision again."

He knew that it would have killed Sasuke to hurt him, but he also knew that Sasuke had made the choice not because he'd wanted to save the ninja villages from a potential Kyuubi rampage. Naruto knew him too well to believe that. Sasuke was loyal to the village and to his comrades but he was loyal to his own motives first and foremost.

Sasuke understood that Naruto would unhesitatingly choose death over hurting those he loved. Sasuke would have twisted that knife into Naruto's gut not to protect the others, but because _Naruto_ would have chosen it that way. It was bewildering, and a little humbling, to come to the realization that Naruto was as responsible for Sasuke's sanity as Sasuke was for his.

Sasuke thought about saying something to the extent of Naruto not making promises he wouldn't be able to keep, but held his tongue. They had plenty of time later to bicker over Naruto's lack of foresight.

"What are you going to do now...about Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Naruto knew about his meeting with Itachi. He had anticipated that Naruto would be informed of everything that had happened. "I don't know. I thought about it but..." He shook his head. "I have to give it some more time, I think. I don't want to talk about that now, Naruto."

His dark eyes closed and he brushed his lips against Naruto's. He made a small sound at the gentle touch, clearly just as desperate for contact as Sasuke was.

Ignoring the aches that painfully disapproved of it, Naruto lifted both arms and twined them around Sasuke's neck, drawing him closer, his earlier doubts about Sasuke completely vanishing. He opened his mouth, tongue pushing forward past Sasuke's lips. His hands raked through messy black hair in need of a comb, but he was barely aware of anything but the texture of the strands between his fingers, the feel of Sasuke's tongue wrapping around his own and sucking greedily, Sasuke's hands smoothing up his chest, thankfully free of those bothersome bandages.

His fingers caught on a nipple and Naruto inhaled sharply before groaning into Sasuke's mouth. Smirking, Sasuke pushed Naruto back, moving to straddle his hips. He stoutly shut away the pain in his side in favor of the other burn in regions lower than his ribs. Pushing his hips downward, he felt Naruto's answering erection through the thin material of his hospital pants.

"Sasuke." Naruto practically whined his name as his hands abruptly left Sasuke's hair and tore at the clothes he'd just put on. "Take them off," he whispered before biting down on Sasuke's lower lip.

Quick, unsteady breathes filled the air between them as their lips met with an almost frenzied need, their hands tearing off the other's clothing with the efficiency of high level ninjas. Naruto's hands gripped the mounds of Sasuke's now bare ass, Sasuke's pants and boxers caught at his knees.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Naruto breathed across his lips.

Sasuke's cock throbbed at the thought of Naruto slamming into him, stretching him, filling him... but not until they were well and truly healed. Aggravating his ribs would probably be less than pleasant. "No way, Uzumaki. After the shit you put me through, I'm going to fuck you so hard, the injuries Kyuubi gave you are going to look rudimentary."

Naruto's shoulders shook with silent laughter and he sucked hard on Sasuke's bottom lip before sliding his tongue down Sasuke's jaw. "I'm going to hold you to that."

oOo

Neji paused just outside Naruto's door, his hand hovering above the handle.

He turned back to the Kazekage, who had appeared before him just as he'd been about to leave the hospital and asked if Neji would show him to Naruto's room.

Gaara waited patiently, his eyes darker-rimmed than normal. He'd been out just as long as Naruto but his injuries had healed faster.

"They're...busy."

Gaara regarded him before stepping forward and opening the door himself.

The two men were tangled on Naruto's bed, Naruto's fingers digging into the flexing muscle of Sasuke's bare backside as it ground down on the man beneath him. Neither cared to concentrate on whose chakra was at the door, but Sasuke snarled a fierce "_Get out_" without pausing in trying to climb into Naruto through his mouth.

Gaara calmly shut the door again and turned away. "I'll come back.

**The End**

--

A/N: I will be posting some 'timestamp' drabbles that pple requested. Thank you so much for reading!


	29. Timestamp 1

Conviction, 5 years later (requested by twistedsheets10):

"I saw Itachi today."

Naruto looked up from the campfire, startled. "...And?" he asked when Sasuke remained silent.

Sasuke shrugged but Naruto could see the weariness in his eyes, the tight lines of his mouth. "He was sitting by the dock. Just... sitting. It was only in passing--I was on the boat but I don't think he saw me. I don't think he could."

Naruto shook his head and stood from where he'd been stirring the kindling. He moved forward until Sasuke's wan face was within reach. He cupped Sasuke's jaw and rubbed his thumbs along the curve of cheekbone, trying to work some color back into the pale skin. "I don't understand."

"I think he was blind," Sasuke whispered, as if afraid to voice aloud the thought. Even blind, Itachi would have been a formidable opponent, but Sasuke didn't think about Itachi as an opponent anymore. Or even an enemy. Itachi was his brother, yes, but the blood tie was no longer significant. Itachi, himself, was no longer significant. Or at least, that was what Naruto had believed. Sasuke's expression suggested otherwise.

"Good," Naruto said, refusing to feel any sympathy for the man. "He deserves it. He's caused enough suffering. At least...at least now he's not as dangerous."

Sasuke shrugged again, a noncommittal gesture. "I don't disagree. It's just...strange."

Naruto didn't reply and he suspected Sasuke didn't want one. They settled into their bedrolls around the camp, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. The light from the fire flickered sharply as a gust of wind swept through their small camp and Naruto pulled his blanket tighter around himself. Sasuke continued to stare blankly into the flames, a small line between his brows.

Naruto sighed and hauled himself to his feet. Sasuke glanced up as Naruto tugged Sasuke's blanket off of him and joined him in his bedroll.

"What are you doing? We're on a mission."

"Yeah and you're sulking."

Sasuke accompanied his glare with a hard shove. "Get back in your own bedroll."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. Sasuke ignored him, pulling the thin standard issue wool blanket back over his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"God, you're such an asshole," Naruto mumbled as he stomped back to his own spot and loudly settled back into his blanket. Across from him, hidden beneath his blanket, Sasuke smiled.


	30. Timestamp 2

Conviction, 8 years later (requested by book_people):

"Do I have a mission today?"

"I know you're stupid, but I didn't know I'd have to add senile to that list so soon." Sasuke easily caught Naruto's half-hearted punch and pulled the disgruntled man back down beside him.

"I was serious, asshole," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck. The insult was accompanied by a gentle bite.

Sasuke smirked and rolled onto his back, tugging Naruto along so that he ended up sprawled on top of him. "It's tomorrow. Today we have to attend Hinata's wedding."

Naruto groaned and burrowed further into Sasuke's arms. Because Naruto couldn't see him, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You've been going on for months about how happy you are for them and on the day of their wedding, you forget?"

"I didn't forget," Naruto said, his voice muffled. His breath was hot against Sasuke's neck, his lips a soft flutter of movement. Sasuke shifted his hips. "I dreamed that we went and Lee got drunk and destroyed the place. I should have known it was a dream when I wasn't wearing any pants."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment, wondering not for the first time why he loved the idiot. Given the number of years they'd been together, nothing Naruto said should have surprised him anymore. But Naruto never seemed to disappoint. Sasuke had yet to decide if this was a good thing.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Naruto's fingers threaded through his hair and he wormed his legs between Sasuke's so that their groins were comfortably aligned.

Sasuke's hands slid down the plane of Naruto's back, his fingers teasing the arch of his spine, and settled his palms over the swell of Naruto's buttocks. "What do you wonder?"

The early morning sunlight was steadily filling their bedroom, creeping in through the shutters and casting lazy patterns across the carpet.

"I wonder what it would be like...had Hinata and I stayed together." Naruto's fingers tightened in his hair.

Sasuke's hands stilled in kneading Naruto's bottom. He knew that Naruto had long since abandoned his guilt over the disaster his relationship with Hinata had been, but that didn't keep the tiny knot of unease from forming in his chest. Sasuke understood the reasons one might have for reminiscing, but lingering on 'what ifs' was foolish. Sasuke was a realist. Things were as they were and there was no point in pondering otherwise.

"Why?" He was genuinely curious. Naruto wasn't typically so nostalgic.

"I don't know... Maybe because she's getting married now. I mean marriage. With Kiba! That means they'll have kids soon." Naruto shook his head lightly, his hair falling into Sasuke's face. "I...I guess it's not so much what things would have been like if Hinata and I had worked out... but you'd probably have a whole mini clan of kids by now if---Oi!"

Sasuke had shoved Naruto off of him, his knee nearly connecting with a rather sensitive part of Naruto's anatomy. "I'm not going to listen to your shit, Naruto. I put up with enough of it getting your ass back all those years ago and every time you bring this up, I just want to strangle you, so shut up before I decide to act on the impulse."

Naruto was laughing softly and Sasuke turned to fix him with a glare. "Sasuke, god, you never change. I didn't mean anything by it. I just think too much sometimes. I'm glad you're here. Come here." He extended his hand and grinned, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Sasuke snorted and laid back down, elbowing Naruto aside and ignoring his hand. "We should probably wrap their gift."

Naruto chuckled as he settled back against Sasuke's side. "Probably," he agreed with a grin. He cupped the side of Sasuke's face and turned him to face him. He leaned forward, kissed him softly, and whispered three words against his mouth.

"Damn right," Sasuke muttered before rolling on top of him to steal a proper kiss.


	31. Timestamp 3

Conviction, 20 years later (requested by vampyrerange):

Naruto considered it a blessing that the number gathered around Sakura's table were only marginally fewer than it'd been 20 years prior. There was something to be said about having strong alliances.

He quickly finished the last dumpling on his plate before setting aside his chopsticks and glancing over at Sasuke. He and Sakura were sitting on the back steps, watching the children run circles around Neji, Saki, and Kiba. He rubbed his stomach appreciatively. The meal had been perfect, despite that Sakura had refused to make ramen just for him. He'd pouted and made pitiful faces at her the entire week, but she had refused to budge.

"Juuyan, you throw that kunai and I will personally introduce your bottom to my hand. I don't care that your mother is the Head of Hyuuga—she'll side with me." Sakura's voice cut through the peals of excitement that had erupted when the boy in question had drawn a kunai to knock the apple off of Sakura's daughter Matsuri's head.

Matsuri rolled her eyes as only a dramatic 14-year-old girl could. "Mom, it's just a kunai. And he keeps bragging about how good his precision is." She paused to give him a smug look. "I would have caught it when he missed."

Juuyan's pale eyes screwed up in anger and he opened his mouth to shout at her but Sakura cut him off.

"Stop baiting him. You're older—you should know better."

"Makes me glad I never had kids," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grinned as he sat beside them and tossed an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "But you love them all the same."

Sasuke gave him a flat look. "Love isn't the word I'd use."

Sakura turned and fixed him with an offended glare.

Sasuke feigned indifference but still reluctantly appended, "Except for Matsuri. But that's different. She's like my niece."

Sakura smiled pleasantly, mollified. She turned to watch the children, the lines around her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "Lee would be proud," she said.

Naruto nodded, watching as Matsuri showed the younger kids how to heal a small cut in her finger. "She'll make a fine medic, if that's the path she's taking. Lee would have been very proud."

He settled back on his elbows and turned his gaze to Sasuke, content to simply watch the man's profile. Sasuke was graying at his temples and, thinking about his own head of more-silver-than-blond hair, Naruto decided not for the first time how unfair it was that Uchihas apparently aged better than most. Or maybe it was just Sasuke. It was hard to tell.

Sensing his gaze, Sasuke turned. He frowned. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose dubiously but his lips tugged up into a smirk and he leaned over to drop a quick kiss on Naruto's mouth. "Don't you have work to do?"

Naruto groaned. "You had to remind me. Fine, I'm leaving." He pushed to his feet and dusted off his bottom. "Thank you for the meal, Sakura. And happy birthday, Matsuri." He waved to the group—comrades old and new, friends and lovers, his precious people—and let Sasuke walk him out.


End file.
